Seven dates
by Lovely Vero
Summary: Caroline makes a proposition to Klaus, she will be with him if...And only if...He is freeing Tyler of his sire bond over him! Caroline & Klaus / Matt & Rebekah - Romance, humor, adventure - rated M.
1. The agreement

"**SEVEN DATES"**

Fan Fiction story / Season 3  
By: Lovely Vero

**Starring:**

Klaus & Caroline  
Matt & Rebekah

* * *

Chapter 1

"**The agreement"**

* * *

Caroline Forbes was angry. No, if she wanted to think more about it, she was not angry she was mad as hell. She stormed out of the car, slammed the driver door in a loud noise, before reaching the entrance door of the Mikaelson Manor. She was on a mission, a mission filled with anger and resentment. And today a certain man, that needed to stay nameless for her own sanity, would certainly hear a piece of her mind.

She, angrily and repeatedly, knocked on the front door, before ringing the doorbell, and crossing her arms in front of her chest. The door finally opened on an expressionless Rebekah, who rolled her eyes at her.

"What do you want?" She asked Caroline.

"I want to speak to your brother!" Caroline demanded, with an angry tone of voice.

"Well, I highly doubt that he wants to speak to you." Rebekha responded to Caroline, while copying the exact standing position of Caroline, by crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Rebekah, let her in, would you?!" The Mikaelson sister heard a male voice ordering her.

"That will be your choice, Nick!" Rebekah screamed back at him, before rolling her eyes on the ceiling, while gesturing with her right hand, while letting Caroline enter inside. "He's in his art workshop. I guess you know your way in the house. I said his workshop not his bedroom, Caroline." She added, in a sarcastic tone of voice, while eyeing her from head to toes, to make her feel uncomfortable, before walking toward the stairs.

Caroline watched Rebekah climb the stairs, while closing her fists in anger. She hated her and her snobby Original attitude, she hated this manor, she hated the Originals family, but she hated even more a particular one: Klaus Mikaelson! She stormed in direction of the workshop, before entering in the said room and frizzing her pace, while keeping motionless under the arch door.

In front of her sight; Klaus Mikaelson was painting a large canvas. It was obviously an abstract painting in progress. The colors were dark: a deep green, a bit of grey, and a lot of black.

"What can I do for you, Caroline?" He asked her, while not giving her the time of the day, keeping his stare on his art work, which made her feel rejected for some strange reason.

"I appreciate your heroic saving, and the fact that I am alive, and for that I am grateful to you… But…" She explained, while closing her fists in anger.

"Yes, Love? I sense a demand?" He asked her.

"You almost killed Tyler yesterday!" She told him, while reaching his standing position, and grabbing his right forearm.

Klaus turned his head to glance at her, before lowering his sight on her hand placed on the bare skin of his arm. Caroline noticed his staring, and she freed him of her grip, while blushing.

"I was only defending myself. Your small town, werewolf boy, attacked me; Caroline." He lashed out at her, while dropping his paintbrush in a bucket of fresh water.

"Of course, he attacked you. You re-sired him. Why would you do that?" She yelled as a question.

"You think that he was free of me? You think that his little trip away from Mystic Falls freed Tyler from my power over him? Are you that naïve, Love? I am the Alpha man after all, why do you think I would call myself that, if it was not for my strength and powerfulness over others?" He yelled back at her.

She raised her chin in the air, while staring into his blue eyes, in an intense game of power between the two.

"I want him free of your sired bond over him." Caroline demanded.

"Well … As beautiful as you are, it's not going to happen, sorry." He replied to her, while taking his paint brush back in his hand.

"I have a proposition for you." She mumbled in her teeth, while feeling intense shivers hitting her entire body. Klaus smirked at the same time that her words came out as a whisper from her mouth.

"Not really interested by you proposition, love. I was already too much delayed in my traveling plans, therefore; I should leave for good in a couple of days." He explained, while turning his head and smiling deviously to her. "I'll leave with your dearest friend Elena of course!" He added, maliciously.

"I can be with you, if you want me to be?" She shamelessly murmured to him, while waiting for his reaction. She was answered only by his silence and indifference toward her. "I just said that I would be with you, the way you want me to be."

"And in what way that would be, Caroline?" He calmly replied to her, while putting his paint brush down on the work table, wiping his hands on a damp cloth, before taking a few walking steps to reach her standing position. He bended his upper body and head near hers, while locking his eyes with Caroline's, before murmuring near her lips. "Explain the conditions, love?" He asked her, while slowly taking a strand of her hair, and turning its silkiness around one of his fingers.

* * *

_**Couple of days before…**_

Suddenly, Rebekah opened her eyes widely, while fixating the ceiling above her sight, her body still completely motionless for an additional few seconds. She rapidly scattered her surroundings, realizing about her lying position in a coffin. With the help of her vampire speed, she jumped away from this confinement, while putting a hand over her chest, lowering her sight in a desperate search of a hole on her silk blouse, but her clothes were in an impeccable condition….Not one single dagger had touched her chest!

"What happened?" She murmured to herself, while passing a quick hand through her tangled hair, before hearing walking steps reaching her standing position.

"Ah, finally, sister, you're awake!" Klaus exclaimed to her, while getting rid of his off-white jacket. He reached the sofa and threw the jacket on it, before pulling angrily on his tie and throwing it on the floor.

"What happened, Nick?" She asked him, in a dumfounded state of mind.

"Mother happened, sister. That is what happened!" He answered her, while reaching for a bottle of scotch placed above a console table, before pouring the brownish alcohol into a glass, and gulping the entirety of it.

"I remember having a conversation with her…She…She told me that she was dying, and then I literally don't remember a thing after that." She tried to explain.

"Well, our lovely mother took this opportunity to use her magic on you, and she switched her body with yours, and played us for fools in the meantime, Rebekah." Klaus explained, while saluting her with his glass, before gulping a second one.

"What? So….What day are we?" She asked him, while pointing a finger at him.

"Friday night." He informed her, while avoiding looking at his sister in the eyes.

"Is it before or after the dance?" She asked more of him, while closing her fists in anger, and feeling tears filling her eyes.

"It is after, Rebekah." Klaus responded to her, while seeing his sister bite her bottom lip to forbid herself to burst into tears. "Oh come on, Bekha, spare me this theatrical performance…We're better than this!" He yelled into her face, while hitting his chest with his closed right fist, before adding. "It was a stupid dance, don't show this human sensibility, you're powerful, sister, you're above this. We are, me & you, above this!" He repeated to her.

"What you mean it was a stupid dance? Don't tell me that you went, Nick?" Rebekah asked him, while gesturing with her arms and hands, in anger. "And where is mother?"

"Mother is resting in peace in one of the coffins. May her soul burn in hell…I hope for good this time!" He replied to her, taking the bottle of scotch in his hand, opening the first buttons of his shirt, while taking a sitting position on the sofa, with his feet on the coffee table, before gulping the bottle. "Yes! I went to this stupid dance, you begged me to go. And at that time, I had no idea that mother dearest was playing us for fools, and was once again, trying to kill us all. She, you…I mean: her as you, asked me to go to that stupid dance. You told me that it was very important to you." He explained to her.

"It was important to me, and she knew it!" Rebekah answered him, while sweeping the tears that were rolling on her cheeks.

"Well, think of it as: She at least spared you the agony of being there." He answered her, while staring at the bottle, before turning it in his hands and in front of his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Rebekah asked her brother, while raising one of her eyebrows in suspicion, before sitting in the arm chair in front of her brother's sitting position.

"Nothing" He replied to her, while rising on his feet, approaching the fireplace, before crashing the bottle on the bricks, while seeing the flames rise in front of his eyes.

"Oh, I get it now, Nick." Rebekah said to him, while raising on her feet herself, and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You went for your pathetic crush on Caroline."

Klaus raised a quick glance toward his sister, before turning his back at her, to hide his facial expression, while closing his fists in anger, while leaning the left side of his body on the fire mantle.

"She means nothing to me; Rebekah, plus, her werewolf boyfriend is back in town!" Klaus responded to his sister.

"You don't say." Rebekah replied, while approaching the fireplace. "Why was he gone in the first place?" She asked him.

Klaus turned his head to stare at his sister, before smirking sadistically.

"Lockwood believed that he was free of my sire bond!" Klaus explained to her, while giggling.

"He is a stupid fool, Nick." Rebekah replied to his brother, while laughing with him.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Klaus said to her, while shaking his head and changing his facial expression to a more serious one. "None of this circus matters to me. We're leaving tomorrow, Rebekah. You need to pack your bags. We'll get the doppelganger, and we'll be long gone from this awful little town!" He added, while passing in front of her standing position, before being held immobile with a firm grip of her right hand placed on his left forearm.

"Do we need to run away all of our life, Nick?" Rebekah asked him, while locking her eyes with his.

"We're not running little sister; we're freeing ourselves from boredom." He replied to her, before trying to free himself from her grip, while being held in place.

"What happened at the dance, Nick?" Rebekah asked him.

Klaus lowered his head for a quick moment, while drifting back into tonight's recent memories…Only a couple of hours earlier…

* * *

She was standing nearer to him, much nearer than at the ball. He could almost feel her breath caressing his cheeks. She was most of the time staring into his eyes, or lowering her stare with shyness, or simply looking at Tyler who was standing behind them, near the dance floor.

"You would have loved the 1920' Caroline. The girls were reckless, sexy; fun. They literally used to dance, till they dropped!" He told her, while smiling heavenly to her, and laughing, before twirling with her on the dance floor.

"I don't suppose it happened to their dance partners?" She maliciously asked Klaus, making him loose his smile in an instant.

"You should be nicer to me. I'm leaving town tomorrow." He replied to her, while staring into her eyes. "I'll invite you to come with me, but we both know that you are not ready to accept my offer." He added to her. She froze all of her movements. "Perhaps one day, in a year, or even a century, you'll turn up at my door, and let me show you what the world as to offer."

He locked his eyes in hers, under a profound feeling that could not be named, before leaning his head nearer Caroline's, and drowning his sight in her beautiful eyes. But, it is with a sigh of repulsion that she cut this magical moment short for the both of them.

He slowly pushed her out of his arms embrace, before lowering his sight and feeling a sharp pain hitting his chest. He recognized that pain. The pain of rejection, the pain of loneliness…He raised his head, while locking his angry and sad eyes into hers.

"You mark my words: a small town boy, a small town life, it won't be enough for you!" He lashed out, while passing beside her and leaving the dance floor.

(Owning only parts of the above text – For the rest, dialogue from 3x20)

* * *

Klaus shook his head to the present time, before freeing his arm from his sister's grip. This all memory lane was unnecessary to him. More urgent manners needed to take priority.

"Go pack your bags!" He ordered Rebekah for the second time, while pointing a finger toward the door.

"Again, Nick? You want to run all your life. Daddy is dead now, mother followed…Can we just settle somewhere, can we just live in quietness for a short moment? Is it too much to ask?" She asked him, with a teary tone of voice.

"Get a grip on yourself, Bekha!" Klaus responded, while locking his eyes with his sister's. "Why would you want to stay in this pathetic little town, for Matt Donovan? The human boy who's been playing you for a fool? And, who's still running after his precious Elena? We're leaving with the doppelganger tomorrow, stop arguing about it, I have an army to build, sister!" He angrily added to her, before storming out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded and speechless Rebekah behind him.

* * *

Unfortunately, his plan of leaving the day after had come to a drastic end for several interferences. Not enough that he had to learn that Alaric Saltzman was transformed by Esther, his own mother, as an Original vampire slayer/hunter, but, he also had to learn by Stefan Salvatore that his sister, Elena Gilbert (his blood bag doppelganger) and most of all: Caroline, were held hostage against their will at the Mystic Falls high school by the said slayer.

"You're asking me to walk into a certain death, Stefan?" Klaus asked.

"Maybe I'm asking you to consider saving your sister?" Stefan replied to him.

They were both standing in front of each other, in a confrontation posture.

"Rebekha?" Klaus asked, while taking an additional walking step to reach Stefan's standing position. "Where is she?" He asked him, before forcefully grabbing his right arm.

"I suggest you lay your hand down." Stefan warned him.

"Or what mate?" Klaus asked him. "Thinking about it, which one is in need of the other the most?" He added to him, while approaching his face from Stefan's.

"Come on Klaus; think for a second…There is too much in stake for you at the moment…Your sister, Elena….Caroline…." Stefan said to him, before locking his eyes with his, while changing the tone of his voice at the mention of Caroline's name,. "In all logic, we have better chances as a team, neither you nor my brother or I, want Alaric to get rid of your life for the time being."

"It must eat you alive, my dear ripper friend that you have no idea from which blood line you are coming from?" Klaus said to him, while smirking.

Stefan took a few steps backward from Klaus's position, while putting both of his hands on each side of his waist.

"So, if I understand correctly." Klaus said to Stefan, while crossing his hands behind his back, and smirking. "I need to serve as bait to a crazy, bad alter ego, Alaric, for you and your brother to save the beautiful Elena in the meantime – While trying to not get myself kill by an ultimate silver weapon created by my dearest mother?" Klaus listed to Stefan, before adding, while raising one of his eyebrows. "Did I get that right?"

"When you say crazy nuts, are you talking about yourself, Klaus?" Damon asked, while getting out of the Gilbert's house, before smirking at him.

"Ah Damon…Mate, I love your sense of humour. We should go out and have a drink together sometimes, or I could simply kill you." Klaus responded sarcastically.

"I will check my calendar, and get back to you!" Damon replied to him, while tilting his head to the right, and maliciously smiling back at the Original.

"Are you with us in the plan?" Stefan asked Klaus, while cutting their ping pong interaction short.

"I'm in the plan for myself, Stefan, until you'll prove to me that we are friends again, I don't think I will team up with you and your brother very soon!" Klaus responded to Stefan, before passing beside him on the sidewalks, and leaving them speechless while glaring at each other.

"You think he meant that he's with us?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Your guess is mine!" Stefan responded to him, while passing a nervous hand through his hair.

* * *

That was hurting like hell. Klaus thought, while being thrown against the wall, by a rabid Alaric Saltzman.

"You like that, don't you?" Alaric mumbled angrily between his teeth, while taking Klaus by his collar, before throwing him on the floor, bending his upper body over him, while holding in his left hand the ultimate stake, lowering it at a near inch of Klaus's chest, while being kick in the stomach by Klaus's right knee, and rolling on the side.

"I'm actually starting to get pissed, mate." Klaus told Alaric, while rolling with him on the high school corridor floor, before pushing his right forearm on his throat. "Now it's getting more like it!" He mumbled, angrily, to his adversary, while trying to hold Alaric immobile, being thrown a second later on the opposite wall, before seeing the slayer falling on the floor in front of his sight with a wood stake placed in his back, and a Stefan Salvatore standing behind the lying body.

"This will not hold him down for long. We don't have a lot of time!" Stefan informed Klaus.

"Give me the weapon!" Klaus ordered Stefan, while handing his hand to him.

"I don't think so." Damon replied, with a sarcastic smile plastered on his face, while grabbing the silver stake from his brother's hands. He looked at it, before being grabbed on his leg and thrown, his face first, on the floor.

One sure thing, though Klaus: Alaric Saltzman was not an easy one to beat! He got on his feet, while watching, for a brief moment, Damon & Stefan Salvatore fight Alaric, before slowly backing away from the scene…He had already gave too much of his time, and played Russian roulette with his hybrid life.

He ran into several corridors, before bumping into Rebekah, who was running toward him, from the opposite site.

"Rebekah!" He screamed at her, while holding her immobile with his hands placed on both of her shoulders. "Are you alright?" He asked his sister.

"I'm fine, Nick! We have to leave now. Alaric Saltzman is a crazy man!" She explained to him, while grabbing his forearms with both of her hands.

"I know." He responded to her, while nodding his head, before adding. "Where's Caroline?"

"She was held prisoner in a class room with me. She was tortured with vervain, but she'll be fine. We need to go, Nick!" She yelled at him, while pulling on his arms.

"No!" He responded, while shaking his head, and adding. "I need to find her."

"What? No! You're playing with your life, and all for this stupid blonde bimbo!" Rebekha tried to make him change his mind.

"Caroline is not a bimbo!" They heard a voice exclaimed, before turning their heads to see Matt Donovan standing behind them.

"Where's Elena?" Klaus asked him.

"Why should I answer you?" Matt asked him, while inflating his torso.

"Oh God" Klaus mumbled in his teeth, while stroking his eyes with his right hand. "What is it with this town and idiots?" He added to himself, before continuing in an angrier tone of voice. "Where is she?"

"She's outside the school now…She's safe!" He replied to Klaus, while turning his sight at Rebekha.

"Then, bring my sister with you outside as well!" He ordered, while pushing Rebekah toward Matt.

"No, Nick, you need to come with us, it's dangerous for you here!" She screamed at him, while turning to look at him.

"Take her!" Klaus ordered Matt, a second time, before storming away, in his vampire speed.

"We have to go!" Matt told Rebekha, while pushing her in front of him.

"Why? It's not like you care if I live or die!" Rebekah exclaimed, while pushing herself away from him.

"Come on, Rebekah…We don't have time for this!" Matt told her, while handing his right hand to her. She put her shaking hand in his, before feeling his fingers closing on hers. "Let's go!" He added, before timidly smiling to Rebekah.

* * *

"Caroline!" Klaus screamed into the corridor, while hearing a whimper coming from an open class door, before storming inside and seeing her tied up to a chair, her face leaning on the desktop. It took him a few seconds to rush at her side. "Are you ok, Love?" He asked her, while kneeling by her side and sliding strands of her hair behind her ears and away from her injured face. "Bastard, what has he done to you?" He murmured, while taking the handkerchief in his hands to untie the knot behind her head, before feeling the intense burn of vervain on his hands. He put the pain in the back of his mind, while untying the fabric around her head, and freeing her mouth from the burning sensation. "It's ok. You'll be ok!" He whispered to her, while closing his fists in anger. Each side of her cheeks was burned badly, and pieces of skin were falling. She mumbled incoherent sounds, while trying to open her eyes. "Shhh…Don't strain yourself." He whispered near her left ear, before adding in a murmur. "Can you…Can you put your arm around my neck?"

Caroline opened her eyes, while blinking several times and responding in a whisper: "Yes!" She murmured, almost incoherently, to him, before slowly raising her left arm around his neck.

"Good, that's my girl!" He added to her, while slowly sliding one of his arms around her waist, and his left hand under her thighs, before lifting her up in his arms.

She instinctively encircled her arms around his neck while leaning her head on his chest, on his right shoulder.

"You'll be alight, love!" He murmured to her, while directing his walk toward the exit of the class room, while lowering his sight on her, only to make sure that she was alright, before very slowly sweet kissing her forehead, and murmuring near her skin. "Now that I have you in my arms, nobody will hurt you!"

* * *

"Then, you'll need to explain the conditions to me, love?" Caroline heard him repeated, while fixating her sight on his mouth and drifting into a semi-conscious state of mind, before feeling a lump forming in her throat. He was standing in a too close proximity of hers, and his intense staring was putting her nerves to an edge that she had never experienced before. She slowly, and nervously, rubbed her hands together. She needed to get a grip on herself in his presence.

"I thought you were only drawing animated shapes, like humans or animals?" She asked, as a diversion, before bypassing his standing position and walking toward the big unfinished canvas. She stood in front of the abstract painting, while closing her eyes to calm herself down. This was ridiculous; she thought to herself, it was obvious to her that the last past day's events had taken the best of her sanity.

"I sometimes express my art in many different ways." He answered her, while taking a standing position at her side, before staring at his art masterpiece.

"Well…" She added, while feeling the fabric of his Hanley, long sleeves t-shirt, touching the skin of her right forearm, before being hit by an intense shiver that took her by surprise. She suddenly pulled her arm away from his. "You're certainly talented."

"So…" He murmured near her right ear, while bending his head nearer to hers. "You came to see me to talk about my art then?" He mockingly asked her.

She turned her head to the right, while meeting the intensity of his stare, before sighing to calm down.

"Of course not, I came because you put Tyler back under you sire bond!" She repeated for the numerous times.

"He was never truly free of my sire bond; Caroline, and that is the part that you can't obviously accept, love!" He responded, bothered.

"Then free Tyler! Let him live his life in peace." She lashed out in his face.

"With you at his side I supposed?" Klaus asked her, while tilting his head to the right.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, while pouting.

"He almost lost his life because of you!" She repeated.

"He attacked me in his werewolf form, I only protected myself." Klaus responded to her, once again.

"He was jealous…because…" She started explaining to him, before holding her say.

"Because what?" Klaus asked her, while raising one of his eyebrows.

"Because, you dance with me and, because you had to be the hero and save me." She answered him. "And, you perfectly knew that he did not have your strength!" She attacked him.

"And I let him live? No? You should be grateful for my generosity, Caroline. It's certainly not him who carried your fainted body out of the school. Where was your shinning knight that day?" Klaus asked, while making her blush, and turning her sight away from his.

A few parts of her memory were coming back to her, since that awful event….When Alaric had captured her as bait to bring Elena to the school, the Salvatore and Klaus under his spell. She was remembering only now, being carried away by two strong arms, while feeling the sweetness of tender lips caressing her forehead. She had thought for a moment that it had been Tyler, before realizing that it was in reality: Klaus!

"And I already thanked you for saving me." She replied to him, before adding. "But it doesn't change the fact that you won't let Tyler free of your sire bond."

"I thought you had an offer put on the table for me, Caroline, or did I heard you wrong?" Klaus said, while smirking, before sitting on his work table and staring into her eyes.

Devil man… She thought to herself, while turning her head to the right to calm herself down, before making him smirk even more, and thinking that he had her finally exactly where he wanted her to be: in the palms of his hands.

"I…" She started, while turning back her head to face him, and raising her chin in the air.

"Yes?" He asked her, in a mocking tone of voice, while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I accept to go on one date with you!" She lashed out at him, before adding. "In the only condition that you will free Tyler from your sire bond and that you'll leave Elena alone for good!"

Klaus leaned his head backward, before bursting into loud laugher.

"That's all you want, love?" He asked her, while giggling.

"I think it's a fair agreement." She added to him, while raising her head.

"You want to try this new agreement again, Caroline?" Klaus asked her, while stepping down of his elevated sitting position, taking a few walking steps to reach her, before bending his head one more time near Caroline's, and drowning his sight in hers. "Ten dates!" He changed the offer, without even blinking for an instant.

"What is telling me that you will keep your end of the bargain?" Caroline asked him. "You almost killed Tyler, and you're using my best friend as a blood bag!" She lashed out at him, even more.

"Because you're afraid to admit it to yourself, but you know me, Caroline. I'll keep my words!" He replied to her, while creating a shiver of apprehension in her entire body.

"Five dates!" She replied to him, without lowering her sight, making him smirk even more.

"Five is the half of ten, love…Aren't you a bit greedy?" He replied to her second offer, before offering himself. "Nine!"

"Fine…" She angrily responded, before adding. "Six dates and this is my finale offer."

"Seven dates plus one kiss tonight, and I promise to free Tyler from my sire bond, plus I will leave Elena alone for the time being." He offered her in return, while locking his eyes with hers, before seeing her blush, and lowering her eyes for the first time.

"Forget it!" She answered him in anger, before turning on herself, and directing her walking steps toward the exit of the room.

"Well, I'm sure that Tyler could be easily convinced to come with me to build my army elsewhere than Mystic Falls, if asked nicely, of course." He said, while passing the tip of his tongue on the length of his bottom lip, before smiling heavenly.

Caroline froze on spot, while closing her eyes and fists in anger, and counting to ten to calm down, before turning to face him.

"Fine…" She said to him, before adding. "Seven dates."

"And…" He asked her, while bending his upper body, and placing his right hand near his right ear, as a mocking gesture.

"…A kiss." She mumbled angrily in her teeth, while lowering her sight, and blushing.

He took a few walking steps toward her, before reaching her standing position, and handing his right hand to her, to which she put her trembling fingers before feeling his hand closing on hers.

"Seven dates, in which in each single one of those, you'll be entirely mine, Caroline…Don't you forget!" He murmured to her, raising her right hand near his mouth, turning it open, before ever so slowly sliding his mouth from her interior hand palm, to the tenderness of her wrist, while intensifying the pressure of his lips.

Caroline closed her eyes for a few seconds, not even able to control herself, and the intense trail of fire created with each of his kisses on her wrist, before feeling this fire reaching every part of her body.

She could only concentrate on the softness of his lips on her skin, while shamelessly wondering the effect of his lips on other parts of her body. As quickly as his lips had kissed her hand and wrist, she found herself free of his embrace. She opened her eyes, only to find him leaning at a near inch of her face.

"Good night, Caroline. I'll contact you soon!" He murmured near her lips, before turning on himself, reaching for his paint brush, and continuing his art work.

Caroline put a hand on her chest, while trying to calm herself down, before storming out of the art room and the house.

Klaus painted for an extra short time, before calling it for the day, closing the lights of his private room, and walking toward the entrance of the Manor while whistling a 1920' melody.

"Rebekah!" Klaus screamed joyfully to his sister, while standing down the stairs, before leaning his upper body on the wooden ramp. "Unpack your bags, sister; we're staying in Mystic Falls after all!" He yelled more, while smirking in a sadistic way, showing sparks of victory in his eyes, before adding in a whisper. "I'll have a couple of dates that I need to attend!"

* * *

Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this first chapter.

A few of the scenes were rewritten.

This story is now completed.

A sequel will come in summer 2013 named: "**SEVEN SINS"**


	2. Popcorn and butter

"**SEVEN DATES"**

Fan Fiction story / Season 3  
By: Lovely Vero

**Starring:**

Klaus & Caroline  
Matt & Rebekah

* * *

Chapter 2

"**Popcorn and butter"**

* * *

There was a boy,  
A very strange enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far, very far  
Over land and sea  
A little shy  
And sad of eye  
But very wise  
Was he

And then one day,  
A magic day he came my way  
And while we spoke of many things, fools and kings  
This he said to me  
"The greatest thing  
You'll ever learn  
Is just to love  
And be loved  
In return"

Inspiration for this chapter: Nature boy Lyrics and the Moulin Rouge soundtracks

* * *

Rebekah lowered her upper body to reach a deflated balloon on the gymnasium floor, before straightening herself in a standing position and putting this piece of trash in a garbage bag.

She scattered the gymnasium, before raising her head to look at some decoration that were still hanging from the ceiling, before feeling an emotion of sadness filling her eyes with tears.

"This is stupid Bekha! Get a grip on yourself. This was a stupid dance, with stupid human fools, that you didn't give a crap about. You're better than this, Nick is right!" She mumbled, to herself, between her teeth, while throwing a set of empty plastic cups in a garbage bag.

"And yet, you are here to give a hand to clean this place, a little peculiar would you think?" She heard a voice addressing itself to her.

Rebekah startled, while turning her body around to face Matt Donovan who was taking a few walking steps toward her standing position. She shrugged her shoulders, while passing a quick hand on her teary eyes, before taking from a near table, a few more empty and dirty plastic cups in her hands, to maintain a good composure in front of this young human boy.

"I was in charge of the dance committee; I usually tend to finish my assignment, Matt." Rebekah answered him, while dropping the garbage bag at her feet. "No need for you to be here, really. I can take care of the cleaning all by myself you know. It's not like your blond, bimbo friend, Caroline, will show her pretty face anytime soon." She added to him, while raising her chin in the air, before staring into his eyes, and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And I don't need you, human boy, as the consolation price of the cleaning committee."

Matt shook his head in disbelief, while biting his bottom lip to calm himself down, before putting his hands on each side of his waist.

"You know what, Rebekah; I don't give a damn anymore! Your highness Original seems to know everything better than everybody else, obviously…So be at it, be the Queen bitch, be as you want to be. But leave the others in peace…And you know what else? I believe that you are feeling like shit for missing the dance and that you want to put your sadness on others. And as for my blond bimbo friend, Caroline, she couldn't make it, and she asked me if I could cover for her, to which I said yes, because I am her friend. To tell you the truth, I don't even know if you will ever understand the concept of friendship, so I pretty much don't care if you like me or not!" He lashed out, angrily at her, while seeing Rebekah become speechless in front of his eyes. He must have been the only person on this earth that had the audacity of putting this ice princess in her rightful place.

Before she could answer him with an offensive come back, he lowered his body near hers, to reach for a garbage bag placed on the table behind them, while grabbing it, and turning his head at a near inch of hers, holding himself immobile, for a few seconds, at a near inch of her own standing position, while staring into Rebekah's eyes. God! She had beautiful eyes, he thought for a moment.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him, before blushing and swallowing a small lump in her throat, keeping her chin in the air, while feeling the proximity of his body near hers, and the intensity of his stare. She finally coughed; making him took a step backward to detach his body from hers.

"Well, just try to be more considerate next time, would you?" He answered her, while nodding his head, before asking. "So, which part of the gymnasium you want me to help you clean?"

"Well…There is a bunch of confetti on the floor near the entrance door, if you could pass the broom and get rid of it!" She asked him, while lowering her sight.

"Sure!" Matt answered her, while taking a few steps to reach the broom that was placed on top of a near table, taking it in his hands, before staring at her one more time. "And you're welcome!" He added to her, before directing his walking steps toward the door of the gymnasium, leaving Rebekha dumbfounded, and completely lost with all those mixed emotions inside of her.

* * *

Caroline rubbed nervously her hands together, while lowering her head and closing her eyes for a few seconds to calm her nerves down. Then, She look at her watch….7:59 pm….She still had one more minute of peace in front of her. She could do this, yes, she certainly could do it! She was repeating herself none stop inside her mind since she had left her house. She was now fixating the front door of the Mikaelson mansion. She took a last look at the clothes that she was wearing: a purple summery dress, with little white print flowers on the fabric, a fabric that was showing perfectly her small waist, flat white ballerina shoes, and a jeans coat placed on her shoulders. She had put her hair in a loose bun, with strands falling all around her pretty face, a bit of blush on her cheeks, a coat of black mascara, and pink gloss on her lips. She wasn't in need of putting too much effort on herself for Klaus benefit. After all, it was not a date-date; it was an agreement to simply obtain what she wanted from him, at any cost necessary. She kept repeating herself none stop since having received his text message on her cell phone a few hours before:

**I am waiting for you at the Mansion - 8:00 pm  
I'm looking forward to our first date.  
Fondly, Klaus**

She finally found the courage within herself to ring the bell, before standing straight as an "I" in front of the entrance door, her chin raised in the air…Not a chance in hell that he would notice or feel fear in her.

No one knew the agreement that she had previously made with Klaus…No one! Tyler had become the evasive sired boyfriend, once again, and was passing his free time with her, but without fully being emotionally connected to Caroline, his mind always in accordance with his Alpha Master. As for the others, Elena was trying to get back to normality since Alaric had attacked her at school, Jeremy was now back in Mystic Falls, Damon and Stefan were on Alaric's trail, while trying to find where he was hiding. Bonnie was passing her time with her Grimoire in hands to find the missing link to a spell that would basically put Alaric / alter bad ego at arm's length. In between all of this, she was probably in the bottom of everybody's list of problems…Therefore; no one was suspecting her to have made this agreement with the devil himself.

The door finally opened on Klaus. He was wearing a tight black pair of jeans and grey, long sleeves t-shirt, with those said sleeves rolled on his forearms, and the first buttons opened on his chest. His choice of clothes seemed strange at first sight to her. Now it was a sure thing that he would not bring Caroline, in this first date, in one of his fancy restaurants.

"Good evening." He said, while smiling timidly to her, slowly sliding his stare from her face, to her summery dress, her bare legs, before raising his eyes back into hers.

"Ya…Right!" Caroline replied to him, while passing beside him, under the threshold and lowering her stare away from his. Klaus smirked at her nervousness; watching her walk at a near inch of his standing position, before closing his eyes to fully enjoy the delicate smell of her perfume, a hint of roses and jasmine flowers, before closing the door behind them.

"Glad you came." He said, while smiling and turning to face her.

"Well, it's not like I had any other choice in the matter, did I?" She responded to him, while pouting, and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"It was "your" ideas of agreement, Love, don't ever forget!" Klaus sarcastically replied to Caroline, before crossing his own arms in front of his chest, while making her blush and lowering her sight away from his.

"I didn't know how to dress?" She told him, while shrugging her shoulders, and grabbing nervously the fabric of her dress in her hands.

"You're beautiful, like always." He murmured, while making Caroline turned her head to the right to avoid looking at him. "And, It's entirely my bad, where are my manners, I should have told you my plans for the evening, can you forgive me?" He asked her, while tilting his head and smiling.

"Pff…" Caroline murmured the sound between her teeth, while nervously passing a hand over the folds of her dress. "Sure!" She finally said to him, while taking a quick stare at him.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" They both heard a voice say, before turning their heads simultaneously to look at Rebekha, who was coming down the stairs. "What is she doing back in here again, Nick?" She asked him, while pointing a finger at Caroline.

Klaus rolled his eyes, before taking a few walking steps toward his sister standing position, forcefully grabbing her left forearm while dragging her toward the entrance door.

"Isn't it time for you to go pass some quality time at the Grill?" Klaus replied to his sister, while opening the front door, and pushing her outside the house against her will.

"What…Wait…What is this, Nick?" Rebekah yelled, completely dumfounded by his attitude, while raising her stare at his brother and at Caroline. "Oh no…" She added to him, while shaking her head in denial. "Nick! Do not tell me that you want to pass time with this bimbo?"

"None of this needs to be of your concerns, Bekha." Klaus replied to his sister, while raising one of his eyebrows, and putting his hands on each side of his waist, in a confrontational gesture, before reaching for a twenty dollar bill in his left jeans pocket, and sliding it forcefully in Rebekah's hands. "Here, twenty bucks. Go find yourself a nice human boy, like Matt Donovan, and have a nice milkshake with him. I guess it would be the only thing that he would be able to afford for you, anyway. So, tell him that it is your treat tonight." Klaus said, before slamming the door in her face, leaving a mouth open and speechless Rebekah behind the panel.

"I'll make you pay for this, Nick!" Rebekah screamed from the top of her lungs, while hitting the front door with her closed fists, before swearing between her teeth, and taking her first steps away from the door.

Klaus watched the closed door for a few seconds, before only hearing the silence, smirking, and turning on himself to face Caroline that was angrily looking at him, probably for the "Donovan" remark made to his sister.

"I…" He mumbled, as an excuse, while raising his right hand in front of her, before seeing Caroline turn her back at him, while walking away in direction of the living room, making him close his fists in anger and bite his lower lip. That was the result of his big mouth and stupid behavior in front of his sister. This night was not starting as well as he thought it would be. And it would probably not be as easy as he firstly thought either.

* * *

Matt put the dirty cloth on his shoulders, while sliding a couple of clean wine glasses on a shelf. It was a quiet night at the Mystic Grill.

"What does a girl needs to do to have some quality service around here?" He heard a feminine voice calling him.

Matt turned to see Rebekah, who was sitting at the bar counter, with her right elbow and hand placed on its wood to hold her head.

"Twice in a day, it must be my lucky one." Matt mumbled to himself, while rolling his eyes, and getting rid of his blue apron, before approaching her.

"I'm really not in the mood for your childish boy remarks, Matt." Rebekah responded, while snacking on some peanuts placed in a bowl.

"Well, it is unfortunate for me that I have to serve you then? What will it be?" He asked her, while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Give me something strong!" She asked him, while pouting some more.

"You're under age, I can't." He answered, while shaking his head.

"Oh, you can't be serious? You're going to put the "under age" thing on me, really Matt?" Rebekah replied to him, while shaking her head in disbelief.

Matt stayed on his position, while titling his head to the left and keeping his stare in hers.

"Ok, fine. Give me a vanilla milkshake then." She accepted, while pouting.

"That is what I am calling going from one extreme to the other." Matt said to her, while smirking and grabbing the shaker in his hands.

"All of this is Nick's fault!" She mumbled angrily in her teeth, while raising her stare at Matt. "You want to have a milkshake with me, it's my treat?"

"If you don't mind, your brother is my least favorite subjects of conversation. As for the invite, I can't, I'm working, Rebekha, I know you don't understand the concept, but it's my reality." Matt answered her.

"It's a milkshake, Matt, not a roll in the hay behind the counter!" She angrily replied to him.

"Ok, ok…You're right!" He exclaimed, while gesturing with his hands. "Thanks! It's almost my break time anyway…I accept!" he added, while seeing her smile at him.

Matt Donovan, if you are not careful this Original vampire girl is going to be the death of you! He thought in his head, while smiling back at her.

* * *

"So, we're staying in here the all night then?" Caroline asked Klaus, while nervously rubbing her hands together and walking beside him into the corridor that were leading them toward the kitchen.

Klaus turned his head and sight to look at her, with the biggest smirk plastered on his face.

"Evening, I meant the all evening!" She rectified to him, while blushing intensively. Caroline, get a grip, for God sake…She talked herself to do in her head, while closing her eyes for a few seconds.

"Do you mind if we do?" He asked her, while pushing the swinging doors of the ultra-modern / high-tech kitchen, while holding the doors, like a true gentleman, for her to pass beside him.

"No, it's fine." She answered him, while shrugging her shoulders, and scattering the top of the brand hi-tech-kitchen. "Wow, you certainly love to live in luxury, aren't you?" She said to him, while sliding her fingers on the granite counter.

"It's not so much a question of luxury, Love, than a question of having the best elements to cook the best food dishes." He replied, while smiling to Caroline, directing his walking steps toward the double doors stainless steel fridge. "You like pizza, chicken wings, popcorn?" He asked her, before opening the stove and sliding a platter with a pizza on its top, inside. "I made the paste myself." He told her, proudly, before switching the heat on, rubbing his hands together in anticipation of eating, and turning to stare at her, before suddenly losing his smile. "What is it, Love?" He asked her.

"You made the paste of the pizza yourself?" Caroline repeated, in surprised, and with the widest opened eyes possible, in complete astonishment.

"Yes." Klaus mumbled, while smiling and lowering his head, before shrugging his shoulders. "I love to cook, do you?" He asked her, while taking a plate of chicken wings in his hands, and sliding it on the higher level of the stove.

What was she doing exactly? Caroline thought to herself…Well she was apparently discussing cooking skills with the one and only Klaus Mikaelson. Yes, the sadistic murderer, and in his high-tech kitchen, while waiting for a pizza and some chicken wings to cook. She shook her head to get a grip on reality.

"Well, I'm able to boil water, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. What else; I can make an awesome chocolate cake. I put together great salads, and I have an exquisite recipe of grill cheese, Also, a family one of salmon casserole and I can bake some kick ass breakfast omelets." She listed to him, raising proudly her chin in the air, while opening the box of popcorn and taking a bag from its inside, before seeing Klaus lean his back on the counter, crossing his legs in front of him, with his arms crossed as well over his chest, with the biggest smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling at me that way?" Caroline asked him; while blushing and suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in his presence and insistent stare.

"It's the kick ass breakfast omelets effect, and it is also because I find you fascinating, Caroline" He said with great honestly to her.

"Well, I don't find that particularly funny, and I am far from being fascinating." She replied to him, while perfectly knowing what he was thinking. She took the bag of popcorn in her right hand, before opening the door of the microwave, sliding it inside, while starting the timer and suddenly feeling his warm breath caressing the lobe of her left ear.

"I was wondering if one morning, in a near future, you could cook one of your special omelets for me." He murmured, while slowly sliding his hands on her hips.

Caroline closed her eyes, while feeling a range of intense shivers hitting her entire body all at once, with the additional intense fire hitting her cheeks.

"I highly doubt it." She replied to him, while squirming herself away from his too near proximity, before standing on the other side of the kitchen isle, far away from temptation.

He lowered his sight for a short moment, while losing his smile and taking a few walking steps toward the fridge, opening its doors once again, before taking a blood bag from its inside.

"Do you want blood?' He asked Caroline, while holding the bag in his hands.

"No, thank you." She answered him, while swallowing a small lump of nervousness in her throat.

"I hope you don't mind if I warm some for myself, then?" He asked her, while taking a cup and filling it with the red elixir.

"I'm actually surprised that you don't have a human bag hiding somewhere in your pantry's kitchen?" She sarcastically and hurtfully asked him, raising one of her eyebrows, while crossing her arms in front of her chest in a mechanism of protection against her attraction to him.

Klaus raised an angry stare at her, while biting the inside of his cheeks, and directing his walking steps toward the microwave, taking the popcorn from its inside, opening the bag, before pouring its inside into a big bowl.

"I guess in your pretty little head, I deserved it?" He simply responded to her, while sliding his cup inside and starting the microwave timer once again.

"What do you mean in my head?" She replied to him, in shock. "I'm sorry…It's not like you're having angel wings attached to your back, if you really need to know. You basically tortured innocent victims." She added to him, while gesturing with her arms.

"I'm a vampire, Caroline. I'm not a church chorale boy." He replied to her in anger, while hitting his chest with his right closed fist. "At least I am not looking away when somebody is showing me a blood bag, like a virgin one." He lashed out at her.

"Oh!" She yelled the sound of anger, while putting both of her hands on each side of her waist, without being able to say another word to him.

Klaus took the popcorn bowl in his hands, while showing it to her.

"Butter on your popcorn or not?" He asked, while locking his eyes with Caroline's.

"Pfff..." She mumbled angrily the sound between her teeth, while turning her head to avoid his insistent glare, before crossing her arms in front of her chest. She was mad as hell at him, and it was not butter on her popcorn that would alleviate her attitude toward him.

* * *

"What did you do?" Matt asked one of his co-workers, while watching Rebekah laugh, yell, twirl, playing pool with a bunch of strangers that were as drunk as she seemed to be.

"Nothing" The guy answered him, while shrugging his shoulders. "She asked for several bottle of Scotch and Brandy, so, I gave the bottles to her!" He explained to Matt, before adding. "Don't worry she paid for them!"

"It's not that you moron. She's under age, man." Matt told him, while punching his closed right fist on his upper left arm. "Damn!" Matt added more to himself, before storming in Rebekah's direction.

"Wooo…" Rebekah exclaimed, while raising her arms in the air, and twirling even more, celebrating a recent win at the pool table, before drinking from her Scotch bottle, and passing an arm around a guy's neck. "I won! That means you are paying the next round."

"You had enough!" She heard Matt telling her, while seeing him grab the bottle from her hands.

"Hey! Give my bottle back to me, Matt!" She yelled back at him, while taking an unsteady walking step toward his position, before raising a hand to catch the bottle from his hand.

"I don't think so!" Matt replied to her, while raising the bottle even higher above his head.

"Why? You want me to beg you for it, or maybe you want something else? They all want that anyway." She said, while gluing her body on his, caressing suggestively his chest with her hands.

"Rebekah, get a grip and stop this." Matt replied to her, while grabbing her wrists with his other hand.

"Hey, you… Let her go! We were having fun!" The wasted young man, who was playing pool with Rebekah said to Matt, while grabbing his arm.

"Let go of my arm, man!" Matt warned him. "She's under age, and you made her drink."

"I didn't know that she was under age, I swear. She told me that she was older!" The man replied to Matt, while shaking his head, before storming out of the place.

"Look what you did…" Rebekha mumbled between her teeth to Matt, while grabbing his shoulders to help her stand on her two feet.

"Well, you'll thank me for it later!" Matt replied to her, before feeling her body fallen on the floor, catching her in the nick of time, before raising her unconscious self in his arms. "Great! I only needed that in my life. And I still have one hour of shift to do, before taking you back home." He mumbled angrily in his teeth.

* * *

"Oh my God, look at all of these movies!" Caroline exclaimed to Klaus, like a little girl entering a candy store, while passing a hand on the wall build-in shelves, before taking a look at the theater room: comfortable black leather sofa, beautiful recliners, huge TV plasma screen, high tech sound system, and many laminated posters of classical movies: Titanic, Gone with the wind, Dracula? Caroline saw the strange choice, before turning on herself and pointing it to Klaus, while raising one of her eyebrows.

"I have a wicked sense of humor " He said to her, with the biggest smirk, while winking at her. "You like watching movies?" Klaus asked her more, while putting the plates of food and bowl of popcorn on a side table.

"I love it!" Caroline answered him, while nodding her head, smiling heavenly and continuing to look around. "You love it too as I can see?" She noticed, while turning her sight at him, and getting rid of her jeans jacket, before putting it on the top of the leather sofa, without noticing that Klaus was watching very carefully all of her movements.

"Well, when you've been mostly alone all your life, like I was, I guess, it's a way of passing the time." He shrugged, with a tone of sadness in his voice, making Caroline raise her head to look at him in surprise.

"What do you want to drink, love?" He asked, subtly changing the subject, while directing his walking steps toward a wooden panel in the wall, before opening the panel door to a small build-in fridge. "Coke, Sprite, Ice tea, Orange soda – Or I could go in the cellar and pick up a chardonnay bottle if you want?" He asked her, while kneeling in front of the choices, before turning his head to stare her. "Caroline?"

"Orange soda is fine." She replied, while rubbing nervously her hands together, feeling torn in her stomach will all mixed, unexplained range of emotions that were coming at her, in intense waves.

Klaus took her choice in his right hand, before sliding it in front of her in the table, and taking a sitting position near Caroline, on the sofa.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked, while taking the remote control in his hand, pushing a button, before making appear in front of their eyes, a list of movies.

"Oh, it's so cool!" Caroline exclaimed, while smiling heavenly, taking in her hands a napkin and a piece of the pizza, before getting rid of her ballerina shoes, and sliding her foot under her thighs, in a sitting position on the sofa. "Mm…" She mumbled her appreciation, while savoring the food. "This is so good."

"I've told you." Klaus grinned proudly, to which she rolled her eyes at him – He think so much of himself…She thought in silence in her head.

"So: action, comedy, romance…historical?" He asked, while turning his head to look at her.

"I don't care. You can choose the one you desire, I've never chosen a movie before anyway." Caroline replied to him, while shrugging her shoulders.

"You've never chosen a movie that you wanted to see?" Klaus asked, in complete disbelief, with her present answer, to which she shook her head to him.

"It's ok; I don't mind. It's always others who are choosing for me!" She explained to him.

"It's maybe the time that you choose what you really want for yourself, Caroline?" He said, while making her blush at his double meaning, before taking her chin in his right hand to raise her head to make her look at him. "I mind. What do "YOU" want to see? Not the others, you?" He asked her, while locking his eyes with Caroline's for a few seconds.

"I…" She started answering, while trying to detach her sight from his, without being able to succeed. "I like musical." She confessed, realizing that she had never shared this liking interest with anybody else but him before.

"Alright then…" He said; smiling, while letting go of his grip on her chin, before showing her the list.

"Oh! I've never seen "Moulin Rouge"!" She exclaimed, excited, while pointing a finger at the gigantic screen.

"As you wish, Love" He replied, while smiling.

He watched her from the corner of his eyes. She took a comfortable position on the sofa, before startling in surprise at all the lights going off at once, leaving the room completely in the dark.

"I closed the lights with the remote control." Caroline heard his warm, sexy, and accented voice, whispering in her left ear, feeling all cozy and warm inside of her body all of a sudden.

"Oh" She answered him, while swallowing a small lump in her throat, in apprehension of this date.

"Relax…" He murmured into her left ear, before seeing him grab the bowl of popcorn, raising his feet on the table, while taking a bunch in his hands, before crunching at them. "Popcorn…" He asked her, while handing the bowl to her.

How many dates she had agreed to be with him, again? She thought, inside of her mind, while closing her eyes, and putting a hand on her chest to calm herself down.

* * *

"OK, could you just stand on your own, while leaning on the truck for two seconds?" Matt asked Rebekah, who was mumbling incoherent words, in her semi-state of consciousness.

Matt reached for the truck key in his right jeans pocket, before opening the passenger door, and sliding his left arm around Rebekah's waist.

"Where are we going?" She finally was able to whisper to him.

"I'm bringing you home." Matt told her, while raising her body in his arms.

"But we can't…" Rebekah mumbled more, while opening one eye and adding. "My brother is having a date with his dumb bimbo!"

"What did you just say?" Matt asked her, while raising his head and eyebrows, before seeing her close her eyes again. He shook his head, and thought that she was probably having delusional images in her head.

He closed the passenger door, before walking to the other side of the truck, and taking his sitting position on the driver seat.

"Matt…" She whispered, while grabbing his right arm.

"Yes, Rebekah?" He asked her.

"I wanted so much to be at the dance." She whispered to him, while half open eyes.

"I know" He responded, while smiling and nodding his head, before seeing her drift for good into unconsciousness, and starting the engine.

* * *

Caroline stared at the TV screen, while watching a very powerful musical scene between the two actors.

[Ewan:]

Love is many splendored things,

Love lifts us up where we belong,

All you need is love!

[Nicole:]

Please, don't start that again

Caroline could feel Klaus's insistent glance watching every of her reactions. She swallowed a small lump in her throat while hearing him move, so slowly, before sliding his body on the sofa nearer to hers. His legs almost touching Caroline's, his head turned in her direction.

[Ewan:]

All you need is love!

[Nicole:]

A girl has got to eat!

[Ewan:]

All you need is love!

[Nicole:]

She'll end up on the street! (sigh)

[Ewan:]

All you need is looooove!

[Nicole:]

Love is just a game.

She also felt his arm slowly placing itself on the back of her shoulders and neck. She started to feel nervousness and anticipation hitting every parts of her entire body, nodes from excitement forming in her stomach, butterflies attacking her nervous system. What was happening to her?

[Ewan:]

I was made for loving you baby,

You were made for loving me.

[Nicole:]

The only way of loving me baby,

…Is to pay a lovely fee.

She closed her eyes; at the exact moment she felt his finger reaching the hair clip in her hair, liberating the cascade on her shoulders, before feeling his fingers sliding through them, massaging her scalp in slow caresses, before caressing her neck, making her tilt her head backward, while opening her mouth in anticipation of more of his expertise.

[Ewan:]

Just one night,

Give me just one night.

[Nicole:]

There's no way,

Cause you can't pay.

[Ewan:]

In the name of love!

One night in the name of love!

[Nicole:]

You crazy fool,

I won't give in to you.

"Caroline" He whispered his lips on top of her left earlobe, while sliding his left hand around her waist.

"Mm…" She mumbled the sound to him, her eyes still closed, in a trance of pure bliss, lost in a world of unreality.

"Love…I know that you want it as much as I want it…But…" He murmured to her, while putting his lips on the back of her neck, in an almost none perceivable kiss, making her moan sounds of pleasure, while noticing that his lips were the softest caress she had ever experienced on her skin. "But you'll resent me if I kiss you on the lips on the first date…Perhaps in the next dates, when you'll be ready?" He explained in a whisper to her.

Caroline suddenly got back to reality, while opening her eyes widely and turning her sight to the left to stare into his eyes, before lowering them to his mouth for a short moment, and then back into his stare.

"Nick!" They heard a voice calling them, while seeing the lights suddenly open, Caroline detaching herself of his embrace in a matter of seconds.

"Tell me what now Rebekah?" He mumbled angrily in his teeth, while rising on his feet and taking a few walking steps to face his sister, while putting his hands on each side of his waist. He didn't notice that Caroline had grabbed her jeans jacket on the back of the sofa; slip her feet in her ballerina shoes, and rose herself in a standing position, while slowly directing her steps toward the exit of the room.

"Vomit" she whispered to him, while putting a hand on top of her mouth.

"Ok, that's it little sister!" He lashed out, while grabbing Rebekah by her left arm. "You'll show respect to Caroline in this house!"

"No Nick! You don't understand…" She stuttered in her teeth. "I'm going to vomit!" She added to him, before bending her body and throwing up on his boots.

"Oh…You got to be kidding me!" Klaus exclaimed in frustration, while passing a rapid hand through his hair and on his face, before raising his sight and seeing Caroline standing under the arch door.

"Good night" She simply said to him, while locking her eyes with his for a few seconds, before leaving the room.

Klaus finally turned his sight on the screen, while hearing the scene:

[Ewan:]

Don't, leave me this way.

I can't survive, without your sweet love,

Oh baby, don't leave me this way.

* * *

Thanks so much for the warm welcome I had received in the Klaroline' tag of this site.

And thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this second chapter.

A few of the scenes were rewritten.

This story is now completed.

A sequel will come in summer 2013 named: **SEVEN SINS**.


	3. InBetween: Sparkling diamonds

"**SEVEN DATES"**

Fan Fiction story / Season 3  
By: Lovely Vero

**Starring:**

Klaus & Caroline  
Matt & Rebekah

* * *

Chapter 3

"**In-Between: sparkling diamonds"**

* * *

The French are glad to die for love...  
They delight in fighting duals  
but, I prefer a man who lives  
and gives expensive jewels.

A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental  
on your humble flat, or help you feed your pussy cat.

Men grow cold as girls grow old,  
And we all lose our charms in the end.  
But square-cut or pear-shaped,  
These rocks don't lose their shape.  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend!

Nicole Kidman / Moulin Rouge

* * *

"Mm….It smells good, what are you cooking, Mama?" Caroline asked the sheriff Forbes, while bending her head on top of the stove.

"Carbonara spaghetti, sweetie, I'm cooking your favourite dish." Liz answered Caroline, while winking at her, before turning the spoon in the casserole.

"Well, it's smell delicious!" Caroline added to her mother, in a twirl of her skirt, placed in her hands.

"Thank you, though; I forgot, and now I'm missing garlic." Liz said to her daughter, while rolling her eyes. "You can't have a nice Carbonara without garlic?" Liz sighed.

"It's not a problem. I can go pick some garlic at Daisy's if you want me too?" Caroline asked her mother, while tilting her head.

"Would you? Sure, if you don't mind!" Liz replied to her, while caressing Caroline's left cheek.

"Not at all" Caroline replied, while taking a few walking steps to reach her cross-body bag and her car keys placed on a near console table, before turning on herself and staring at her mother's back. "Are you ok, Mum?" She asked her, while walking toward her and putting her right hand on Liz's left forearm.

"What? Of course, I'm ok sweetie, why are you asking?" Liz replied, with a timid smile on her lips.

Caroline tilted her head to the right, while returning a smile to her mother. Liz closed her eyes, while getting rid of her apron, bending her head, before looking straight into her daughter's eyes.

"The council is getting nervous again." She murmured to Caroline.

"Do they suspect?" Caroline started saying, before closing her own eyes.

"I don't think so. Not that I know of. Carole and I, we're trying our best to ease their concerns in every assembly. She's as much afraid for Tyler, that I am for you!" Liz said to Caroline.

Caroline approached her mother standing position, before encircling Liz's shoulders of her arms and hugging her mother.

"It's going to be ok, mum, I'll make it ok!" Caroline said to her.

Liz gently pushed Caroline away from their embrace, before drowning her sight in hers.

"I'm afraid for you, Caroline." Liz confessed.

Caroline took the hands of her mother in hers, before squeezing them as a comforting gesture.

"Don't be, because I have everything under control. Everything will be fine!" She said once, before letting go of her grip on Liz's hands, and taking a few walking steps toward the exit of the kitchen.

"I'm afraid that one day Klaus will ask me to repay his help given the day he saved your life." Liz admitted to her daughter.

Caroline startled at her mother's say, while freezing all her movements, and closing her eyes.

"It's because of him that I was in that situation to start with." Caroline mumbled, angrily, between her teeth.

"He's a very powerful man, Caroline, and I don't think he is seeing it that way." Liz responded, while rubbing her hands together.

"Well, it's his damn problem, isn't it? And, it is certainly not ours." Caroline replied, while turning on herself, before waving a hand at her mother and adding with a big smile plastered on her face. "I'll be back soon with the garlic in my hands!"

But while walking toward the entrance of her house, the only thing Caroline could think of was how difficult it would be for her to handle Klaus.

* * *

"Where are you?" Caroline asked Tyler, while answering her cell phone, at the exact same time she was walking on the sidewalks of the busiest shopping streets of Mystic Falls.

"I'm ….Listen Care; I won't be able to meet with you tonight." Tyler mumbled nervously to her.

Caroline stopped her walking pace, before raising her head, and closing her eyes.

"And why is that, Tyler?" She asked, while retaining her need to burst all her anger at him, knowing perfectly well in advance what his answer would be.

"Klaus needed me for something, and I couldn't say no." He mumbled, more uncomfortable than ever.

"Klaus…" She pronounced the first name, while closing her left fist in anger, before adding. "He needed you every night of this week, Tyler?"

"I know, but …I just…He needs me that is all!" Sired Tyler responded.

"Well, don't call me later then, because I'll be busy too!" She angrily responded to him, before closing her cell phone. "Grr…" She mumbled the sound, while throwing her cell phone in her handbag, before pushing the entrance door of the fruits and vegetables grocery, while taking a basket in her hands. "Hello Daisy!" She exclaimed to a sexagenarian lady, who was standing behind the counter of the cashier, while flipping through a gossip magazine.

"Well, hello there, Caroline…Tell me, what brings you here at this late hour, sweetie?" Daisy asked her, while dropping her magazine from her hands.

"Mum decided to make Carbonara Spaghetti, but, she had forgotten about the garlic." She relied to the elderly lady, with a smile and while shrugging her shoulders. "So, I'll pick some, and see what great fruits and vegetables you have on sale this week, Daisy."

"It's a quiet night, sweetheart, just a couple of customers, take your time." The lady responded to her, before taking the tabloid magazine back into her hands.

Caroline walked through several aisles of fruits, before taking a plastic bag and sliding in its inside a couple of red apples. She did not hear the door bell ringing in the front of the store, neither felt the insistent stare directed at her, or the footsteps on the wooden floor, but she certainly heard the sound of an English velvety voice in her ears.

"Good evening." She heard the greeting, while closing her eyes and clenching her fists.

She reopened them and without giving him the time of the day, she continued to walk through the aisles of the store, while grabbing a branch of garlic placed on a hook.

"Ah, don't be angry, love. You most know that garlic is an urban legend about vampires, it won't keep me away." Klaus smirked through his explanation, while titling his head to the right to take a glimpse at her, before placing his body in front of Caroline's walking path.

"Oh, what a pity, a girl can dream, can she?" She replied to him, while angrily putting the garlic in the basket that she was carrying in her hands. "I would have put it around my neck to keep you far away from me, even at the risk to burn myself to death." She busted angrily in his face, before taking a few walking steps toward the vegetables section of the store.

"Oh come on, Caroline. Our first date was not as bad as you had thought, say it? We had a good time. I'll give you that it ended kind of a sour note, because of my delightful sister. But, I'm sure you can really keep a grudge on me for that? Can I be forgiven?" Klaus asked Caroline, while putting an open palm hand on his chest, placed in front of his heart, while giving her the puppy eyes.

"Oh…." Caroline mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, while rolling her eyes, shaking her head, without being able to make a coherent sentence.

She walked by Klaus's side, before directing her pace toward Daisy at the front cashier counter.

"So, we're playing the hot and cold game, as I can see?" Klaus mumbled sarcastically, while walking by Caroline's side. "Afraid of being seen with me in public, as I can see… We had an agreement Caroline, and **"you"** made the said agreement." He reminded her, in a firm tone of voice, while taking her basket away from her hands, dropping it on the floor, before grabbing her shoulders to make her face him.

"I made the agreement of accepting to be in your company for seven dates, not being glued to you 24/7. For the time being, I would like to keep it a secret as long as possible." She mumbled angrily in her teeth, while feeling his fingers burn her shoulder's skin through her t-shirt.

Klaus startled, while biting his bottom lip, before hiding his pain behind a fake smile.

"Not sure that this would be a fair agreement for me then, especially if you want Tyler to be free of his sire bond?" Klaus warned her, tit for tat.

Caroline raised her chin in anger, while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ya, about Tyler … Don't even think that I did not notice your new plan of keeping him away from me." She busted, while taking a walking step away from his too near and too dangerous standing position.

"All is fair while playing a game of power, Love." He replied, while bending his head and locking his eyes with Caroline's.

She swallowed a lump in her throat, before suddenly staring at the front of the store, while sensing a sudden danger. In a matter of seconds, Klaus grabbed Caroline in his vampire speed, while putting his right hand over her mouth to silence her, before quickly hiding themselves.

Daisy raised her sight from the tabloid magazine that she was reading, while smiling heavenly.

"Mr. Salztman…It's been quite a long time, since your last visit, how have you been?" She asked the man who just had push the entrance door of the store.

The dark man took a few steps into the store, while scattering the aisles deviously.

"Don't make a sound!" Klaus whispered to Caroline, his lips placed near her left earlobe, his left arm and hand encircling her waist, his right hand still positioned to cover her mouth. "I'll let go of my hand, but you have to promise to stay silent, Caroline?" He murmured, to which she nodded her head in approval, before feeling the release of his hand grip.

He slowly turned Caroline around to face him; she raised her sight in Klaus's. They were now standing in this small adjacent closet/locker room, with a couple of empty cardboard boxes that must have been used for the transportation of the fruits/vegetables, explaining the lack of space and their bodies proximity in this small habitable.

"I left town for a couple of days." Alaric Saltzman responded evasively to Daisy, while taking slow, calculated steps, in the small fruits aisles, his eyes studying every movement in the store, his new faculty of hearing in search of the slightest unusual noise.

"Oh…Ok, then, Mr. Saltzman." Daisy responded to him, while raising one of her eyebrows in suspicion of his unusual behaviour.

"Alaric Saltzman" Klaus mouthed the name on his lips, his forehead near Caroline's, to which she nodded her head in a silent response, before recognizing the voice behind the closed door, and grabbing Klaus's forearms to keep her balance. She had no time to analyze her feelings right now, but for the strangest of reasons, she felt safe with him at her side. "Don't make a single sound!" He mouthed more, while raising his right hand to her face, sliding one of his fingers on her parted lips, before pushing it further on her mouth to sign her to keep quiet, her eyes locked with his, while feeling a range of shivers hitting her spin. They were so close to each other…

"Can I be of any help?" Daisy screamed, while bending her upper body on the counter, to watch Alaric more carefully.

"No, thank you." He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while starting to lose his patience with this annoying woman. "I'm fine; I will only take a quick look around." He added, before grabbing a basket in his hands, while keeping his stare toward the back of the store.

"Sure, take your time, Mr. Saltzman" Daisy responded, while shaking her head and taking the magazine back in her hands.

Klaus suddenly turned Caroline's body around, while pushing her on the wall, his hand back on her mouth, while leaning his body on her back to protect her.

Alaric held his walking pace, while noticing a basket filled with products left on the floor, but no one around it. He stood immobile with his gaze fixated on a closet door, before slowly bending his upper body to let go of his own empty basket, while dropping it slowly on the floor and avoiding making any additional noise, sliding his hand inside his leather jacket and slowly grabbing the ultimate dagger weapon.

He took additional walking steps before grabbing the closet handle, turning it slowly and opening the door widely in front of his sight with the dagger rose above his head. He froze all his movements and held his gesture, with an open mouth, shocked expression, on his face.

"Bang-Bang…" A young boy yelled the sound, while pointing a water gun in direction of Alaric's chest, before triggering the mechanism, and sprinkling water all over him. "You're dead!" The child added.

"Christopher! What in God's name are you doing?" Alaric heard a female voice screaming to the young boy, before slowly sliding the dagger back into his leather jacket.

"What did you do to this man?" The mother asked the young boy, while grabbing forcefully his left hand, before bending her body to angrily stare into her son's eyes. "And what were you doing in there. I've already told you to never hide in the cleaning closet!" She screamed at the young boy, before turning her sight toward Alaric. "I'm so sorry…He always does these kind of things."

"It's ok" Alaric mumbled between his teeth, while turning his back on them and walking rapidly toward the front of the store, before pushing the exit door and storming out in a matter of seconds.

"I'm very sorry, once again." The woman screamed, while dragging the young boy behind her. "And you, young man, don't ever do this again!"

"But, mummy….I was just playing!" The young boy tried to explain.

Caroline's eyes remained closed for a few more seconds; she could feel every tense muscle in Klaus's body. She finally reopened them, while seeing him stretch his left arm to reach a switch light on the wall, before raising her chin to make Caroline stare into his eyes.

"Listen to me, Caroline. You'll go to the front of the store. You'll pay for your groceries. Then, you'll take your groceries bag, go directly to your car and drive straight to your home, and you will stay there. Do you understand me, Love?" He asked, while grabbing her shoulders and staring into her eyes.

"Yes…" She responded, while nodding her head to him. "What are you going to do?" She asked him.

Klaus turned his head, while staring at the closed door for a brief instant, assuring himself that their surroundings were safe.

"I'll try to follow him for a moment." He explained, while staring into her eyes, before suddenly smirking and lowering his head near her, sliding his hands through her hair, while turning a strand around his fingers. "Why, Love? Are you worrying for my safety?" He asked Caroline, mockingly.

"What? No…" She mumbled between her teeth, before pushing herself away from the contact of his arms, and adding. "Not even the least. If you were dead, I would have six less dates to endure!" She added, while putting her right hand on the door handle, before being retain with his hand covering hers and his lips touching her right earlobe.

"And yet, Love, the first thing that you've thought of losing if you would be dying was those dates with me." He murmured, with a seductive tone of voice. Caroline startled with surprise at his saying, before seeing him turn the door handle and let her leave their safety nest.

* * *

Matt Donovan reached the juke box machine, while wiping his wet hands on his blue apron, before pushing a button, and let the music fill the emptiness of the bar. He took a broom in his hands to sweep the wooden floor of the restaurant. They had closed early tonight, it was not even seven o'clock and yet the close sign was placed in front of the entrance door.

He needed extra money, therefore, he had said yes to the offer of a night inventory, when the other employees, had in reverse, welcomed the opportunity of a free night far away from the obligation of their work.

"La, La, La, La, La La - La…" He mumbled the melody joyfully, on an old Bee Gees song. "…Cause we're living in a world of fools, breaking us down, when they all should let us be, we belong to you and me….La la la la…" He continued singing, before jumping out of his body, and dropping his broom on the floor, while putting a hand over his chest, breathless. "Rebekah, for God sake you can't startle people like this!" He exclaimed, while raising his sight at her.

"I'm sorry." She responded to him, while rubbing her hands nervously together.

"How did you even get in here, anyway?" He asked her, while gesturing nervously with his hands, before seeing her roll her eyes at his question. "And, why am I asking?" He added, while shaking his head, in disbelief of his own stupid question.

"I wasn't spying on you or anything, Matt." She explained, while taking a few additional steps to reach the jukebox. "Oh, disgusting…" She mumbled between her teeth, with a disdain look on her face. "I hate 70' music."

"So, you're here to discuss your taste in music?" Matt asked, while passing a hand on his face, to calm himself down.

"No" She answered, while blushing and shrugging her shoulders. "I'm…" She started explaining to him, without being able to make a coherent sentence.

"Ok, Rebekha, I don't have time for this!" He informed her, while shaking his head.

"I…I wanted to thank you for the other night. You took care of me, and I'm not used of having someone taking care of me. Except maybe my brother, when he is not daggering me every chance he got." She explained, with a somehow sarcastic tone of voice, while looking at the selection of songs in the jukebox.

Matt raised his eyebrows in surprise, with a timid smile placed on the corner of his lips.

"Wow! A truthful "thank you" from you highness Mikaelson" He exclaimed, with a mocking tone of voice, before adding more seriously. "I did what any gentleman would have done in this situation." He replied to her, while bending his upper body to pick up the broom on the floor. "Now if you would excuse me, I need to work." He added to her, while starting to sweep the floor again.

"Work?" She asked him in surprise, before adding. "But the sign up front on the door says it's closed!"

"And that did not forbid you to enter – That fact is actually surprising to me?" He replied, mockingly, while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm not easily forbidden to do anything." She answered, while smirking back at him.

"That I can certainly believe it…" He answered. "I volunteered to take care of the bar inventory tonight, so, therefore I'm working." He explained to her, while tilting his head to the right.

"Oh, how interesting…" She replied, while rolling her eyes, before adding. "Do you ever make time for fun Matt Donovan?" She asked. "Well, I'll leave you to your boring inventory, then." She added to him, while nervously sliding her hands in her jeans pockets, before passing beside him toward the back door.

Matt watched her pass slowly by his side, observing her in the corner of his eyes, before grabbing her left upper arm to stop Rebekah from leaving.

"Wait…I think I know why you felt the way you did the other night." He tried to explain to her.

She lowered her sight to look at his hand placed on her forearm, before raising her eyes in his.

"And what was that?" She asked him, while raising her chin in the air.

"You wanted to be treated like a normal teenager girl for once." He explained, while keeping his stare in hers. "And you missed that chance, while missing the dance…So, you were mad at the world for this missed opportunity to feel human again!" He added, while seeing her turn her sight to avoid staring at him in the eyes.

"Wow, and you came up with this all by yourself? That is your brilliant psychology 101; Matt…You think you know everything about me, aren't you?" She, angrily, mumbled to him.

"Maybe not…But I think I am right this time." He said to her, before letting go of the grip on her arm. "Wait here. You're right; I never take a five minutes break." He added, with a timid smile, making her raise her eyebrows in surprise.

Matt got rid of his apron, before reaching the juke box and pushing one of its selections, before hearing the first note of this 70' love melody filling the room once again.

I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm colder  
In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

"My mums used to listen to those songs all the time, when I was a little boy. I guess that is why I know these songs by heart. I know that you hate the 70', but for me, It gives me a warm feeling inside, I can't explain it….In that moment…I can remember my mother." He explained to her, while taking a few walking steps to reach her standing position, making Rebekah swallow a nervous lump in her throat.

I wanna know what love is...  
I want you to show me...  
I wanna feel what love is...  
I know you can show me...

"Your mum?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes, I actually have one of those …She…She left Mystic Falls!" He simply replied to her, while lowering his sight for a few seconds, before adding. "I know that you wanted more than anything to be at the dance. But, this is the best that I can do…Do you want to dance with me, Rebekah?" He asked a mouth open – speechless Rebekah, before raising his right hand to her.

"Me?" She said to him, in complete disbelief, while putting her right hand on her chest.

"Well, you're the only one who broke an entry tonight." He answered, with a big smirk on his face, while nodding his head.

I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love  
I want you to show me, I wanna feel it too  
I wanna feel what love is, I want to feel it too  
And I know and I know, I know you can show me  
Show me love is real, yeah  
I wanna know what love is...

Rebekah raised her hand before sliding it in Matt's. He pulled her toward him, his left arm and hand firmly placed around her waist, before raising his hand slowly in her back, while slow dancing, cheek to cheek, to this old Foreigner song.

"Ok, the song is not that bad." She confessed, in nervousness.

"So, we can expect the idea of a 70' dance from you soon, then?" Matt mocked.

"Never" She replied to him, with a sarcastic undertone, while smirking and turning her head to the right to stare into his eyes. "Thank you" She whispered, while smiling timidly to him.

"You're welcome." He replied, while smiling back at her, and slowly bringing her into the comfort of his arms, before feeling her head bend on his shoulder, the softness of her silky long hair caressing his cheek, and the sweet scent of her perfume coming at him like waves of pleasure. He closed his eyes, before tightening his embrace around her.

* * *

"Do you have any idea where Ric could be hiding now?" Bonnie asked the Salvatore brothers, while standing in the middle of the parlor room, before crossing her arms in front of her chest and turning her head from right to left to look at both of them.

"Nope, not even the slightest" Stefan answered her, while shaking his head.

"Aren't you the witchy witch of Oz? You're supposed to tell us where Ric is, not the other way around!" Damon exclaimed to Bonnie, while gesturing with his hands, under the sour expression of his face.

"I've tried Damon." Bonnie yelled back at him.

"Well try harder!" He replied to her, while taking a few steps toward the bar.

"I've made several localisation spells, and each time I'm not able to connect with his essence. I suspect that Esther put some kind of protection on him." She explained to him.

"Greeaaaat…Marvellous….We could all vanish into thin air if "Evil Ric" finds Klaus and kill him!" Damon shouted, while grabbing in his hand a bottle of Bourbon.

"Come on, Damon!" Stefan mumbled between his teeth, while rolling his eyes at his brother. "Bonnie is doing her best!"

"Well, I don't know Stefan, she could certainly do better. She should probably register at the Harry Potter School next session. I think she's missing a thing or two on magic." Damon added to them, while sighing with anger.

A "big bang" noise was heard by all of them, before seeing the entrance door being slammed open, with a big kick of a foot on its wood panel, making them startled in surprise and fear, before seeing Klaus majestically entering the room.

"I think we probably should have a little chat!" Klaus exclaimed, while entering the parlor room, before crossing his arms in front of his chest, while scattering the room with an angry stare.

"And, what have we done now to deserve this courtesy visit, Klaus?" Stefan asked Klaus, while rising on his feet and approaching Klaus's standing position.

"Not much, mate…Like always, you never do much, and that is the problem to begin with." Klaus replied to Stefan, while raising his stare in direction of Bonnie.

"No, no, no…." Damon said, while shaking his head, and pouring himself a glass of bourbon. "How many times have I insisted, Stefan, for you to never invite the low life vagabond of the city in our home for tea time?" He added to his brother, in a sadistic-sarcastic remark, while raising his glass in the air, and smirking at Klaus, before drinking its content in one gulp.

"And how many times did I pray to never been in the presence of idiots, and here I am, once again, right in the middle of them." Klaus responded to Damon, while rolling his eyes, in a tit for tat answer, before smirking back at Damon. "Your good old friend, the history teacher is back in town!" He added to them, in a more serious tone of voice.

"When…Where…" Stefan asked him, while approaching Klaus's standing position.

"I saw him not even an hour ago, he was freely walking the streets of central Mystic Falls while buying some oranges and cantaloupes at the local store…Maybe he has a thing for exotic drinks?" Klaus informed them, in a sarcastic tone of voice, before approaching Bonnie's standing position, bending his head near hers, while adding in angrier tone of voice. "I suggest that you find a way to get rid of this problem, am I clear enough, my dear?"

Bonnie raised her chin and sight to look at him, before bending her head.

"I still need to study several spells. But the power put in the protection spell of your mother made things harder, it's not easy." She explained to Klaus.

"Make it easier!" Klaus ordered her, while adding. "If you are thinking of double crossing me, Bonnie, don't ever forget that you're playing with the lives of your beloved friends, not only mine! Now…Have a little more faith in your witch power." He asked her to do, before continuing. "So, what about that spell now, should you still work on it?" He added to her, while raising one of his eyebrows, to which she nodded her head to him. "Well…That is certainly more like it, my witch girl!" He added to her, before turning his sight on Damon and Stefan. "Now, as for you two, I suggest that you trail your friend and know his whereabouts at all times, if you want to keep living of course?" He added, while smirking at them, before leaving the parlor room, while directing his walking pace toward the entrance door, and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Caroline picked the fork in her plate, while turning the spaghettis around it, and playing with her glass of Orange juice in her other hand, her sight lost in the emptiness of the room, while remembering the previous events of the evening…

ooOoo

"Not even the least. If you were dead, I would have six less dates to endure!" She added, while putting her right hand on the door handle, before being retain with his hand covering hers and his lips touching her right earlobe.

"And yet, Love, the first thing that you've thought of losing if you would be dying was those dates with me." He murmured, with a seductive tone of voice. Caroline startled with surprise at his saying, before seeing him turn the door handle and let her leave their safety nest.

ooOoo

"Caroline?" Liz called her, repeatedly, before putting her right hand on the right one of her daughter. "Caroline, sweetie, are you here with me?" She asked more.

"What? Oh yes! I'm sorry…I just drifted away for a couple of minutes!" Caroline answered her mother, while blushing, rising on her feet from her sitting position at the table, taking the plate in her hands, before directing her walking steps toward the trash can, and the sink.

"Are you alright sweetie? You seemed bothered by something, since you came back from the store." Liz asked her daughter, while reaching her standing position and putting a friendly hand on her left shoulder. Caroline raised her head and closed her eyes for a few seconds, before re-opening them with the biggest smile plastered on her face – There was no need to alert her mother now, but she needed to go see Damon and Stefan in the morning to inform them that Alaric was back in town.

"I'm fine, Mum! I'm just a bit tired!" She responded, before drying her wet hands on a kitchen towel.

"Good then" Liz replied to her, while caressing her cheeks. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Caroline, you received a delivery today. A small box, I put it on your bed." She informed Caroline.

"Ok, I'll check on it." Caroline replied, before kissing her mum's left cheek, and walking toward her bedroom.

A small square cardboard box was placed on her bed. She picked it up, before turning it in her hands to see a sender stamp, without finding one. She shrugged her shoulders, before opening its cover, and startling while recognizing the blue velvety jewellery box in its inside.

"Seriously?!"She mumbled angrily between her teeth, before ripping the yellowish satin ribbon around it, and taking the card that was attached to it.

When you had thrown it on the floor,  
I had picked it up, and I kept it for you, Love.  
You'll need it for our second date.  
Fondly, Klaus

"Oh, Really?!"She angrily yelled, while stomping her feet on the floor. "We'll see how you will react the next time I'll throw it in your face!" She exclaimed more, before taking her bag, and storming out of the house. "I'm leaving, Mum….I'll be back in a short while!" She yelled to Liz, before closing the front door of her house.

* * *

"You got to be kidding me?!" Rebekah said, while rolling her eyes to the ceiling, after opening the front door of her family's mansion, while seeing Caroline standing in front of her sight.

"I want to see your brother!" Caroline demanded, with her arms crossed in front of her chest, while raising her chin in the air.

"It's kind of a repetitive thing with you these days, isn't it?" Rebekah asked her, while rolling her eyes, and inviting Caroline inside. "What do I care, anyway…He's not here right now…But, you can go wait for him, in the parlor room." She said to Caroline, while shrugging her shoulders, and taking the stairs.

Caroline entered the living/parlor room; she got rid of her cross-over bag, coat jeans, before pacing back and forth in the room, while looking at her surroundings more attentively. It was certainly not her first visit, but it was the first time that she was alone, and not having the pressure of having "HIM" at her side.

She had to honestly say that the decor was exquisite, and done with good taste, though, with a bit much of a male perspective, she thought while caressing the softness of the Italian leather sofa. She walked in the room, for several minutes, while taking in her hands a couple of books that where placed on various wall shelves, flipping through the pages, sighing suddenly with boredom, rolling her eyes, before turning her sight toward the entry of his art workshop. She joined her hands while biting her lips, before looking around her and walking toward its entrance.

She passed her head under the threshold, while taking a glimpse inside, before taking two steps backward, and going back into the living room.

"No!" She mumbled to herself, while rubbing her hands. "You are just bored…What he does with his free time is not of your concern, Caroline Forbes." She added out loud.

Caroline entered the workshop for the second time, against her own good judgement, while walking in front of several unfinished canvas, sliding her fingers on the dry paint while feeling the texture of it. The majority of the paintings were showing a lot of dark colors: dark green, grey, and a lot of black- Describing perfectly the very dark side of Klaus's soul…But, there was also a certain melancholy and sadness that you could feel while looking at his arts.

She turned her head to the right, before noticing a half open door leading toward another room. She pushed it open, before startling with surprise: Klaus's bedroom.

She shut the door close, while putting a hand on her chest to calm her fast heart beats. What was happening to her? This behaviour was simply the stupidest of all. But she could not forbid herself to re-enter his private quarter. She turned the door handle for the second time, while pushing the door, and entering inside.

It was a typical, masculine bedroom. A gigantic bed was place in the middle of the room, with a silk, dark green, Asian style bedspread. Caroline passed the tip of her fingers on the fabric, while appreciating its softness, before raising her head to look at the different frames placed above the bed head. She sighed with surprise, when she realized that it was actually several handwriting love letters. She should have left. But she was attracted by this aura of darkness and this against her better judgement…She started to read them out loud:

My sweet lover,  
I miss you very much. I suppose I should say, in the language of lovers,  
I think of you oftener than I breathe; but I don't, at least not consciously,  
though it's conceivable, isn't it, that one may so live in her lover that  
he becomes a part of the substance of her thoughts.

My love,  
I was very sorry to say goodbye to you yesterday  
after the pleasant hours we spent together.  
The sense of being at home comes to me so deeply when I am near you  
that I am always a little shivery when you leave me, as if the spirit of death  
shut his wings over me; but the next moment the thought  
of your love for me brings a rush of life back to my heart.

There were at least ten frames placed above the bed head, all with different parts of love letters. Caroline put a hand on her chest, while closing her eyes to calm herself down. She needed to get out of this room, she suddenly thought, before rushing herself outside, running toward the living room, while suddenly holding her pace and freezing all of her movements, before seeing Klaus in front of her eyes, holding her jeans coat in his hand.

"When I've asked you to stay safe inside of your own home, which part did you not understand, Caroline?" Klaus asked, while staring angrily at her, before throwing her coat jeans on the sofa, and rapidly approaching her standing position, grabbing firmly both of her arms, while bending his head near hers. "It's for your own safety, do you understand me?" He added to her, to which she nodded to him in approval, already relieved that he had not noticed that she was coming back from a visit to his own bedroom. "Good!" He finally said to her, while letting go of his grip on her arms, before asking. "Why are you back here? You missed me already? Not that I mind seeing you again, Love." He, mockingly, add.

Caroline closed her fists in anger, before taking a few walking steps toward her bag placed on the sofa, sliding a hand inside, taking the velvety box from its inside, before opening it, and throwing the bracelet at his chest.

"I don't want your expensive jewellery; so, could you please stop sending this to me…I don't want you to draw romantic drawings of and to me either….I want for you to leave me alone!" She lashed out at his face.

Klaus raised an angry stare at her, before slowly bending his body to pick up the bracelet that had landed on the wooden floor, taking her by surprise a second later, by grabbing forcefully her left wrist, pushing Caroline on the wall behind her back, immobilizing her body with the weight of his, while forcefully sliding the jewellery on her wrist and closing the claps of the bracelet.

"There!" He angrily lashed out at her, while letting go of her wrist and placing both of his hands on the wall, on each side of her head, before locking his stare in hers. "No need to talk about it anymore, it will stay on your wrist, do you hear me?" He asked, as an order.

Caroline was shaking like a leaf in the wind, but there was no way in hell that she would show him how scare she was. She raised her chin in the air, while staring into his eyes.

"I'll get rid of it the minute I'll leave this place." She mumbled to his face, in a confrontational way of pushing his limits.

"Just try me, Caroline." He replied to her, while nodding his head and taking a strand of her hair in his right hand. "My passionate Caroline…" He added, while seeing her blush. "Who was not able to stay away from me, even if she tries to convince herself, aren't I right, Love?"

"Pff…" She mumbled the sound, angrily, between her teeth, while blushing, before turning her head to avoid looking at him in the eyes, feeling a mix of fear and desire hitting her all at once. "You obviously think too much of yourself." She added to him, while rolling her eyes, before seeing him smirk even more.

He lowered both of his hands on her shoulders, before sensually passing their back on the length of her naked arms, creating more shivers all over her body.

"Will you ever say it?" He murmured to her, while staring into her eyes and making Caroline lock her stare back in his.

"Say what?" She whispered back to him.

"My first name…You've never said it…I always wonder what would be the intonation of your voice when you would pronounce it to me the first time." He confessed to her, while sliding his forehead on hers; closing his eyes, putting his hands around her waist, before sliding them slowly on her hips.

Caroline closed her own eyes, while swallowing a small lump of nervousness in her throat; with no more sense of what the reality was anymore…She raised her hands, while slowly grabbing his forearms.

"K…Klaus…" She whispered softly in an almost incoherent murmur, making him smile heavenly, before sweet kissing her forehead, pressing gently the softness of his lips on her skin.

"Thank you" He murmured, before detaching himself of this embrace, taking a few walking steps to reach the sofa, picking up her coat and bag, before handing them to Caroline.

"Drive safe and straight back home!" He ordered her to do, before turning on himself, and taking walking steps to reach his workshop. "Good night, Love" He added to her, before disappearing in front of her eyes, and while leaving a speechless, dumfounded Caroline behind him.

* * *

Again and always, thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this third chapter.

A few of the scenes were rewritten.

This story is now completed.

A sequel will come in summer 2013 named: **SEVEN SINS**.


	4. Bonjour Paris!

**SEVEN DATES** – Fan Fic Season 3 TV-Vampire Diaries – Caroline & Klaus / Rebekah & Matt

**- Lovely Vero - **

**Writer's note****: **Back from my vacation and happy to finally being able to write this chapter, because I had so many flashes of inspiration while being away. I have a feeling that this chapter will be one of my most endearing one. Enjoy…It's a wild ride!

**Special no****te****: **Dear readers, (more for those who read my other stories) since the new policy of the site to re-evaluate the "M" rated mature rating, I decided to tone down my upcoming romantic – sex scene. I will still be true to my writing though, I won't get into my personal feelings about this because this is not the place, but I can't as a writer put aside what comes naturally between a man and a woman. So, I'll find a good balance between what I want to write and what I am asked to not write, if this makes any sense, hopefully it does. In the meantime a more poetic, subtle and suggestion way of putting the scenes are coming your way, and for me, it will offer a new challenge. Thank you!

**Songs inspiration: **

K&C:** La vie en Rose – **_Edith Piaf _/ **Because we can** (CanCan song) – Moulin Rouge soundtracks

R&M: **Rihanna** / We find love in the hopeless place

* * *

Chapter 4

"**Bonjour Paris!"**

* * *

Des yeux qui font baisser les miens  
**Eyes that make (me) lower mine**  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche  
**A laugh that loses itself on his mouth  
**Voila le portrait, sans retouche, de l'homme auquel j'appartiens  
**Behold the portrait without retouching of the man to whom I belong**

Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
**When he takes me in his arms**  
Il me parle tout bas  
**He speaks to me softly**  
Je vois la vie en rose  
**I see life in pink (or - Life is wonderful)****  
**  
Il me dit des mots d'amour  
**He utters words of love to me**  
Des mots de tous les jours  
**Everyday words**  
Et ca me fait quelque chose  
**And it touches me****  
**  
Il est entre dans mon coeur, une part de bonheur  
**A share of happiness has entered my heart**  
Dont je connais la cause  
**Whom I know the cause**

Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
**When he takes me in his arms  
**Il me parle tout bas  
**He speaks to me softly  
**Je vois la vie en rose  
**I see life in pink (or - Life is wonderful)**

Il me dit des mots d'amour  
**He utters words of love to me**  
Des mots de tous les jours  
**Everyday words**  
Et ca me fait quelque chose  
**And it touches me**

Il est entre dans mon coeur, une part de bonheur  
**A share of happiness has entered my heart  
**Dont je connais la cause  
**Whom I know the cause**

C'est toi pour moi, moi pour toi dans la vie  
**It's you for me, me for you, in this life**  
Il me l'a dit l'a juré pour la vie  
**He told me so, swore it for life**

Et dès que je t'aperçois  
**And as soon as I see him****  
**Alors je sens en moi mon coeur qui bat  
**Well I feel my heart beating inside me**

_La vie en Rose, from the one and only: **Edith Piaf**_

* * *

Klaus pushed the falling strands of Caroline's blond hair behind her ears, while caressing her cheeks with the tip of his fingers. She startled in her sleep before turning her head away from his caress while moaning sounds of pleasure. He took the opportunity to raise the blanket on her chest and shoulders, before turning his sight toward the porthole of the plane, near his sitting position.

It was a night without any moon to illuminate its darkness, the black sky made him feel at ease with the most obscure parts of himself. He always loved travelling when the sky was this dark…It suited for some strange reasons his bad temperament.

"**Sir…Can I offer you a drink?"** A sexy blonde and tall flight attendant asked him while bending her upper body in top of Caroline's, showing her low and deep neckline to his eyes, making Klaus smiled even more at her attempt to seduce him.

"**Whisky…"** He asked her.

"**And your…Mm…Lady friend?"** She asked more, while staring at Caroline with a hint of disdain on her facial expression, and jealousy in her eyes.

"**Not at the present moment…"** He added to her, while narrowing his eyes, before waving one finger at her. **"…Could you bend nearer to me, Helene…It's your name isn't it, sweetheart?"** He asked, while calling her by her name tag before staring into her eyes.

"**Yes…."** She nodded in affirmation to him, while bending her upper body nearer his, in a suggestive way.

He forcefully grabbed her left forearm, while raising his chin and staring at her, making her startled in fear and moaning sounds of pain.

"**Now, you're starting to get on my last nerves…And when I am like this, I never know what I will do…So…"** He started to explain to her, before adding while compelling her. **"…I suggest that you go make my drink, bring it back to me, and then leave us alone for the all duration of the flight, do you understand me?"**

"**Yes…"** The flight attendant answered him, before nodding her head in complete approval, turning on herself, and directing her steps toward the small plane kitchenette, before closing the curtain behind her.

Klaus turned his head to the right to take a look at Caroline, while raising his hand to caress her hair, one last time. He hated the way this mortal woman had look with disdain and ignorance at his muse…He would have snap her head in a second, if they were not in a commercial flight….But unfortunately, he could not risk making troubles, Caroline was special to him, full of life, beautiful, fearless, and at this present moment, she was sleeping like a baby with no worries in her mind. Though, he knew that when she would wake up, she would probably give him a piece of her mind, and be angry as hell at him! But, he thought, while shrugging his shoulders and smirking, it was a chance that he was willing to take to obtain what he wanted, and what he wanted more than anything was: Him and Caroline in Paris!

* * *

The gentle hum of the engine had helped her sleep. Caroline blinked her eyes and slowly woke up. She stretched her arms over her head, while turning her head to the left, and practically jumping out of her skin while noticing the dark night through the porthole of a plane. Where was she? She pushed the blanket away from her chest, before frantically opening the buckle of her seat belt, rising on her feet, while passing a nervous hand through her tangle hair. She lowered her sight to look at her clothes. She was wearing what she remembered wearing the last time she was conscious: A pair of skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt, high boots, a colourful scarf, and a jeans coat. She scattered the entire cabin, to what seemed to be the First class at first sight: luxurious leather seats, high tech plasma TV screen, spacious space…But, not a single passenger sitting in the front, in the back seat, or on the side of her own sitting position in the plane. She, very so slowly, took a few walking steps, following the illuminated small alley between the seats, while shaking her head in complete disbelief, before holding her pace, and finally remembering the previous events in rapid flashes of images in her mind. She closed her fists in anger, while raising her sight in front of her, only to see Klaus standing in the plane alley.

"**What did you do?"** She angrily asked him, while raising her chin in the air and grabbing the top of the seats on each side of her standing position.

"**You woke up."** He said, while smiling timidly to her.

"**Answer me?"** She screamed, making him loose his smile in a heartbeat.

"**I suggest that you calm down, Caroline."** He said to her, in a commanding voice, while raising his eyebrows and staring into her eyes **"You should sit and rest…We still have a few hours of travelling in front of us!" **

"**You compelled me!" **She burst with anger into his face, before raising her hand and slapping him across his left cheek.

The noise of the slap echoed loudly in the cabin. Klaus growled before raising an angry stare at Caroline, making her take a few steps backward from his own standing position.

"**I think it's time for you to go back to your place, and put your lovely behind on the seat!"** He lashed out at her, as an order, while rubbing his cheek with his hand. Being somebody else than Caroline, the individual would already be dead for slapping him that way, with his/her guts ripped out of her abdomen…But, in all logic, he was responsible from this turn of events, and he understood why she was so mad at him.

"**Seriously, that is going to be your answer to me?"** Caroline asked him.

"**You made a spectacle of yourself at the airport, Love. I had to drag you all the way to the boarding gate. And then, you know what happened**." He answered her, while bending his upper body near hers.

"**You had no right to compel me! I agreed to go on seven dates with you, but, I never agreed to follow you to the end of the world!"** Caroline lashed out more into his face.

"**Your perception of distances needs to be re-evaluated, Love…Paris is certainly not the end of the world…But, if you want I could bring you there, but then we would probably never come back…Are you willing to be with me, for eternity?"** He responded, while confronting her with his saying and seeing her lose all the colors in her cheeks.

"**Paris…"** She whispered to him, in total shock. **"…And I bet you kidnapped me in your own private plane?"** She asked him.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, while smirking; she was too intelligent for her own good. She was already trying to find out if this flight was a commercial one.

"**We had an agreement, Caroline. I was the one choosing the location of each of the dates. Therefore, we can't call this "**_**abduction**_**", can we? And yes, the Mikaelsons have a jet. We are not the Original vampire family for nothing. But, Elijah took it for his own purpose…I was left with no other choices but to buy all the available seats in the first class…I wanted for you to have your comfort, peace and tranquility for the duration of the flight – I knew it was your first time!" **He explained to her, with a small ironic smile, while double meaning his saying, before raising his hands to caress one of her cheeks, while seeing Caroline taking a step backward, forbidding him to touch her.

"**You had no right to compel me this way, why did you do it?"** She asked him as angry as ever, while pointing a finger at him.

"**Because, I'm always one step ahead, Caroline, and I knew that you would never board this stupid plane if I hadn't compel you! You don't even know what is good for you, Love…You don't even know that this trip is all that you've been dreaming of since the first time I mentioned it to you…Since I told you that I would bring you to Paris the evening of the ball!" **He screamed at her, while passing a nervous hand through his hair, before adding more calmly.** "You were kicking your arms and feet and screaming…And I did what I needed to do; I'm sorry that I had to compel you…But, I did it for your own good…Now I think it's time for you to sit!"** He ordered her to do, before seeing her cross her arms in front of her chest in a confrontation gesture. **"I wouldn't confront me if I was you; Caroline, or I could very easily have another kind of meal than the beef bourguignon. The economic class is at its fullest, the passengers seem very tasty!"** He threatened her.

"**You have no soul!"** She responded to him, with tears in her eyes, while staring into his own eyes.

"**You'll have one for the both of us then, Love."** He answered her, before ordering one more time, while pointing a seat to her. **"Sit!"**

Caroline turned on herself, before closing her eyes and putting her right hand on her chest to calm herself down. He was nothing more than a beast, a heartless beast, with no soul and no more humanity inside of him, and she had made a huge mistake by putting herself in his hands to save Tyler….And now she was in a plane with him, in direction of Paris!

She grabbed the blanket on her seat, and turned around one more time, before taking the farest seat from his, while turning her head toward the porthole to avoid looking at Klaus, and throwing the blanket over her shivering shoulders.

Klaus closed his fists in anger, while biting his lips. She was a fighter alright. Full of anger, strength and fury in her, and he loved it! He thought to himself, before taking his seat back and smirking. This second date would be the best; she could not stay mad at him very long.

* * *

The repetitive "bang" noise on the entrance door of the Mikaelson Manor was getting more annoying thought Rebekah, while directing her walking steps with much anger toward the incessant noise.

"**I'm coming for God sake!"** She screamed, before grabbing the handle and opening the entrance door widely. **"What?"** She asked the person standing in front of her, which in this present moment was: Matt Donavan!

"**Where is she?"** He asked, before pushing her out of his way, and entering inside the manor.

"**Hey! Watch your manners, Donovan!"** She lashed out at him, while closing the entrance door.

"**Caroline? Where is she? Where is your brother?"** He angrily asked Rebekah.

"**Who got your boxer in a twist, human boy?"** Rebekah asked him, while crossing her arms on her chest.

"**Caroline! That is whom I'm worrying about! She is not at home. Her mother told me that she would be with Bonnie to study for the 24 hours or so. Apparently, a big history test, which, we both know, is not true. I checked at Bonnie's without alarming her, Caroline was not there. Then, Elena's, and she was not there either."** Matt explained to her, pacing back and forth in front of her, while passing a quick hand through his hair.

"**So? Since when are you the keeper of your bimbo vampire friend anyway? I certainly don't keep track on her."** Rebekah told him, while rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"**Friend, that is the correct word, Rebekah…My **_friend_**, and no I don't keep track on her, but your brother apparently does!"** Matt told her.

"**Nick is not even he…."** She started explaining to him, before holding her peace.

"**Yes, exactly, Rebekah, he is not here, and she seems to have vanished also!" **He said, while pointing a finger at her.

"**I don't keep track of my brother whereabouts; Matt…I think he mentioned something to me about being overseas for the next 24 hours."** She responded to him, while shrugging her shoulders and taking a few steps toward a long corridor leading to the kitchen, swinging her behind in synchronisation in front of his eyes.

"_God, that Original girl…That girl!"_ Matt thought, while following her steps and closing his eyes to maintain his focus on the problem in hands.

"**Overseas? What do you mean overseas?"** He asked Rebekah, while grabbing her right forearm, and turning her body to face him.

"**I have no idea what he meant? He could be anywhere in the world for what I know."** She answered him, while shrugging her shoulders, and freeing her arm from his grip.

"**With Caroline?"** Matt exclaimed in total shock, making her roll her eyes even more.

"**Listen Donovan, even is she is with my brother, which I doubt, because I hope that he has better judgement than bringing her with him…But, if this is true, he is so grossly infatuated by her that I doubt that he would harm Caroline in any way, if this is what you worry about."** Rebekah said to him, before pushing the door of the kitchen. **"You want a beer?"** She added to him, before disappearing into the kitchen, leaving him in front of the closed door speechless.

* * *

Caroline grabbed the arms of her leather seat with all the strength that she got in her. She closed her eyes and started to count to ten, but that was not helping. The plane was on his landing path, and the different pressure stages were turning her stomach upside down. It was her first time in a plane, and she was not feeling at ease at the present moment.

Klaus raised his head while observing Caroline. She was sitting two front rows opposite of his sitting position. The plane was beginning his landing descent.

Caroline sensed his presence on the seat beside her, but she did not open her eyes…He could go to hell! Then, she felt his long fingers on her left hand, but she moved it out of his reach.

"**Caroline, give me your hand…"** He ordered her, while seeing her reluctance to obey him. **"…Please?"** He added with a softer voice.

At that moment the plane dropped while being taken into an air pocket. Caroline opened her eyes in fear, before grabbing his hand forcefully.

"**Breathe…Breathe…Slowly…"** Klaus whispered to her, while holding her hands in his, gently caressing her wrists with his thumb.

She glared at him for a split second, while thinking that this caress was not helping her at all! Why was she always so turned upside down every time he was touching her?

"**It's you first time; Caroline…It's normal to be afraid of the take off and landing.**" He murmured to her, while caressing her forearm now, with exquisite touches of his fingers.

"**I couldn't tell…I was compelled to sleep while we were taking off!"** She angrily mumbled in her teeth.

"**You're still mad at me for that? How can I acquit myself?"** He asked, while staring at her.

"**What about opening the porthole – door, and jump off the plane?"** Caroline mumbled angrier than ever.

"**Well that's the spirit!"** Klaus exclaimed to her, while smirking. **"My girl is back in her own fearless self!" **He added, with a blink of an eye.

"**I'm not your girl!"** She added to him, while grabbing his hand harder and feeling the soon landing of the plan approaching.

"**Well, this could be debated. You surely are my girl when you are in a date with me, my sweet Love." **He added to her, making her turn to stare at him, while showing a pout expression on her face.

"**You really think that I am fearless?"** She murmured, taking him by surprise.

"**Yes…The proof? You are with me, aren't you?"** He whispered back, while staring into her eyes. **"Hang in there; Caroline…We're landing into unexplored territories!" **He added to her, while bringing her hand to his mouth, sweet kissing it, before feeling the plane land in the capital of the lovers: _Paris_.

* * *

"**Do I want a beer?" **Matt asked Rebekah, whilepushing the kitchen door open.

"**Catch!"** She responded, while throwing a bottle at him.

"**Rrrrr…."** Matt growled madly, while catching the bottle. **"…You're not supposed to drink this, Rebekah!"** He added to her, while showing it to her.

"**Gosh…You're such a bored…."** Rebekah mumbled in her teeth, while rolling her eyes, turning the cap of the bottle before gulping the amber liquid. **"…If you were not so handsome you'll be a total waste."** She added with a grin.

Matt raised his stare at her in surprise.

"**You find me handsome?"** He asked her in surprise.

"**What?"** She mumbled innocently, while turning her back at him, before biting her bottom lip and occupying her time at some random tasks in the kitchen, before opening the radio, putting the sound at its maximum and hearing _Rihanna _voice filling the empty space of the room.

"**How handsome?"** He murmured into her right ear, while standing behind Rebekah.

"_Careful Donovan…You are heading toward big trouble!" _

Rebekah turned on herself, while facing him and locking her eyes in his, before starting to sing to change subtly the conversation.

"…**And we're standing side by side, as you shadow crosses mine, what it takes to come alive, it's the way I'm feeling, I just can't deny…But, I've got to let it go…" **She sang before pushing him out of her way, and twirling on the sound of the beat of the music. **"…Woo…I love Rihanna…"** She screamed more, before approaching him, sliding her hands on his chest and singing again. **"We find love in a hopeless place…We find love in a hopeless…Woo…Come dance with me, Donovan!" **She busted to him, before pushing the kitchen door open while twirling and dancing into the corridor.

"**You got to be kidding me!"** Matt said to himself, while shaking his head, closing his eyes, and passing a nervous hand through his hair.

* * *

Caroline entered her luxurious hotel room, before closing and leaning her back on the door, while putting a hand on her chest.

"_Calm down, Caroline…Calm down…"_ She repeated to herself. The ride from the airport to the hotel had been the most exhilarating, breaths taking, experience of her entire life! She had been so mad at Klaus that she had completely forgotten that they were landing in Paris….PARIS! The limousine taxi had made a detour toward the _Champs Élysées _and_ Place de la concorde _before heading toward their hotel. She had tried the best of her ability to not let appear a smile on her lips, but while looking through the window of her back passenger seat at this incredible view, she was glowing and smiling so much that Klaus had blink an eye at her while noticing her happy infatuation for the city of lights, _Paris_…Just pronouncing the word of this capital, and it was rolling naturally on the tongue. She had never travelled before, never left Mystic Falls, and now she was in: Paris!

She scattered the bedroom while appreciating the mix of contemporary and last century style: elegant canopy bed, with silk bedspread and decorative cushions, lace curtains surrounding the bed, several leather arm chairs, fresh red roses in a crystal vase, complementary chocolates placed on the pillow of the bed. She took a few walking steps to reach the French door of the balcony before opening it and hold her pace immobile, while opening her mouth as speechless as she could ever be. In front of her, The _Eiffel Tower_ was majestically standing in all its glory. She felt tears appear in her eyes, she closed them one second to get a grip on herself…She could not believe that she was standing in front of the _Eiffel Towel_.

She turned on herself, and finally noticed the big white box, with a black satin ribbon around it, placed on a marble table. She took a few walking steps toward it, and open its cover, while sliding the satin paper, before gasping in front of a gorgeous, exquisite burgundy, muslin, evening dress, with a boa of feather in the same colour placed beside it.

She then took in her hands another bag that was placed beside the box, before taking from its inside, another box…A shoes box to be more precise…She opened its cover, before seeing a matching pair of high heels burgundy pumps. She finally reached for a smaller bag and pulled a matching set of satin bra and panties, making her blushed in surprise of seeing the right size on the label.

Then she directed her steps toward the bathroom facilities, standing speechless in front of the gigantic roman bathtub, and the quantity of exquisite and luxurious feminine products on the sink counter. She took in her hand a small white envelope before sliding from the inside a small card:

_Hope all this products will be to your satisfaction,_

_If you ever need addition…Ask the reception_

_Take time to relax, Love_

_Don't forget to take a nap; _

_We'll have a fun night in front of us!_

_If you are hungry, and I don't talk food…Ask for: Leonardo_

_And, no need to worry; he's very discrete_

_Fondly, Klaus_

She rolled her eyes to the ceiling, before throwing the card on the counter. Then, she smiled heavenly; while passing the tip of her fingers over all the bottles and products in front of her…She then started to frantically undress herself, while giggling and opening the faucets or the bathtub…She was certainly not a girl to pass the chance to use all this spa products.

* * *

Caroline was standing in front of the lounge bar of their hotel. She passed her nervous hands on the luxurious muslin fabric of her burgundy dress: small silk straps, square cleavage, bustier waist, several layers of petticoats on a skirt with a knee length, and a small black ribbon around her waist that ended as a cute bow in her back. As accessories, the wonderful high hells pump with small feather as decorative accents, her fun feathers boa, and of course his diamond bracelet at her wrist.

She had put her hair in a loose bun, with strands of hair encircling her face and a fun feather in the back as a hair clip. A burgundy lipstick and several coats of mascara were putting the finishing touches.

She turned on herself and she saw Klaus. He was standing under the arch door of the lounge bar, speechless while staring at her with sparks in his eyes_. "He looks so handsome!"_ She had no choice to admit to herself while blushing. He was wearing a black suit, his wavy hair were styled straight. He smiled at her, and she felt hundreds of delightful shivers hitting her entire body at once. Only this man was able to make her feel so aware of her femininity.

He took a few walking steps to reach her standing position, before stopping in front of her and locking his eyes in Caroline's.

"**You look exquisite in this dress…"** He whispered, while timidly smiling to her.

"**Thank you…"** She managed to answer to him, hypnotize by his gaze.

"**Now come…"** He said to her, while taking her hand in his, dragging her away from the lounge bar, toward the exit of the hotel. **"…A reckless, sexy, fun night is waiting for us, Caroline."** He added while smirking at her.

"**Where are you taking me?"** Caroline anxiously asked him.

"**You'll know soon enough, trust me…"** He replied to her, while passing beside the Parisian doorman who opened the hotel front entrance door for them**. "Madame, Monsieur, bonne soirée!"** He wished them, while bending his upper body in a reverence gesture.

"_Trust him?"_ That would be the last thing that Caroline Forbes was swearing to herself to never do!

* * *

"**There! Got you…I won!"** Matt exclaimed to Rebekah, while rising on his feet and raising both of his hands in the air like a champion, saluting an invisible crowd, before putting the joysticks on the table.

"**Oh! You're so full of yourself, Donovan…You totally cheated at round 2!"** Rebekah exclaimed to him, while rising on her feet at his side, and pointing a finger to his chest.

"**I certainly did not!"** He replied to her, while bending his upper body near hers, seeing Rebekah raising her chin in confrontation. **"I played a fair game, not my fault if **_Princess Mikaelson_**can accept that she's been defeated!" **

"**What? I beg your pardon, I certainly can, **_human boy_**!" **She replied to him, while poking his chest with her finger.

"**Don't do that, I hate it!"** Matt warned her, while raising one of his fingers at her.

"**Oh, ya…What are you going to do about it?"** Rebekah replied to him, in a mocking tone of voice, while pocking him some more.

"**Ok, that's enough!"** Matt exclaimed, while grabbing her by the waist, before raising her on his left shoulder, while hearing her loud laughter.

"**Put me down, Donovan!"** She asked him, while giggling, and hitting his back with her closed fists.

"**Or you'll do what?"** He asked him, while laughing himself, and throwing her body on the sofa, his upper body leaning over hers.

They laughed for a short while, before smiling and suddenly staring intensively into each other eyes. And suddenly, it happened, he felt her soft lips on his…He kept his eyes opened in shock, before slowly closing them, and tasting raspberry on his own lips…Probably from her lipstick…And then he lost it, he lost it completely! He groaned, raised her in his arms to position her on his lap, before rubbing his frantic hands on her body, while sliding his tongue between her lips and devouring her mouth.

As quickly that it happened, as quickly as she was standing in front of him, while looking at him with haggard eyes.

"**I…"** He started to say, without being able to continue.

"**I think it's time for you to leave."** She mumbled nervously to him, while passing a nervous hand through her hair, and avoiding looking at Matt in the eyes.

"**Ok."** He replied to her, completely dumfounded, while rising on his feet and directing his walking steps toward the exit of the room.

"**Matt, if I hear something about my brother and Caroline, I'll let you know."** She said to him, while turning her back at him.

"**Thank you…"** He answered her, before storming out of the room, while thinking on his way out of the Mikaelson Manor, that he just had kissed Rebekah.

* * *

"**Oh my God, Klaus…You brought me to the Moulin Rouge, like in the movie we watched!"** Caroline exclaimed joyfully, like a child in front of a candy store.

"**Come…"** He said to her, with his most endearing smile.

Klaus firmly took Caroline's left hand in his, before pushing the swimming door of the entrance of the Moulin Rouge theatre, leaving her speechless in front of the rich opulence of the decor.

"**Monsieur **_Mikaelson_**! Cela fait très longtemps…Quel plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous au Moulin Rouge!" **An elegant middle age man addressed himself to them in a French Parisian, while bending his upper body in front of Klaus as a salutation gesture, before adding. **"Paris vous acceuille toujours avec son plus beau sourire...Madame, vous êtes vraiment très belle, et c'est un plaisir!"** He added, while taking Caroline's right hand in his, before hand kissing it.

"**Robert, c'est un plaisir d`être de retour, mon ami..."** Klaus responded to the man, in impeccable French, while putting a friendly hand on the man's left shoulder.

Caroline turned her head, in amazement, while looking at Klaus, showing to him interrogation in her eyes and on her facial expression, before seeing him lower his head near hers and murmuring near her left ear.

"**Mr. **_Robert De Larue_** is an old acquaintance; he welcomed me in Paris a long time ago, and he made you a compliment, he said that you are breathtaking of beauty, tonight…"** He translated to Caroline, before seeing her blush, and raising his hand to grab her chin to make her lock her sight with his. **"…But that part, I already knew, Love."** He murmured to her, while slowly caressing the roundness of her cheeks with his other hand, and making her blush at his compliment.

"**Nous vous avons réservé la meilleure table, monsieur **_**Mikaelson**_**" **The French manager man said to Klaus, with a hand gesture signifying to follow his steps.

_(Translate into: We reserved you the best table.) _

They followed the French man between the floor tables, and all the customers that were sitting in front of the stage, before redirecting them toward an isolated space, where a rounded red, velvet, bench seat in front of a round table, with a white silk tablecloth, was waiting for them.

"**Le serveur devrait arrivé sous peu. Madame, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée!" **Robert De Larue wished Caroline, while nodding his head in respect to her, and leaving them to their table.

Caroline sat on the velvet bench before turning her head to Klaus in interrogation.

"**Someone will come for our orders and he wished you a nice evening."** Klaus translate, while smiling and blinking an eye at her, before getting rid of his jacket.

"**Oh…" **She responded, while getting rid of her feather boa and feeling the insistent stare of Klaus. **"Is there something wrong?"** She asked him, while touching nervously her hair.

"**You're just so beautiful."** He whispered, while smiling at her.

"**Stop it!"** She replied to him, while shaking her head in denial and playing with her napkin.

"**Why?"** Klaus asked her, while raising his hand to slowly caress her left cheek, creating delicious knots in her already upset stomach.

"**Because…I'm just ordinary…"** She said to him, while blushing.

"**Oh Love, you're everything but ordinary…Why are you always doubting yourself so much?" **Klaus asked her.

"_Stop staring at me that way!"_Caroline thought to herself in her head, while feeling a fire reaching her cheeks. _"Stop having that effect on me, it's very disturbing!"_

She did not have the chance to answer him, a tall brunette from the _Moulin Rouge_ troupe of dancers and singers step in front of their table.

"**Well, I'll be damn! Klaus Mikaelson…**_Mon chéri_** where were you all this time?"** The very pulpy / triple "D" bra size cup / sexy brunette / in her very thigh costume and low cleavage, asked Klaus, while swimming her behind from left to right.

Klaus raised a mischievous glance at the brunette, while smirking.

"**Claudia**_**, ma chérie**_**…How long as it been?"** He asked the brunette, before rising on his feet, taking the brunette in his arms and twirling several times.

"_Ma chérie_?" Thought Caroline, while feeling a hint of jealousy hitting her by surprise.

"**Put me down, Casanova!"** She screamed at him, while giggling in her Parisian accent, to which he obeyed her. **"What is this low life jerk has done to you, sweetheart?" **

"**Wow…At last someone who knows you well!"** Caroline replied, while rolling her eyes at Klaus.

"**She has spunk…I like her already!" **Claudia said to Klaus, before handing her hand to Caroline.** "Claudia De La Rue." **She presented herself, while shaking Caroline's hand.

"**De La Rue?" **Caroline replied to her, while pointing her finger in direction of the French man who had welcomed them in this establishment.

"**Yes! Unfortunately this other low life jerk is my husband!"** She confirmed to Caroline, while rolling her eyes to the ceiling, before winking at her.

"_Stupid you, Caroline…"_ She thought to herself while closing her eyes.

"**I'll let you both at your evening…Enjoy the show, we have a special tribute to **_Edith Piaf_** tonight…"** She explained to her, before continuing. **"…And you don't be a stranger, handsome, ok? The next time you are in Paris, we need to catch up." **She said to Klaus, before kissing his cheek.

"**Orevoir ma chérie!"** Klaus exclaimed, before slapping her behind.

"**Hey! Watch your manners!"** She busted at him, with a mocking tone, before walking toward the back stage.

"**She's ….very unique!"** Caroline said to Klaus, while playing nervously with her napkin.

"**So are you…"** He whispered, while staring at her**.**

"**I…I see that you are not only killing innocent victims in your spare time." **She said to him, in a mocking tone of voice.

"**Surprising isn't it…Maybe I am not the beast that you thought I was…Did you ever consider that, Caroline?" **He asked her, while witnessing her blush. ** "Now, Love…What do you want to eat?"**

* * *

Caroline was glowing, smiling appreciatively at this magical moment. In front of her eyes, _CAN CAN_ girls, with Claudia in the group, were swinging their colourful costumes and behind in a very _Moulin reddish_ style!

_Because we can, can, can Yes we can, can, can, can_  
_Can, can, can, can, can Oh, oh Oh, oh Oh, oh Oh,_  
_oh Oh, oh Oh, oh Oh, oh_

_Everybody can, can_

_Oh, oh Oh, oh Oh, oh Oh, oh Oh, oh Oh, oh Oh, oh_

_Everybody can, can_

On the last note, they all did splits, while raising their right arms and hands in the air as a perfect finale, under hundreds of enthusiastic applauses.

"**You liked it?"** Klaus asked Caroline, while smiling heavenly at seeing her so happy.

"**Oh… it was so…."**Caroline replied to Klaus, without being able to put in words her feeling, but while returning his smile.

"**So happy you did!"** He exclaimed, while taking her left hand in his, and sliding his lips on its top, while sweet kissing her. **"Now, listen very carefully…"** He murmured in her left ears. **"…This song is a classical French song of **_Edith Piaf_**. I'll make the translation for you."**

A tall blonde took the stage, before sitting on a stool, while starting the first lyrics of the song in French:

_Des yeux qui font baisser les miens_  
_Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche_  
_Voila le portrait, sans retouche, de l'homme auquel j'appartiens_  
_Quand il me prend dans ses bras_  
_Qu'il me parle tout bas,_  
_je vois la vie en rose_  
_Il me dit des mots d'amours,_  
_Des mots de tous les jours,_  
_Et cela me fait quelque chose..._

"**Eyes that make (me) lower mine…A laugh that loses itself on his mouth…Behold the portrait without retouching of the man to whom I belong…"** He whispered lasciviously in her ear, while turning a strand of her hair in his hand, creating a wave of intense emotion in Caroline's entire body. **"When he takes me in his arms…He speaks to me softly… I see life in pink…" **He continued whispering to her.

She suddenly turned her head to look at him, locking her teary eyes in his.

"**It's so beautiful…"** She murmured to him, while staring at his eyes and mouth.

"**Yes, it is…So are you." **He whispered to her, while bending his head nearer hers, and kissing her left cheek, before continuing the translation: **"And as soon as I see him…Well, I feel my heart beating inside of me."**

* * *

The Moulin Rouge was almost deserted when they rose on their feet from their table.

"**Come…"** He ordered Caroline, while closing his fingers on hers, dragging her out of the Moulin rouge. **"…Did you have a nice night, Caroline? Did you enjoy this second date?" **He asked her.

"**Yes…But…We're leaving Paris already?"** She replied to him, with a sad and disappointed expression on her face.

Klaus turned, before smirking at her.

"**You accused me in the plane of abducting you to come to Paris, and now you want to stay, Love? That is certainly a very refreshing change of mood."** He mocked her, while tilting his head, raising one of his eyebrows and making her blush. **"If you would be mine, we could stay as long as it would please you, Caroline…But that is not the case, isn't it? You made this agreement for your sweet little town boy, Tyler. This said, I can only bow in front of you, and your fidelity to him. Therefore, we need to leave Paris and take a plane to bring you back home." **Klaus said to Caroline with a smirk, and a hand of honour placed on his chest as a mocking gesture, while turning and bumping into an elegant business man that was standing in his walking path.

"**Oh, my humble apologies…"** Klaus said to the man, while smiling and putting his hand on the man's left forearm.

"**いや、むしろ私が謝りましょう****"** The man said in his native language, while fixating Klaus with a penetrating stare, before ceremoniously nodding his head and directing his walking steps toward the exit of the room.

_(Translate into: No, I'll apologize rather)_

Klaus narrowed his glare while loosing his smile.

"**What is it? What did he say to you?"** Caroline asked him, suddenly worried, while being taking aback herself by the aura of this strange sophisticated man.

"**He presented his apologies in Japanese."** Klaus replied to Caroline.

"**And that is a problem for you?"** Caroline asked him in surprise.

"**How could he have known that I would understand is native language?"** Klaus said more to himself than her, before shaking his head, and directing his and Caroline's steps toward the exit.

* * *

_Flight back to Mystic Falls_

Klaus turned his head to look at Caroline. The repetitive hum of the plane engine caused her to fell asleep. Her head was resting on the side of his left arm, top of his shoulder. She suddenly moved in her sleep while mumbling incoherent sounds, grabbing his arm even more.

A wave of intense emotions of tenderness took Klaus by surprise. She was always able to shake him that way. He gently turn himself to the right, before so slowly sliding his right hand and arm around her back, on her waist, and his left under her thighs, raising her in his arms, then on his own lap, before closing his arms around her.

"**There, isn't it more comfortable?"** He whispered to her, to which she moaned a sound of pleasure in her sleep, before closing her arms tightly around him.

"**Oh, Caroline…"** He sighed in a murmur, while closing his eyes, his chin in top of her head, before sweet kissing her forehead.

She startled suddenly in her sleep, before opening her eyes and raising her head, while plunging her gaze into his, parting her lips in surprise and passing the tip of her tongue on her bottom lips. He took her chin in his left hand, his mind attracted to her mouth like a butterfly by a flame, lowering his lips near hers.

"**No…"** She whispered, while turning her head to the right to avoid his touch.

"**Yes…"** He murmured, while slowly sliding his lips on her left cheek, creating a wave of hot shivers in all her body.

"**No, please…"** She whispered more, while trying to push her body out of his embrace.

"**Stay with me, Love…"** He whispered more, while sliding his lips from her left cheek, to the soft line of her jaw, before kissing avidly the side of her neck, in a mix of delightful caresses with the softness of his lips and the tingling sensation from the tip of his tongue.

Oh God! She was lost…Lost in this euphoric storm of sensations, taking her always one step farther into new places within herself. _"Why does he have this effect on me?"_ She thought to herself in the mix of her turmoil. His lips…Oh his full and wonderful lips…She longed for his lips on hers…The way he was sliding them on her skin…What would she feel if she was kissing him? She started to gasp, while feeling his hands rubbing her back in a seductive caress, before raising her dress skirt on her thighs, and positioning her to face him on his lap.

"**Give in…"** He mumbled almost incoherently, while gasping as much as her, sliding down the zipper of red muslin dress, finally caressing her bare back skin with his hands.

"**Klaus, please…"** She murmured as a prayer.

"_Klaus, please_ **what? What do you need, Caroline?" **He asked her, while raising his head to lock his eyes into hers, before taking her chin in his right hand and once again lowering his lips on hers.

She was trembling from head to toes like a leaf, and then…It simply happened! The softness of his lips touched Caroline's in an almost none perceivable kiss at first. And at that moment she remembered the lyrics of that French song: _Eyes that make (me) lower mine – A laugh that loses itself on this mouth – Behold the portrait without retouching of the man to whom I belong…_

Klaus raised his head, lock his eyes with hers, in search of a sign of her acceptance to continue further. It's her who encircled his neck with her shaking arms, grabbing his curly hair, feeling their softness between her fingers before sliding her trembling lips on his, like a feather falling from the wind.

Klaus groaned while pushing his hands on her lower back to bring her in a closer contact with his chest.

"**Mm…."** He mumbled the sound of his happiness, before whispering in top of her lips. **"Your lips taste so good, Love."**

"_No! That was my line…"_ Thought stupidly Caroline, while loving the feeling and the softness of his full lips on hers, convincing herself that a simple kiss didn't meant anything, that at some point in the time of seven dates with Klaus, she would have been obligated to kiss him, but she perfectly knew that this all theoretical logic could not stand while being in his arms at this present time.

Klaus intensified the kiss, while slowly sliding his tongue between her trembling lips, taking possession of this secret heaven, devouring her mouth while caressing her bare back with his hands, before raising them on her shoulders and sliding the straps of her dress on her arms, lowering the front of her dress.

"**Oh God you're beautiful!"** He exclaimed, while detaching his lips of hers, sliding his eyes from the roundness of her shoulders to the exquisite silky colour of her expose skin, before crashing his mouth once again on hers, he could never had enough of the exquisite taste of her lips, now that he had tasted the forbidden fruit of her lips, he needed even more of this exquisite paradise, before making sure of conquering the entire promise land….And then, a winter cold wind fell on him without even announcing itself.

Caroline struggled to push herself away from his embrace, before rising on her feet, and taking a few steps backward into the plane alley, holding the fabric of her dress on her expose shoulders. What was she doing, while giving herself to this Original monster, while waiting for even more? She had made an agreement with him for seven dates, she must have know inside of her that he would not be satisfied with only holding her hand.

"**I'm sorry I can't …"** She mumbled almost incoherently, before turning on herself, and reaching her previous seat, two front rows from his present sitting position, while sliding the straps of her dress back in place.

"**It's ok…"** Klaus said to her, while observing her every move, before repositioning himself on his seat, granting Caroline some personal time to put herself back together.

He turned his head toward the porthole, while drowning his sight in the dark night, before very suddenly smirking and thinking that even if Caroline had interrupted their first kiss, he had definitely scored third base in this second date….And he was really proud of himself.

* * *

Thanks so much for your unconditional love of this new story, and for continuing to read it.

Going back to an extra long combined final chapter of my DE & SC stories now.

Thank you for baring with me with the extra time it will take for me to write chapter 5.

I can't wait to read your comments (reviews)!

Till next chapter,

Keep safe my dear readers ;)

Lovely Vero


	5. Bowling night: Strike!

**SEVEN DATES** – Fan Fic Season 3 TV-Vampire Diaries – Caroline & Klaus / Rebekah & Matt

**- Lovely Vero - **

**Writer's note****:** I am in the middle of writing a crossover final chapter of two stories, and I needed relaxation, so I decided to write the chapter 5 of my Klaroline fic…Which will make you happy I am sure (blinking an eye at all of you). So, third date…Mm…What does he have under his sleeve now? Like I could hide it from you, since you've all seen the title of the chapter (LOL). After this new chapter, the story will heat up in the adventure side of it…Enjoy my dear readers.

* * *

Chapter 5

"**Bowling night: Strike!"**

* * *

_Dress casual, love_

_Capri pants, t-shirt…_

_With your wonderful smile as an accessory!_

_**I'll pick you at your home around 19:00**_

_Fondly, Klaus _

"**Wait? What? No…No, no, no!"** Caroline exclaimed, while reading the small card and shaking her head in negation, before picking her cell phone in top of her bedroom dresser. **"Can it be possible to have a day off far away from him for once?"** She mumbled angrily between her teeth at the same time she was pressing on her cell phone the speed dial number of the Mikaelson Manor Residence.

But the truth being told, since her return from Paris, 26 hours, 33 minutes, 24 seconds earlier, she hadn't stop thinking about him, not even for a second! She was actually exhausted thinking about him… And the kiss…And his mouth…And his lips… Because, thinking about a person that you really, really don't want to think about, is quite exhausting!

She closed her eyes, while closing her left fist in anger, while hoping that he would answer his residence phone.

"**Whatever it is that you want, annoying person that you are, you are disturbing my well being in a bath filled with foam!"** Rebekah answered, making Caroline roll her eyes to the ceiling.

"**Rebekah, it's Caroline, is your brother home?"** She mumbled angrily in her teeth.

"**Oh for God sake…Get him out of your system, already! Sleep with him or something...Though I still don't understand why he would want to sleep with you…But, that is beside the point!"** Rebekah exclaimed to Caroline, while looking at her color toes in the gigantesque bathtub. **"Weren't you together in Paris? What did you do there? You were holding hands?" **

Caroline put her hand on her cell phone, before grumbling her frustration, while stamping her feet on the floor, before putting the phone back on her ear.

"**Can you give him a message?"** Caroline asked her, while biting her lips to help her keep her calm.

"**Give it yourself, why don't you call his cell phone?"** Rebekah asked her.

"**The reason is: because I don't have his cell phone number, Rebekah!" **Caroline screamed at her.

"**Ok…Wait a second…"** Rebekah replied to her, while getting herself in a sitting position in the bathtub. **"…You're going to the end of the world with my brother, but you don't have his cell phone number?" **

"**Paris is certainly not the end of the world!"** Caroline replied to Rebekah, before biting her lips. Why does she need to repeat the sentence of Klaus?

"**Well, Then it's certainly not my problem that you don't have his cell phone, isn't it?"** Rebekah responded to her, while smirking and lying back in the bathtub.

"**Rebekah, please, I need to reach him before tonight And I don't want to search the all city to find him."** Caroline begged her.

"**Why don't you ask the Salvatores they should have his number? Or, much better asked you doggy boyfriend, I'm sure he'll be willing to give it to you. Oh wait, you can't! That would mean telling him about the quality time you're passing with my brother!"** Rebekah giggled her response to her.

Caroline closed her eyes, while counting to ten in her head to calm herself down. What a bitch!

"**You could also ask you friend Matt, but he was not too sold on the idea of my brother and you together."** Rebekah told Caroline, while smirking and passing a sponge on her arms.

"**What do you mean Matt was not sold on the idea?"** Caroline asked her, while opening her eyes widely, and hearing the front bell ring, directing her walk toward the front door.

"**That he figured out, that you are passing quality time with my brother."** Rebekah told her.

"**I bet if you hadn't opened your big mouth and bragged, Matt would still be in the dark about it!"** Caroline shouted to her, holding her walking pace while noticing Matt who was staring at her through the glass window of the front door.

"**Hey! Don't put your men problems on my shoulders!"** Rebekah shouted at her.

"**Go to hell, Rebekah!"** She replied, while closing her cell phone and turning the handle to open her front door. **"Hi!"** She said, while smiling timidly to Matt.

"**You have some serious explaining to do, Caroline."** Matt said to her, before entering inside the house, turning to face her, with his hands placed on each side of his waist.

"**What's up, Matt?"** She asked, while closing the front door, biting her lips, and turning on herself to face him.

"**What's up? You disappeared to God knows where for more than a day with Klaus…That what's up!"** He screamed at her, while gesturing with his hands. **"What is wrong with you these days, Caroline?" **

"**What are you talking about, Matt?"** She replied to him, while blushing and turning her head away from his staring. She needed to think of something and quickly! **"I did not disappear…I jut left to see a relative of the family, where did you get the idea that I left with Klaus anyway?"** She asked him, while gesturing with her hands.

"**But, you told…I mean…You were supposed to study with Bonnie and then you couldn't be found?" **He explained more to her.

"**I left town at the last minute, Matt…I cancelled all my plans…What? You seriously thought that I took a plane to go, let say to Paris with Klaus…Pff….What is wrong with you?" **Caroline exclaimed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling in more ways than one, while trying to convince him of her false sincerity.

"**I don't know, Caroline."** Matt said shamelessly, while passing a nervous hand through his hair, and adding. **"Rebekah told me that her brother was out of the country, so I figured that it could be a possibility...I don't know what I thought." **

"**Rebekah? Why were you with Rebekah in the first place?"** Caroline asked him while shrugging her shoulders.

"**It's complicated…"** Matt murmured, while lowering his sight.

"**It's complicated? Since when Matt Donovan would put complicated in his life?" **Caroline asked him, while raising one of her eyebrows.

"**I don't, Caroline…It's just that since the dance and the fact that she lost her mother, I kind of understood from where she's coming from."** Matt explained to her, while shrugging his shoulders, to which Caroline rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"**Be careful Matt, she is an Original snake…Don't be fooled by her lovely poppy eyes of damsel in distress."** Caroline replied to him.

"**She would hate hearing this from your mouth."** Matt said, while blinking an eye and smirking at Caroline, before turning the door handle and opening the front door.

"**Well, good…She has the tendency to get on my nerves."** She added to him, while shaking her shoulders to get rid of Rebekah's thoughts.

"**Don't play games with Klaus, Caroline…Not when the group is trying to find a way to get rid of him, and more with Alaric lurking around."** Matt warned her.

"**Getting rid of him would mean getting rid of all of us, Matt."** She responded to him, while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"**I know, for the time being, it does…But, you never know for the future."** He replied to her, while waking toward his old truck. **"Hey Caroline…Happy that you did not went to Paris with Klaus!"** He said, in a mocking tone of voice, while blinking an eye at her.

"**Like come on, me and Klaus in Paris…Seriously, Matt!" **She exclaimed in laughter, waving goodbye at him, before closing the door, and leaning her back on the wall, while putting a hand on her chest.** "Oh my God…This was close!" **She whispered to herself, while closing her eyes.

How did she ever believe in herself that she could hide to the world that she was seeing Klaus?

* * *

"**Look at my brother; looking all handsome. Aren't you looking dashing tonight?"** Rebekah said to Klaus, while entering all smile into the living room.

"**What's with you, sister? All cheerful, did you forget to take your "get on the nerve of everybody" pill today? The doctor told you: one, each morning, my sweetheart…Don't you forget it!"** Klaus responded to her, while mocking his sister, before seeing her pass her tongue at him, and throwing a cushion, to which he avoid while laughing.

He closed the buckle of his leather belt on his black trouser, perfect duo of a silk short sleeves black shirt, with the first buttons opened on his muscular chest. His hair was brushed with gel to the back.

"**Where are you going all 70'ish, handsome brother of mine?"** She asked him while sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"**Not of your business, annoying sister of mine!"** He responded, while smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes, before smiling at him, before loosing her happy face a second later.

"**Please, don't tell me you're going out ONCE AGAIN with her?"** Rebekah shouted to him.

"**That **_"her"_** has a name, Rebekah."** Klaus replied, while staring madly at her.

"**Come on, Nick…Snap out of it!"** She screamed at him, while rising on her feet and approaching him. **"She'll broke you heart in thousands of pieces, and then she will give the pieces to her doggy boyfriend to finish you off! She is playing you for a fool and you're biting into her stupid game! One day she will turn on you, and leave you all pathetic and alone!"** She explained to him, while putting a hand on his forearm.

Klaus lowered his stare away from her, while loosing his smile for a quick moment, before raising his head and smirking.

"**Never as pathetic as you, sweetheart…If I think about you and your human minion, Matt Donovan."** Klaus replied to her, while rolling his baby blues to the ceiling.

"**Matt Donovan…Pff, get a grip Nick…I'm just having a fun time with my human slave. I'm bored these days!"** She responded to him, while hiding her blushed cheeks, and shrugging her shoulders.

"**See, you have your extra curricular activities, Bekah…And I have my grown up pastime!"** He giggled to her, before walking toward the exit of the living room.

"**She called you, you know…" **She lashed out at him, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, and raising her chin in the air.

Klaus turned on himself, before waking to reach her sitting position and grabbing her arms forcefully.

"**Hey! What's your problem?"** Rebekah shouted at him.

"**What she wanted?"** Klaus asked her, while letting go of his grip on her.

"**How should I know? I'm not her friend! She asked to talk to you, but you weren't here, so I told her to call you directly. But, the stupid bimbo doesn't have your cell phone number."** She explained to him, while rubbing her arm. **"Gizz, Nick! Get a grip on yourself would you?"** She added to him.

"**Stay out of this, Rebekah!"** He warned her, while bending his head and locking his eyes in hers.

"**What ever **_"this"_** is? Nick…That's the point, I have no idea?"** She replied to him.

"**And you don't need to know, because it's not your damn business!"** He mumbled to her, while walking toward the exit of the room, grabbing his car keys on a console table and slamming the door behind him.

"**Well…Go to hell with your precious Caroline!"** Rebekah screamed at him, while throwing a pillow to the closed door.

* * *

"**Let me help you with the grocery bags, mama."** Caroline said to Liz Forbes, while taking a bag from her hands and walking toward the kitchen, with her mother walking on her foot steps.

"**You are looking pretty tonight, what's the occasion?" **Liz asked her, while taking groceries from the bag and putting them away in the freezer.

Caroline froze her movements for a few seconds, before shrugging her shoulders and say:

"**Nothing special…Just a night out at the Mystic Grill with the girls…" **

"**Well, I hope you'll have a lovely time. Tyler will be with you?"** Liz asked her more.

"**No, he's busy at home."** She responded to her, while shrugging her shoulders, before being interrupted by the door bell.

"**Oh, I'll get it, it must be Charlie. He is one of my colleagues at the police station…He needed to pick something up!"** Liz explained to Caroline.

"**No, you're busy…Let me get it, I'll let him inside!"** Caroline said to her mother, while smiling and kissing her left cheek, before walking toward the entrance.

Caroline opened the front door of her house, while freezing all her movements for a split second; staring into Klaus eyes, with an open mouth, astonished expression on her face, before slamming the door back at him, and hiding herself behind the curtain, with a hand placed in front of her chest.

Klaus stared at the closed door in front of his eyes, while shaking his head in disbelief.

"**Caroline, Love…You just slammed the door close into my face! I'm not in the habit of having doors being slammed on me this way!"** He screamed at her, while putting his hands on each side of the door frame. **"I'm waiting in here!"** He added to her, in an angrier tone of voice.

How could she have forgotten about him, and his intention of picking her up at her house? Well, for one thing, she had taken the last two hours to dress, put her makeup on, and style her hair…And to tell the honest truth, she had changed outfit at least 5 times since the last 60 minutes. Finally she was wearing red Capri jeans, with a very tight white t-shirt, and a red scarf tied in her hair as a pony tail, white ballerina shoes where the finishing touch of this well put together ensemble.

She closed her eyes in total panic, while trying to find a way to get out of this unfortunate situation….She heard the foot steps of her mother coming her way.

"**Caroline, I'm still here, Love?"** Klaus mumbled in his teeth, while hitting the door several times with his closed right fist. **"…Come on...Are you ashamed of me, or what?"** He screamed even louder to her.

"**No!"** She answered him, while seeing her mother looking at her with wide open eyes.

"**Who's behind the door?"** She asked Caroline, while putting her hands on each side of her waist.

"**No one…"** Caroline responded, while swallowing a lump in her throat.

"**Caroline, I think you will want to let me in….Or, I will break down the door!" **He shouted to her. **"Did you forget about our little agreement, Caroline?"** He asked her, while lowering his head near the window glass, before seeing the door open in front of his eyes.

"**And what agreement is that, mister Mikaealson?"** Liz Forbes asked him, while raising her chin in a confrontational gesture.

"**Good evening Liz."** Klaus responded to her, while straightening his standing position and joining his hands together.

"**Good evening."** Liz replied to him, while keeping her stare in his. **"Can we help you with something?" **

"_This is not happening…This is not happening..."_ Caroline was repeating in her mind, while rubbing her hands nervously together. She moved from her hiding place to stand beside her mother.

"**It's a beautiful summer night."** Klaus responded to Liz, while looking at the sky night around him. **"I'm here for Caroline, Liz."** He explained to her, while crossing his hands behind his back.

"**And what would be your purpose with my daughter?"** Liz demanded of him.

"**I have the highest respect for your daughter, if only you need to believe in one thing about me, believe in that, Liz"** He replied to her, with a serious tone of voice.

"**Then, let her live her life in peace!"** Liz responded to him, while keeping her stare in his.

"**It's ok, mum…Really; there is no reason for you to get this upset."** Caroline said to her mother, while putting a hand over her right forearm.

"**So, could you give me your real reason for being here?"** Liz asked Klaus, while ignoring Caroline's plea.

"**Certainly, I would like to request the permission to take Caroline on a date?"** Klaus asked Liz, while nodding his head.

"**The answer is no!"** She replied to him. **"If you are here because you want to be repaid for saving her life, then ask me for a favour, not her. I could lie for you at the council, bribe people, whatever you want, but leave my daughter alone!"** She warned him.

"**It was never about that, Liz, and, I would never ask such a thing!"** Klaus answered her, while shaking his head.

"**Mum, it is ok…I'll be back home early"** Caroline said to her mother, while nodding her head.

"**It's still no! I don't want that man to have any power over you, Caroline!"** She replied to her.

Caroline raised her sight into Klaus's. She knew that she would not have any other choices but to compel her mother to forget about this exchange. And she hated it with all that she got in her. She turned to face Liz, before being stopped by Klaus.

"**Caroline, no…"** He told her, before taking a few steps to reach Liz standing position, and drowning his stare into hers, while compelling her to obey his wishes. **"You'll go back to the kitchen, and you'll forget everything about this present conversation. You'll only remember that Caroline went out for a date with her friends." **

Liz nodded her head in approval to him, before turning on herself, walking into the corridor toward the back kitchen. Klaus turned on himself to go back to the front porch of the house, before walking toward his car.

Caroline closed her eyes and fists in anger, before grabbing her handbag on a hook placed on the wall, and closing the front door of her house behind her, before reaching his standing position.

"**Why did you do that?"** Caroline shouted at him, with all the anger she had retained inside of her.

"**Because you were going to do it, Caroline, and I figured that you would highly prefer to hate me than hate yourself!"** He responded, while locking his eyes with hers.

"**It was not your call to make, Klaus…It was mine! I'm not your slave!" **She screamed at him.

Klaus tilted his head to the right, while smirking at her.

"**You're extremely beautiful when you are mad at me."** He whispered to her, while seeing her blush, before adding. **"But you're right it was not my place to do it. I present you my apology, Caroline."** He added to her in a serious tone of voice.

"_He was presenting what?" _Caroline thought in herself. Klaus Mikaelson, the hybrid Original was apologising to her – her, Caroline Forbes? She lowered her sight, while biting her lips. Now what? He had just sincerely apologized to her, and unfortunately when he was right…He was right! And she could not even be mad at him anymore.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, while shrugging her shoulders and rolling her eyes to the night sky, before noticing the white convertible car parked up front of her house.

"**Is this yours?"** She asked him, while regaining her smile in a fraction of a second.

"**Yes, Mercedez-Benz 280, Se 3.5 convertible"** He proudly informed her, while smiling heavenly at the car.

"**I don't know much about old car."** Caroline shrugged her shoulders, while caressing the sheet metal of the car.

"**I'll teach you." **He responded to her, while opening the passenger door, and showing her to take place inside, which she did with a big smile on her face, while appreciating the red leather banquette seats, before seeing him close the door after her, walking to the other side and take his place behind the steering wheel.

She stared at him from the corner of her eyes. He was dressed all in black, with a retro look, and she could not hide it to herself anymore, he looked particularly stylish and hot tonight….Tonight, in Paris, in his house…He looked hot all the time!

He turned the key, and started the engine before driving to their destination.

"**So…This is one of your new boy toys I supposed?"** Caroline asked him, while looking at the dashboard.

"**Tsk…Tsk…No, no, Love,** _Irène_ **is not a boy toy"** He told her, while shaking his head to her.

"_Irène_**?"** Caroline asked him, completely dumfounded.

"**My 1972 Mercedez-Benz convertible, **_Irène_**…"** He replied to her, while smirking proudly, and keeping his stare on the route.

"**You named this car **_Irène_**?"** She asked him, while trying to hold her laughter.

"**Don't look at me with those judgemental eyes, Love…Look at her, she's a beauty, feel the softness of the leather seats."** He told her, while taking her left hand in his right, before opening her palm and directing her fingers to make her touch the luxurious leather. **"Do you feel it? Do you feel the silkiness and the softness?"** He asked her, while creating intense goosebumps in all her body with his double sense sentence.

"**It's nice…"** She responded to him, while blushing, and taking her hand away from his own.

"**Oh it's more than nice…" **He responded to her, before adding. **"..She is the second rare beauty in my life presently!" **

Caroline turned her head to look at him in surprise.

"**And who's the first?"** She asked him, while rolling her eyes to the sky.

"**You…"** He answered her truthfully, while raising his hand and caressing her hair.

Caroline turned her head, while blushing even more and rubbing her hands nervously together. Why was he always able to have this exhilarating effect on her?

"**So…" **She asked him, while trying to change the subject of the conversation.** "Who's Irène? A past girlfriend, or a girl who wrote one of the love letters in your bedroom?" **

Klaus stopped at a red light, before turning his head to stare at her in surprise.

"**You've been to my bedroom?"** He asked intrigued, while smirking at her.

"_Oh my God…Caroline Forbes what did you just do?"_ She mumbled silently in her mind, while closing her eyes in desperation.

"**You visited my bedroom, Love?"** He repeated, while raising one of his eyebrows.

She kept quiet while counting to ten and counting in reverse. In all the dumbest things she had ever said in her life, this was by far the dumbest of all!

"**You know…." **He added to her, while smirking even more. **"…I you needed a full tour of the house, you should have asked me, my sweet Caroline. It would have been my pleasure to show my bedroom to you, because I know we are meant to saw it sooner or later."** He added to her, while giggling in amusement.

She closed her eyes and fists in anger, before turning her head toward him.

"**Could you just shut up for five minutes, just enjoy the silence, and, let say, not say a word?" ** Caroline busted at him, while stomping her feet on the car's floor.

"**See…"** Klaus said to her, while showing the biggest smile on his face, making Caroline shake her head in denial of his stubbornness. **"…When you are mad at me like you are now, Love, it makes me think that you like me a little."** He added, while blinking an eye at her.

"**Seriously?"** She mumbled in her teeth, while rolling her eyes.

Klaus giggled some more, while parking the car, and turning the engine off, before facing Caroline and sliding his right arm and hand behind her shoulders on the top of the passenger seat.

Caroline felt his hand stroking the base of her neck with soft caresses of his fingers. She closed her eyes, while enjoying the intense electricity that was hitting her entire body every time he was touching her. She started to sigh and moan pleasurable sounds, her mind was telling her to push him away from her, but her heart and body was battling other reasons for letting him continue.

"**Caroline?"** He whispered to her, with his mouth near her left ear.

"**Mm…"** She mumbled to him.

"**Come Love, our date is waiting for us! We'll talk about my bedroom later…I still want to know what you where doing there?"** He told her, before letting go of his grip on her neck, and opening his driver door.

She opened her eyes in surprise, while putting a hand on her chest, raising her head to look at her surroundings, before opening her mouth speechless.

"**You brought me here to go bowling?"** She asked Klaus in complete astonishment, while getting out of the car, and walking toward him.

"**You mind? You like bowling I hope?"** He asked her, while tilting his head and smirking at her.

"**Seriously?"** She asked him, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. **"I don't know what is your game, but why would you show me Paris, and then brought me to a bowling alley?"** She asked him, completely dumfounded.

"**Missing Paris already, aren't you?"** He smirked at her, while asking Caroline to follow him toward the entrance of the building, with a hand gesture.

"**That's not what I said!"** She mumbled to him.

"**But that's what I heard…"** He responded to her, while opening the door for her. **"…And as for my game, Love. I wanted to show you that I could easily fill up the shoes of a small town boy with a small town life!" **He added to her, with a big smile on his face.

"**Small town boy don't drive Mercedez-Benz convertible!"** She busted into his face, while raising her chin, in a confrontational gesture.

"**Small bonus…"** He responded, while blinking an eye, before bending his body near hers, and murmuring into Caroline's left ear. **"…But the small town boy is not the Hybrid Alpha-man either, is he? Another bonus! Aren't you a lucky lady tonight, Love?"**

She raised an angry stare at him, before stomping her feet on the pavement, and storming inside like a fury - angry woman.

* * *

"**You want me to follow you all night?"** Matt asked Rebekah, leaning his left arm in top of the open window door of his old truck, while driving at the speed of a turtle.

"**Oh! Are you talking to me?"** Rebekah asked him, while turning her head to look at him and continuing to walk on the sidewalks.

"**Rebekah, what are you doing wondering the streets alone this late at night?" **Matt asked her.

"**I needed air and I needed to walk, to evacuate my frustration!"** She explained to him, before adding. **"Why do you care?"**

"**Well, I don't know why I care, but I do."** He replied to her, before adding. **"So, get inside."**

"**Why aren't you with your good friend Caroline?"** She asked him, while turning to face the truck, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and raising one of her eyebrows. **"Oh wait! I know why…Because she is at another date with my brother!"**

Matt shook his head in disbelief, while closing his fists in anger.

"**You know what, Rebekah? If you want to continue your lies, be my guest, but, I won't participate into your sick game anymore!" **Matt replied to her.

"**What did she say to you? I bet she said that this was not even true! She is manipulating everybody around her: First my brother, then you, the Salvatores, and her dumb witch friend Bonnie, and most of all Princess Elena!" **She shouted at him, while walking toward the passenger door of the truck, opening it, and sitting beside him, with her arms still crossed in front of her chest.

"**Well…At least, you are finally sitting in the truck!"** He responded to her, while pushing the gas pedal.

"**You are bringing me back home?"** She asked him?

"**Nope…" **He replied to her, while turning the radio on.

"**You know that you can't bring me into an isolated spot in hope of killing me?"** Rebekah said, while mocking him. **"Because, being an Original and all…I can't be killed!"**

"**Are you sure? Damn…What a pity, I was hoping to get rid of your incessant talk!"** He responded to her, while smirking and keeping his eyes on the route.

She smiled, while passing her tongue at him.

"**I saw that!"** He responded to her, while turning his head to look at her.

"**You did not call."** She said to him.

"**Sorry?"** Matt asked her, in surprise.

"**Well…After you kissed me, you did not call."** She repeated, while shrugging her shoulders.

Matt stared at her for a few seconds, before explaining:

"**You practically kick my ass out of your house!"**

"**Well...I …I…"** She mumbled to him, while blushing.

"**You can treat people like that, Rebekah…Even if you are an Original Princess!" **He responded to her mumbling, while shaking his head, before seeing her turn her sight to her side window.

* * *

"**You totally cheated at the last strike you made!"** Caroline said to Klaus, while taking place in the convertible, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"**I certainly did not do such a thing!"** Klaus responded to her, while taking his own place behind the steering wheel, and starting the engine. **"I play a fair game, not my fault if you can't loose, Love."** He responded to her, while giggling.

"**I certainly can loose! But, mister Alpha man needed to finish the game with a perfect score!"** She responded, while making him laugh even more.

"**Well, it's true that my perfect accomplishment of tonight's game could be a bit disturbing for the novice like you, Caroline. But how can I cheat? This game is the most stupid and easiest game invented since the beginning of humanity. You have a ball that you are throwing in the middle of a bunch of standing rounded sticks, you don't need to be extremely intelligent to figure that one out!"** He responded at her, while turning his head toward her.

"**Why do you have to always prove yourself?"** She asked him, while retaining her laughter.

"**Because it's fun…" **He replied to her, while smirking. **"…Are you having such a bad time with me in our date?"** He suddenly asked her.

"**No, why are you asking me that?"** Caroline asked him, completely dumfounded.

"**Because you're always finding excuses in your little pretty head, to not enjoy your time with me."** He said to her, while taking an exit route.

"**Well, it's not like this is real…We made an agreement with each other: Seven dates in exchange of you freeing Tyler of your sire bond over him."** She replied, before adding. **"If I may add, there are only four dates left!"**

"**I know how to count, Love…" **He replied to her, while smirking. **"…And may I add that this present one is not finished!"** He informed her.

Caroline turned herself on her seat, looking toward the route behind them, while noticing that they had left Mystic Falls to take an exit route toward the lake.

"**Where are we going?"** She asked him.

"**I thought we could take a ride under this beautiful summer night sky…You mind?"** He asked her, while turning to look at her.

"**No…"** She responded to him, while shrugging her shoulders and smiling back at him, before letting her head lean on the luxurious leather seat, feeling the wind caressing her hair and cheeks. She closed her eyes while enjoying this pure awesome feeling of freedom. If she was honest with herself, she had a wonderful time tonight…And if she was even more honest with herself: she loved every date that she had been with him….And she was not ready to leave Klaus yet.

"**So, Love, why were you in my bedroom, in the first place?"** He asked her, while making her opened her eyes widely in surprise.

* * *

"**Why did you bring me in here?"** Rebekah asked Matt, while walking beside him, along the lakeshore.

"**I don't know. I thought that we could take a time off."** He replied to her, while throwing little rocks on top of the lake.

"**Well…It's nice!"** She replied, while smiling at him.

"**You know…When you want to be, you can actually be a nice girl."** Matt said to her, while seeing her blush. **"You want to sit?"** He asked her, while taking off his coat jeans and putting it on the ground, for her to sit on it.

"**Thanks…"** She said to him, while blushing and taking place beside him.

"**It's a full moon."** Matt told her, while raising his head to the night sky and opening his eyes in surprise. **"Did you see it?"** Matt suddenly exclaimed while pointing his finger to the sky.

"**Yes!"** Rebekah exclaimed herself, while smiling back at him.

"**It's a shooting star, Rebekah. You should make a wish."** He said to her, while turning his head to look at her.

"**No…"** She said to him, while loosing her smile and shaking her head.

"**Why not? It's just a wish!"** Matt replied to her.

"**I don't believe in wish upon a star, Matt"** She explained to him, while loosing her sight into the reflection of the moon in the lake. **"I wished only once in my human life, after we all have turned as vampire…I wished that we could turn back as human, and my wish was never granted!"** She whispered to him, while passing the back of her right hand over her eyes, to dry the tears.

"**I'm sorry…" **Matt murmured to her.

"**Well, it's obviously in the past now" **She answered, while smiling timidly at him, and rubbing her hands on her jeans.

Matt lowered his sight, while looking at his hands, and the little rocks that he was holding, before throwing them on the ground, turning his head toward her, sliding his right hand on her left shoulder and slowly grabbing her neck to pull Rebekah toward him, before bending his head, closing his eyes, and putting his lips over hers.

She closed her eyes, while sliding her arms around his neck, and letting herself lie back on the ground, with Matt leaning in top of her. He moaned and slowly slid his tongue between her lips, invading her mouth to intensify their kiss, while rubbing his hands all over her body. She whispered his name, while sliding her hands under his t-shirt, on his back, feeling his muscles contract under her fingers.

"**What are you doing to me, Rebekah?"** He whispered in top of her lips, before raising his head, and drowning his eyes in hers.

"**Kiss me!"** She ordered him, while caressing his face, to which he lowered his lips back on hers.

* * *

"_Thank you Irène for saving my life!"_ Caroline thought, while closing her eyes and making a silent thankful prayer, before looking at Klaus who was turning the key repeatedly to start the engine again, but without unfortunately any luck. The car was now parked on the side of an isolated route, near the lake, and was not willing to restart. Not that she was angry at this welcoming turn of event! Without this she had no idea what she would have answered to his question of: _why she was previously in his bedroom_.

"**Do you have a problem with Mercedez-Benz convertible **_Irène_**, Klaus?"** She mockingly asked him.

"**Don't you start, Caroline."** He warned her, while staring at her from the corner of his eyes, before making a last attempt to make the car start.

"_Irène_** you're not being nice to the Alpha man!"** Caroline said to the car, while retaining her laughter.

"**Come on, Baby…You can do this!"** He addressed himself to the car, while getting out, and walking toward its front, before lifting the hood. **"What's your problem, sweetheart?"** He asked more, while bending his head near the motor. **"Could you give me a hand, Love, and try to start the car again?"** He asked Caroline while raising his head to look at her.

"**Sure…."** Caroline answered him, while sliding herself on the banquet seat, and turning the key, hearing only a bobbin noise coming from the motor.

"**Damn!"** She heard Klaus swear.

"**It's not working?" **Caroline shouted back at him, before getting out of the car, and walking toward the front, where Klaus was standing.

"**Nope…"** He answered her.

"**Well, did you try everything?"** She asked him, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, and bending her head to look at the motor.

"**No, I still have to look at the oil."** He responded to her, while pulling a rod from a bottle, before being splashed all over his neck and chest by sprinkling oil. **"Shit!"** He exclaimed, before stepping away from the car. **"Damn…" **He swore more.

"**Oh my God!"** Caroline exclaimed after him, while putting a hand over her mouth, **"You have oil all over yourself…"** She said, while trying to retain her hilarity and adding. **"…Bad **_Irène_**!"**

"**Are you mocking me, Caroline?" **He asked her, while smirking and getting rid of his soiled shirt, before standing naked chest in front of her, passing the fabric of his shirt into his dirty neck, to clean himself.

Caroline froze on spot…Bad _Irène_ indeed! Because of her, she couldn't help herself of staring at him: his strong arm, his muscular naked chest, his V pelvis line that was starting just at the invisible mark of his hips…She blushed, turned on herself, while taking a few steps toward the lake, but not without him noticing her deep turmoil. She rubbed her hands together, before closing her eyes and counting to ten. She needed to stop these crazy erotic images in her mind! Why was she always so attracted to him? Klaus closed the hood of the car, before rubbing his soiled hands on his shirt, and throwing it on the back seat, taking a few walking steps to reach her, before sliding his hands around her waist, while lowering his head in the hollow of her left shoulder, his lips kissing a sensible spot on her skin, just near her blue vein.

Caroline closed her eyes, feeling his half naked body holding her near him, spreading electric shocks through her skin.

"**Have you thought about our kiss since our return from Paris?"** He murmured near her ear, while sliding a hand under her t-shirt and caressing the velvety skin of her belly.

"**No…"** She managed to whisper, in terrible lie, while lowering her head on his shoulder to give him more access to her neck.

"**Liar…"** He giggled, while biting her lobe, sliding both of his hands form her belly to her hips, before turning her around in his arms, to make Caroline face him and lock her eyes with his. **"Do you want me to kiss you again?"** He asked her, in a murmur, while caressing her hair.

"**Not particularly…"** She replied to him, while blushing intensively.

"**Do you want to touch me then?"** He asked her more, while smirking at her.

"**Not particularly…"** She replied once more, while closing her eyes.

She could not think for herself at the present moment, when all that she wanted was the exact opposite than what she was saying to him. And then, while thinking with her eyes closed, she felt the softness of his lips caressing hers, touching them in almost none perceivable kisses, her own lips trembling under his.

"**I don't believe you…"** He whispered in top of her lips, before deepening his kiss, while sliding his hands under her t-shirt, around her waist, and bringing her into a nearer proximity of his body.

She raised herself on her tip toes, while sliding her arms around his neck, into his golden curls, slowly returning his kiss, while partially opening her lips, as an invitation to take her further into his passion.

He lowered his hands on her behind, lifting her up on his hips, making her cross her legs around his waist, before being carried away toward the car, while deepening his kiss by sliding his invading tongue in the sweet aromatic moisture of her mouth, devouring her lips a moment later, tracing the line of her jaw, down on her neck, and deep neckline, while opening the passenger door, and lying her on the back seat of his car, hearing her moan his name, while feeling her hands caressing his hair.

He laid himself in top of her, while keeping his lips on her neck, before hearing her moan sounds of ecstasy.

"**Caress me, Caroline…"** He murmured to her, as a request, while putting her hands on his chest, and creating discharge of electricity on her fingers, spreading a second later in her entire body.

She was lost in him….His touch, his smell, his kiss, with no chance of coming back to reality any time soon, from this land of pure delightful sensations. She raised her hands on his chest, sliding them very so slowly on his skin, his abs, while seeing him close his eyes and sighing his deep pleasure under her fingers, appreciating the power she had over him, before scratching with her nails the skin of his back, feeling all his tense muscles under her fingers, her mouth finally touching, testing, appreciating his scent, the salty taste of his skin under her lips.

He pushed her arms suddenly on top of her head, while sliding his hands on their lengths, detaching her headscarf, before binding her wrists together, in front of a mouth open, speechless Caroline.

"**What are you doing?"** She asked him, in complete astonishment and shock.

"**Showing you what the world has to offer."** He whispered back to her, with a smirk on his face, before crashing his mouth back on hers.

* * *

Matt rolled his body on the ground, with Rebekah lying now on top of his own, his hands on her back, under her t-shirt, while caressing the silkiness of her skin. His mouth covering hers, in deep, languorous and sweet kisses.

She rolled his t-shirt on his chest, while sliding her hands in circular movements, making him growl of contentment under her lips. She straightened her position on him, while sitting on his hips, with her legs apart, lifting her t-shirt above her head before throwing it on the ground, sitting in front of his eyes while wearing only her lace black bra, her sigh on him, with her parted pulpous lips, before bending her head, lifting his t-shirt on his tone belly, while sliding her mouth on his skin. Matt closed his eyes, while grabbing her hair, pushing Rebekah nearer of his skin, before the next seconds, straightening his body in a sitting position, and gently pushing her beside him.

"**What…What's going on?"** She asked him, in shock, while passing a nervous hand through her hair.

"**I can't do this."** He responded to her, while shaking his head, grabbing her t-shirt on the ground, and passing it to her.

"**What? What do you mean you can't do this, why?"** Rebekah asked him, while taking her t-shit from his hands, and dressing herself.

Matt rose on his feet, before grabbing his coat jeans on the ground and lowering his sight on her.

"**I'll drive you back home?"** He responded to her.

"**What? You'll drive me back home?"** She exclaimed madly to him, while gesturing with her hands. **"If you find me so disgusting, why don't you say it, Matt Donovan!"** She busted into his face, before starting to walk toward the truck, while trying to hold her anger and tears.

"**What? Why would you say something like that, Rebekah? You think that I am rolling on the ground with each girl that I meet? You think that I am not attracted to you? But it's false…I am attracted to you!"** Matt screamed back at her, while walking behind her.

Rebekah turned on herself, while pointing a finger at his direction.

"**You are calling that being attracted to a girl! You just rejected me…You're pathetic!"** She shouted more at him.

"**No I call that: having enough respect for a girl to not take her on the mud ground near a lake!"** He screamed back at her, making her speechless a few seconds later.

"**Ohh…"** She mumbled nervously.

"**Yes…Oh!"** He repeated to her, while passing a nervous hand through his hair, before adding. **"I can't handle myself around you, Rebekha…You bring parts of me that I did not knew existed. And, we are technically enemies, plus I can't stand your brother…So, it's a bit much to handle at the moment!"**

Rebekah shrugged her shoulders, while sliding a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"**You're right. This can't happen again." **She agreed, while nodding her head.

Matt stared at her for a short moment, before turning his head to the right and narrowing his sight.

"**What?" **Rebekah asked him, while turning on herself, and looking toward the same direction he was looking.

"**There's a parked car on the side of the route. I wonder if there are people in some kind of trouble?"** He responded to her.

* * *

"**Maybe he/she/they don't want to be saved from the car problems?"** Rebekah said to Matt, while following him toward the parked car.

"**Well, the only way to know that is to ask them."** Matt responded to her.

Rebekha froze at a couple of feet from the car, before opening her mouth in shock, and grabbing Matt's forearm to pull him back.

"**Oh, see nobody is around, we can go now, Matt."** She told him, while recognizing the car in front of her eyes.

"**Let just see, before leaving…Maybe someone fell asleep inside, on the back seat while waiting for help."** Matt told her, before taking a few more steps, holding himself immobile while loosing his smile in astonishment.

"**I'm sorry Matt…I tried to tell you!"** Rebekah mumbled to him, while crossing her arms in front of her chest and lowering her sight.

In front of Matt, a chest naked Klaus and a tangled hair Caroline, with her wrists attached on a scarf, were looking at him with the same mouth open – speechless expression.

* * *

"**What the hell, Bekah?"** Klaus shouted to his sister, while loosening the wrists of Caroline, to let her go freely, grabbing his soiled shirt, before dressing himself.

"**What? So this is my fault?"** Rebekah shouted back at his brother, while pointing a finger toward her own chest.

"**I can't believe you lied to me!" **Matt shouted to Caroline.

"**Matt! I can explain, this is not what you think it is, or what it looks like!"** She shouted to him, while opening the passenger door, and getting out of the car.

"**It's exactly what you think it is, Matt boy!" **Klaus said to him, while staring madly at Caroline, and getting out of the car himself.

"**No it's not!"** Caroline shouted back at Klaus, while putting her scarf back in her hair.

"**Look at her, she don't even appreciate you!"** Rebekah screamed at Klaus, while pointing Caroline.

"**I don't want to hear it!"** Matt said to Caroline, while shaking his head in denial.

"**Listen to me; Matt…This is not serious….It is just a way for me to…" **Caroline started to explain to him.

"**Of course it is not! You are just playing with my brother!"** Rebekah screamed at Caroline.

"**Then what is it, Caroline? Are you selling you body to him, in exchange of other favours?"** He asked Caroline, making her blushed and lower her sight.

"**ENOUGH!"** Klaus screamed at all of them, while in the time of a few seconds standing in front of Matt. **"Don't – ever - talk – to – Caroline – again – in - that – way – or – tone – of - voice, mate…Or you could breathe your last breath tonight!"** Klaus warned Matt.

Matt raised his chin in the air, in a confrontational gesture, before feeling the hand of Rebekah on his right forearm pulling him away from Klaus.

"**Bring me back home, Matt, Please!"** She asked him.

Klaus turned to look at Caroline, who was loosing her sight in the lake, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"**Bring Caroline home with you, and it is not a request, it's an order!"** Klaus said to him, while narrowing his eyes on Matt.

"**Bring her back home yourself!"** Matt busted in his face.

"**The car broke down, Matt."** Caroline murmured to him, while shaking her head.

"**Damn!"** Matt shouted, while closing his fists in anger, before turning on himself and walking toward the route, with Rebekah on his foot steps.

"**Go with them."** Klaus ordered her to do, while staring into her eyes.

Caroline stared at him for a few seconds, with a cold expression on her face, before lowering her head, and starting to follow their walking steps.

Klaus turned on himself while pacing back and forth and passing a nervous hand through his hair, hitting the side of his car several time with his feet, letting go of his anger, before putting his hands on the hood and lowering his head for a few moment.

He raised his head up, while smirking. Two thinks he was suddenly realizing: first, he had strike the second base with Caroline, second: they needed to have the fourth date away from Mystic Falls!

* * *

Damon Salvatore pushed the door of the Mystic Falls Grill, while exiting the noisy crowd, with a bottle of alcohol in his hands. He had thought at the beginning of the evening that a couple of glasses of Bourbon would have eased his trouble mind, but in the contrary, it had only put him in a sadder mood.

He took a few unbalance walking steps toward a dark alley. Maybe a quick bite into a human neck would put a smile on his face? But no, not even, nothing would at the present moment give him any kind of satisfaction or joy; his deep thoughts were completely centered on his friend Alaric.

Alaric Salztman, who had turned his back on their friendship without even his own knowledge of it, he thought while taking a large gulp of his bottle. When suddenly, he stopped his pace, and lowered the bottle on the asphalt.

He then rushed at the side of the lying body, which was carefully placed near a trash can in the dark alley. He kneeled beside the disintegrated ashes body of what used to be: his friend Alaric, lying now dead, with a big hole in his heart. Damon closed his eyes, while feeling intense emotions going through the deepness of his soul.

Something was missing in this picture, the only way to kill the new Original Alaric was with the ultimate weapon created by Esther, but Alaric had it in his possession since the beginning. Who could have done it?

* * *

Big thanks my dear readers, for your dedication to this story and it is always a joy to read your reviews.

Lovely Vero.


	6. In the showdown of a lie

**SEVEN DATES** – Fan Fic Season 3 TV-Vampire Diaries – Caroline & Klaus / Rebekah & Matt

**- Lovely Vero - **

**Writer's note****:** My dear readers, a middle of two dates chapter once again, with a huge mystery attached to it, or should I say "someone", that will be discovered in chapter 7. I am actually giggling at the present moment, because probably not a lot of you will see this coming. I am taking a huge faith in myself, my writing, and in this story; I believe that I'm taking a path that no one took. This story is about to take a turn that you did not see coming. In the meantime enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

"**In the showdown of a lie"**

* * *

Caroline pushed the entrance door of her house, with Matt on her footsteps; she closed the door at his face, which made him growl with frustration, before turning the door handle to enter inside.

He had drove Rebekah, five minutes earlier, at the front door of the Mikaelson Manor, after an excruciating ride, with the most awkward silence filling the truck, that he had never experienced in his entire life. He had kept his eyes on the route, and the girls had turned their sights to their windows, with their arms crossed over their chests, with a pouting expression on their faces.

"**Caroline, you owe me the biggest explanation!"** He screamed at her, while closing the door behind him.

"**I owe you nothing, Matt…And lower you voice, my mother must be sleeping upstairs now."** She replied in a murmur, while putting a finger over her lips.

"**I'll lower my voice, Caroline…But, you'll tell me, what the hell you were doing in Klaus's arms when I find you in his car, in the middle of nowhere?"** He mumbled angrily between his teeth.

Caroline gestured to him to follow her into the kitchen, before closing the door behind them.

"**It's complicated."** She answered him, while lowering her head, sighing, and putting her hands on each side of her waist.

"**That is your explanation to me? This is not complicated anymore; Caroline…It went directly to suicidal, and the biggest mistake you ever made!" **He lashed out at her. **"What is going on with you?"** He asked her more, while passing a nervous hand through his hair, and pacing back and forth in front of her. **"Are you attracted to him? Or worst: Did you fall in love with him?"** He questioned, in shock.

"**No!"** She exclaimed, while blushing. Well, for the "love" part, it was a categorical no! As for the attraction part, the question was still in need to be defined and questioned in her head. **"I love Tyler! That is why I do this, for him, Matt!"** She explained to him.

"**I'm sorry but I don't follow your logic, Caroline. You're sleeping with Klaus to help Tyler! In which twisted way this is working?"** He lashed out more at her.

Caroline blushed even more, before rubbing her hands together…How could she explain something that she was forbidden to explain. The ring tone of her cell phone saved her from telling him lame excuses. She reached for it in her crossover bag, before sliding it near her ear.

"**Hello! I mean…Caroline speaking…" **She responded nervously, in front of Matt.

"**Matt brought you safely back home?"** Klaus asked her, in an ordering tone of voice, making her close her eyes and fists in anger. Talking about the wolf and he appears!

"**I don't have time for you, right now."** She mumbled angrily in her teeth, while closing he cell phone.

"_Caroline … Don't hang up on …"_ She just had the time to hear him say, before closing the line on him.

"**It was him, wasn't it?"** Matt asked her, while gesturing with his arms.

Caroline lowered her sight to avoid looking at Matt in the eyes.

"**What is going on with you and the hybrid, for God sake, Caroline?"** Matt asked her, while stroking his eyes.

"**I could ask you the same question, Matt?"** She started, before adding. **"What is going on with you and Rebekah?"**

"**Well, even if something was going on, between me and her, and it's not the case. Rebekah is not sucking the blood of Elena, for the only purpose of creating an army of hybrids, Caroline. Tyler is not under her sire bond and she is not controlling Stefan as a ripper!" **Matt busted into her face.

Caroline swallowed a lump in her throat. She was too aware of his good reasoning, and she was actually afraid of that.

"**I know Matt, but I can't explain to you why I am doing this…Please, you have to give me the benefit of the doubt, and trust me. I'm doing this to free Tyler of Klaus!" **Caroline explained to him, while putting a hand on Matt's left forearm.

"**You're doing this for Tyler, by selling your body to Klaus?"** He asked, while looking at her with astonishment and disdain in his eyes. **"What do you think Elena and Bonnie will think of you, Caroline, while seeing you with Klaus?" **

"**I'm sorry, what? Are you kidding me…Elena, who's not even able to admit her feelings for Damon, who by the way, if you remember, almost killed Jeremy!" **Caroline busted into Matt face.

"**What? You're defending Klaus's actions now, by pointing others?" **He exclaimed in shock.

"**No, no…" **She responded, while closing her eyes, and shaking her head. What was she doing? He was right, she was defending him. **"I'm just saying that Elena made her own choices many times in the past, even if it was not approved by others." **

"**This will not be approved by the team, Caroline." **Matt replied, while fixing her.

"**Are you threatening me, Matt?" **Caroline asked in shock, while putting a hand on her chest.

Matt shook his head, while putting his hands on each side of his waist.

"**I have to talk to Damon and Stefan about this…" **He mumbled for himself, while passing a nervous hand through his hair.

"**What? That doesn't concern them, Matt! It's my life and my choices, not theirs! They are not keepers of my every move!"** She lashed out at him.

"**You don't even now what you're doing, Caroline…Look at you!"** He replied, while pointing at her, with his hands. **"You're defending Klaus; you're passing time with him, without even being a decoy for our plan."** He explained to her.

"**Oh…Oh right…"** Caroline screamed at him, before putting her hands on each side of her waist, while rolling her eyes to the ceiling. **"How silly of me, I'm only good for when I am needed as a decoy in the Salvatore's plan…Any other ideas or needs that "I" could have, are to be ignored by all, and most of all by me!" **

"**You have needs in relation to Klaus?" **Matt asked more, while opening his eyes widely.

"**Oh!"** Caroline growled the sound, while tapping her feet on the floor. **"You are hearing what you want to hear Matt!"** She added, while hearing the ring tone of her phone once again. **"What?"** She answered again.

"**You hung up on me!"** Klaus busted in anger.

"**Well, I'm about to do it again."** She replied to him, while closing the phone on him for a second time.

* * *

"**Damn you woman!"** He screamed, while hitting with his feet, the up front tire of his Mercedes-Benz, before pacing back and forth in anger, like a wild animal in a cage.

The mechanic from the emergency garage approached Klaus, while handing him a paper to sign.

"**Well, it's going to cost you a bundle. The carburetor is completely fried, and considering, the year of production of the car…"** The mechanic explained to Klaus, while shaking his head, and before adding. **"…Plus, the rescue towing mission in the middle of the night."**

"**Money is not a problem…Fix the car!"** Klaus muttered in his teeth, as an order, while signing the paper and gesturing that he could leave with his car.

"**I can give you a ride to the city if you wish?" **The mechanic asked Klaus, before adding. **"It's certainly a long walk from the lake to there."**

"**Let's just say that I can run fast."** Klaus replied, while nodding to him that he could leave.

"**As you wish…"** The man replied to him. **"We'll call you when this beauty will be put back on her feet."** He added, before walking to his towing truck and leaving.

Klaus passed a quick and nervous hand in his tangled, curly hair, before starting to walk while staring at his cell phone and swearing along the route.

* * *

"**My mind is made up, Caroline…Obviously, you don't know what you are doing…I need to talk to the others."** Matt said to her, while opening the kitchen door and walking toward the entrance of the house. **"I don't even know if you've been compelled by him or not? I need to protect you against your better judgement"** He added, while putting his hand on the door handle and turning one last time to stare at her.

"**What? No, I was not compel by him…He would not do that to me!"** Caroline mumbled angrily in her teeth, before adding, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. **"Maybe you've been compelled to be the new toy boy of Rebekah?"**

"**No, Caroline, I still have my free will, I'm not so sure about you though." **He replied to her, while turning the handle to open the door.

Caroline closed her eyes, she would have no other choice but to do what she was about to do. She pushed, with her left hand, the door closed in front of his eyes.

"**What? What are you doing, Caroline?"** Matt asked her, in shock, before asking. **"Let me out!" **

She turned his body around, before pushing him with her vampire speed on the opposite wall of the hallway, while putting her upper right forearm on his throat.

"**Caroline?"** Matt exclaimed, while almost choking.

"**You'll forget everything about this night. You'll remember only that we run into each other at the Mystic Grill and that you offered to give me a ride to bring me home." **Caroline murmured as an order, while locking her eyes with his, and compelling him.

Matt closed his eyes, before blinking them several times, while seeing Caroline standing in front of him, with a big fake smile on her face.

"**Thank you for the ride, Matt."** She said to him, while turning the door handle and opening the front door. **"Goodnight."** She added to him.

Matt shook his head, dumfounded, before stepping outside her house, turning on himself and saying:

"**Goodnight Caroline!"** He replied, before walking toward his truck.

Caroline closed the entrance door, before sighing, closing her eyes, and letting her body fall on the wooded floor, with her back leaning on the wall, before bursting into crying.

* * *

She got back to reality at the sound of her cell phone ring tone, while wiping away her tears from her cheeks before answering. God! That man was persistent when he wanted to be.

"**What?"** She whispered into her phone.

"**You're crying?"** Klaus said to her, while walking along the country road to head back toward the city. **"What happened, Caroline? Talk to me."** He asked more.

"**Like you care about this?"** Caroline replied.

"**I care about **_you_, **Love. Did Donovan hurt you? I swear I will…"** He lashed out in anger, into his cell phone.

"**What? No! It's the other way around, Klaus."** She responded to him, while sniffling, and rubbing her nose. **"You know what is puzzling me? It's that you never seem to notice that it is "YOU" who put everybody in misery!" **

"**You did no seem to be in misery, while being in my arms in the car, Love." **He sarcastically responded to her, while grinning.

Caroline rolled her eyes to the ceiling, while wincing.

"**I faked my feelings for you; it is part of the game."** She replied, while pouting, making Klaus burst into loud laughter. Something about his laughter was extremely enjoyable to her.

"**Ah, Love…We, you and I, both know that what happened in that car was not faked."** Klaus replied to her, while smirking.

"**I do what I have to do to obtain what I want from you, and you do the same with me."** Caroline replied to him, while shrugging her shoulders. **"Don't put feelings where there are none." **

"**Nothing about you was planned in my head, Caroline…But, if it's easier for you to believe in it?"** He replied to her, in a sadder tone of voice.

Caroline felt ashamed of herself. He had been a true gentleman: courteous, kind, in each date that she had been in his company. And, if she was honest with herself, she would admit that she wanted to kiss Klaus as much as he wanted to kiss her, since their last date in Paris.

"**How's Irène?"** She asked him, to make diversion, while putting a smile back on Klaus's face.

"**She'll live…"** He replied. **"…She'll be happy to know that you care about her, way more than me." **He added with a smile, while making her blush.

"**Where are you?"** She asked.

"**I'm heading back toward Mystic Falls."** He replied, while looking at the moon.

"**You're walking?"** She asked him, in total shock.

"**Is this your way of not caring about me again, Love? Faked feelings?" **He asked her, while smirking. **"Are you challenging me, to prove to you the contrary again?" **

"**No, it's me who's bored to death, and who's trying to pass the time in hope that you will hang up soon!" **She replied to him.

"**What happened with Donovan?" **He asked her.

"**Nothing that should concern you…" **She replied to him, while raising her chin in the air.

"**Translation: It is all about "me" " **He mocked her, while hearing her sigh in anger.

Caroline closed her eyes, before re-opening them, and confessing:

"**I had to compel Matt."** She told him.

"**I figured that much."** Klaus responded to her.

"**How could you?"** She asked him.

"**Well, you don't have to be Einstein, Love. He would blow this out of proportion to the Salvatore brothers and the little "House of the Prairie" team, in the good intention of keeping you away from the hands of the bad wolf. Am I even near the truth?"** He asked her, while raising one of his eyebrows.

"**Not too far…"** She murmured to him.

"**We both know that you don't need any protection when you are near me or in my arms, Caroline."** He said to her, while making her blush.

"**And you seem to stay stuck on the idea that I like you, when in facts, I have the complete reverse opinion."** She replied to him, while wincing.

"**And for the third time you're challenging me to show you otherwise."** He laughed, before adding more seriously. **"I swear that I had no idea that Rebekah was at the lake with Matt, Caroline." **

"**I know."** Caroline replied to him, while nodding her head.

"**Now, I suggest that you save the number."** He ordered her to do.

"**I'm sorry?"** She asked him, dumfounded.

"**Look at you cell, and save it, to have my cell number."** He explained to her.

_Yes boss!_ She thought in her mind while rolling her eyes. Not like she was going to confess to him that she had already saved his number at the first call he had made to her.

"**Are we done for the night?" **She asked him, making him smirk.

"**For a girl who's not interested, you certainly stayed on the phone, for a good fifteen minutes, while chatting with me."** He said to her, while giggling.

"**I…I, no…Oh, go to hell!"** She exclaimed, while hanging up on him for the third time, making him burst into loud laughter while closing his cell phone and sliding it in his pants back pocket.

* * *

It was near midnight when Klaus Mikaelson entered the parlour room of his Manor, while rubbing the back of his neck, and raising his sight at Rebekah who was now standing in front of him, in the entrance of the room.

"**Nick."** She said to him, while rubbing her hands together.

"**Bekah, not now, please…You got on my nerves enough as it is." **He replied to her, while directing his walking steps toward his art shop.

"**You don't understand, look who's here."** She shouted, making him turn and startle.

"**Elijah."** He exclaimed, with astonishment showing on his face.

"**Good evening, Niklaus." **Elijah replied, while rising on his feet from his sitting position in an arm chair, before pulling the arm length of his tailored jacket.

"**You're back."** Klaus said, while narrowing his sight on him.

"**I'm back."** Elijah simply replied, while keeping his calm.

"**What bring you back here, brother?"** Klaus asked him, while approaching the bar, and pouring a glass of Whisky. **"You want one?"** He asked Elijah, while showing him an empty glass, to which Elijah shook his head in negation. **"Rebekah, leave us, would you?"** Klaus ordered her.

"**What? No!"** She exclaimed to him, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. **"Elijah is back and we can be a family again…We just need Kol to come back, as well, and we'll be united stronger than ever." **She exclaimed.

"**My sister Bekah, the eternal optimist..."** Klaus mocked, before gulping his entire glass and adding. **"So, my dear Elijah, what is the purpose of your visit this time? Or is it that you are somehow feeling nostalgic, and in need to see your precious Elena? You always had a soft spot for the doppelganger, I mean the list is adding up now: Tatia, Katherine, and now Elena…Though, you're not in luck this time, the Salvatore brothers are in it for the win, and are a strong competition." **

Elijah sighed with annoyance, before turning his sight to the left, while putting Klaus speech in the back of his mind.

"**Alaric Saltzman is dead. He had been found in a dark alley near the Mystic Falls grill." **Elijah announced to them, while sliding his hands into his front pants pockets.

"**What? How is this even possible?"** Rebekah asked, in a mix of complete shock and relief.

"**Damon? Stefan?"** Klaus asked Elijah. **"Those morons were finally able to do something right for once? I can hardly believe it. Which human did it? Jeremy Gilbert?" **He asked, while smirking, and pouring another glass.

"**Unlikely, it's actually Damon Salvatore who found the corpse in the alley."** Elijah explained, while crossing his arms over his chest, and locking his sight in Klaus's.

"**What? How is this possible? There was only one way of killing an original, and it was with the ultimate dagger that mother created, and Alaric had it in his possession?" **Rebekah said, in surprise.

"**Rebekah, leave us, would you?" **Klaus ordered her, for the second time.

"**Nick stop treating me like a little girl…I hate it!"** She busted in anger.

"**Rebekah, we'll see you in the morning, my dear…Go to sleep."** Elijah said to her, in a firmer and calmer tone of voice, while nodding in direction of the exit door.

Rebekah closed her fists in anger. She had not chance to win against her united brothers.

"**Fine…I will."** She mumbled in her teeth, before approaching Elijah and kissing him on the left cheek. **"Nice to see you back, Elijah."** She said to him, before leaving the room.

"**Like wise, Rebekah."** Elijah replied, before turning back his sight to Klaus.

"**Have you done it, Elijah?"** Klaus asked him, while sitting on the arm of the leather sofa.

"**I don't have a suicidal mission in my bones, Niklaus."** Elijah responded, while shrugging his shoulders. **"Killing Alaric Saltzman, with the help of mother's dagger, would have killed me instantly. I was against mother's methods to get rid of us all…Therefore; I would not vanish so easily while bending myself at her wishes."**

Klaus took a few walking steps to reach Elijah standing position, before standing himself at a near inch of him, and staring into his eyes.

"**Who cares, Elijah, the man is dead, therefore "we", or should I say, "I" am not a target anymore."** Klaus said to his brother, while smirking.

"**On the contrary, Niklaus…Alaric is dead but the dagger is still in the hands of the murderer…You're more a target now than ever, "we" all are."** Elijah replied, while making Klaus wince.

"**You know something."** Klaus said to Elijah, while narrowing his sight in Elijah's.

"**Let just say that I hope that this dagger is not in the wrong hands."** Elijah replied to him, while turning his head and sighing.

"**And those hands you're talking about, they belong to whom exactly, Elijah?"** Klaus asked him.

Elijah lowered his head, before turning his back to his brother and taking a few walking steps to stand in front of the bay window, sliding his hands in his pants pockets, while staring at the night.

"**If it's another vampire, he won't be able to kill us, Elijah."** Klaus said, while reaching his brother position.

"**Who said anything about our species, Klaus?"** Elijah replied to him.

Klaus raised his sight to look at his brother, with surprise.

"**What are you saying?"** Klaus asked, while scrutinizing his brother's face for any clues. Elijah stayed immobile and inexpressive. Being inexpressive was something that he was a master at doing.

"**I'm saying that we don't know who has the silver dagger at the moment."** Elijah replied to him, before adding. **"And that we need to watch our back, Niklaus." **

"**You know more, I can tell."** Klaus said to him, while grabbing firmly the right forearm of Elijah. **"We are the ultimate species, Elijah. We are the Originals, nothing and no one can beat us!" **Klaus exclaimed in anger, while hitting his chest with his closed fist.

"**And yet, Finn is dead, isn't he?" **Elijah replied, while staring into Klaus's eyes.

Klaus lowered his sight, while wincing and swallowing a lump in his throat.

"**Finn had drawn in the color of blood his own destiny, Elijah, and you know it."** Klaus replied to him, while shrugging his shoulders. **"He was against being a vampire. He wanted to end his life." **

"**But, he wasn't the one who did it. He did not choose to die this way, Niklaus." **Elijah replied, while staring into Klaus's eyes, while making him lower his sight. **"It came to my attention that you got somehow attached to Miss Caroline Forbes."** Elijah added to him.

"**You're keeping track on me, now Elijah?**" Klaus asked him, while smirking. **"I'm kind of flatter, brother." **He said to him, while walking in circle around him. **"But…"** He added, before placing himself at a near inch of Elijah's face. **"…This is none of your business; I suggest that you go pay a visit to your dear Elena, if you're looking for entertainment, and keep out of my personal life!" **

"**As you wish, Niklaus…But, don't come crying on my shoulders if something happened to your lady friend afterward…Because this time it's your hands that will have blood on them." **Elijah replied to him, while walking toward the door. **"By the way, it's nice to see that someone was able to rift the walls of indifference, anger and hate, that you surrounded yourself for near one thousand years now."** He added to him, before leaving the room.

Klaus closed his fists and eyes in anger, before sighing and taking a few walking steps toward the bar, pouring another glass of whisky with his shaking hands, before throwing the glass on the fire wall with all his strength.

* * *

"**Answer…Damn it!"** Rebekah mumbled in her teeth, with her cell phone glued to her right ear, while taking place on her bed, and biting her nails in anticipation.

"**You got to be kidding me."** She heard Matt voice. **"Rebekah, it's near 1:00 o'clock in the morning, for God sake…Are you alright?" **

"**Yes…I'm sorry, I wanted to thank you for the ride back home, and…It's just that I was wondering how you were holding up since you know, we saw them together?" **She whispered to him, while blushing.

"**Well…You'll have to enlighten me, because at this hour, my brain is fried." **He answered, while making her raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"**Oh…Well, I …I thought that you would still be upset with my brother and Caroline, but my bad, obviously it did not upset you as much as I thought that it would."** Rebekah replied to him.

"**Rebekah, I had an exhausting night at work, I don't have a clue what you are talking about…And I don't have the time in the middle of the night for your rubbish speech."** Matt exclaimed.

Rebekah jumped out of her bed, while passing a nervous hand through her tangled hair, before pacing back and forth.

"**What do you mean you have passed the night, at the Grill, working?" **Rebekah asked him, completely dumfounded.

"**Because it's what I did, Rebekah…It's not because you do not have to lift a finger to earn you money, that it's the same for me."** He replied to her, before adding. **"And…I don't know where you get the idea that I gave you a ride back home…Did you meet a random guy again? Were you drunk tonight? Did you think that it was me?"** Matt asked her, while straightening his body on a sitting position on his bed, and closing his fists in anger. Since they had kissed, in the parlour room of the Mikaelson Manor, it was the first time that he had heard from her.

"**Oh, my God…"** Rebekah whispered, while putting a hand over her mouth, before adding in anger to herself. **"Nick!"** It was obvious that her brother had compelled Matt to forget all about their previous encounter.

"**Rebekah, answer me…Are you alright? Are you sober?" **Matt asked her.

"**Yes, I am…I'm sorry, I must…I mean, forget about it!"** She replied to Matt, while hanging up on him.

"**Rebekah…Rebekah?"** Matt screamed several times into his cell phone, before closing it, and wincing. **"Damn…"** He mumbled in his teeth, before passing a hand through his hair. What was this all about? Since their last kiss, he wasn't able to stop thinking about her. And now, this call was not going to help him fall back soundly asleep…That was for sure!

He lied down on his pillow with his right forearm, under his head. It's true that something about the past evening sounded strange and made him feel uneasy about it. Like moments of the night missing from his memory, but he had put that in the back of his mind, and blamed it on him being tired after a hard day at work. Now, after this call, he could not stop thinking that something was even more suspicious about it.

* * *

"**I can't believe you did this!"** Rebekah screamed from the top of her lungs, while storming into the parlour room and reaching Klaus standing position, in front of the fireplace.

"**Oh, for God sake, what is it now, Bekah? Go to sleep!"** Klaus exclaimed, why rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"**You compelled Matt to forget all about the events of tonight!"** She lashed out at him, while putting her hands on each side of her waist.

"**What? No!"** He responded, before closing his eyes, wincing, and remembering that Caroline had compelled Donovan to forget about their previous encounter.

"**No? Seriously…You're going to lie to my face and telling me that you did not compel Matt to forget all about tonight?"** Rebekah asked him, while pointing a finger at his chest.

Klaus stroke his eyes, while shaking his head. _Ah Caroline, what are you making me do for you, Love? _He thought in his mind, before raising his head to look at his sister.

"**The man is a moron, Bekah…I still don't know what you find, even remotely, interesting about him?"** He asked her, while smirking and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"**That is beside the point, Nick. You protected your precious Caroline by compelling Matt. He certainly did not ask for this!"** She busted more into his face.

"**He'll live!"** Klaus responded to her, while shrugging his shoulders, before adding. **"You should be happy that I did not kill him instead."** He added to her, while raising one of his eyebrows, and nodding his head.

"**I won't forgive you for this….Sometimes you can be the biggest bastard!" **She hurtfully screamed at him.

Klaus locked his teary eyes into his sister's, before swallowing a lump in his throat and replying:

"**But that is what I am, isn't it, Bekah, the bastard of the family?"** Klaus said, before walking toward the door and adding. **"Don't wait for me; I'll be out all night…Not that you would care, anyway."** He added to her, before leaving the parlour room.

"**Nick!"** Rebekah screamed several times, while storming after him, rushing into the entrance of the Manor, before seeing the front door being slammed in her face. **"I'm sorry…"** She whispered, while putting a hand over her chest, and filling tears rolling on her cheeks.

* * *

Caroline was turning and tossing in her bed since a good hour now. She sighed in anger, while pushing her sheet away from her body, and turning to look at her alarm clock: 2:30 am.

"**Seriously…"** She mumbled in desperation in her teeth, before dropping her head back on the pillow. **"Oh, I can't sleep!"** She murmured to herself, before turning on her right side, sliding her hands under her pillow, and closing her eyes, while memory images of the evening flashed in her mind…

_He laid himself in top of her, while keeping his lips on her neck, before hearing her moan sounds of ecstasy. _

"_Caress me, Caroline…" He murmured to her, as a request, while putting her hands on his chest, and creating discharge of electricity on her fingers, spreading a second later in her entire body. _

She reopened her eyes widely, before sighing and turning on her left side, before re-closing them, while focusing on the beautiful lake view that she had the chance to see earlier, before suddenly drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A refreshing summery breeze entered the open window of Caroline's bedroom; with on its trail the spirit of the dark shadow of a hybrid.

Klaus took a few silent walking steps to reach the bed, before very so slowly taking a sitting position beside Caroline. She had fallen asleep, the sheet pushed at her feet, wearing a two pieces PJ, with a short that left her sexy long legs at his open sight, and a white lace camisole with a deep cleavage that was showing the roundness of her full breasts, her blond hair spread all over her pillow.

Klaus felt a mix of intense desire and sweet tenderness hitting his entire body all at once. He needed to leave or he would not be able to control what would happen next. But, the tips of his fingers were already sliding on the entire lengths of her legs, making her moan sounds of pleasure in her sleep. And without being able of controlling himself, he closed his eyes and entered the deepness of her mind, but what he found behind the curtain of her soul, was not in need of any of his erotic compulsion…She was already, and shockingly dreaming of him!

* * *

_Caroline was standing in front of the lake, with her eyes closed, while feeling the fresh breeze of the wind caressing her cheeks. She was wearing a see through lace summery dress, with her long hair falling freely on her shoulders. She opened her eyes, while looking at the reflection of the moon over the water, when suddenly her breathing quickened, her pupils widened, her legs started to shake. She raised her right hand and placed it on her chest, while trying to control her nervousness. _

_Klaus was slowly getting out of the lake, with drops of water running down his naked muscular chest, eyes sparkling with burning desire, parted lips, with the tip of his tongue sliding on their lengths, while passing a slow hand though his wet, tangled, and curled hair, walking his way out of the water with seductive, sexy, and calculated movements. _

_He got out of the lake while wearing what God had gave him the day of his birth, which was basically not a single clothe, before showing to Caroline, the intensity of his desire, while making her blush. He reached Caroline standing position, on the lakeshore, before grabbing her by the waist, pulling her strongly against his chest, while sliding his manly hands under the skirt of her dress, raising the fabric on her thighs, before grabbing the tender part of her flesh._

"_Oh…" She moaned in surprise, while blushing._

"_What are you wearing under your dress?" He asked her, his lips moving the words in top of hers. "As I can hope, and from the sight of it, you're not wearing much at all, Love." He mocked her tenderly. _

"_I'm wearing nothing underneath my dress." She answered him, while grabbing his naked shoulders to keep her balance. She felt like she was drunk and about to fall on the ground. _

"_Good girl!" He replied to her. _

"_My dress is all wet." She murmured more to him, before being raised in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, while being carried into the water. _

"_The dress is about to be even wetter." He replied to her, while smirking and entering their bodies into the freshness of the lake. _

_Caroline entire body tensed while entering the water, before feeling a range of delightful shivers and an intensifying fire reaching her spine. She crossed her arms around his neck, feeling his hands lowering the straps of her dress on her arms. _

"_You like being with me in the water, Caroline?" He asked her, while lowering his head, with his full lips kissing the hollow of her shoulders, and his right hand lowering the zipper of her dress. _

"_Yes…" She murmured, with her eyes closed. _

"_What else do you want me to do to you?" He murmured to her, while raising his lips on the right side of her neck, managing at the same time, to undress her completely out of the said dress, by passing the fabric above her head, and letting it float on the lake._

"_I want to be yours…" She murmured to him, in a whisper._

"_You already are, sweetheart." He replied to her, before crashing his mouth on hers in an intense, powerful, and passionate kiss._

* * *

Caroline screamed, while strengthening her upper body in an sitting position on the bed, before placing a hand over her chest and opening her eyes widely under the intense realisation and shock of her dream. She was all sweaty, and intense shivers were passing through her entire body, from her head to her toes.

She sighed several times, before closing her eyes to try to calm herself down, while repeating to herself: _This was just a dream, this was just a dream…_Then, she raised her right hand to her mouth, while feeling with the tips of her fingers the swallowing of her lips….It was like the kiss of her dream had been real?

She shook her head in denial, while lowering her head back on the pillow, with her hand still placed over her lips.

* * *

Klaus entered into the entrance hall of his manor, while whistling merely his way to the staircase.

"**Nick?"** He heard his sister calling him, before turning on himself, while holding the ramp.

"**Bekah? Why aren't you sleeping, it's very late?"** He asked her.

She was holding a shawl over her shoulders, while taking a few walking steps to reach his position on the stairs.

"**I was worrying about you, you left, and you were mad, and I felt horrible."** She said, while looking at him with tears in her eyes. **"I'm so sorry, Nick…I didn't meant what I said."** She explained to him, before adding. **"Please forgive me?"**

Klaus lowered his sight, while swallowing a lump in his throat and feeling a different range of emotions, before nodding his head to his sister.

She reached his position on the same stair, raising her body on her tip toes and sweet kissing his left cheek, while caressing his left, before climbing the rest of the stairs.

* * *

"**Ok, Rebekah…May I ask why you asked me to bring you at the lake of all places, and after school, none the less."** Matt asked her, while following her footsteps to reach the lakeshore.

She stood immobile, in front of the lake, while sighing and staring at the water, seeing Matt reach her standing position, before turning on herself to look at him and encircling her arms around his neck, sliding her mouth on his to kiss him.

Matt stood still for a few seconds, with his eyes widely open, before sliding one of his hands around her waist, and the other one in her hair, while closing his eyes and returning her kiss.

"**Wait a minute, I don't understand this."** He said to her, in complete shock, while gently pushing her away of his embrace. **"We kissed at your home, and then I did not hear from you for days, except from your call in the middle of the night…And now, you brought me here, to kiss me?"** He asked her, completely dumfounded.

"**You couldn't understand…Let just say that I needed to regain a moment than was stolen from me."** She responded to him, while rubbing her hands nervously together.

"**For God sake, Rebekah…You're like the most complex girl that I ever known!"** He exclaimed, while passing a nervous hair through his hair.

Rebekah shrugged her shoulders, before approaching him, and sliding her hands on his chest.

"**And, is it bothering you that much?"** She asked, while smiling seductively to Matt.

"**It depends on the day, my mood, and what devil plan you have in your pretty head."** Matt replied, while smiling back at her and sliding strands of her hair, behind her ears.

"**I don't have any devil plan at this moment." **She said to him, while biting her bottom lips.

Matt locked his sight in hers, while slowly lowering his head to kiss her again, before hearing both of their cell phones ringing at the same time.

They looked at each other with surprise, before reading their text messages.

"**It's from Elijah."** Rebekah exclaimed dumfounded, while adding. **"He's back in town."**

"**Same…" **Matt said to her.

"_Meet me at the Salvatore Boarding house in a half hour. This is not a request, it's an order._**"** Rebekah read on her small screen.

"**What is this about?"** Matt asked her while shrugging his shoulders.

"**I have no idea."** Rebekah replied, while raising her sight to look at him.

* * *

Caroline pushed her way inside the passenger's cabin of the Mikaelson private jet, while carrying her luggage in her right hand. She winced in anger when she noticed Klaus sitting on one of the ultra modern – sophisticated – leather seats. She dropped her bag at her feet, in a big "bang" noise, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, and staring at him with an angry stare.

Klaus folded his newspaper calmly on his laps, before taking a sip of his morning coffee.

"**Good morning, sweetheart, how are you on this lovely day?"** He asked her, while raising his mischievous stare at her.

Caroline closed her eyes, while sighing and counting to ten, before reopening them.

"**Don't push it, you have hissed and commanded me to be here, and here I am, like a good obedient girl!"** She shouted at him.

"**Now, Love…I did not command you, I ask you, nicely, to a date, it's not, nearly, the same."** He replied, while smiling at her. **"You remember our agreement?"**

"**Madam, do you want me to take care of your luggage for you?"** A steward asked Caroline.

"**What?"** She busted to the poor soul, before shaking her head and adding. **"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…Yes, thank you so much." **She added, while blushing.

"**Not a problem Madam…My name is Alexander, I'm the flight attendant for the duration of this flight, don't hesitate to ask me if you need anything." **He replied, while nodding his head in respect, and taking in his hands, Caroline's luggage.

Caroline nodded his head to him, before turning her sight to Klaus, who was showing her, with his left hand, to take a sitting position on the seat at his left side, near the porthole. She sighed more, before striding over his legs, and taking a place near him.

"**Don't forget that there will only be three more dates left after this one."** She mumbled angrily in her teeth, while closing her seat belt.

"**Sweetheart, how could I ever forget with your lovely voice repeating it to me at every chance that you get?"** He responded to her, while smirking, and taking his newspaper back in his hands.

"**Well…" **She said, before adding. **"…This date should count for at least three dates! You took advantage of the fact that you are deciding all the conditions regarding our agreement. I would have never accepted to follow you for more than a day."**

"**Your fault, Love, if you did not put your conditions before…Therefore, I put mine."** He replied, while turning his head, and blinking an eye at her.

"**I had to lie, to cheat, and to compel people for being able to be with you on this airplane."** She added to him, while pouting.

"**And you're getting quite good at it, if I may say."** He mocked her, while giggling.

"**This is not a joke, Klaus!"** She replied to him, while pushing with her right hand, his newspaper on his laps.

"**It's actually quite funny."** He replied to her, while smirking more.

"**Grr…."** She growled the sound, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, before taking a look inside, through the porthole. **"If this is the case...I refuse to speak to you for the all duration of the flight." **

Klaus busted into laughter, while shaking his head.

"**I highly doubt that you could hold your speak for a good 20 hours."** He replied to her.

"**20 hours! In this airplane?"** Caroline exclaimed in panic, before asking. **"Where are we going?" **

"**You'll know soon enough." **He responded to her, with a mocking tone of voice.

The airport land crew pushed off the gateway from the entrance of the plane, and Alexander pushed the porthole door, while taking all the safety precaution necessary.

Caroline grabbed the arms of her seat, while sighing, and closing her eyes. This plane was way smaller than the one they had took to go to Paris.

"**This plane is smaller, isn't it?"** She suddenly asked Klaus, making him turned his head to look at her, while dropping his newspaper on a near side table.

"**It's very safe, Caroline."** He murmured to her, while caressing her cheek with his left hand. **"Gilles has been the one who piloted the plane for Elijah for years now."** He added, as an explanation, before sliding a strand of her hair behind her right ear, creating a range of shivers in her spine.

"**Elijah?"** She repeated, while turning her head to look at him in surprise.

"**Yes, my brother is back at Mystic Falls; therefore, we are able to take the family jet." **He responded to Caroline, without giving any further explanation.

"**You seem all **_chippie_** about it."** She responded, while rolling her eyes.

"**There's nothing more to say about the return of my brother."** He replied, while locking his eyes with hers.

Caroline blushed, before turning her sigh to the porthole, once again, and hearing a voice coming from the plane speakers system.

"_Good day Mister Mikaealson, Miss Forbes, my name is Gilles, and I will be your pilot for the duration of this flight. I'll be assisted by Roger, the co-pilot. The duration of this flight, if we don't experience any turbulence should be of approximately of 19 hours, 34 minutes. I'll keep you posted of the flight itinerary to Tokyo in every four to five hours." _

"**Tokyo!"** She repeated in shock, turning her head to look at Klaus, while showing him sparks of pure joy in her eyes.

"**Happy?"** Klaus asked, while smiling at Caroline.

She did not answer him, but she smiled back, before turning her sight at the porthole, seeing the plane rolling toward the runway.

"_Folks, fasten your seat belts, we're about to take off."_ The pilot added to the speakers.

Caroline sighed in fear, while sliding her trembling right hand in Klaus's, making him startle in surprise and turn his head to stare at her, before squeezing her hand and raising it to his mouth to kiss its back.

* * *

Gosh! What would I give to be on that plane (lol)

Thank you for reading this chapter, and for your dedication to this story my dear readers, and for your awesome reviews and alerts that are always putting the biggest smile on my face.

As usual, I can't wait to read your comments.

Next chapter: **"Tokyo"**

Till then, take good care of yourself.

**Lovely Vero.**


	7. Tokyo Part I

**SEVEN DATES**

Fan Fic Season 3 TV-Vampire Diaries

Caroline & Klaus / Rebekah & Matt

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapter 7

"**TOKYO"**

**Part I**

* * *

虎穴に入らずんば虎子を得ず。

_**If you do not enter the tiger's cave, you will not catch its cub.**_

* * *

The first intense memory that would, forever, stay in Caroline's heart regarding her visit to Tokyo would be the exoticism of the rain. A part of sweet hope, a trace of nostalgia, a hint of fear, and a range of flamboyant colours mixed with a spicy/flowery scent.

The previous days would stay in her heart forever, even if the venomous bite of doubt and fear had seeped into her heart.

* * *

Caroline followed the Japanese butler along the corridor of the 55th floor of this downtown Tokyo luxury hotel, toward Klaus's penthouse suite. The butler opened, with the help of a smart card, the two prestigious entrance doors, before making a reverence in front of Caroline, with an invitation to enter inside the luxurious multi-rooms apartment.

An Asiatic décor welcomed her inside the walls of the penthouse.

"**ありがとう – **_Thank you_**"** Klaus addressed himself, in both languages, to the butler, while nodding his head, and sliding a generous yen bill in his hand.

"あなたは夜の私のサービスを必要としている, Mr. Mikaelson"

"_**Are you in need of my services for the night, Mister Mikaelson?"**_ The assigned butler asked Klaus.

"いいえ朝食に戻ってきたよ" Klaus responded in Japanese.

"_**No. You'll come back for the breakfast." **_

The butler nodded his head with respect, before making his traditional reverence, and closing the entrance doors behind him.

Caroline scattered the modern, palatial, suite: luxurious hardwood floor, dark mahogany wooded furniture, with an Asian design accent, "L" shape low sitting sofa, in exquisite leather, with comfortable silk, multi-colours, cushions, and a few extra of big cushions, sporadically placed on the floor. In the middle of the living room, a four glasses wall room, hiding a small Japanese garden, with an aquarium of tropical fishes, and in addition, placed on the ceiling, a skylight reflecting the night stars sky of Tokyo.

While Klaus was talking to the Japanese butler, she walked along a corridor, where different paintings of talented Japanese artists were placed on the wall for display. She finally reached a wooded sliding door, hiding an exquisite bedroom, with a low, to the floor, Asian bed, with a glass wall that was leading to a very modern bathroom, and also on the ceiling another skylight. But, that was nothing compared to the magnificent view of Tokyo, thanks to a top to bottom windows wall, and a glass door that was leading to the terrace, where luxury outdoor furniture and a modern Jacuzzi awaited her.

Caroline sighed at the extraordinary, magnificent view in front of her sight, a hand placed over her chest, while taking a few walking steps toward the security ramp, before grabbing it with her two hands to keep her equilibrium. She felt dizzy and overwhelmed while standing, under the stars, in front of this capital city. She closed her eyes, for a few minutes, with her eyes fill with tears, a hand placed over her mouth, before feeling two manly hands sliding on her hips, two strong arms encircling her waist, a muscular chest pushing on her back, a soft breath on the right side of her neck, and a low whisper in her right ear.

"**You need to let out, all your feelings, Love."** Klaus murmured to her.

"**This is so stupid…"** She mumbled incoherently, while feeling a range of convulsions and a flood of tears hitting her entire body.

"**Shh…"** Klaus whispered to her, his chin resting on the top of her head, his left hand caressing her hair, with his right encircling her waist, before closing his arms tighter around her shaking body. **"I got you, I won't let you fall."** He whispered some more, while closing his eyes, and listening to her outburst of profound pain.

"**It hurts so much…What's happening?"** She mumbled, between two spasms of crying.

"**I know, sweetheart."** He whispered, while turning her body around in his arms, her head now resting on his chest. **"I got you in my arms now, you can lean on me."** Klaus murmured more, while caressing her back to calm her down.

She grabbed forcefully, with her left hand, the fabric of his t-shirt, while encircling his waist with her right arm, letting out all the anger, sorrow, turmoil of the past year, since she had turned as a vampire. She had never given the chance to mourn the _human Caroline_, to get rid of all this pain. She always showed the better, stronger part of Caroline Forbes, in front of her family and friends. And now, in Klaus's arms, she was letting herself go to her need to be comforted.

She cried her sorrow for what seemed to be a very long moment, before passing the back of her hand on her eyes to sweep away her tears. Klaus opened his eyes, and lowered his sight on her, before grabbing her chin to raise her head, and locking his eyes with Caroline's.

"**Are you ok, Love? Talk to me?"** He asked her, while caressing her cheeks, her hair, and the line of her jaw.

Caroline kept quiet, while drowning her sight in his blue eyes, before parting her lips in a secret prayer to be kissed.

"**You must know the effect you have on me, by now, Caroline."** He murmured to her, while caressing the length of her bottom lip, with the tip of his thumb, in an almost unbearable caress, creating a delightful range of shivers in her entire body, before lowering his head near hers, his mouth sliding so slowly on her trembling lips, his breath infiltrating a new life into her soul, the tip of his tongue caressing the corner of her lips, while nibbling her lips, in sweet kisses.

Caroline mumbled sounds of pleasure with the whisper of his name on her lips, which made him groaned his pleasure and deepening his kiss even more, while taking possession of her mouth with his tongue, before sliding his hands in her lower back, while pushing her pelvis in full contact with his, making her startle while realizing his obvious, lower body, response of his desire for her.

She raised her hands on his chest, before sliding those in his hair, in a firm grip, while feeling her own breasts becoming extremely sensible at the touch of his muscular chest. Every of Klaus's muscles tensing with anticipation of giving her more sensual pleasure.

Suddenly she snapped out of this moment, by pushing him away from her, with both of her hands placed on his chest, while backing away from him and pointing a finger at his direction and a hand over her chest, to calm herself down.

"**Don't touch me, Klaus!"** She warned him.

Klaus sighed several times, before closing his eyes, passing a hand through his hair, and putting his hands on each side of his waist.

"**Caroline, calm down, you have your nerves all over the place, Love."** He explained to her.

"**You took advantage of me, and the fact that I was all mixed up in my emotions for a short moment."** She replied to him.

"**You're more than mixed up, Caroline…You are not done mourning the human Caroline inside of you…And, believe me, Love…"** He said to her, with a warning tone of voice, while closing his fists in anger, and locking his sight in hers. **"If I had wanted to take advantage of you, I would have compel you, put you on my shoulders; bring you into my bed, before ravaging your body by making love to you for hours, while making you forget all the other men before me." **

Caroline startled, while blushing intensively at his saying, before lowering her sight.

"**It's on my terms, Klaus, I suggested this agreement."** She warned him.

"**No, it's on my terms, Caroline!"** He lashed out at her, while sighing with anger, before adding. **"You're mine when you are with me, I control the game!"**

"**Everything is just a game to you, isn't it?" **She screamed at him, before adding in anger. **"Let just play the **_Alpha Man_** game, to help you display the super power of the Original hybrid!"**

"**But you see, sweetheart, "You" started this, "You" came to me with this agreement, I certainly didn't!"** He explained to her, while pointing a finger at her, before adding. **"Now, if you could only became half of the woman that I know that you could be in my arms, you would finally confess that you came up with this stupid idea of dating agreement because you needed a brilliant idea to find your way into my bed. When all you had to do is simply ask, Love."**

Caroline startled on the insult, before taking a few walking steps toward Klaus and slapping him two times across the cheeks.

Klaus groaned in anger, before raising his right hand to his cheeks, while rubbing his red skin.

"**You raise your hand one more time on me, Caroline, and I swear that I'll put you in my bed sooner than you think. And I will give a damn of respecting your wishes, if this happens again."** He busted at her, before walking toward the sliding glass door, entering the luxurious penthouse bedroom.

Caroline sighed, before closing her eyes and crouching on the terrace floor, her head buried in her hands.

* * *

Caroline entered the lightless bedroom, while directing her walk inside, with only the rays of the moon to illuminate the room, taking a few more steps toward the bed, where Klaus was lying on the silk bedspread with his right forearm under his head, on the pillow, while keeping is sight on the ceiling, with one of his knees elevated.

She coughed several times, while rubbing her hands together nervously, and seeing no reaction from his part. She took one more steps before sitting at the left extremity of the bed, and staring at him.

"**I'm sorry, I was out of line."** She murmured, while lowering her sight. **"I was standing in front of this panoramic view of Tokyo, and all my emotions suddenly took the better of me."**

Klaus turned his head to look at her, before smiling.

"**Apology accepted."** He responded, while staring at her.

"**And thank you for bringing me here, Tokyo is a beautiful city."** She said to him.

"**You're welcome."** He answered her.

She nodded her head, in thankfulness, while blushing. Klaus had shown her kindness, more than once, and made her doubt his true evilness.

"**You're right; I did not mourn my human self yet."** She confessed, while shrugging her shoulders.

"**What makes you so afraid of embracing your vampire side, Love?"** He asked her, while sliding his left hand under the pillow.

"**I don't know how to control it."** She murmured, while avoiding his sight. **"Stefan showed me how to control my urge to feed human blood, but for the rest I don't know?" **

"**Who said you need to control it. What if it was the other way around, what if you needed to embrace it?"** He asked her.

Caroline closed her eyes in annoyance. Why would she think that he could understand her point of view?

"**I'm sorry to have disturbed you."** She said in annoyance, before feeling his right hand grab her wrist.

"**Stay, hear me out, Love."** He asked her politely.

She looked at him for a moment, before lying at the other extremity of the gigantic bed, face to face with him, her head resting on the other pillow.

"**The human Caroline is gone forever, as much as you want her to come back, she will never come back."** He murmured to her.

"**I know…"** She whispered, while feeling a lump in her throat. **"…I just miss her so much."** She added, with tears filling her eyes.

"**She is here. She just transformed into something so much better, and magnificent."** Klaus responded, with a smile **"Why can't you see it, sweetheart?" **

"**How can you even say that to me, you of all people…Aren't you the one who said to me on my birthday that you have thought of ending your vampire life more than once?"** She asked him.

"**You remember all the things I said to you, I'm quite touch, Caroline."** He responded, while smirking.

"**Oh…"** Caroline mumbled between her teeth, while rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"**But you're right, I did … And then, I remembered that I was a force of nature, all by myself. I needed to stay and fight, and procreate our species."** He responded to her.

"**Procreate our species, by killing innocent people?"** She lashed out at him, while shaking her head in disbelief.

"**I don't expect you to understand, Caroline, but you will understand some day."** He answered her.

She rolled her eyes to the ceiling even more, while turning her head on the pillow, and staring at the ceiling, before asking in a murmur.

"**Why do you want me?" **

"**Tell me why not?" **He responded to her,before adding. **"You're the bright light in my darkness, Caroline." **

She turned her head to look at him, before feeling a range of emotions hitting her all at once, while feeling his hand caressing her left cheek.

"**You're not only beautiful, full of light, and strong. You have the capacity to make me forget."** He murmured as a confession.

She wrinkled her eyes in surprised, while staring at him. What did he meant by that exactly?

"**You need to sleep."** He added in a whisper, while caressing her hair.

"**Mm…"** She whispered while closing her eyes. **"…I need to go to my bedroom."**

"**I won't touch you, and I won't seduce you, Caroline. You can sleep with me in here." **He added to her.

"**I don't believe you…" **She mumbled, half asleep.

"**You should believe me; I could never harm you in any way. But, I would harm anyone who would put your life in danger."** He whispered to her, while sliding his body near hers, and kissing her forehead.

"**Tomorrow morning, we'll take the subway and I'll show you all the food markets of Tokyo, a real delight for the eyes." **He murmured more.

"**Ok…"** She whispered, before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Elena Gilbert closed her eyes, and sighed several times, while trying to calm herself down, before rubbing her hands nervously on the fabric of her jeans and directing her walking steps toward the front door of the Salvatores Boarding House. She turned the handle, before standing straight in front of Elijah Mikaelson.

"**Elijah."** She murmured, while drowning her sight in his, before smiling at him timidly.

"**Elena."** He responded, while smiling back to her. **"It seems we meet again?"** He added, while keeping his eyes lock with hers, and seeing her blush at his insistent gaze. **"May I enter?"**

"**Of Course…" **She responded, before signing him to enter, with a hand gesture.

"**Do they have responded to my invitation?"** He asked her, before sliding his hand on her lower back, inviting her to pass in front of him, while creating a surprising range of delightful shivers in her spine.

"**For the most part, I guess, I am not quite sure who you invited?"** She responded, while shrugging her shoulders and entering the parlour room with Elijah at her side.

"**Hey, grandpa Original, It's been quite a long time, how's everything? Could you go back from where you are coming from?"** Damon mumbled, apparently incapacitated by the alcohol, while taking a few unsteady walking steps toward Elijah, with a glass of Bourbon in his right hand, and the bottle in his other. **"Can I offer you a drink: Green tea, chamomile, to help the elderly sleep?" **

"**Damon!"** Elena screamed, in anger, while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"**What Elena?"** Damon responded to her, before bending his face at a near inch of hers.

"**This is my house, and this Original, freak show, is barging in here, like he owns the place!" **He added to her, while pouring more alcohol in his glass.

"**I'm sorry…"** Elena murmured to Elijah, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. **"He's been like this since Alaric's death."** She explained to him, while shrugging her shoulders.

"**No, Elena, my brother has been like this since ever!" **Stefan exclaimed, while entering the parlour room**. "Pardon my brother, Elijah, he was never known as someone who had good manners."** Stefan said to him, before pointing a finger at Damon's direction. **"And it is not your home; it is our home, mine and yours, Damon!"**

"**Oh right! My brother the "**_licking ass_**"! Forgive me for forgetting that part: How willing you are of bending in front of that Original!" **Damon replied to his brother, while making a mockery reverence, and nodding toward Elijah.

"**Damon, it's enough!"** Elena lashed out in anger. **"I'm sorry, Elijah."** She added, while timidly meeting his gaze.

"**No insult taken."** Elijah responded, while smiling at her.

"**Right, Elena…how could I have forgotten, he got your panties in a twist also, pardon me, Princess!"** Damon angrily mumbled in his teeth, while making her blush.

Elijah rolled his eyes on the ceiling, while sighing with annoyance, before sliding his hands in his pants pockets, and standing in front of the bay window, living more than one thousands years on this earth gave him the chance to practice his tolerance and patience.

"**Hi!" **Bonnie said, while entering the parlour room.** "What is this about; I received a text message from Elijah, to meet him here?"** Bonnie added, before dropping her hands bag on a console table. **"Oh…You're here."** Bonnie mumbled, while blushing and noticing Elijah standing position near the window.

"**Miss Bennett."** Elijah saluted her, while nodding his head.

"**Ok, brother of mine, what is this annoying meeting about?"** Rebekah asked, while entering the room, with Matt on her footsteps.

"**Oh, look who's here, the blond Original chick who slept with the entire male population of Mystic Falls."** Damon mocked Rebekah, while gulping another glass.

"**You included!"** Rebekah giggled, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, and smirking at Elena, who faded white as a ghost at the insult, while blushing and avoiding Elijah's stare.

"**I'm not interested in you anymore, sweetheart; I prefer my one night conquest to be less of a whore!"** Damon responded to her, before seeing Matt stare at him with anger.

"**What Donovan? Don't tell me, she got you under her spell also?"** Damon asked him, before seeing Matt closing his fists in anger.

"**Don't push me, Salvatore."** Matt warned him, while shaking his head.

"**I am not pushing you; man … It's just a friendly warning to not get into her panties too quickly. She can be a hands full that little one, and quite a snake, if she wants to be. One minute she is lying underneath you, the next she is torturing you while chaining you to a wall." **Damon explained, while smirking at Rebekah.

"**Damon, stop it!"** Stefan warned him.

"**What, brother? You want to have a taste of her also? Elena is not enough for you anymore, you need to rekindle the past?"** Damon said to his brother.

"**Enough!"** Elijah screamed, with a strong and ordering voice, while making everybody startle and turn their sight in his direction. **"You are acting like children! And Rebekah, you should handle yourself better, you're a Mikaelson! As for you, young, foolish, and egocentric Damon, one day your temperament and insolence will be the death of you, you're lucky that it is me who's standing in this room, and not a real enemy, or you would be death by now!**" Elijah warned, while narrowing his sight on him.

Rebekah stared into her older brother's eyes, while blushing, and lowering her sight in shame, before feeling the tip of Matt's fingers brushing the inside of her left hand, as an almost unnoticeable, comfort gesture. Damon bit the inside of his cheeks, while lowering his sight also. Stefan closed his eyes, before nodding his head.

"**Please forgive us, Elijah." **Stefan said to Elijah, while nodding his head. **"Why did you ask us to have this meeting with you today? You've been away from Mystic Falls for quite a while." **Stefan asked him.

"**Yes, Grandpa, what is the real purpose of this uneventful gathering?" **Damon asked, while smirking.

"**It came to my attention that Alaric Saltzman was found dead in an alley near the Mystic Falls Grill."** Eljah said, while crossing his arms in front of his chest, and slowly pacing back and front. **"Damon, am I right?"** He asked more.

"**Yes."** Damon responded, while lowering his sight, and closing his fists in anger.

"**Now, we all know that Alaric Saltzman, with the help of my mother, had become the ultimate Original vampire slayer."** Elijah explained to them.

"**Where are you going with all of this?" **Stefan asked, while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"**Let me finished, Stefan."** Elijah replied to him, with a hand gesture, while continuing his walking pace. **"This said, the only way of killing Mister Saltzman was with the silver dagger, created also by my mother." **

"**There is no new knowledge in your saying."** Damon frowned, while shrugging his shoulders and rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"**To kill Alaric Saltzman, you couldn't be a vampire or a hybrid, or it would kill you instantly at the same time. A human needed to do this task, but the only humans that knew about this ultimate weapon that could destroy the entire line of vampires were: Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy."** Elijah presented his argument. **"None of the mentioned humans seemed to have done it, therefore, who could have done it, who would want to destroy our line of vampires?"**

"**Are you thinking the werewolves?"** Stefan asked, while narrowing his sight on Elijah.

"**No, that could have been a good guess in the past, if Tyler Lockwood had not been turned as a hybrid or if my brother had not wiped off the map the almost entire population of werewolves, for his obsession of creating his army of hybrids."** Elijah responded, before taking a sitting position on the right arm of the sofa, where Elena was already sitting.

"**Than whom could it be, Elijah?"** Elena asked him.

"**I only see one possibility: Another species that would have stolen the ultimate weapon in hope to destroy us in a near future."** Elijah explained to them, while nodding his head to her.

"**Oh, you got to be kidding me!" **Damon exclaimed. "**Another species, really, that is your explanation? After the werewolves, the moon and sun curse, what can we expect now, an army of penguins?"** He added, while shaking his head.

"**It's not because you don't believe in other species as powerful as us, that they can't exist."** Elijah responded to him.

"**Then the ultimate weapon made by your mother would be in hands of more powerful enemies than Alaric?"** Stefan asked him.

"**That is in fact my way of seeing this present situation, Stefan."** Elijah agreed, while nodding his head.

"**What are we supposed to do now?"** Stefan asked more.

"**Be on your guards, like you were when Alaric had my mother's weapon in his possession." **Elijah suggested, before adding.** "The one who needs to be protected the most, and by all cost, and this to spare all of your lives, is my brother Niklaus, if this enemy has the ultimate weapon in his hands, Klaus could be the first target, therefore the majority of you could be all dead in a matter of seconds."**

"**And how do you know this fairytale story exactly?" **Damon busted in anger, while taking a few walking steps to reach Elijah. **"He, obviously, not telling the half of what he knows!"** Damon accused Elijah, while scattering the entire room. **"Don't be blind, he already knows who the enemy is, it's obvious!"** Damon screamed more.

"**I've been on this earth a longer time that you have, Damon. I've learned to let go of my oversized ego, and keep some of what I know to myself, and give the parts that I can give to others. One day, only one can hope, that you will let go of yours. I've known my share of enemies over the centuries, most of them died, some of their species vanished with the call of time. Therefore, I can't say, with certainty, who's this enemy."** Elijah replied, while locking his sight in Damon's.

"**What do you suggest we do?"** Stefan asked him.

"**Stay on your guards, and keep your eyes open. This present danger situation is not about to vanish, not by a long shot!"** Elijah replied to Stefan, before adding. **"Where's your friend Elena?"** Elijah suddenly asked her.

"**My friend?"** Elena replied to him, in surprise.

"**Yes, the young vampire woman, with blond hair, Caroline Forbes?"** He asked her more, while raising one of his eyebrows with suspicious. **"I send her an invitation as well."**

"**Caroline?"** Elena said, before turning her head toward Bonnie.

"**I don't know."** Bonnie responded, while shrugging her shoulders.

"**She left town for a family emergency."** Matt explained, while seeing Rebekah roll her eyes to the ceiling and closing her fists in anger, which did not go unnoticed for Matt or Elijah.

"**Well then, keep Miss Forbes informed."** He said to all, while rising on his feet. **"Rebekah, can I have a word with you, please."** He asked, signing her to follow him with his right hand, while taking a few walking steps away from the assembly, toward the entrance door, before turning his sight at his sister and assuring himself that no one could hear them. **"Where is Niklaus?" **Elijah whispered to her.

"**I don't know where he is these days, Elijah."** Rebekah murmured, while shrugging her shoulders. **"He's been absent most of the time, while seeing his blonde bimbo!" **

"**That's what I thought."** Elijah replied, while taking his blackberry in his hands. **"He was absent for what reasons?"** He added as a question, while checking his reply messages from Klaus, unfortunately there was none.

"**They travelled."** She replied, while rolling her eyes, in annoyance.

"**What do you mean they travelled?"** Elijah asked her, while grabbing her shoulders.

"**I think they went to Paris."** Rebekah answered him, completely dumfounded by his reaction.

"**Damn him!"** Elijah mumbled angrily in his teeth, while dialling a number.

"**Elijah you are starting to scare me, what is going on?"** Rebekah asked him, while grabbing his left forearm.

"**Yes, Mikaelson here, Is the jet available to take off?"** He asked his interlocutor. **"And the plane landed in which country?"** He asked more, in front of a nervous Rebekah. "**Thank you!"** He added, before closing the line, and passing a nervous hand through his hair. **"Fuck! The airplane landed in Tokyo in all places!"**

"**Elijah, you are really scaring me now, please you have to tell me what is going on." **She begged him.

"**I have to go, Rebekah … But before, what can you tell me of his past actions, and whereabouts the last past weeks?"** Elijah asked her, while grabbing her arms.

"**I don't know. He's been seeing Caroline Forbes, on and off. I couldn't say what sick agreement they have between them, Elijah. None of her stupid friends are even aware that they're seeing each other. Caroline Forbes has not left to visit a family relative in a fake emergency; she is with Niklaus, that I am sure of it." ** Rebekah busted the truth to his brother.

"**Could he have compelled her to follow him?"** Elijah asked more.

"**No."** She replied, while shaking her head. **"She has been lying to her friends, and she even compelled Matt Donovan to forget about an encounter we had with them, couple of days ago." **

"**He's putting her in danger." **Elijah said, while frowning, and putting his hands on each side of his waist.

"**What danger, Elijah?" **Rebekah begged him to tell.

"**Stay safe as much as you can, I have to go."** Elijah replied to his sister, before storming outside the house.

"**Elijah, what is going on?"** She screamed, while standing under the arch of the door, before seeing him walked toward his car.

"**Is he leaving?"** Elena asked Rebekah, while reaching her standing position, to which Rebekah nodded her head.

"**Don't you have enough men pinning over you, Elena? You need to have my brother also?"** She added, before seeing Elena storming outside the house after Elijah, while ignoring her say.

"**Rebekah?"** She heard Matt voice calling from behind her, before turning on herself and staring in surprise into his eyes.

"**What did you mean when you said to your brother that Caroline compelled me?"** He asked her, while closing his fists in anger, before asking. **"What memory did she erase?" **

"**I tried to explain it to you several times, but you refused to believe me." **Rebekah tried to explain once more.

Matt closed his eyes, while sighing, before pushing Rebekah out of his way, and getting out of the house.

"**Matt, please listen to me?" **Rebekah screamed, while running after him.

"**I'm fed up with listening to all of you, and most of all, I'm fed up of you, Rebekah, and I'm fed up being in the middle of this supernatural stuff. I just want to regain my true human self!"** He lashed out, before reaching his truck, taking his place on the driver seat, and starting the engine on a squeal of tires.

"**Matt, I only wanted to protect you."** Rebekah whispered, with tears in her eyes, while bending her upper body, with her hands placed on her knees.

* * *

"**Elijah?"** Elena called, while running behind him.

"**Elena."** He replied with surprise, before sliding the car key in the driver's door.

"**I know you, Elijah."** She said upfront, while reaching his standing position and sliding a strand of her long hair behind her right ear. **"You're hiding something. Something or someone, I'm not sure, but I feel that it is even scarier than what we could all imagine." **

"**We always had that special connection between us, Elena." **He replied, while smiling and drowning his sight in hers.** "We are able to feel the deepest thought of the other." **

Elena blushed at his saying, before raising her hand on his right forearm.

"**I'm afraid, Elijah. I can see in your eyes that you are afraid also, and I've always known you, as unshakable and extremely sure of yourself."** She explained her concerns to him, before adding. **"And, what I saw in your eyes, today, was human fear."**

"**I'm not human, Elena. You've known that fact about me for a long time now."** He replied to her, while raising one of his eyebrows, and smiling.

"**For me, you have the qualities that make a person human."** She replied to him.

Elijah stared into her eyes for a short moment, while feeling a range of intense emotions, hitting him, all at once. He swallowed a lump in his throat, before lowering his sight and opening the passenger door of his car.

"**But, I'm not human anymore; therefore you shouldn't put me on a pedestal. Don't be afraid, Elena; I'll assure your safety and security, nothing will happen to you, and your friends, under my wing, I'll make sure of that."** He promised her, while nodding his head and taking a sitting place in his car, before starting the engine.

"**It's not me that I am mostly worried about."** She whispered to herself, while looking at the car disappear at the horizon.

* * *

Caroline startled, while hearing the door close behind the charming Asian secretary who had politely asked her to follow her inside an interior garden, while using impeccable English language.

Now she was standing alone, in the middle of this gigantic and beautiful flowers garden, while rubbing her hands nervously. Maybe she should not have accepted this invitation? Maybe this _Arian Satō _was not a friend of the Mikaelson Family or Klaus? Maybe she was in danger? Caroline shook her head, while closing her eyes. This was Tokyo, not Mystic Falls, she reminded herself, while grasping a sense of reality. She was not in any danger, and she had no reason to refuse this invitation, she repeated in her mind to convince herself, while taking, in her hands, the invitation card from her handbag.

_Miss Forbes,_

_Please accept this humble invitation. _

_Join me for lunch, along with Mr. Mikaelson, at my Head Office Enterprise._

_My driver will pick you up shortly._

_I am an old friend of the Mikaelson family._

_Regards,_

_Arian Satō_

_Satō Family Enterprise_

The chauffeur had mentioned to Caroline that Klaus would be joining her and Mr._ Satō _shortly. And as Klaus had told her yesterday morning, while showing her the food markets of Tokyo, it was one of the biggest insults to refuse a host invitation in Japan. This said she had been into the obligation, and without any other choices but to accept it. What was she supposed to do? He had left her alone for a few hours, to attend some business matters, without any warning from his part that she was forbidden to refuse this invitation.

She looked at the space around her, before taking a few walking steps toward a range of exquisite tropical flowers. These ones more special at her eyes than the others, her delicate petals opened on a range of light to dark pink color.

"**That specific Asian flower is named: ****チェリー****- **_Cherry_**."** She heard a voice addressing her, in both languages.

Caroline turned on herself, placing a hand on her chest to calm herself, while drowning her sight into the one of a young, tall, and handsome Asian man, who took several walking steps to reach her standing position, before holding his pace, smiling and tilting his head to the left, while studying her facial feature.

"**Cherry blossoms in Japan are symbolic of the transience and impermanence of life because they don't bloom for long. The fall of the Cherry blossoms also symbolized the warriors who have died in battle, thus connecting the blossoms with the samurai Ethos."** He explained more to her, before taking her right hand in his, while staring into Caroline's eyes, and hand kissing its back. **"It's a pleasure, Miss Forbes." **

While meeting _Arian Satō _for the first time, Caroline felt a range of different feelings hitting her at once, _wonder, curiosity, intensity, _but most of all_: fear._

"**I don't know much about exotic flowers."** Caroline replied to him, while slowly pulling her hand away from him.

"**Life is a mean to an end, we are meant to learn everything about what's surrounding us, would you say, sweet Caroline?" **Arian asked her, while showing her, with a gesture of his hand, to walk toward a stone path fill with more tropical flowers and plants.

"**I guess."** Caroline replied to him, while nervously swallowing a lump in her throat.

"**You are overwhelmed by my presence, aren't you?"** Arian asked, while smiling to her.

"**I …" **Caroline baffled, before blushing intensively.

"**My humble apologies, this is obviously the bad effect I have on people, every time I meet someone new. I'll say that it must have been a bad Japanese curse, a spell murmured in front of my baby crib, would you say?" **He said to Caroline, with his most charming smile.

Caroline smiled back, before lowering her sight.

"**No, please...It's obviously me who had lost all good manners for a moment. Thank you for the invitation, Mr. **_**Satō"**_She said to him, while nodding her head in respect.

"**Please Caroline, call me **_Arian_**, we already established a deep flowers connection between us." **He added, with a blink of an eye, before sliding his hand on her lower back, while pushing her toward a table setting, inside a gazebo, near an artificial small pool of water, filled with red fishes.

"**Fishes symbolized wealth in the Asian culture."** He explained to her, while pulling a chair, and inviting her to take a sitting position, before taking his own in front of Caroline. **"Can I offer you Jasmine tea?"** He asked her, while taking a tea pot in his right hand.

"**Please, thank you."** She responded, while handing to him a porcelain cup. **"It's magnificent. I mean the garden in the middle of a corporate building, it's not something that you see very often, I suppose."**

Arian raised his sight at her, before smiling, and handing her tea cup.

"**I have this defect, Caroline; I always need to be surrounded by beautiful living things."** He replied to her. **"The corporate world can rapidly become, dark, cold and impersonal."**

"**Well, it's certainly gorgeous."** She added.

"**As you are yourself while standing in front of me."** He replied, while making her blush. **"Another defect, Caroline, I always speak my mind."**

"**Mm…How are you related to the Mikaelson family…I mean…They are…I mean…You must know…I mean…" **Caroline mumbled almost incoherently to him, before lowering her head, to hide her rosy cheeks. She was making an idiot of herself.

"**What you want to know is, if I know what they are? The answer is yes…As I know what you are Caroline."** He replied, while taking a gulp from his tea cup, his piercing black eyes set on watching every of her moves. **"Let just say that I am an old acquaintance of Elijah, knowing that his brother Klaus, was in town, it was my obligation to invite him and yourself, for lunch. Japanese hospitality tradition, of course." **

For a strange reason, Caroline had the certainty that his last sentence was all made up for her intention.

"**And Mister Klaus Mikaelson will be here soon, don't worry. That is what you're thinking, aren't you?"** He asked, while smirking. **"Along with wondering if I could kill you in this garden, before throwing your dead body as food for the fish."** He added, with a mocking tone of voice.

"**The thought crossed my mind."** She honestly replied, while smirking herself.

"**I'm not in the habit of killing beautiful women, Caroline, and even less, one that caught my eyes, something that did not happen to me since a long, long time."** He replied, while making her blush even more.

"**Are you in the habit of killing something else than beautiful woman, Arian?"** She asked him, tit for tat.

"**Touché!"** He exclaimed, with a laugh, before adding. **"You are not only beautiful; you're intelligent as well, another quality that's adding to my growing attraction to you." **

The feeling of fear hit Caroline once more. She stared into his eyes for a short moment, before lowering her sight, with the welcoming arrival of the secretary who had previously welcomed her.

She nodded her head in respect to Caroline, before lowering her upper body near Arian's right ear, and murmuring to him that his presence was required in his office.

"**My apologies, Caroline, it seems that the corporate world is calling me once more, I need to leave you by yourself, for a very short moment, and in the meantime, my secretary will bring you something to eat."** He excused himself, while rising on his feet, before storming out of this paradise garden.

"**Miss Forbes, what would you like to eat, and are you in need of any blood?"** The secretary asked her, with the most charming smile, while waking Caroline regaining a sense of reality from the mysterious and mystic spell that she was under in the presence of _Arian Satō__**.**_

* * *

Rebekah was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace in the parlour/living room of the Mikealson Manor, while checking, for the hundred of times, her text messages on her cell phone. Not a single message from Klaus, Elijah or Matt? She suddenly heard the door bell sound of the main entrance. She ran toward the entrance door, before turning the handle, and standing immobile in front of Matt Donovan.

"**Can I come inside?"** He asked her, in a neutral tone of voice.

"**Sure…Please."** She responded nervously, while seeing him pass beside her, before closing the door.

"**I don't want to be a pawn in the middle of this vampire war, Rebekah."** Matt confessed to her, while putting his hands on each side of his waist. **"I am done being the one that everybody laugh at for being most of the time clueless about what is going on around him." **

Rebekah nodded her head, while blushing, and rubbing her hands nervously.

"**I understand, I would probably feel the same way at your place.**" She, honestly, responded to him.

"**I feel ashamed." **Matt added to her, while passing a nervous hand through his hair.

"**Why? Why would you feel like that, Matt? You're an awesome guy, no … You are actually more than awesome, and you're kind, considerate, and perfectly human in so many ways."** She replied to him.

"**And a fool, you forgot a fool, Rebekah."** He added to her.

"**I'm sorry, I truly am, Matt."** She responded to him.

"**I'm sorry also."** Matt said.

"**For what, I'm a manipulative bitch; didn't you hear Damon? You should never apologize to me, Matt. I screwed up, in many more ways than one, I always do."** She responded to him.

"**No, you actually told me the truth for once, about Caroline, when I was refusing to believe in you."** He replied to her, before asking. **"What did she make me forget?"**

"**Eh… Mm… I don't know if I should tell you. It's in the past now."** Rebekah responded to him, while blushing.

"**I beg you, Rebekah. I need to know."** He asked more.

"**She made you forget about a night, in which you find her in the arms on my brother."** She explained to him, while avoiding his sight.

Matt groaned, while closing his fists in anger.

"**What else? When and where was that?" **Matt asked her.

"**It's not important … The prior reason that she did it was because she needed you to forget her encounter with Klaus." **She explained to him.

"**What does she want with your brother, for God sake?"** Matt asked her, while pacing back and forth in front of her. ** "No offence, Rebekah, but he is her number one enemy." **

"**None taken, and I don't know, Matt. I did not figure that part yet." **She replied to him, while shrugging her shoulders.

"**I'm such an idiot; I always give my complete trust to friends and family. And at the end of the day, I'm the one who's always mocked."** He added to her, while lowering his head, and closing his eyes.

"**No, you're not by me. You've been so good to me."** She explained to him.

"**Were you there?"** He asked her, before adding. **"I mean, that night, where you there with me." **

"**Yes, I was with you."** She nodded in response.

"**What were we doing?"** he asked more.

"**You brought me to the lake, we…"** She started explaining, before blushing. **"…We took a walk and then we sat and talked." **

"**That is all? We only talk?"** He added as a question, while narrowing his eyes at her.

Rebekah turned her back at him, while nervously rubbing her hands together. What was she supposed to do now? The man was feeling unloved and unappreciated, and she was part of the reason. She understood too well that feeling of not belonging anywhere, or with anybody.

"**We …"** She started, while closing her eyes.

"**What did we do, Rebekah?"** He asked her, while putting his hands on her shoulders, and turning her body to face him.

"**We made love."** She murmured as a lie, to a speechless and shocked, Matt.

* * *

The glass skyscraper of the **"Satō Family Enterprise"** presented itself in front of Klaus's sight; the building stood in all its glory, opulence and powerfulness, and was located in one of the most corporate downtown street of Tokyo. Klaus got out of the limousine, before closing his fists in anger and unfolding the crumpled card he held in his closed fist.

_Mr. Mikaelson, your presence is requested for Lunch._

_Join me with your delightful friend, Caroline Forbes_

_A limousine will drive you to my head quarter around 12:00 pm_

_Regards,_

_Arian Satō_

_Satō Family Enterprise_

Klaus stormed inside the glass building, pushing the revolving doors in a hurry, with the narrowed gaze of a wild animal chasing his latest prey. Caroline had been abducted under his careful, security watch, and not a single leaving soul would stay alive after disrespecting him and her safety, this way, not even the soul of one of the members of the most powerful family of Tokyo, and certainly not this: _Arian Satō._

_Arian Satō _was sitting in front of his modern glass desk, in his comfortable leather desk chair, with behind him, the most breathtaking panoramic view of Tokyo.

The white marble floor, the red Asiatic rugs, a majestic red abstract paint on the wall, and floor to ceiling bamboos, where the only decorating aspects of this very bare, minimalist, luxurious, modern office.

Arian raised his sight toward the double entrance door of his office, while hearing the shrill noise of a fight behind the walls, before dropping his golden platted pen on his desk top, leaning his back on the chair, with his hands joined in front of his face, and a sarcastic, devious smile on his lips, seeing the door being pushed open, with several of his guards jumping on the back of the intruder, their heads being snatched away from their bodies, hearts pulled from their abdomens, in a matter of seconds. Unfortunately for the intruder, the number of guards won over his strength. He was thrown on the floor, and maintain in an immobile position by several of them.

"**Mister Mikaelson, I supposed?"** Arian asked Klaus, while raising one of his eyebrows. **"Firstly, let me thank you for accepting my humble invitation to lunch, and secondly, for this unexpected display of entertainment. As you say in America, I am always a **_sucker_** for a good fight." **He added, with a smile, while rising on his feet, in an impeccable, high quality, two pieces business suit, before sliding his hands in his front pants pockets, and taking a few walking steps toward Klaus's lying on his chest, floor position.

"**Let me go, or I swear."** Klaus mumbled angrily in his teeth.

"**Thirdly, my humble gratitude for reminding me that my guards are for the most part, complete idiots. You made me realized that their training in Asian combat needs to be re-evaluated. The ones you killed did not deserve any lesser pain for their incompetence." **Arian explained to him, while signing his remaining guards. **"Let him go!" **He ordered them, before adding in his natal language. "体を取り除く- _Get rid of the bodies." _"

Klaus was put back on his feet, and the guards got rid of the dead bodies in a matter of seconds, before leaving the two men face to face, in the middle of the office.

"**The marble floor will need cleaning, to get rid of the blood, but it can wait."** Arian said to Klaus, while smirking, turning on himself, and directing his walking steps toward a wall panel, before pushing it and reaching for a glass on shelf.

"**Can I offer you a glass of saké Mr. Mikaelson?"** Arian asked Klaus.

"**Where is Caroline?"** Klaus asked him, while closing his fists in anger.

"**Lord **_Klaus_**, One of the youngest of the Mikaelson family, the bastard child if my memory serve me well, please forgive me if I am mistaken…So impatient and unwise, and yet, so strong and frightening at the same time, very interesting combination of strength and weakness for an Original vampire."** Arian said, making Klaus sighed angrier than ever.

"**Nothing would give me more pleasure than ripping your inside out at the present moment."** Klaus mumbled in his teeth, while narrowing his sight on the young Asian man.

"**And what an honour it would be to become one day your worthy adversary. Your brother had warned me about you, and I basically disregard his saying, I see now, that he was speaking the truth."** Arian said, before adding. **"And, we both know that you won't harm me in any way, at least for the time being, you need to assure the safety of Miss Forbes." **

"**Elijah? You know my brother?"** Klaus asked, suspiciously. **"I doubt that he had mentioned you as a friend?" **

"**Let just say that we are past acquaintance, with opposite and similar goals."** Arian explained, while taking several gulps of his Saké, before subtly changing the subject of conversation. **"What a pleasure to have met your friend, the delightful Miss Caroline Forbes."**

"**Leave her out of whatever this is!"** Klaus warned him, while gesturing with his hands.

Arian took a few walking steps toward his desk, before leaning his back on its desktop and smirking.

"**Love is the greatest weakness for a vampire, Mr. Mikaelson."** Arian mentioned to him, before adding. **"I was not interested in a woman since more than four hundred years, taking my physical pleasure from them, but without any real connection, but that was before meeting your delightful lady friend. How many years it's been for you since the **_Tatia Petrova_** scandal? Quite a few I believe. Caroline is quite a catch if I may add … A very beautiful, intriguing and strong woman…I hope you won't mind, if I am putting myself in the running for her attention?" **

Klaus took a few walking steps to reach Arian's position, while narrowing his angry sight on his gaoler, and biting into his contracted jaws.

"**You hurt her; and I'll make sure that your entire family will be drowning in their own bath of blood. Did I make myself clear?"** Klaus whispered, while locking his sight in Arian's.

"**Crystal clear..."** Arian responded to Klaus, while smirking.

Klaus startled suddenly, while raising one of his eyebrows, and pointing a finger at him.

"**I met you before?" **He said, while studying his facial features.

"**I believe you're right."** Arian confirmed, before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"**Paris, at the Moulin Rouge, I apologize for bumping accidentally into you."** Klaus mentioned, completely dumfounded, while realizing that this enemy man had followed him since quite a time now.

"**I believe you did. I was actually quite impressed by your knowledge of my natal language."** Arian responded to Klaus.

"**One thousand years on this earth gives you enough time to study a lot of things: continents, languages, technology, people, but most of all, your enemies…What did you study in life? What is your goal, Mister **_Arian__Satō_**?"** Klaus asked him, while sighting him intensively.

"**You're wondering what I am, aren't you?"** Arian asked, while smirking.

"**You're not human, you're not a vampire, and you're not a werewolf, so what are you?" **Klaus asked him.

"**You know, Arian is actually my international first name, as an international business man, who's dealing quite often with north, central, and south America, I needed my first name to have an English tone attached to it."** Arian started explaining to Klaus. **"Usually, only my friends can have the privilege to call me by my real first name, but like you, I don't have many friends, Mr. Mikaelson. This time around, I am willing to make an exception, if I may, myself, call you by your first name?"** Arian said, before smiling and finally adding. **"And no Klaus, I am not human; my family is actually the last of the **_Kitsune _**species.**" He added, before pausing, and finally announcing.

"**So, please, feel free to call me Shinichi."**

* * *

Grinning at this cliff hanger, grinning so much :)) I know that not all of the readers have read the Vampire Diaries books, but I hope you learned somehow, something, about the Kitsune twins, and will appreciate my modern twist on portraying Shinichi.

Thank you for reading this chapter, my dear readers.

I always respond to each review, but unfortunately, and as you know, I can't respond to the guest ones, of this site, who left me many comments, so I want to take time to thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

As usual, I can't wait to read your comments.

Next chapter: **"Tokyo – Part II"**

Till then, take good care of yourself.

Lovely Vero.


	8. Tokyo Part II

**SEVEN DATES**

Fan Fic Season 3 TV-Vampire Diaries

Caroline & Klaus / Rebekah & Matt

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapter 8

"**TOKYO"**

**Part II**

* * *

会議は、分離の始まりに過ぎない。

_**A meeting is only the beginning of a separation.**_

* * *

"**So, please, feel free to call me Shinichi." **

"**Not a common name." **Klaus responded, while narrowing his sight on him, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and elevating his chin in the air as a confrontation gesture. **"What is the**_ "Kitsune"_**specie, some kind of mutation between a werewolf and a vampire?"**

"**I'm not a common man, my friend. I would go as far as telling you that I could easily become your worst nightmare if you become my worst enemy one day. As for my specie, all in good time, Klaus…All in good time," **Shinichi said, while approaching him, and drowning his sight in Klaus's, before adding.** "So, what will it be, will I count you as a friend or an enemy?" **

"**You already know the answer to that question; I don't play nice when I'm abducted against my will. But, because I am willing to give you the chance to let me go before ripping your body into thousands of pieces of flesh, we could forget that this meeting ever happen. Don't say after this that I am not willing to be considerate, my dear **_Karate Kid__**!**_" Klaus responded, while smirking at him.

"**How refreshing, I love your sense of humour, my dear new friend." **Shinichi exclaimed, with laughter in his voice. **"Come, follow me…I would like to show you something."** He added, with a hand gesture to follow him out of the office, while pushing a secret passage in one of the office walls.

Klaus stayed immobile, while closing his fists in anger. If Caroline was not held in hostage, somewhere in the building, by this Japanese man, Shinichi would have been dead by his own hands a long time ago. But, without knowing where she was, and if she was alright, he needed to control his temper instead of snapping the neck of their jailer.

Shinichi turned to look at Klaus, while smirking and adding.

"**There are at least ten guards posted behind the door of this office, you would not have the slimmest chance to escape without my authorization to let you pass." **

Klaus sighed with anger, before taking a few walking steps to follow Shinichi into the hidden corridor.

"**What is you purpose in this orchestrated play, mate? Revenge on my family?"** Klaus asked him, while staring at Shinichi's back.

"**Like I told you, Klaus, all will be revealed in good time. Such eagerness in an Original hybrid of thousand of years, you are surprising me, more and more with time passing by."** Shinichi said to him.

"**Where's Caroline?"** Klaus asked him, while feeling his tensed muscles.

"**The beautiful Caroline is enjoying a peaceful moment; no harm will be done to her. You have my word, Klaus."** Shinichi informed him.

"**You word is nothing to me!" **Klaus exclaimed to him.

"**Perhaps, but it is the only thing that I can give to you, at this present moment." **Shinichi said, before pushing a glass panel in front of him.** "I was eager to show you one of my passions. The one I enjoy the most, my new friend." **He added, while inviting Klaus in the middle of a round room, with wall to wall, showcases.

"**I could easily show you one of my passions, also…Mine is to kill enemies! And most of the times, I even enjoy it!" **Klaus responded, tit for tat, while narrowing his sight on Shinichi, who laughed.

"**Always so quick on your feet, Klaus, we can actually count this as something that you have in common with your brother." **Shinichi answered, while smirking and turning on himself, before presenting a showcase to Klaus.** "I specifically build this rounded room to remove the negative effect of the pointed objects, Fen-Shui can help, I guess." **He added, while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Klaus turned on himself, before scattering the room rapidly, with a mouth open – speechless expression. In front of his eyes, in display, behind security one inch glasses, and extraordinary collection of swords, daggers and knifes.

"**This specific one…"** Shinichi started explaining, before pausing, while pointing a sword to Klaus, before adding. **"Was one of the pair of swords that used to belong to the well known Samurai Musashi, borned in 1584, he was an expert in handling two swords in combat." **

"**One of the pair?'** Klaus repeated, in a condescending tone of voice. **"Surprised you were not able to obtain the other sword? A man of your prestige…Was it a lack of persuasion, not able to abduct the owner, or he was simply too difficult to kill?" **

"**A little bit of everything."** Shinichi replied, while smirking at Klaus. **"But you see my friend, when you live for an eternity, like you and I, why rushing a perfect game? The hunter enjoys watching his prey, studying carefully every of its move, its weakness, and then the chase begins. But, after the chase, the fun is over. Let just say that I enjoy studying the weakness, the most."** Shinichi replied, while blinking an eye at Klaus that knew with certainty that the last sentence was directed at him and his family.

Shinichi crossed his hands behind his back, while taking a few more walking steps, before pointing a black velvet support that was empty.

"**This is for my newest addition; I did not have the time to put the dagger on its support yet."** He announced proudly to Klaus.

Klaus closed his fists in anger, before positioning himself in front of the glass, staring at the empty support, while sighing and biting his bottom lip. It was now obvious to him, that the new owner of the silver dagger and the killer of Alaric Saltzman, was actually the same man, and was standing beside him.

"**Cut to the chase, what do you want from me, revenge?" **Klaus mumbled angrily between his teeth, while fixating the empty support. **"If you did not want something from me or my brother, you would have already killed me." **

"**Today, my new friend, I simply wanted to meet you and your delightful friend, Miss Caroline Forbes, and to share one of my passions. Who would know what I want tomorrow?" **Shinichi responded, while smiling deviously to Klaus.

Klaus turned his head slowly, before staring angrily into Shinichi's eyes.

"**After all, we have to get used to each other. Who knows maybe one day we'll be fighting, against each other, with a sword in each hand, in a loyal combat."** Shinichi added.

"**I doubt there's anything loyal about you."** Klaus responded to him.

Shinichi lost his smile in an instant, while raising his chin and drowning his dark eyes in Klaus's.

"**Let's play a game, Klaus."** Shinichi said, while walking slow steps around him.

"**Who'll kill the other first?"** Klaus responded to him, while following each of Shinichi's movements very carefully.

"**Did you already forget what I mention to you previously, my friend? We have eternity to play this game, why rush it?"** Shinichi responded, while smirking. **"Now, let's play another fun game: I'll give you ten minutes to find Mrs. Caroline Forbes, and leave my head quarters, or, your life and the one of your delightful friend could be in danger. What do you think? Could this game be to your satisfactory?" **He added, before looking at his watch, while starting his chronometer and adding.** "The game is starting right now!" **

"**You're bluffing?" **Klaus said, doubtful.

"**And you're willing to bet the vampire life of your beautiful friend on this? Such a shame, I wanted to meet her again…Oh well, my lost then…9 minutes 32 seconds." **Shinichi replied to him.

Klaus turned on himself, before running into the corridor with his vampire speed.

* * *

Caroline paced back and forth in the interior flowers gardens, while rubbing her hands nervously. Something about this lunch meeting with this _Arian Satō _seemed strange to her, and now that she had been waiting for what seemed an eternity for him to return, she could feel in her guts that something was definitely not right.

What happened next took her by surprised; two strong arms grabbed her from behind, with a hand covering her mouth, forbidding her to scream, while dragging her away from the garden.

In the time space of a couple of seconds, she was standing in the middle of a corridor, before being pushed into the service stairs.

"**Shhh, It's o.k. it's me, Caroline!"** Klaus murmured into her ears, before facing her.

"**What…What is going on?"** Caroline asked him, completely dumfounded, while grabbing his forearms.

"**Listen to me!"** He told her, while grabbing her shoulders. **"We're in danger; we need to evacuate this building as quickly as possible. We'll take the service stairs to reach the lobby, and we will keep running with our speed as fast as we can toward the hotel, do you understand?"**

Caroline locked her eyes with Klaus's, while shaking her head in complete disbelief.

"**We'll run in our vampire speed in front of the public eyes? But, what happened?"** She asked, with anxiety in her voice.

"**We don't have time for this, Love. Just…Don't let go of my hand, ok?" **He responded to her, while frantically watching the screen of his wristwatch, before handing his left hand to her.** "Do you understand me?"**

Caroline nodded her head in approval, before sliding her shaking hand in Klaus's, and squeezing hard.

* * *

The descent to the ground floor by the service stairs was actually easier than expected. They rushed toward the revolving doors, while escaping the glass prison, in a matter of a few seconds.

They rushed for several minutes, with their vampire speed, along several busy streets. Klaus suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, while scattering quickly the two sides of this corporate busy street of Tokyo, before passing a hand through his hair. They were in luck; it was the lunch hour, hundred of people were walking rapidly, with only one thing in their minds, their final destinations.

Klaus pulled Caroline into a dark alley, between two restaurants, while suddenly stopping their vampire pace and holding her immobile in the comfort of his arms, all his vampire senses in alert, before rapidly scattering the two sides of the alley, and noticing several motorcyclists, all dressed in black, with a Japanese combat sign, of two swords, on their helmets.

"**Men of Shinichi…"** Klaus said in a low murmur, while counting seven of them, they were standing immobile, on their motorcycles, with their dark glances directed at them.

"**Who's Shinichi?"** Caroline asked him, while turning her head and noticing the dark figures watching them.

"**I don't have time to explain this to you now, Love. We need to run!"** Klaus answered her.

"**Oh! Don't you dare give me that attitude of the Alpha man! I said yes to an agreement of seven dates, I never agreed to put my life in danger, I deserve to hear the truth, Klaus?"** She asked him.

"**Look at me, Caroline!"** Klaus busted at her, while grabbing her shoulders. **"We need to run; there is no time to have a chat!"** He added to her, as an order.

"**No! I won't continue running till you explain to me what is going on?"** She responded to him, before suddenly feeling dizzy, and grabbing Klaus's forearms to help her stand on her legs. **"I don't feel well…"** She whispered to him, while closing her eyes.

"**Caroline?"** He called her, while taking her chin in his right hand, and looking into her eyes. **"Caroline? Stay with me!"** He added, while slapping her cheeks gently. **"Love, what did he give you? **_Arian Satō_**, what did he give you? Answer me?"** He screamed.

Caroline heard his voice while feeling herself slipping slowly into unconsciousness, before opening her eyes, and trying to stay focus for a bit longer.

"**I don't …. I don't remember … Tea…I drank tea…"** She managed to murmured, before fainting into Klaus's arms.

"**Caroline!"** Klaus screamed, while rapidly sliding his hands underneath her knees, and taking her in his arms. "**If he injured you in any way, I swear, he won't live to see another day!"** He angrily mumbled between his teeth, while hearing the engines sound of the motorcycles, before seeing the dark figures reaching them in full speed. He held Caroline close to his chest, while kissing her forehead, before running, in his vampire speed, as fast as he could.

* * *

"**We did what?"** Matt asked Rebekah, in total shock, while still standing in the middle of the entrance of the Mikaelson's Manor.

"**Forget about it Matt. I don't know what I am saying."** She mumbled, nervously, to him, while blushing and lowering her sight away from his.

"**Forget about it?"** Matt exclaimed, while grabbing Rebekah's shoulders to make her face him. **"You just told me that we made love! How do you want me to forget about that, Rebekah?"** He added, while shaking his head in disbelief.

"**I…I, just…I know that it was a casual thing…So, I don't want you to feel obligated toward me."** She replied to him, while nervously rubbing her hands. "_Rebekah, you just put yourself in real trouble with this lie!"_ She thought in her mind.

"**A casual thing, you say?"** Matt repeated to her, with a speechless expression on his face. **"I don't do casual thing, Rebekah, and I doubt that it was anything but casual between us."** He added, while passing a hand through his hair, before pacing back and forth in front of her, before continuing. **"So, when did we do this** _casual thing_**, at the lake? We were rolling on the ground like animal?" **He asked her, while shrugging his shoulders.

"**Well, like I said to you Matt, it was something that happened in the moment. You don't need to fuss over it, we needed to feel good, we were lonely, and we took this opportunity to make each other feel better."** She mumbled in her teeth, while shrugging her shoulders, and still avoiding his sight.

"**Then what happened? We shook hands and decided to double date in the wood with Caroline and your bother?"** Matt added, sarcastically, to her.

"**Not exactly...They had car trouble, and you decided, without knowing that it was them, to check it out. You were worrying about random people being stuck on a deserted route at night."** Rebekah explained to him, while finally being able to say the truth, before adding. **"But, it's in the past now, don't think about it." **

"**Don't think about it?"** Matt repeated in shock, before shouting. **"You just told me that I was compelled by one of my best friend to forget the events of a specific night, and if that was not enough, a night when we made love for the first time!" **

"**Thinking about it now, I would not say we made love, it was more like we made wild sex in nature." **She responded to him, while blushing more.

"**We made what?" **Matt asked her, with a mouth open expression, before adding.** "So, it was that bad?"** He asked her.

"_How am I supposed to know how it was, it never happened!"_ Rebekah thought in her mind.

"**I never said that it was bad, so why would you say it?"** She replied, in shock, while pointing a hand at Matt.

"**Well, I don't know, Rebekah, could it be because I don't remember a fucking thing about that night!"** Matt screamed at her, before adding. **"And it must have been bad for you to say that we had sex without even an ounce of feelings in your tone of voice." **Matt explained, before questioning her. **"Maybe you want to forget about it?"**

"**What? No! I don't want to forget about it."** She replied, while putting her hands on each side of her waist. How could she forget about something that had never occurred? **"I am trying to help you feel…Feel…"** She tried to explain to him.

"**Feel what, Rebekah? Make me feel better? If this is what you're trying to do…You have certainly a weird way of showing it to me!"** Matt busted in her face.

"**You know what, Matt?"** She said to him, while shaking her head. **"Maybe it's you who don't want to have feelings toward the event? Maybe you're happy that you are not remembering?"** She added, while turning on herself, before climbing the stairs, and disappearing into the second floor of the Manor.

Matt stood immobile on the main entrance, with a shock expression on his face.

"**How can she do this to me every time?"** He mumbled to himself, while shrugging his shoulders in disbelief.

* * *

A warm rain fell suddenly from the Tokyo sky, mixed in the air with a spicy/flowery scent. Klaus had managed to lose their assailants, while directing his running pace toward the crowd of the fruits and flowers outdoor open markets.

"**Mm….Rain…"** Caroline mumbled incoherently in his arms.

Klaus lowered his sight, while tightening his arms around Caroline.

"**Caroline, you're awake! Stay with me, my love! You hear me, stay awake!"** He screamed at her, while sweet kissing her forehead.

"**It smells good…"** She whispered, before loosing consciousness once more.

"**Caroline? Caroline!"** He shouted several times, before closing his eyes, scattering the open markets one more time and taking off toward their hotel that was located a couple of streets away.

Their personal butler frantically opened the Penthouse doors, while letting Klaus pass with Caroline in his arms.

"**私はすぐに、血液バッグを必要とする"****-** _"I need a blood bag, quickly!"_ Klaus shouted in Japanese to the butler, while carrying Caroline to the master bedroom, gently placing her body on the silk bedspread. **"Caroline, please come back to me, Love." **He whispered to her, while caressing her hair and cheeks, before pacing, back and forth, in front of the bed.

The butler came back with several blood bags hidden in a fabric bag, before handing one to Klaus.

"**今すぐお任せください！"**- "_Now leave!" _He ordered the Japanese man to do, before tearing the blood bag with his teeth, raising the upper body of Caroline in his arms, and bringing the red elixir to her mouth.

Caroline leaped in her unconsciousness, while slowly opening her eyes and drinking the thick red substance, before spitting out the blood, while coughing.

"**I don't want it…"** She mumbled, agitated, to Klaus, while pushing his hands, and starting to twitch in his arms. **"I'm cold…I'm so cold…What is happening to me"** She murmured more, while trying to get rid of her wet clothes, while raising them on her chest. **"Arian…Where's Arian?"** She called, obviously delusional.

Klaus closed his fists with anger at her saying. That man would pay of his blood – That was a promise that he was making to himself. He raised his hand on her forehead while feeling that her skin was as cold as ice under his fingers, and her complexion as white as snow.

"**You're loosing life inside of you; Love. How is it even possible?"** He whispered to himself, getting back on his feet while getting rid of his wet clothes: jacket, long sleeves t-shirt, jeans, boots, before throwing them on the floor a second later, standing chest naked, with only a tight black boxer, as only clothe.

He lowered his upper body, before sliding his hands under her knees and her back, rising Caroline in his arms, and walking toward the glasses walls bathroom. He held her body in a standing position, her back pushed on the tiles, while passing her clothes over her head, and throwing them on the floor a second later, before sliding his hands on her round hips, lowering the zipper of her jeans, while slowly pushing the wet fabric on her feet, leaving Caroline on her underwear in front of his sight. She mumbled incoherent sounds, while turning her head from left to right, her lips turning the color of deep blue.

"**I'm so cold…"** She murmured, while closing her eyes again, slowly drifting into unconsciousness again.

"**I know my love...I'll bring you back to life, I can't loose you now…You need to stay awake."** Klaus responded, while rubbing the length of her arms, to bring back her vampire life into her.

He opened the door of the, four glasses walls, shower, before opening the faucet of hot water, bringing a semi-conscious Caroline under the water, with one arm and hand around her waist, while the other hand was holding her head, her back pushed on the glass wall, while slowly feeling the healing steam of the water wrapping them of its heat.

"**Open your eyes for me, Caroline…Come back to me, Sweetheart."** He begged her, while continuing to rub her body, his fingers sliding from the roundness of her breasts, to her thin waist, while rubbing her belly in slow motions, before sliding on her hips and thighs.

"**It feels so good, but I want to sleep."** She whispered, while mumbling sounds of pleasure, slowly re-opening her eyes, under her blurred vision, with her hands sliding on his muscular wet chest, while grabbing his shoulders.

"**No, no, no, you can't fall asleep, sweetheart, you hear me?"** He ordered her, while grabbing her chin to raise her head, drowning his sight in hers, before noticing the pink color back in her cheeks. **"Stay focus, Caroline…Feel my hands on you, feel the life coming back in your body, the heat between us, that is consuming your entire self…Forget about **_Arian Satō_**, I'm the one in your system...I'm the one that flowing into your veins, intoxicating your all being." **

"**Yes." **She whispered, while lowering her head on his shoulders, feeling intense waves of heat wrapping her body, Klaus's right hand sliding on her lower back, his chin on her head, his left hand caressing her hair, while slowly pulling her body under the shower head, water running fluently on their bodies. **"It feels good."** She whispered to him, her lips hydrated by the drops of water that were streaming on Klaus's chest, drinking them while sliding her mouth on his skin, with her hands caressing the muscles in his back.

"**Caroline."** Klaus whispered, while closing his eyes to stay focus on the task at hands, his entire body tensed to the extreme of his tolerance. He was finally having her, almost naked body, in his arms. **"You can't do this…We can't do this."** He murmured more, while holding her face in his hands, locking his sight in hers, before sliding his eyes lower, on her body, her wet underwear leaving no room for his imagination. ** "You're so beautiful, I need to control myself."** He said, while closing his eyes in desperation.

"**Kiss me?"** She whispered to him, in a semi-state of awareness.

"**Caroline…Don't…."** He murmured, while lowering his head, his lips almost on hers. **"We can't do this now; Love, even if I want to make you mine more than you could ever imagine.**

Caroline raised her arms around his neck, sliding her trembling mouth on his, making Klaus moan with pleasure, while responding slowly to her kiss, sliding his hands on her bottom, under the elastic of her lace panties, before pushing her back on the glass wall, deepening his kiss by sliding his tongue in the wetness of her mouth.

"**No, we can't!"** Klaus mumbled angrily in his teeth, while detaching his lips from hers, his hands now placed, on the glass wall, on each side of her head, while controlling the intense physical desire he had for her. **"Relax, Caroline…Relax, you'll feel better soon."** He murmured to her, while raising his head and looking at her.

Caroline closed her eyes, while feeling life getting back into her veins, in intense waves of energy, the energy of the Alpha Man. Finally, remembering by sequences the previous events of the day: her meeting with Arian, their intense exchange, the Jasmine tea, the escape with Klaus into the streets of Tokyo, fainting in his arms.

"**Oh…."** She screamed, while grabbing his arms and reopening her eyes, regaining her normal state of mind, before blushing intensively at the half naked sight of his body.

"**You're back!"** Klaus exclaimed, while smiling, and caressing her hair. **"How do you feel, Love?" **

"**A bit dizzy, but I'm ok. What happened?"** She asked him, before noticing that she was standing in the shower, with her wet underwear glued to her body, like a second skin.

"_Arian Satō_** drugged you, Caroline."** Klaus explained to her, while closing his fists in anger, before adding. **"I had the fright of my life, I thought I was loosing you this time, Love."**

"**I just have one last question."** She said, while drowning her sight in Klaus's.

"**You can ask me anything, sweetheart."** He responded, while caressing her cheeks with the back of his right hand.

"**Why am I standing half naked in the shower with you?"** Caroline asked him, while raising one of her eyebrows.

* * *

In the dumbest things that Rebekah had done in her vampire life, this one would certainly win the gold medal, she thought in her mind, while lying in her bed. The only solution she had found in her head to not make things worst, after the realization of her huge lie to Matt, had been to left him alone in the downstairs entrance, while praying that he had left the Manor. But it was obviously a wishful thinking of her part.

Her bedroom door creaked suddenly, with the appearance of Matt under its arch.

"**How many bedrooms are there in this Manor?" **Matt asked her, while taking a few walking steps, to reach her lying position on the bed.

"**There are fifteen bedrooms in the manor."** She responded to Matt.

"**Well, then I saw all of them before finding yours."** He replied to her, with a timid smile on his lips.

"**It's the down side of having money I guess."** She responded, while smiling back at him.

"**Can I lie beside you?"** He asked, making her startled with surprise at his request.

"**Sure."** She answered him, while shrugging her shoulders.

Matt lay down, beside Rebekah, before smiling, and turning on his side to face her.

"**I'm sorry."** Matt said.

Rebekah swallowed a small lump in her throat, before locking her sight with his.

"**What are you sorry for, Matt?"** She asked him, while shaking her head. **"You've been compelled, lied to, badly treated by me and others and you're sorry? Are you a saint or what? Because I'm not used to saint men…You see my brothers are anything but saint…And frankly, I don't know how to react when I am with you." **She explained to him.

Matt smiled, while raising his right arm, and hand, to caress her cheeks.

"**I'm sorry because I did not think for a second that forgetting a moment between us could make you doubt yourself."** He explained to her, before adding. **"And I remembered that you brought me to the lake, today, because you told me that you were mad that a moment had been stolen from you….I had no idea, Rebekah, that behind your **_"I don't give a damn"_** exterior, you were more sensitive than what people give you credit for."** He added to her, while sliding strands of hair behind her left ear.

"_Oh crap!"_ Rebekah thought, while closing her eyes, this was getting out of hands now.

"**It's ok."** She mumbled, while blushing and shrugging her shoulders.

Matt lowered his hand on her mouth, while caressing her lips with his thumbs, before sliding his body near hers.

"**I wanted you, I always wanted you."** He confessed to her. **"Even if we are on opposite team, you always caught my eyes. You're beautiful, intelligent, full of life, and sexy in hell." **He said more, while smirking.** "And if it was not for Caroline's compulsion on me, I could never imagine forgetting about making love to you…Just the thought of it is making my knees shake." **He added while blushing.

Rebekah sighed, while feeling tears filling her eyes. She had never heard these words from a man's mouth before. Just for that, she needed to tell him the truth, at the risk of loosing him forever.

"**Matt…I don't know what to say…I'm sorry, you need to listen to me…I …"** She started saying, before feeling his fingers closing her lips.

"**Shh…." **He whispered, while grabbing her chin, raising her head, and drowning his sight in hers, before lowering his lips on Rebekah's, and kissing her deeply.

She moaned sounds of pleasure, while sliding her left hand on his neck, before caressing his hair.

Matt detached his lips from hers, before pulling her in his arms, and kissing the top of her head.

"**I just want to hold you in my arms."** He murmured, before closing his eyes.

* * *

Klaus was standing in front of the open terrace door, of his, lightless, master bedroom, with his forearm elevated on the arch, while looking at the night sky and slowly gulping a glass of Whisky. He had dressed himself with a dark grey jean, bare chest and feet, with his waiving hair humid from the shower. They had parted in their respective bedroom, after the awkwardness of the shower scene.

He suddenly felt the presence of Caroline in the darkness of the room, behind him. He turned on himself, while swallowing a lump in his throat. She was wearing a long t-shirt, with her long bare legs offered to his sight, and her wet hair falling on her shoulders, in a cascade of blond curls. She reached his standing position, while grabbing his glass of Whisky from his hands, before gulping the rest of it, and handing it back to him.

"**Thanks, I needed this."** She explained, while nicely surprising him. **"Especially, after being drugged by this **_Arian Satō_** guy, I hope of never meeting him again." **

"**Are you feeling better?"** He asked her. **"Did you drink your blood bag?" **

"**Yes, I drank, and, I'm ok."** She responded to him, while nodding her head.

"**You should rest. We'll take the jet, back to Mystic Falls, tomorrow morning."** He informed her.

"**It's fine by me."** She responded to him, while turning on herself, to reach the corridor that was leading to her own bedroom, before whispering. **"Good night."**

"**Good night, Caroline." **He responded, while seeing her disappear from his sight, throwing his glass, with anger, on the terrace floor, before breaking it into pieces. **"Damn it!"** He exclaimed to himself, while pacing back and forth in the middle of the room. Elijah had warned him that he would put Caroline in danger, and that is exactly what had happened. And the worst thing was that he couldn't explain to her that Shinichi had the silver dagger in his possession. He trusted her, but he couldn't trust the others. He had vaguely explained to her, that Shinichi and _Arian Satō_, was the same person.

He reached the bed, before lying on top of the bedspread, his right forearm under his head, while fixating the shadows of lights reflecting on the ceiling. That Shinichi man would not give up so easily, it was the kind of individual that would fight to the death to obtain what he wanted, and Klaus was not even certain what it was exactly: The extermination of the vampire specie? Revenge on his family? Caroline? He needed to speak to Elijah and clarify with him what had happened in the past between him and the Japanese man?

He closed his eyes, while sighing, and trying to rest his mind for a short moment, before sensing Caroline presence in the bedroom. He opened his eyes, noticing that she was standing at the far end of the bed, while rubbing her hands together. He straightened his upper body in a sitting position, while fixating his sight on her.

"**I'm scare."** She whispered to him.

"**Come…"** He responded to her.

"**I don't think I should."** She responded, while locking her eyes with his. **"I was already half naked with you in the shower, I think it's enough playing with fire for one day." **

"**But, you wanted to be in my arms, Caroline, and you enjoyed our time in the shower."** He added, while smirking, and handing his open palm hand to her. **"I won't bite, and I won't do things that you don't want me to do, without your permission."** He added to her.

She slowly handed her hand to him, while feeling his fingers closing on hers, pulling her on a sitting position at his side. Their eyes met, and he suddenly wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, before lowering their bodies in a lying position on the bed. She rested her head on his bare chest, with her left hand sliding on his tone skin, in an almost unbearable caress, making him close his eyes to control his desire for her. He tightened his left arm around her shoulders, sliding his right hand in her curls, while playing with a strand of hair around his fingers.

"**It seems you're still shivering, are you're still cold?"** He asked, in a worrying tone of voice, while lowering his sight to look at her.

"**No, I'm fine."** She responded, before adding. **"Klaus…" **

"**Yes, Love?" **He asked Caroline, while kissing the top of her head.

"**You safe my life today..."** She murmured to him, before adding. "**Thank you for that."**

"**You're welcome."** He responded, while taking her chin in his right hand, raising her head to look into her eyes. **"I will always protect you, Caroline, never forget that."** He added to her, while drowning his sight into hers.

"**I know."** She whispered to him, while nodding her head and keeping her sight in his. **"But, why would you?"** She asked him, while shrugging her shoulders.

"**You're still asking that question?"** He asked her, in shock, while laughing nervously, and adding. **"I'm crazy about you; Caroline. I want all of you: body, mind, soul…I want you to be mine, I don't know how you can still doubt that?" **

Caroline blushed, while lowering her sight away from his. He took her left hand in his right, while interlacing his fingers with hers.

"**I love Tyler."** She murmured to him.

"**Yes, you love him…I believe you do…"** Klaus responded to her, before adding. **"But, you're falling for me, Love…And you know it." **

"**Pff…"** She whispered the sound, while rolling her eyes to the ceiling, and adding. **"You're so full of yourself; you know that? It's not because I was standing half naked in the shower, while regaining consciousness with your help, that I want to jump your bones."**

"**And yet, you're lying in my bed, half naked, in my arms, once again." **He responded, while smirking at her.

She growled in anger, before rising in a sitting position, while trying to get away from him. He retained her with a firm grip on her right arm, making her body roll on the bedspread, while lying in top of her, her wrists held in a firm grip of his left hand, above her head.

"**Let go of me!"** She ordered him, while squirming underneath him.

"**No!"** He replied, while laughing, and lowering his head to kiss the tender part of her right shoulder, his right hand raising on the length of her legs, up to the inside of thighs.

"**Klaus…"** She murmured, while closing her eyes, in an "I want" and "I repel" his gestures of seduction, mixed state of mind. **"I'm feeling dizzy, it most be the side effect of the drug."** She lied to him.

"**My sweet liar…"** Klaus murmured, while giggling, and sliding his lips on the right side of her neck. **"If you're feeling dizzy, it is for another reason, and you know it."** He added, raising his head, while drowning his sight in hers and lowering his lips on hers. **"Don't I deserve a kiss for my heroic rescue?" **He asked her, while raising one of his eyebrows.

"**Grr…You won't let me go till I say yes, is it not?"** She asked him.

"**That's my obedient girl."** He whispered, while smiling, and slowly lowering his lips on her.

Caroline closed her eyes, while feeling the softness of his mouth on hers. He firstly nibbled the corners of her lips, before sliding the tip of his tongue on their lengths, making her moan sounds of pleasure, while feeling her wrists being released from his hand grip.

She lowered her hands on his bare chest, before sliding them upward, in his golden curls, timidly sliding her tongue in his mouth. The kiss in the shower had awakened a thirst for him that she had not idea it existed before. He moaned sounds of pleasure, before interlacing his tongue with her, in an expert dance, his hands sliding under her t-shirts, while raising the fabric on her chest.

"**Mm…"** She protested the sound, before detaching her lips from his, while trying to push him away from her body. **"You said one kiss; you did not mention any foreplay."**

Klaus sighed several times, while closing his eyes and calming his raging desire for Caroline's body, with the painful reminder, hard as a rock, between his legs.

"**Ok, I did." **He said, while letting his body fell back on the pillow, beside Caroline's laying position on the bed, his forearm placed on his eyes.

"**I'm sorry…"** She whispered, while blushing at the physical sight of his desire for her.

"**I'll live."** He responded to her.

"**I don't want to sleep alone tonight."** She murmured to him, while swallowing a lump in her throat. **"But, I don't want to…" ** She added, before blushing and turning her body on the side, showing her back to him, while sliding her hand under the pillow.

Klaus raised his forearm away from his eyes, while looking at her, before turning on his side, spooning with her body, and sliding his arms around her waist.

"**You won't sleep alone, Caroline…You'll be safe in my arms, the all night…I promise you."** He whispered in her right ear, while tightening his arms around her.

"**He scared me, Klaus."** She confessed to him. **"Shinichi,**_ Arian Satō,_** whatever his name is…He scared me." **

"**He won't harm you in anyway in the future; I'll make sure of that, Love." **He responded to her.

"**What does he want? Do you know?"** She asked him, before adding. **"Why did he hurt me that way?" **

"**You were only the collateral damage for him. He wanted to hurt me, as a revenge on Elijah." **He tried to explain to her. **"You need to sleep now; we'll take the plane early in the morning, and you'll leave Tokyo for good. Try not to dream of me." **He told her, while smirking, and kissing the top of her head.

"**You are still thinking too much of yourself…Not a chance!"** She responded to him, before falling asleep, with a smile on her lips, while drifting into a dream with hot steamy water.

* * *

The wooded office doors of _Arian Satō _opened in a big "bang" noise, while letting Elijah Mikaelson pass under its arch, before raising his right hand to his mouth, while passing a handkerchief on his bottom lip that was dripping with blood.

"**You know, your guards tasted quite delicious."** Elijah said to Shinichi, while approaching his sitting position behind the desk.

"**Elijah Mikaelson!"** Shinichi exclaimed, while smirking, and hitting his golden pen on its desktop. **"I was expecting you, my old friend."**

"**Funny, I was expecting to never see you again, Shinichi…And a new name:**_ Arian Satō_**? How corporate of you…I was still hoping that you would have been really dead this time. But then again, the fact that no one ever found your dead body in the Egyptian, Nil river, centuries ago, was always in the back of my mind." **Elijah explained to him, while folding the soiled handkerchief, tilting his head to the left, and narrowing his sight at him.

"**My bad my friend, I have forgotten to send you a Christmas card every year, since this unfortunate accident. How could you have known?"** Shinichi answered him, sarcastically, while rising on his feet, and approaching the bar, behind the wall panel. **"Can I offer you something to drink?"**

"**You want to offer me Jasmine tea perhaps?"** Elijah asked him, while focusing his gaze on him.

Shinichi smirked, before pouring a glass of Sake.

"**How's the delightful, Caroline Forbes, by the way?"** He asked Elijah.

"**She's alive, no thanks to you!"** Elijah responded to him.

"**Well, I am quite happy to hear that news, I like her a lot. I hope to actually see her again very soon."** He said to Elijah, while gulping his Sake, before being projected on the opposite wall, with Elijah's forearm placed on his throat, making Shinichi chock the air out of his lungs.

"**Let me make this very clearly for you, Shinichi."** Elijah said to him, while bending his head at a near inch of his. **"You'll leave Caroline Forbes and my family alone, or this could end, once again, in a bath of blood!"**

"**You seem to forget something very important, Elijah. I hold the ultimate weapon in my hands now, therefore, I could easily make you, your entire family, and all your line of vampires, disappear. Don't ever forget that!"** Shinichi mumbled in his teeth, while coughing, and sighing small breaths of air into his lungs.

"**Oh, I did not forget that part. But I am not a coward, Shinichi, if I battle in a war, I battle while being an honest adversary, I can't say the same of yourself!" **Elijah shouted in his face.

"**If killing my sister is what you are calling being honest, maybe I should repay the courtesy by killing your own. Rebekah is being watched by my men as we speak. I don't think that you want her blood on your hands, or am I mistaking?" **Shinichi lashed out at Elijah.

Elijah growled, before letting go of his grip on Shinichi's throat, releasing him of his firm hold, while seeing him bend his upper body and cough several times.

"**I never meant to kill, Misao."** Elijah murmured, while passing a nervous hand through his hair.

"**But she is still dead!" **Shinichi busted angrily into Elijah's face, while reaching his standing position. **"And she died while giving her heart and her entire loyalty to you!" **

Elijah closed her fists in anger, while lowering his head.

"**It was an accident."** He murmured to Shinichi.

"**And yet again, my twin sister will never be by my side again."** He responded to Elijah.

Elijah sighed several times, while putting his hands on each side of his waist.

"**So, what will your game be this time, Shinichi?"** He asked, while turning his head and staring into his eyes.

"**No game, my friend. Not for the time being, at least." **Shinichi answered him, while turning on himself, and taking his sitting position back behind his desk. **"It was a pleasure seeing you again, Elijah. We'll meet again very soon." **He added, before grabbing a file on his desk and starting to read a business report.

Elijah stared at Shinichi for a few more minutes, before turning, walking into the corridors, and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Shinichi, now named _Arian Satō_, was standing, his hands in his pants pockets, in front of the office panoramic window, while scattering the city of Tokyo, offered, in its splendour, in front of his eyes. The strident sound of stilettos banging the marble floor resounded in his ears, while starling him.

"**Elijah was here?"** A woman voice addressed him.

"**He was indeed in here."** Shinichi answered her, before turning on himself and smiling. **"And, he is still very much in turmoil over you death." **He explained to a tall, young, and very beautiful, Japanese woman. A long strand of black hair strategically placed to hide a very deep, and long scar, over the delicate features of the right side of her face.

"**Good, the revenge will be more delightful that way." **Misao replied to her brother, while smiling devilishly.

* * *

I am so happy that I was able to update the chapter guys. I just started a new full time job, and I am doing my best to update my two Originals stories, so be patient with me, please….Just know that my thoughts are always with my stories.

Thanking you from the bottom of my hearts for you nice reviews, and to follow my Karoline story.

I want to take time to thank also all the guesses who put reviews and to whom I can't write back personal messages, very unfortunately.

This story is taking a huge proportion and turn of events that I never saw coming. But, put your faith in my hands, and I shall continue surprising you all.

Till next chapter, keep safe and be happy.

**Lovely Vero.**


	9. In the shadow of the full moon

**SEVEN DATES**

Fan Fic Season 3 TV-Vampire Diaries

Caroline & Klaus / Rebekah & Matt

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapter 9

"**In the shadow of the full moon"**

* * *

Not once, but twice in the same day, Elijah had to rekindle a part of his past, in the short period of time of a few hours. A part, which he had certainly prayed and wished to forget for eternity, but the urgency of the moment obligated him to put aside his pride and work in agreement with his brother and the vampires of Mystic Falls. Their specie was in danger, even more in danger than when their mother had decided to exterminate the fruits of her womb: _Her children!_

He was now obliged to explain to them a part of ancient history that he thought was buried in ashes forever: The _Seven Treasures_ of the _seven Kitsunes_.

* * *

Klaus was pacing, back and forth in front of the fireplace, while glancing, from time to time, at his brother, before suddenly bursting all his anger at Elijah.

"**Are you going to explain all of this to me, or do I need, to drag it out of your mouth, Elijah?"** Klaus asked him, while passing a nervous hand though his hair.

Elijah sighed, before placing his hands on each side of his waist, while closing his eyes for a short moment, and answering:

"**There's another specie, we are not alone."** Elijah replied to his brother.

"**You don't say, mate?"** Klaus responded, falsely surprised. **"I think I figured this out, the moment Caroline was abducted, and I was standing in front of an empty showcase, already prepared to expose our mother's, lethal, silver dagger!" **He added, before asking.**"Who's that fucking son of a bitch, Elijah? Who's that Shinichi character?"**

"**He is someone that you should never count as one of your enemy, Klaus."**Elijah replied to him.

Klaus took a few walking steps to reach Elijah's standing position.

"**The minute you had learned from me that Shinichi had in his possession our mother's dagger, you took the first flight to Tokyo, while I was rushing out of the country, to put miles of distance between us, and bring Caroline into safety. What is going on, Elijah?"** Klaus asked, while narrowing his sight on him.

"**I thought he was dead. I witnessed his death centuries ago, in Egypt, but always had my doubt that he could have survived the accident."** Elijah replied to him, before adding. **"As for the lovely Caroline Forbes, I told you before Klaus, associating yourself with her will put the both of you in danger, especially in this present situation."**

"**And what situation are you talking about, Elijah?"**Klaus asked him, with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"**Is this going to be like a weekly** "_Sunday brunch"_ **gathering?"**Damon asked Elijah, who was standing in front of the window, while entering the Parlour room of his house, and directing his walking steps directly toward the bar.

"**Damon!"** Stefan warned, in annoyance, while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"**Yes, brother of mine, what did I do now to make you lose your legendary reserve self?"** Damon grinned, while taking a big gulp of his glass, filled with Bourbon.

Stefan sighed, while ignoring his brother, and passing a hand through his hair.

"**So, who's missing: Witchy – Blondie - Bitchy - Matty?"** Damon smirked, while giggling, and gulping the rest of the amber liquid.

Elena rolled her eyes at Damon, before staring at Elijah, while approaching his standing position, and sliding a strand of her hair behind her right ear.

Elijah turned his sight toward Elena, while timidly smiling to her.

"**I can feel that you're upset, something happened since our last encounter and visit in here, Elijah, and, something is telling me that it is really bad."** She murmured, while staring into his eyes.

Elijah lowered his sight, while rubbing his hands together.

"**I'm here to tell the truth, Elena…Please don't judge me for it."** He asked of her.

"**I don't know what to say?"** She mumbled in shock of this admission, while blushing.

"**You never need to say anything with me, Elena."** He said to her, before raising his right hand and brushing a strand of her hair, behind her shoulder, while making her blush, in front of the intense, and angry gaze, of Damon Salvatore.

"**OK, I'm here, what is it this time, Elijah?"** Rebekah asked him, while entering the Parlour room, and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"**I have new information, Rebekah."** He informed his sister, while drowning his sight in hers.

Rebekah lost her colours, all at once, while swallowing a lump in her throat. She knew her older brother too well, and the emptiness in his eyes could only be the prediction of bad news.

"**Sorry for the late arrival, we were stuck in traffic, from school to here."** Bonnie informed the present audience, while entering the room, with Matt on her footsteps.

Matt nodded his head, as a salutation, to Stefan, before turning his sight toward Rebekah, while glaring at her more time, than necessary. She kept her stare in his, before blushing and lowering her head. Not defeated by her careless attitude, he approached her, before brushing the inside of her left forearm with one of his fingers.

"**What are you doing?"** She said in an almost unperceivable murmur, while scattering the room, to verify that not a single one of these idiots were watching them.

"**I did not hear from you since we fell asleep in your bedroom?"**Matt whispered near her left ear, while brushing the tip of his lips on her hair.

Rebekah startled at his question, while blushing, and taking a walking step on her right, to avoid his touch.

"**I was busy."** She responded to him, with a detached tone of voice.

* * *

"**Elijah? I'm not good at being patient; you know this fact, about me. I'm waiting for an answer."**Klaus said, while frowning with anger.

"**And that was the weakness that, most of the time, has put you in danger, Klaus."** Elijah responded to his brother, before crossing his arms in front of his chest. "**You are too impatient most of the time, and not enough at other moments."**

"**What is your connection with Shinichi?"**Klaus asked again, while closing his fists with more impatience.

* * *

"**So grandpa, now that everybody is here, can we start?"** Damon asked Elijah.

Elena scattered the Parlour room, before shaking her head in disapproval.

"**We can't, Caroline isn't here."** She responded to Damon.

"**Klaus will take care of informing Miss Caroline Forbes and Mister Tyler of the problem in hands."** Elijah responded to Elena, without further explanation from his part.

"**Oh, I bet that he will inform Caroline, above all."** Damon smirked, while pouring himself another glass of Bourbon. **"He's literally drooling over Barbie."** He added, with a giggling voice.

"**Damon!"** Elena shouted at him.

"**What?"** Damon responded, while shrugging his shoulders. "**He's infatuated with her, like a lost puppy. He's following her every move!"**

"**Elijah, I don't feel at ease with my friend Caroline being in contact with Klaus. You're brother is unstable and dangerous, and I'm sorry...But, if it was not for his blood linking him to all of my friends, and the silver dagger of your mother, we would have done our best to get rid of him." **Elena confessed to him, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, and raising her chin in the air, in confrontation.

"_Oh Elena, if only you knew what my brother wants from your vampire friend."_Elijah thought in his mind, while biting his bottom lip, before raising his sight in hers and replying:

"**Fair enough, Elena, I can't debate this. But, I can assure you that in this matter, your friend, Caroline Forbes, is actually the safest in the proximity of my brother Klaus."**Elijah replied, while drowning his sight in hers, and nodding his head in reassurance.

They all frowned with surprise, before staring at each other in complete astonishment.

"**That is a very big assumption, Elijah, that is making me think, with certainty, that a bigger threat than Klaus is near us."**Stefan replied, while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"**It's more than near us, Stefan. It's actually watching our every move."** Elijah said, before adding. "**An enemy wants to take down the entire vampire specie, and he won't back off till he'll succeed."**

Damon dropped his glass on the bar, before narrowing his stare at Elijah and taking a few walking steps to reach the oldest vampire.

"**Who's that new enemy?"** Damon asked him, with a raised eyebrow.

"**His professional name is **_Arian Satō_**, He's known as a rich and powerful business man, with his empire located in Tokyo."**Elijah responded, as the first input.

"**Tokyo?"** They all exclaimed in shock.

"**What would, a Japanese business man wants with all of us, in the old Mystic Falls, U.S.A.?"** Damon exclaimed, completely dumfounded.

"**He was already able to obtain what he wanted, Damon."** Elijah answered him.

"**Oh ya? And what is that?**" Damon responded, all snaky.

"**The silver dagger created by my mother, the ultimate weapon to destroy the vampire specie." **Elijah responded, to a jaw open – speechless, Damon.

"**What?"** Stefan exclaimed, before adding. "**Are you telling us that this **_Arian Satō_** is the one who killed Alaric and that he has now the dagger in his possession?"**

"**Yes." **Elijah replied to him, while nodding his head.

"**And for what fucking reason did he do that?"** Damon busted in anger.

"**Elijah?"** Rebekah murmured, while swallowing a lump in her throat. "**What does he want?"**

Elijah raised his head, before drowning his sight in Rebekah's.

"**He wants revenge, Rebekah."**He replied to his sister, and the rest of his auditory.

* * *

"**Revenge for what, Elijah?"** Klaus asked him, while crossing his arms over his chest, and placing himself at a near inch of his brother's face.

Elijah turned on himself, before taking a few walking steps toward the bay window, his sight lost into the morning sunrise.

"_Arian Satō_**, whose true name is actually Shinichi, is one of the **_**Seven Kitsunes **_**of the Royal Guard who had the responsibility of protecting **_Inari_**, known as their divinity."**

"**Their divinity?"** Klaus asked in surprise, while reaching his brother standing position.

"**Yes, their God, their protector, the chief of their race...Whatever you want to call this entity."**Elijah explained to Klaus.

"**You said one of the Seven?"** Klaus asked, while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "**Are you telling me that there are more lunatics like him in the world?"**

"**No, for what I know, he's the only survivor or his specie."**Elijah reassured his brother.

"**And who were the other?"** Klaus asked Elijah.

* * *

"**I know them, I know this, Elijah!"** Rebekah exclaimed, before adding. **"I heard mother discussing this curse / legend, a short while after our transition as vampires."**

"**Did you say a curse legend?"** Damon exclaimed, while rolling his eyes to the ceiling, and gesturing with his hands. **"You got to be kidding me; I thought we were done with this shit, especially after the bogus curse of the moon and the sun! ".**

"**Except that this time, this curse / legend is far from being bogus, Damon."** Elijah responded to him, while shaking his head.

"**And?"** Damon asked Rebekah, while shrugging his shoulders in annoyance.

"**Seven children, forming the Royal Guard, were created by witches to protect **_Inari,_** and to balance the supernatural world. They would contribute into keeping the peace between the species, and more so between the werewolves and the vampires. But, the legend says that the Seven Children have become demoniac and started to live for their own goal of power."** Rebekah started explaining her knowledge to them.

"**Did you say seven children? Like the seven dwarfs in White Snow?"** Damon giggled between his teeth.

Rebekah rolled her eyes in annoyance at Damon before adding.

"**Their names were: **_Akainu, Chihaki, Fumiaki, Kazuhiko, Misao, Rengu, and Shinichi_**."** Rebekah said the names, before turning her sight toward her brother. **"Are you telling me that this was not just a curse / legend after all?"**

"**They all existed, as much as we exist right this moment."**Elijah said, while nodding his head to his sister. **"But, the reality is far from being that simple."** Elijah added, before continuing. **"Their main goal was not to balance the supernatural world like the witches thought they would, it was to protect The Seven Treasures of **_Inari_**. – Each of the seven Kitsunes would be assigned to one of the treasures, as its eternal guard"**

"**Did you say: The Seven Treasures?"** Bonnie repeated in astonishment, while tilting her head, and adding. **"I remember reading about that in my Grimoire, something about the protection of the **_Seven Elements_** related to **_Seven Treasures_** that could not even be valued by human mind."**

"**Then, you'll know that what I am saying, is not bogus, my dear Bonnie, and that I did not lost my mind."**Elijah replied to her, with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"**What would happen to those seven treasures if one of the Kitsunes would die?"**Klaus asked Elijah.

"**The Kitsune would disintegrate into dust, and the treasure would be lost into the immensity of a third dimension."** Elijah explained, while shrugging his shoulders.

"**Come on, Elijah, what no sense is all of this!"** Klaus busted in anger.

"**Klaus, It's a legend, and like any legend, all of it is explained in codes, and need to be unscrambled, you should know better, didn't you create a bogus curse yourself?."**Elijah replied to his brother in annoyance, and a slight amused tone of voice.

* * *

"**Did you meet all of these Kitsunes?"** Damon asked Elijah.

"**No, I only met Misao and Shinichi. They were the last survivors of their Kitsune specie."** Elijah replied to him.

"**And what is exactly a Kitsune?"** Matt asked Elijah, while shrugging his shoulder, before feeling eyes staring at him. **"What? It's not like we are not wondering the same question in all of our heads?"**

Elijah stared at his sister, before nodding his head as approval, for her to continue.

"**For what I could remember of the legend, they are foxes."** She simply replied, while shrugging her shoulders in disbelief.

"**They are what?"** Stefan exclaimed, in shock, before putting a hand over his mouth, to hide his hilarity.

"**You got to be kidding me! Like the fable of the Fox and the Raven. Ok, it was already a stretch that I would believe that werewolves existed, but this is beyond the worst bag of crap I ever heard!"** Damon busted in anger.

"**And yet, some still believe that vampires don't exist."** Elijah replied to him, with a mocking tone of voice, to which Damon stuck his tongue out to him.

"**So, what now...That Kitsune, Shinichi – Character, he is transforming at night, and search to feed on what exactly? What kind of predator is he?"**Damon asked more.

"**Apparently, he's a predator that's stealing silver dagger, before using it to destroy all of us."**Stefan replied to his brother. **"Therefore, he wants to be the only survivor of his specie that will rule the supernatural world, and revenge the deaths of his sisters and brothers. But, to do that, he needs to eliminate us, proving that they were the superior specie!"**

"**Good ascertainment, Stefan ... But, to answer Damon's question, they lived centuries with no need to transform themselves into their supernatural form, they used to function normally as humans."**Elijah explained further more.

"**But then..."** Elena exclaimed, while staring at Elijah. **"Why fearing them, or should I say, why fearing this Shinichi character, if he is a simple human?"**

"**I did not say that he could not transform anymore, I said that **_he chose _**to not transform as a fox**, Elena" Elijah replied, before adding to a mouth open – speechless crowd. **"You need to fear him, because he's a human with the most evil magical power that you will ever meet in all your life, and there is no end to what he can do."**

* * *

"**Be smart like a fox!"** Klaus said to Elijah, while reciting a proverb.

"**Yes, and extremely smart he is."** Elijah replied, before adding. "**Never underestimating Shinichi, Klaus, it would be your first lethal mistake."**

"**So, let me get this all story straight, a legend about treasures, a divinity who wanted to restore peace between species, but was in reality into it for his own selfish and diabolic reasons, and six Kitsunes who found their deaths, with only one survivor named Shinichi, who's really a fox with demonic powers, and who is now in our modern time, as a successful, multi-millionaires business man."** Klaus said to his brother, while pacing, back and forth, with both of his hands on each side of his waist, before holding his pace and adding. **"And, who apparently stole the silver dagger of our beloved mother, killed Alaric Saltzman to make his point clear to us, in hope to destroy the vampire specie in a near future, while trying to steal **_my female _**from under my nose, did I miss something?" **He added, while hitting his chest, with his close fist, in anger.

"**You think that Caroline Forbes is your **_female_**, really?"**Elijah asked, while raising one of his eyebrows in surprise. **"Is this your werewolf side who's speaking to you? Aren't you jumping the gun, Klaus? Last I check she was in a relationship with Tyler Lockwood, who you so conveniently sired to obey you to open a free path for you to seduce her, or am I mistaking?"** Elijah asked him, while crossing his arms over his chest, and narrowing his sight on his brother.

"**Mind you own business, Elijah."** Klaus growled, before directing his walking steps toward the bar, and pouring himself a glass of Whisky.

"**A bit early for a drink, don't you think?"** Elijah asked him.

"**What was your relation with Shinichi? Why does he have a grudge against our family?"** He asked Elijah, while staring at him.

"**We are the Originals, Klaus…If he managed to kill us; he kills all the vampires who came from us. It's very simple actually."** Elijah replied to him, while sliding his hands in his pants pockets.

"**It's more than that, I can feel it in my guts that it is more than a war between species, that his revenge was directed at you, at us, the Mikaelsons!"** Klaus said, while gulping his glass.

Elijah lowered his head, while closing his eyes.

"**What are you not telling me, Elijah?"** Klaus asked more of him.

* * *

Bonnie grabbed her school bag, before pulling out of its inside pocket, her Grimoire, sliding pages after pages between her fingers, before holding a page open, and reading.

"**The Devil Tail: A predicament about a powerful Devil with "Seven Heads" tattooed on his back. This devil have the power of controlling human mind by putting his supernatural supremacy into the human world. Look at the drawing; it looks like a red fox tail with black tips... If this is accurate, then Shinichi would be one of the Seven Heads, one of the Kitsunes?"**

Elijah approached Bonnie, before handing his right hand and asking:

"**May I?" **

"**Please."**She answered him, while handing her Grimoire to him.

Elijah studied the pages, while staring at the drawing.

"**What does it say?"** Stefan asked him.

"**That the supernatural and human worlds, as we know it today, would eventually come to an end, if the power of that demon is awaken one day."**Elijah sighed.

"**So, this Devil and this Shinichi could be considered, one of the same."** Elena exclaimed in shock.

Elena nodded his head in silence, before saying:

"**My only hope for centuries was that he could have been dead."**

"**How did you meet him in your past, Elijah?"** Rebekah asked his brother, completely dumfounded.

* * *

"**I met Shinichi in Egypt, many centuries ago, Klaus...When I went on a crusade in 1493, more exactly."** Elijah explained to him, while walking toward the sofa, taking a sitting position, and holding his head in his hands.

"**After Katerina had turned as a vampire, I remember. I lost all contact with you that specific year."** Klaus responded, before taking a sitting position, on an arm chair, in front of his brother.

"**I wonder why?"**Elijah replied, before sighing, to which Klaus shrugged his shoulders.**"Shinichi and I, we became friends rapidly. He taught me how to fight with a sword, he was an expert in this sort of Japanese combat, and we bounded over friendly competition, not that I could ever be of his calibre."**Elijah explained to him.

"**That explains his obsession with weapons like daggers, swords, and knifes."**Klaus added.

"**Yes, Shinichi had two obsessions, swords and achieving his goal of becoming the one who would rule the world one day. I only learned, much later, of his second obsession."**

"**Did He know what you were at that moment?"**Klaus asked him, completely dumfounded.

"**You mean a vampire?****Yes, but the seven Kitsunes were acting pacifically at that moment. They were crusading, from one town to another town, like gypsies, entertaining the children of villages with magical tricks." **Elijah explained to Klaus.

"**But their main goal was to maintain equilibrium between species or did I misread you before?"** Klaus asked him.

"**Theoretically, yes, but in truth, they were only following the malefic spirit of **_Inari_**, and guarding the **_Seven Treasures_**, unaware that they were directing their malicious ambition toward their own deaths." **Elijah explained to Klaus.

"**And in what way was that?"** Klaus asked his brother.

"**To assure that the Kitsunes would never turned on the witches spirits who created them, and their divinity, **_Inari_**, they had attached to them the most lethal weapon that would lead them to their deaths if they were to become greedy, obsess by revenge, kill one of the species that they were supposed to protect**, **or turned on each other in hope to steal the totality of the **_Seven Treasures_**."**

"**What was the lethal weapon that would bring them to their death?"** Klaus asked, suddenly very interested.

"**There was attached to each of them, the reverse of their own Treasure."** Elijah explained.

"**The reverse?"** Klaus asked, dumfounded.

"**Yes, attached to each of them, with each Treasure, a Sin."** Elijah explained more.

"**You mean:**_The biblical Seven Sins_**!"** Klaus exclaimed, while standing on his feet, before putting his hands on each side of his waist.

"**Yes:**** Luxuria, **_Lust_**; Gula, **_Gluttony_**;**** Avaritia, **_greed_**; Acedia, **_sloth_**; Ira, **_wrath_**; Invidia, **_Envy_**; Superbia, **_Pride_**."**

"**So, they would die by their own sin, if they would turn their back on the reason of their existence."** Klaus demanded.

"**Exactly."** Elijah replied, while nodding his head.

"**Six of them died, because they turned their back at the witches who created them?"** Klaus asked.

"**You understood correctly, Klaus."** Elijah responded to his brother. **"Therefore, the species were unbalanced, and the human world in danger, and we would be doomed to become enemies or to die, but, it was not six, but five Kitsunes who firstly died."** Elijah added, while blushing, and lowering his head.

"**Shinichi was not left alone, then?"** Klaus asked more, while taking back his sitting position.

"**No, he was not, his sister, Misao was still by his side."** Elijah told him.

"**Then if her death was not created by her own Sin, what was it?"** Klaus asked his brother.

"**Me!"** Elijah replied, to a mouth open, Klaus.

* * *

"**You?"** Stefan repeated in shock.

"**You killed her?"** Rebekah said to Elijah, in shock.

"**By inadvertence, yes, I did."** Elijah replied to them, while lowering his head.

"**But, they were supposed to be eternal, how did you managed that?"** Matt asked, completely dumbfounded.

"**Were you close to Misao?"** Elena asked Elijah, while blushing.

"**We were involved."** Elijah replied, while avoiding Elena's stare. It's a part of his past that he would like to avoid discussing with her.

"**In other words, you were banging the **_slut _**Kistune."** Damon added, in a mocking tone of voice, before adding. **"What was her sin, **_Lust_**?"** Damon asked Elijah.

Elijah kept quiet, while lowering his sight.

"**Oh my God, It was **_Lust_**!"** Damon exclaimed, while crossing his arms in front of his chest, and smirking.

"**Shut up, Damon!" **Rebekah exclaimed.

"**Make me!"** Damon responded, while narrowing his sight on her.

Elena rose on her feet, before approaching Elijah, crossing her arms in front of her chest and saying:

"**She chose you over and instead of her brother, and it caused her death, isn't it?"**Elena said to him, before adding.**"And Shinichi is seeking revenge on the curse and the vampires specie for the lost of his siblings, and on you for killing his sister Misao."**

"**Yes."**Elijah replied to her, while locking his sight in hers.

"**Shit, we are in deep trouble then!"** Matt exclaimed.

* * *

Klaus rose on his feet, while pacing, back and forth, in front of the sitting position of his brother.

"**So, we're in deep above our heads, if I understand correctly, Elijah."** Klaus said, while sighing, and passing a rapid hand through his tangled hair.

"**Pretty much…"** Elijah replied to him, while rubbing his hands.

"**We need to run, we need to take Rebekah and Caroline with us, and run!"** Klaus busted in anger.

"**He'll find us wherever we'll hide, nothing is passing the intelligent of this man, Klaus. And for me to say it, you can believe that it's true." **Elijah informed him.

"**What was Shinichi's Sin, Elijah?"** Klaus asked him.

"_Envy_**...It was Envy."** Elijah replied.

"**He doesn't strike me as someone who would be envious of anyone."** Klaus replied to him.

"**He's not!"** Elijah confirmed. "**He took an interest in Caroline, and that fact could buy us some precious time."** Elijah added, before continuing. **"For the time that he will stay interested in her, he won't try to kill our line of vampire, therefore, he won't try to kill you!"**

"**Are you telling me that Caroline has my life in her hands?"**Klaus asked him.

"**Yes, it's exactly what I am saying."**Elijah replied to him, before rising on his feet, and adding.**"It seems that this young vampire girl was meant to become your salvation, Klaus."**

"**I won't let him be at a near inch of her!"**Klaus mumbled angrily in his teeth, before bending his upper body near Elijah's, while staring into his eyes.

"**Then you need to gain her total trust in you, and to prepare her to fight by your side, Klaus, because it's the only way, we will win this war against him, and that is by regrouping and joining our forces, otherwise, we will all die!"** Elijah confessed to him.

"**Gaining her total trust now, is easier said than done!"** Klaus replied, while sighing and closing his eyes, before reopening them suddenly and showing a smirk on his lips. He knew what he needed to do to make Caroline trust him, but it would not be an easy task to accomplish.

* * *

Caroline took her first walking steps on the sidewalk, while sliding a hand in her crossover bag, to find her car keys.

"**Ah! Here they are!"** She exclaimed, while smiling and retrieving her key ring.

Her morning had been quite uneventful: boring classes, with the only highlight, of a quite coffee break, with Elena and Bonnie, who took the opportunity to question her, no stop, about her frequent trip away from Mystic Falls. She had to shrug her shoulders, and mumbled quickly, that a far cousin of her mother was real sick and that her help was needed, to which Elena and Bonnie had stared into each other eyes, with doubts showing all over their facial expressions.

And to continue her embarrassment, Mrs. Cartier, her French teacher, had asked her a question in the French class, to which she had answered correctly, but unfortunately, had added: **"****どういたしまして"** – You're welcome in Japanese, making the all class burst into laughter, and herself blush the range of a thousand shades of red.

"**I was not aware you knew Japanese?"** Bonnie had asked Caroline, while leaving the class, by hers and Elena's side.

"**I don't o.k.?"** Caroline had responded, nervously, before closing her eyes, sighing several times to calm herself down. **"I saw a documentary yesterday on Tokyo, and that expression stayed in my mind." **She gave the explanation, in a more relaxed tone of voice**, **to which, Elena and Bonnie had shrugged their shoulders.

Truth being told, she was not able to put her recent trip with Klaus out of her mind. Their escape from Shinichi, her abduction, and her time with Klaus in the shower…She blushed, while remembering the event for the hundred times since their return in Mystic Falls. She could not shake him out of her mind, and that was not a good sign, not a good sign at all, she kept repeating herself, while walking rapidly on the sidewalk, in direction of her parked car.

She raised he sight, and she suddenly saw him, before jumping out of her skin. He was standing, arms crossed over his chest, the left side of his upper body, leaning on a tree trunk, while staring, with his deep blue eyes, at her. The wind had tangled his hair, and several days of no shaving, was showing a beginning of a beard, on his manly jaw. He was wearing a black pair of jeans, and biker's boots, fitted grey, long sleeves, t-shirt, with on his neck, a couple of beans necklaces, and a black cross.

Caroline closed her eyes for a short moment, while counting up to ten. She needed to get a grip on herself, she needed to stop this nonsense called: Fantasying about a man that you hated more than anything, not even a month ago.

She raised her head in a confrontational manner, before passing beside his standing position, near the tree, while ignoring him and continuing her walking pace.

"**Oh so, I see…"** She heard his sweet English accent say to her. **"We are back with the:** _I ignore Klaus, as much as I can, while showing myself in the public eyes of Mystic Falls_, **Even if you slept with me, in "**_my"_** bed, in Tokyo?" **He added in a higher tone of voice, while smirking, and following her walking steps, his hands in his up front jeans pockets. Damn he looked sexy!

Caroline froze on spot, while closing her fists in anger.

"**Oh, you…" **She shouted to Klaus, while turning on herself and pointing a finger on his chest. **"Could you lower you voice, and keep this to yourself! And for your information, I did not sleep with you, I lay by your side, while falling asleep in your bed, big difference!" **She added, while crossing her arms on her chest, turning on herself and reaching the right side of her car.

"**Oh, don't be angry, Love. It's actually kind of nice, seeing you all shy and wrapped in your feelings about me, and what** _obviously_ **happened between us in Tokyo. I think we're growing in our relationship." **Klaus said to her, with a mocking tone of voice, while smirking and leaning his body on her driver's door, forbidding her to enter her car key in the door. **"I bet you've been thinking about me all the time since the plane landed in Mystic Falls, am I right? Especially while taking a shower, no?" **He asked her more, while titling his head.

"**Klaus…"** She mumbled angrily between her teeth, while rolling her eyes, before trying to slide her keys in the driver's door, without being able to succeed, with him sliding his hips over the hole. **"Get out of my way! Your brother, Elijah, sent me a text message about wanting to see all of us for a meeting at the Salvatore's boarding house." **She told him, before adding in a whisper, with pleading eyes.** "He wrote that it's urgent. It's concerning Shinichi; I need to go, please?" **

"**Nothing I can't tell you myself. You're always safe with me, Love. And, you're about to discover how safe you really are by my side." **He replied to her, while grabbing firmly her right hand in his, and dragging her by his side, toward his own car. What did he meant by that exactly, Caroline thought in herself?

"**Klaus, let go of my hand, now!" **She shouted to him, as an order, before trying to free herself from his grip, but without being able to succeed, while feeling a wonderful tingling sensation on her skin. **"Where do you want me to go with you?" **

"**I'm bringing you to our fifth date." **He answered her, while keeping his walking pace.

"**What?"** She exclaimed, in complete shock, while pulling her hand so hard from his, that she finally free herself of his grip. **"No, you do not take me anywhere! I do not belong to you, I belong to Tyler! I'm not going anywhere with you now, or even later today. I'll let you know when I will be willing to be with you for our fifth date. That was our agreement, do you remember?" **This was getting too personal for Caroline's taste.

Klaus turned on himself, while closing his fists in anger, and narrowing his sight in hers.

"**Yet…"** He mumbled angrily between his teeth, to a surprise Caroline.

"**Pardon?"** She asked him, with wide open eyes.

"**You do not belong to me, yet!"** He lashed out. **"Caroline, get your pretty little ass in my car, now! It's not a time for you to act like a spoiled child!"** Klaus ordered her to do, while raising one of his eyebrows and pointing a finger toward the parked car. **"Or I will put you on my shoulder like a bag of potatoes, and I'll bring you in it, myself!"** He added, as a warning, while staring into her eyes, before asking. **"Am I enough clear to you now?"**

Caroline felt a range of intense shivers, hitting her spine, all at once. She had never seen him so focused and cold with her before. The man was on a mission, and she had the strange feeling the mission was entirely to kidnap her to a recluse hiding place, only known by him.

"**Pff…"** She responded the sound, while raising her chin, turning on her heels, while walking back to her car, before feeling Klaus's strong hands lifting her up in his arms, before raising her body on his right shoulder.

"**Now, that is more like it!"** Klaus shouted, while slapping hard, one of his hands, on her behind.

"**Put me on my feet now, you heartless jerk!"** She screamed from the top of her lungs, while hitting his back with her closed fists. "**Klaus put me down!" **

He walked the last remaining steps toward his car, with the biggest smirk plastered on his face, with the curious stares of pedestrian fixated at them in a mix of curiosity, amazement and amusement.

Klaus reached for his car key in his jeans front pocket, before entering the key, and opening the passenger door, before sliding his hands on Caroline waist, above his shoulder, sliding her body slowly on his, their eyes meeting for the first time.

Caroline was now standing in front of him, her body glued to his, while grabbing, with her sweaty palms, his t-shirt to maintain her equilibrium, his hands placed firmly on her waist.

"**Get in the car!"** He ordered her, with his eyes locked in hers.

She raised her hands in the air, in the intention of slapping him across the face, but he intercepted her gesture, while grabbing her wrist firmly with his left hand.

"**Oh, oh, oh…What did I tell you about raising your hand on me one more time, Caroline?"** Klaus asked her, while lowering her wrist near her hips. **"Good girl! Now, get in the car!"**

Caroline kept her stare in his; she would not back down in front of him, never! But, she swallowed a nervous lump in her throat, and felt shivers of fear and raw desire hitting her all at once.

Yes, for the first time, she was feeling a mix of fear and hot desire inside of her, a mix of feelings that she was not accustomed to experience. And she finally realized that Klaus Mikaelson had the power of turning her life upside-down.

"**What? You're going to abduct me too? Drug me, or abuse me?"** Caroline asked him, while raising her chin in a confrontational gesture.

Klaus growled in anger, before putting both of his hands on the car, on each side of her body.

"**I would never hurt you, in any way, and you know that fact about me, Caroline."** Klaus said to her, while biting the inside of his cheek, and closing his fists in anger.

"**I know nothing about you, Klaus, except that in all our previous dates, you were able to show me the world, because of the power and money that you have in your disposal. But, that is not showing your heart. You were never able to make me feel safe like Tyler is able to make me feel safe!"** She busted in his face, in anger, while lying to her teeth.

Klaus blenched on the insult, while sighing several times; receiving ten punches in the stomach would not have been worst for him.

"**Well, Caroline…Then you won't be sad if this date is nothing like the previous ones."** He informed her, before adding. **"No luxury, no private jet, no Tokyo or Paris…Just you and me, and this time, I won't protect you. Now get in the car!" **He added one more time, as an order, while seeing her climb on the passenger seat, before closing the door on her.

* * *

"**You want to listen to music?"** Klaus asked Caroline, while turning his sight, from the route, to look at her.

She kept silent, with her arms crossed over her chest, her head turned to her own window, while staring at the panorama.

"**So, it's the silent treatment now? From you it's quite a change, sweetheart."** Klaus said, with a mocking tone of voice.

"**Go to hell!"** She simply replied, while tightening her arms around her.

"**So, what changed, Caroline?"** He asked her, while tightening his hand on the staring wheel.

"**What do you mean, Klaus? What changed? You changed! Where are your good manners, or are you finally showing your true self, now?"** She asked him, while shrugging her shoulders with annoyance.

"**What changed inside the woman who was in my arms in Tokyo, half naked, in the shower, or with me in my bed, while confronting her fears and letting me rocking her to fall asleep? Now, it's a cold bitch who's sitting beside me in the car."** He asked her.

"**Oh!"** Caroline exclaimed, in total shock, while turning red in a matter of seconds. **"How dare you saying this to me? I followed you all around the world; I've been abducted and drugged by an enemy of your family, I've lied to my family, I lied to my friends, I compelled people, all of this only to free my boyfriend from the sire bond that you have over him."**

Klaus kept quiet, while fixating the route in front of him, and smirking.

"**Why are you smirking now?"** She asked him, while closing her fists in anger.

"**It's all bullshit, Love, and you know it."** He replied to her, while leaving the highway and taking a deserted route in direction of the woods. **"You did not do all of this to free Tyler from my sire bond."**

"**No? And for what other reasons then?" **She shouted at him.

"**Well, maybe you did it on a small scale to help Tyler, but mostly, Caroline, you are drawn to me, on a deeper level that you never experienced before. I woke up the woman that you are meant to be, and it's triggering a desire to be with me that is bigger than your all being. Whenever our eyes met, I went deeper into your soul, and it's scarring the hell out of you, every time I touched you, a burning desire left you breathless, but you can't do without wanting more of me, because I am the breath that's reviving your heart, body and soul."** Klaus explained to her, before turning his head and locking his eyes with hers.

Caroline raised a hand over her chest, before blushing intensively, but, while keeping her eyes locked with his.

Klaus took her left hand in his, before raising it to his mouth, and sweet kissing each of her fingers.

"**And you're afraid of getting physical with me, because you already know that it will be different than what you experienced before, and that it will shatter the life you knew before, in thousands of pieces." **Klaus continued explaining, before turning his sight back at the route, but while keeping her hand in his.

"**So, you only want to sleep with me? Do I need to sleep with you to free Tyler of your sire bond?"** She asked him more.

"**Of course I want to sleep with you, Love. I'm not made of wood! But, I told you that I would not force myself on you, and I will keep my word. I will wait for the day that you will ask me to make love to you. As for our agreement, I will free Tyler after our last date together; I gave you my word already on this subject."** He responded to her, while caressing her wrist with the tip of his thumb.

_Why was he doing this?_ Caroline thought, while feeling butterflies attacking her belly.

"**Then what do you want from me?"** Caroline asked him.

"**I want you to admit that you desire to be with me, that you are thinking of me, and that you want to make love to me."** He explained to her, while shrugging his shoulders. **"Can you do that?"** He asked her.

"**Klaus…Please, don't do this." **She murmured, completely tormented inside of her, while turning her head to her window. They were now heading toward a small path in the woods.

"**Why not, Love? How can we trust each other, if we are not being honest?"** Klaus asked Caroline.

"**Klaus…I can't!"** She repeated, while closing her eyes.

"**Yes, you can, Caroline!"** He replied to her, while stopping the truck, in front of a cabin, before slowly grabbing her chin in his right hand. **"Look at me."** He asked her, before asking. **"Are you attracted to me?"**

Caroline blushed, while lowering her sight away from his.

"**Look into my eyes, Love."** He asked her.

She slowly raised her sight in his, while swallowing a lump in her throat.

"**Are you?"** He asked her, once again.

"**Yes…"** She responded, in a low whisper.

Klaus grinned, before caressing her left cheek, with the back of his left hand.

"**Maybe if we would have met in different circumstances, maybe if Tyler was not in the mix, maybe if we were not enemies, Klaus…But, all of these factors are changing everything. You've killed people that I love, you sired my boyfriend, and you tortured Elena. But, you also saved my life, and you brought me to places that I never imagined seeing, you can also show a girl a good time, and you can make her feel like a princess, while being cherished and desired, and I never felt this way in all my life with any man, I've never been treated that way either, so I felt something, and yes, I'm attracted to you physically, but, I can't explore this further."** She confessed to him, in one single breath of sentence.

Klaus stared at her, with an imperceptible stare, before bending his head near hers, and drowning his sight in Caroline's, while cupping her face in his hands.

"**Why? Tell me why, you can't go further, Caroline?"** He asked of her.

"**I can't trust you completely. If there's no trust, nothing can exist."** She finally admitted, while lowering her sight away from his.

Klaus stayed immobile for a short moment, before slowly sweet kissing her forehead, making Caroline raised her head in surprise.

"**I'm about to prove to you otherwise, Love, are you up for the challenge?"** He replied, while smirking at her. "**Now come, our fifth date is waiting for us."** He ordered her, before adding. **"You should call your mother, and tell her that you will be at your friend's house for the night … And we also need to discuss an urgent matter."**

* * *

"**Come!"** Matt told Rebekah, while taking a few walking steps into the footpath that was leading to the porch of his house.

"**Matt, I told you already, I don't need baby-sitting from you. Don't feel obligated to anything just because we …" **She mumbled between her teeth, while blushing, and rubbing her hands together.

Matt turned on himself, before rolling his eyes at her, and reaffirming:

"**Come!" **

He reached the front porch, before sliding the house key inside the locket, and pushing the door open. He got rid of his coat jeans, before hanging it on a hook on the wall, and then he turned and frowned while seeing Rebekah standing in front of the arch door.

"**Rebekah, what did I told you? Stop being your **_melodramatic _**self."** He told her.

"**I'm not!"** She exclaimed, while looking at him, with puppy eyes, and adding. **"I just can't enter, literally!" **

"**Oh!" **Matt responded, while smiling, and passing a nervous hand through his hair.** "Rebekah, you can enter in the house." **He invited her, before adding. **"Sorry, I'm still new in this supernatural stuff." **

"**It's ok." **Rebekah replied, while smiling timidly, and rubbing her sweaty hands on her jeans, before closing the door behind her.

"**Come, you can enter further more you know, I know it's not a Manor, but nevertheless it's my home."** He said, while waiving his fingers for her to enter into the living room.

Rebekah took a few walking steps, while scattering the room, and smiling.

"**It's charming."** She said, while taking a picture frame, from a table, in her hands.

"**Charming? It's a dump, Rebekha, I won't be mad if you tell me so, believe me."** He said to her, while shaking his head.

"**It's not a dump, it's a home, with pictures, and lace curtains, and homemade cushion."** She explained to Matt, while shrugging her shoulders.

"**You have a Manor, Rebekah. It's huge, and beautiful!" **Matt replied to her.

"**And cold, and most of the time empty…Elijah is for the most part never there, Kol is **_God knows where_**. Klaus build this huge house, to bring our family closer, and at the end, we are all alone in this big empty space."** She responded to him, while putting the frame back on the table.

"**I'm sorry, Rebekah, I did not realize."** Matt responded to her, while shaking his head.

"**It's ok!" **She responded to him, while shrugging her shoulders, even more. **"Is it your mom?"** She asked Matt, while pointing another frame on the fireplace mantle.

"**Yes, it is."** He told her, while approaching her standing position, and taking the frame in his hands.

"**She's beautiful."** She said, while smiling at him.

"**And also very absent in my life."** He responded to her, while putting the frame back on the mantle.

"**But at least she did not try to kill you." **Rebekah responded, with a mocking tone of voice, to which Matt started to laugh.

"**I'm so sorry…" **He mumbled, apologetically.

"**No, please…It's actually laughable."** Rebekah responded, while laughing along with him.

They share a good laugh for a short moment, before staring into each other's eyes, and smiling.

"**You're strong, you know that?"** Matt told her, while sliding a strand of her hair behind her left ear.

"**Far from it…"** She told him, while lowering her sight.

Matt took her chin in his right hand, before raising her head, to lock his eyes with hers.

"**You are."** He said, while smiling at Rebekah.

"**I…I have to go."** She told him, while nodding her head.

"**To go where, Rebekak, to an empty – big – cold house, where nobody is waiting for you?"** He asked her.

Rebekah shrugged her shoulders before saying:

"**But it's the only home that I know now, Matt." **

"**Come!" **He said while grabbing her right hand, and dragging her behind him, toward the kitchen.

"**Where are you bringing me?"** She giggled, while following him.

"**I'm bringing you to the kitchen."** He replied, while grabbing an apron on a hook, and handing it to Rebekah. **"We'll make an early dinner. You will taste my extraordinary meatballs spaghetti!" **He explained proudly, before adding. **"I hope you can chop cucumbers for a salad?"** He asked her, before grabbing an apron for himself, while dressing with it.

"**Hey!"** Rebekah exclaimed, while laughing and hitting him on his bottom with the piece of fabric. **"I'm not that useless!"** She replied, before adding. **"What do you want me to do?" **

"**Take the chopping board, and cut the cucumbers and tomatoes that you will find in the fridge." **Matt asked her to do. **"You'll see. We'll make a real feast for ourselves!" **He added, while putting water and salt in a casserole to prepare the pasta.

"**Matt?"** She called him, while standing by his side, in front of the kitchen counter.

"**Mm…"** He mumbled, while placing the casserole on the burner, before turning to look at her.

"**Thank you."** She simply said, while smiling at him.

"**You're welcome."** He replied, while smiling back at her, and adding. **"I knew you were feeling alone, after the meeting with your brother, and this unbelievable Kitsune curse." **

"**I was." **She replied to him, while nodding her head.

"**Well, the good news that came out of it, is that for the time being, we seems to be ally and not enemies anymore…So, why not celebrate that fact with a nice dinner?" **He explained to her, while shrugging his shoulders, to which she nodded her head, while smiling, before starting to chop the vegetables for the salad.

* * *

The cabin was rustic, clean, and with a nice smell of pine inside, red cotton curtains were placed in front of the two front windows. A big room complimented the inside. A round table with four chairs, a sink with a small kitchen counter, and an iron bed, with a patchwork bedspread, that gave the finishing touch of the decor.

"**It's an old fisherman relay."** Klaus explained to Caroline, while entering with a picnic basket in his hands, before dropping it on the kitchen counter.

Well it was definitely not a five stars deluxe hotel, that was for sure, thought Caroline, but if he thought, for one second, that she would feel uncomfortable in this situation, he would be surprised.

"**So, you want to have a picnic or something?"** She asked him, while rolling her eyes at him.

"**Actually, Love, I only brought with me: bags of blood, of course, bread, cheese, and strawberries, and bottles of wine." **He explained further more, while bringing out from the inside of the basket, the all list, before taking a few walking steps to reach her standing position, bending his upper body near hers and lifting her chin with his right hand and taking Caroline by surprise with a sweet kiss on her lips. **"We'll need to go hunting for our dinner."** He announced, with a mocking tone in his voice.

"**What?"** She exclaimed, while looking at him in shock. **"No, I won't go hunting small little rabbits or Bambi, out of the question, Klaus!"** She responded, while crossing her arms in front of her chest and pouting.

Klaus rolled his eyes to the ceiling, before handing a fishing rod to Caroline.

"**Where going fishing."** He said to her, while smiling heavenly.

Caroline took the fishing rod in her right hand, while smiling back at him.

"**You're on!"** She responded to him, while raising her chin in the air, as a confrontational gesture.

"**You seem sure of yourself, Miss Forbes."** Klaus asked her, while smirking.

"**I am, Mister Mikaelson. I've been fishing with my father since I was three years old, and I will catch fishes, and not share any of them with you!"** She exclaimed, while taking in her hands the fisher high boots that he was handing to her.

"**I still have the blood bags, the strawberries, the wine, the cheese and the bread, you know?"** Klaus, mockingly, responded to her.

"**Oh, go to hell!"** Caroline replied, while stumping her feet on the cabin wooded floor, before storming out of the cabin, while hearing the laugh of Klaus in her ears.

* * *

"**Well?"** Matt asked her, while smirking at her, his left arm put on the top of the sofa, behind Rebekah's shoulders, before taking a gulp of his beer bottle.

"**It was not bad."** She responded to him, while shrugging her shoulders, and gulping her bottle herself.

"**Not bad, what do you mean not bad?"** Matt asked her, while dropping his bottle on the living room table, before tickling Rebekah on her waist.

"**No, no, no, stop, Matt, please!"** She begged him, while dropping her bottle on the floor, before wrestling to free herself from his attack. **"Ok, ok…It was the best meatballs spaghetti that I ever eat." **

"**It sure is the best spaghetti dish from Mystic Falls County, Miss Mikaelson." **He mocked her, while holding her wrists above her head, on the sofa cushions, laying his body in top of Rebekah's. **"Now say that you are sorry?"** He demanded of her, while drowning his sight in hers.

"**That is unfair! I never said otherwise."** She exclaimed, while laughing.

Matt brushed one strand of hair away from her face, before following the line of her delicate jaw, brushing in a caress her cheeks, sliding his thumb on the length of her bottom lip.

"**You're so beautiful."** He murmured to her.

Rebekah put her hands on his forearms, while kissing the tip of his finger, before saying:

"**I should probably go now."**

"**Or you could stay and we could make out on the sofa?" **He asked her.

"**Make out?" **Sheasked him, dumfounded, while blushing.

Matt straightened his body, in a sitting position, before handing his left hand to help her sit.

"**I always forget, that you did not live for very long, in our modern time."** Matt said to her.

"**I'm not stupid, Matt!"** Rebekha pouted.

"**And I never said that you were, Rebekah."** Matt replied, while bringing her in the comfort of his arms, with her head resting on his chest. **"I thought we could stay like this, in each others arms, while listening to the music, and kissing from time to time. And after making out with you, I could bring you back to your home, would you like that?" **He asked her, while caressing the silkiness of her blond hair.

Rebekah raised her head, before drowning her sight in his, while smiling.

"**Yes, I would like that very much, Matt Donovan." **She replied, while closing her eyes, and feeling the softness of his lips on her mouth, while responding eagerly to his kiss.

* * *

"**Who caught these two beautiful trout? You know? You know?"** She asked Klaus, in a mocking tone of voice, while entering the cabin, before passing them under his nose.

"**Who will clean these beautiful trout? You know? You know?"** Klaus asked, while mocking her openly.

"**Bark…You, perhaps? Pretty please, Klaus?"** Caroline asked, while beating her eyelashes at him.

"**Not in this life time, Love…I will sit, and enjoy a big piece of fresh bread, that I will warm up in the oven, with a slice of delicious melted cheese on top, and a big glass of wine in my hand, while you will eat your trout!" **He mocked her, while sittingon a chair, before raising his boots on the table, with the biggest smirk on his face.

She pouted, before pushing his boots back on the floor, and glaring madly at him, while approaching the small kitchen counter and taking a chopping board and a knife to open the fish.

"**I know how to clean a fish, my father thought me, it's just disgusting."** She said to Klaus, while shrugging her shoulders.

"**At least your father thought you something, Caroline."** Klaus murmured, while staring into the emptiness of the room.

Caroline turned on herself, while seeing him lost in the darkness of his thoughts.

"**How…I mean, how was Mikael with you?"** She asked him, while turning her sight back at her task. "**I remembered you told me that he killed your horse, but he could not have been bad with you all the time?"** She asked him, honestly concerned.

"**With me he was cold, distant, and indifferent…All the time."** He responded to Caroline, before rising on his feet, and picking up one of the bottle of wine, placed on the kitchen counter. **"He hated me the minute I was born; I was the bastard child of my mother." **

"**But you were only a baby."** Caroline responded, while shaking her head. **"How could he put his hate on you this way?" **

Klaus shrugged his shoulders, while pouring wine into his glass, before gulping its content.

"**I don't want to talk about it, Love."** He told her, before pouring more wine in his glass.

Caroline closed her eyes, while counting to ten. That hybrid man was without a doubt the most complex man that she had to meet in all her life.

"**Ok"** She answered him, while shrugging her shoulders and asking. **"You have an idea how we will battle against Shinichi?"** She asked him, while turning on herself and cleaning her hands on a kitchen cloth.

During their fishing time at the pond, he had explained to her the _Kitsune Curse_ and the involvement of Elijah in the story.

"**Elijah seems to think that we need to trust each other, because we are linked together, for our safety. Shinichi has an interest in you and he will not back down till you will be his."** Klaus said, while making Caroline jumped out of her body, in fear. **"But, now that it's been clear between us that you don't feel safe with me by your side, I don't see how this is even remotely possible?" **Klaus said, while stirring the wine in his glass.

Caroline closed her fists in anger, while closing her eyes.

"**I did not say that!"** She busted at him.

"**Yes, that is exactly what you said to me."** Klaus confirmed.

"**Well, I did not mean it that way!"** She replied, while throwing the cloth, and grabbing the counter with her two hands, while closing her eyes.

"**What did you meant, then?"** She heard the soft whisper in her left ear, while feeling two hands encircling her waist.

She closed her eyes, while feeling a range of intense desire hitting her all at once.

"**I meant it as it is difficult for me to trust you completely because of your past behaviour, Klaus…But, I know inside of me that you could not hurt me in any way."** She murmured, while closing her eyes.

"**How could you be certain that I would not hurt you, sweetheart?"** He asked more, while caressing the roundness of her hips, raising his hands on her waist, always higher on the curve of her breasts.

"**I…"** She whispered, while leaning her head on his chest, her eyes closed, while pouting under his expert caresses. **"I just know…"** She confessed in a murmur.

He detached his body from hers, making Caroline opened her eyes in surprise.

"**I'll go find some wood to make a fire." **He informed her,before storming outside the cabin, leaving her breathless.

* * *

Caroline was smiling heavenly while wiping the last dishes. She enjoyed her time with Klaus today, yet, once again. And it was not because of Paris, or Tokyo, or beautiful luxury hotel rooms this time…It was…It was…It was because…_Oh shit! It was because of him. _She thought to herself, while closing her eyes, she loved to be in his company, it was as simple as that.

"**You want me to make coffee, before you drive me back to Mystic Falls?"** She asked him, while sliding the last plate on a shelf. **"Klaus?"** She asked again, while turning on herself, before finding the room deserted, with the cabin door opened.

"**Klaus?"** She shouted, while directing her walking steps toward the open door, passing her head under the arch, while glaring at the full moon above her head.

She stepped outside, before walking toward Klaus's truck, turning on herself several times, while shouting his name repeatedly, before hearing the cabin door slam close in a big bang noise, while making her jump out of her skin in fear.

"**Oh my God…Ok, get a grip on yourself, Caroline!"** She said, while sighing, closing her eyes, and sliding a hand on her chest to calm down. **"It's just a door that shut itself." **

And then she heard the growl sounds, and she froze on the spot. The last time she had heard that sound, she was standing in the woods with Stefan by her side, while battling Mason Lockwood in his werewolf form.

"**Who's there?"** She murmured, before turning her head frantically from left to right – right to left, while slowly taking walking steps back toward the cabin.

Caroline stop on her track while freezing all her movements. In front of her sight, the most magnificent beast that she had ever saw in all her life, with its glossy black fur and its blue intense cold gaze, was standing in front of her, while blocking her path.

She was not as stupid as not knowing who it was; she raised her sight at the full moon, then back at the animal that was staring at her, like a predator would at his prey, his fangs out of his mouth, with his dark stare directed at her.

"**I know what you're doing, and it won't work!"** She busted, in anger, at the animal, while drowning her sight in his.

The werewolf growled more, before encircling her, in a slow – ritual dance, while staring at her every move.

Caroline was gasping, drops of sweat on her forehead. She tried to take a step on the right, but the beast growled ever more, while barking furiously.

"**Ok, ok, I won't move!"** She said, while slowly lowering her hand in front of the beast. **"Just stay calm, ok?"**

The beast turned its head for a fraction of second, and Caroline did not think – She acted, she started to run in her vampire speed, while trying to save her life, in direction of the woods, before hearing the mad rush of the animal behind her, the whisper of his breathing, and the sound of his rage. She tripped over a branch while growling on the forest ground, before feeling its breath on her neck, his growl in her ears.

"**Oh my God…Please, no!"** She begged, while growling more to reach a tree trunk, rising on her feet, while grabbing the bark with her left hand, sighing with fear.

The werewolf encircled the tree, before approaching Caroline slowly.

"**No, please…"** She repeated, while feeling tears rolling on her cheeks. She closed her eyes, ready to face her fatality.

When suddenly, she felt the snout of the werewolf touching the palm of her right hand, she startled in surprise, before slowly reopening her eyes, and feeling the werewolf lick her hand.

"**I'm going to kill you for this, you know, I swear." **She murmured, while letting herself fell on the ground, not able to support herself on her legs anymore, before facing the werewolf, her hands slowly sliding on its back, on the fur of the beast, her eyes lost in his dark bluish eyes.

She caressed the werewolf for a moment while hearing grown of satisfaction.

"**Even in your werewolf form, you want me to caress you?"** She mocked, while rolling her eyes and starting to relax.

The werewolf howled at the moon, before pushing its nose on Caroline, to which she laughed. Then, the beast detached itself from Caroline, while staring at her one last time, and leaving.

Caroline closed her eyes, while sliding a hand on her chest to calm down. She would never remember how long she had stayed in that position; she only remembered finally rising on her feet, before slowly raising her head and noticing a dark shadow advancing toward her.

Klaus finally reached Caroline, while putting his hands on the tree trunk, on each side of her head, while standing naked chest and feet, with his jeans ragged in pieces on him.

"**Don't ever do this to me again, do you hear me!"** She angrily told him, while hitting his chest with her close fists, tears rolling fluently on her cheeks, before drowning her eyes in his, sliding her hands on his chest, encircling her arms and hands around his neck, before crashing her mouth furiously on his.

Klaus growled sounds of pleasure, before sliding his hands on her waist, down on her hips, on her bottom, elevating her body on his, while making her cross her legs around his waist, her back pushed on the tree trunk, his lips devouring each inch of the right side of her neck, up to the delicate line of her jaw, before searching for her mouth again, while sliding his tongue between her lips, in a kiss that demanded total submission of her, while frantically rubbing his hands all over her body, his hard bulge pushing into Caroline's pelvis with rhythmic tempo, that would have damned a saint!

"**You're mine, Caroline, you're my female. And now you know that you can trust me with your life."** He murmured on her lips, while letting her get back on her feet, sliding a hand under her knees, before carrying her to the cabin, her arms crossed on his neck, her head resting on his shoulder.

* * *

I hope you appreciated this 30 pages chapter ;) – I know that the fact that I am working full time is limiting my time to update often. But, always know that I prefer to take more time, and deliver something to my group of readers that is worth your wait.

Big thanks to all of you for all your reviews and your unconditional love to this - now - Saga story! LOL

And big thanks for continuing to read it, chapter after chapter, you're simply the best!

Till next time, keep safe & be happy!

Lovely Vero.


	10. Arian Satō

**SEVEN DATES**

Fan Fic Season 3 TV-Vampire Diaries

Caroline & Klaus / Rebekah & Matt

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

_**Recaps chapter 9**_

_Klaus finally reached Caroline, while putting his hands on the tree trunk, on each side of her head, while standing naked chest and feet, with his jeans ragged in pieces on him. _

"_Don't ever do this to me again, do you hear me!" She angrily told him, while hitting his chest with her close fists, tears rolling fluently on her cheeks, before drowning her eyes in his, sliding her hands on his chest, encircling her arms and hands around his neck, before crashing her mouth furiously on his. _

_Klaus growled sounds of pleasure, before sliding his hands on her waist, down on her hips, on her bottom, elevating her body on his, while making her cross her legs around his waist, her back pushed on the tree trunk, his lips devouring each inch of the right side of her neck, up on the delicate line of her jaw, before searching for her mouth again, while sliding his tongue between her lips, in a kiss that demanded total submission of her, while frantically rubbing his hands all over her body, his hard bulge pushing into Caroline's pelvis with rhythmic tempo, that would have damned a saint! _

"_You're mine, Caroline, You're my female. And now you know that you can trust me with your life." He murmured on her lips, while letting her get back on her feet, sliding a hand under her knees, before carrying her to the cabin, her arms crossed on his neck, her head resting on his shoulder._

* * *

Chapter 10

"**_Arian Satō_"**

* * *

_Klaus opened with his right bare foot the cabin door, while keeping his eyes intensively locked with Caroline's. Her arms crossed around his neck, her hands in his golden curls, while caressing the bottom base of his hair and creating a range of shivers in his spine, making him close his eyes under the intensity of her caresses. Their foreheads touching and their lips parted with a single breath of passion, silently passing in a rhythmic tempo between their mouths._

_He carried her toward the bed, before making Caroline stand on her knees, on the bedspread, while positioning his own body behind her back. His hands sliding on her hips, waist, breasts, modeling her with each of his caresses, with his lips nibbling on her left ear lobe, before raising his hands on her chest, making Caroline moan in surprise while feeling him twitch open her t-shirt, with buttons falling on the cabin wooded floor, leaving her standing half naked, in her black lace bra, in front of his eyes. _

"_Oh!" Caroline whispered, before closing her eyes, while making him lead her toward a pure bliss of bestial and primitive desire._

"_You're mine." He murmured, with his eyes closed, lost in his own needs._

_Even if he had regained his human form, Caroline knew by instinct that he was still driven by his werewolf's animalistic emotions and needs, and lost in his sexual call to make her his, she was not even able to think clearly or to regain a normal state of mind. She had responded to him in a way that she had never responded to any man before him…Instinctively, urgently, passionately...The call of the male to his female, and the response of the female to his male._

_He cupped her breasts with two hands full, lowering them on her waist, hips, on her short pleated skirt, taking its hem, before raising the fabric on her hips, growling sounds of pleasure, while caressing with his fingers her thighs skin and the lace just above her stalking lace suspender._

"_I can't believe you were wearing this sexy thing while fishing with me before." He murmured to her, while kissing, licking, devouring the roundness of her left shoulder. "Oh, Love, you're so sexy." He whispered more, while making Caroline open her eyes._

_He was back! The real, manipulative: **I will have, what I want, when I want - **Klaus! The sortilege was cut ... But, his hands, his mouth, and his hard bulge that was pushing on her lower back, creating a fire in her entire self, while reaching the depth of her femininity, were still very present. Will she be able to push him away?_

"_You promise to not force yourself on me. You said that you would wait for me to tell you that I wanted this." She finally murmured, while trying to push his hands away from her body._

"_I said that I would wait for you to tell me, which is what you're doing, with your entire body right now." He responded in a murmur, while trying to unhook her bra._

"_Please." She murmured, while re-closing her eyes, and lowering her head on his chest. Caroline had no more strength in her, it had to come from Klaus, or she would just give herself to him. _

"_I can't...I need you too much, I need this too much..." He murmured, almost incoherently, while making her suddenly groan under the intense pain and pleasure of feeling his right hand grab a hand full of her blond curls, bending her head backward with her white and silky skin offered to his view._

_He slowly lowered his head near the right side of her neck, while smelling her odour, like a male would recognize primitively his female, before sliding the tip of his tongue on the length of her vein, entering very so slowly the tip of his fangs in her delicate neck, while slightly scratching her skin._

"_One day...One day..." He simply murmured, before sliding his pulpous and full lips on the skin of her neck, kissing each inch while finally unhooking her bra, and letting the straps fall from her shoulders._

_Caroline opened her eyes widely, while feeling an intense shiver hitting her entire body. **One day?** What did he meant by that? He'll bite her?_

* * *

"_Thanks for giving me a ride home, Matt." Rebekah thanked him, before climbing the few stairs to reach the outdoor porch of the Mikaelson Mansion, while nervously rubbing her hands together._

"_It was a pleasure, Miss Mikaelson." He responded, while sliding his hands in his jeans back pockets and lowering his head, before reaching her standing position on the porch._

_Rebekah turned on herself, before facing Matt._

"_Thank you it was really nice. I've never cooked with a guy before, except with Nick, of course, and I loved your spaghetti night...This evening felt normal...I felt..." She started, without being able to finish._

"_You felt human?" Matt ended her sentence, with a question of his own, while locking his eyes with Rebekah's._

_She nodded her head before_ blushing, and adding:

"_Yes, I felt human…When I'm with you…You, kind of, have this effect on me." _

"_I'm actually not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing for you." Matt asked her._

"_Neither…And both…" She replied, while timidly smiling to him. "It's just different…I…I mean, we, as vampires, are not used to rekindle in memory lane, our human side…What is in the past, will never be again." She confessed to him, while feeling a tear rolling on her left cheek, before sweeping it away with the back of her hand. _

_Matt took a step toward Rebekah, while raising his right hand to caress her left cheek, where another tear had fell from her eyelashes. _

"_But, you can still feel, and appreciate every single moment that you are feeling a bit of humanity coming at you, Rebekha, because being human or a vampire don't change anything." Matt told her._

_Rebekah lowered her head, while closing her eyes, before feeling Matt's hand raise her chin up, his eyes searching for hers. _

_She locked her eyes with his, before feeling his lips touching hers, in a sweet, almost none perceivable, kiss. He raised his head, while smiling at her, taking a few steps backward while blushing and passing a quick nervous hand through his hair._

"_I'd love for us to go out together, I don't know, we could go out on a date?" Matt asked Rebekah, while shrugging his shoulders. "No pressure though…" He added, with a hand gesture. _

_Rebekah stood in front of him, with a speechless expression on her face. _

"_Or not…Obviously you are not sold with the idea." Matt said, while shaking his head and adding. "Forget about it." He added, while waving his right hand in front of her. _

_Rebekah reached his standing position, before taking his hands in hers and shaking her head. _

"_Matt, please, no, you misunderstood my silence." She responded to him, while taking his chin in her right hand, making him lock his sight in hers. "I was just surprised, that is all. It's not like many guys are asking me to go out on dates, these days." She added, while shrugging her shoulders. _

"_So, it's a yes or a no?" He asked her. _

"_Why don't you just say that you're trying to find a way to sleep with me again?" She replied to him, with a mocking tone of voice._

"_Well, there is that…Small...Thing…Of…Having…Lost…My…Memory…" Matt said, with the same humour, while blinking an eye at her, before taking a few steps toward Rebekah, cupping her face in his hands and lowering his mouth on hers once again and murmuring in top of her lips. "But, there is also the fact that I am drawn to you, Miss Mikaelson, and that I can't think clearly when you're standing near me, by my side." He added, before crashing his mouth on hers._

_Rebekah giggled, before sliding her hands on his chest, crossing her arms around Matt's neck and returning his kiss. _

"_Pardon me. I know it's very impolite of me to interrupt a young couple in their manifestation of tenderness." They heard a man address himself to them._

_Rebekah turned on herself, before facing the stranger man and instinctively pushing Matt behind her, as a protection mechanism. _

"_I don't wish you any harm." The Asiatic man said to them, while rubbing his leather gloves hands together. _

"_Of course not, you only want to harm my brothers." Rebekah mumbled angrily between her teeth, while feeling Matt's nervousness behind her, his need to protect her and unfortunately for him, it was the other way around. But Matt knew nothing about the supernatural world, and he knew nothing about Shinichi, who was obviously standing in front of them, in Mystic Falls!_

_"Mm….Not only beautiful, but intelligent also, I was not hoping anything less from the Original sister." Shinichi replied to Rebekah, while crossing his hands in front of his chest. "It's a pleasure my dear." He added. _

"_Well it's not a pleasure for me!" She replied to him. _

_Matt was finally able to free himself from Rebekha's grip on him, while taking a few walking steps to reach Shinichi's standing position. _

"_Why don't you go back from where you're coming from?" Matt exclaimed, while pointing a finger at Shinichi. "We don't need your wickedness; the people of this town did nothing to your family, leave us alone!"_

"_How charming, a human. I guess you where bored out of your mind, my dear, to go to such extreme?" He asked Rebekah, while dismissing Matt. "Really, I don't remember being entertained that much since centuries actually." Shinichi added, while smirking. "But my patience can rapidly wear out. Therefore; I suggest that you make contact with one or both of your brothers to tell them that I would like to have a word." _

"_Leave her out of this!" Matt shouted more, while holding his hand in front of Shinichi. "And just leave us alone, no one wants to speak to you, no one!" _

_In a matter of a few seconds, Matt was pushed on the exterior wall of the Manor, just near the entrance door, with Shinichi right hand around his throat, preventing any air to enter in his lungs, and leaving him blue on the pressure. _

"_Now, my dear, could you contact one of your brothers for me?" Shinichi asked Rebekah, while turning his head toward her, smirking and adding. "Or your human friend will be dead in a matter of seconds."_

* * *

"_It's ringing no stop." Caroline murmured, while holding her bra in place in front of her chest. _

"_Let it ring." Klaus replied while sliding his hands on hers. "And let this fall." He added erotically in his ears. _

"_It could be urgent?" She added, while panting. _

_Klaus turned his head to look at his cell phone, that was left on vibrate mode on the small kitchen table. He grunted before jumping out of the bed, and reaching the cell, while looking at the list of missed call: fifteen from Rebekah! _

"_Fifteen messages from Rebekah." Klaus mumbled, with a glimpse of fear in the tone of his voice, before pushing on play and putting the phone near his ear. _

_Caroline turned her head to look at him, before sitting on edge of the bed and holding her bra in front of her chest, while watching his reaction. _

_Klaus closed his eyes, before screaming and throwing his cell phone on the wooded floor of the cabin. _

"_Get dressed!" He ordered, while giving Caroline her long sleeve t-shirt. _

"_Well, it's not like I can get dressed with this?" She answered him, while showing him the torn t-shirt. _

_Klaus looked around, before grabbing her coat jeans placed on top of a chair and throwing it to her. _

"_Put this, you'll close the buttons." He said, while handing her the coat, while taking his own, before dressing his bare chest with it. _

"_What is going on, you're scaring me." Caroline whispered, while trying to hook her bra, with her shaky hands. _

"_Let me do it." He murmured to her, while pushing her hands and grabbing the two pieces of fabric, creating a range of shivers in Caroline's body. Since when have they become so intimate she thought?_

"_What is going on? Please, tell me" She asked him, while rising on her shaking legs. _

_Klaus was pacing back and forth in the cabin, while passing a rapid hand through his tangled hair. _

"_Shinichi is here." He finally confessed, while hitting a chair with his bare foot, with all the anger he got in him. _

"_What? Here in Mystic Falls? Oh my God, he has your sister?" Caroline asked him, while buttoning her coat jeans, bending her body to pick up Klaus boots on the floor. "I suppose you did not have your feet in your boots when you have transformed?" She said to him, while handing them to Klaus. _

_Klaus raised his sight in Caroline's, while keeping his eyes locked with hers and timidly smiling, before grabbing them from her hands. _

"_No." He simply responded, before sitting on a chair, and sliding his bare feet in them. "Not only Rebekah, Matt Donovan is with my sister also, they are at the Manor….And this lunatic asked to see me, or to see Elijah." _

"_Matt? You said he has Matt?" She asked him, while putting a hand on her chest. "I'm going with you." She told him, while taking a few walking steps to reach the cabin entrance door. _

"_No, you will not come with me!" Klaus responded, while rising on his legs, reaching Caroline and grabbing her arms, before turning her in his arms to face him. "I'll drop you at your house, and you'll stay inside safe, do you understand me?" He ordered her. _

"_Don't order me around, please?" She asked him, while raising her chin up. _

"_I'm not giving you orders, Love. I just need to keep you safe, let me, please?" He asked her, while locking his eyes in Caroline's._

_She nodded her head in approval, before being free of his grip._

"_Come." He said, while handing his left hand to her. _

"_Promise me to keep Matt safe, please?" She asked him._

_Klaus rolled his eyes on the ceiling, while frowning. _

"_Promise me, Klaus?" She repeated to him._

"_Ok." He agreed, while nodding his head and feeling Caroline's hand slide in his._

* * *

_**Earlier that day, Lockwood Mansion**;_

_Carol Lockwood passed her hands on her impeccable two pieces skirt suit, while going down the stairs and reaching the entrance of the Lockwood Manor. _

"_Mr. Satō I presume." She asked, with an impeccable smile on her face. _

"_Mrs. Lockwood." He replied, while standing straight with his hands crossed in front of his expensive two pieces man suit. _

"_It's a pleasure." She said to him, while handing her right hand. _

"_The pleasure is, all, mine." He responded, while kissing the back of her hand. "I can only be blown away while standing in front of such magnificent woman." He added with charm._

"_Oh, please, you're making me blush." Carol answered him, while blushing. "We could go sit in the parlour room if you don't mind?" _

"_Lead the way, after you." Arian told her, while sliding a hand on her lower back and following her walking steps._

_"Take a seat, Mister__ Satō__ ." Carol invited him, with a hand gesture._

_"Thank you." He responded, while bending his upper body in respect, and taking his sitting position on the leather sofa._

_"First, let me tell you, Mister __Satō__, how thankful and honoured the community of Mystic Falls is with your large contribution in implanting a new manufactory in our small city._

_This will without doubts, contribute in diminish the economy crisis and help the economic health of our residents." She explained to him. _

_"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Lockwood, __Satō__ enterprise was in search of a new manufactory emplacement in America since quite a while now." Arian responded, with_ _a charming smile. "Mystic Falls is not only a charming city, its inhabitants are equally."_

_"As a thank you, what can I do for you, Mister __Satō__." Carol asked him, while crossing her legs._

_"I was wondering if it could be possible for __Satō__ Enterprise to organize a spectacle banquet for the community of Mystic Falls." Arian asked her. "And if it's not too much trouble if I could use your charming Manor for this unique event, with money compensation, of course?" _

_"Oh, no sense, I wouldn't want to hear about any compensation. It would be my pleasure to lend this estate to you, Mister __Satō__." Carol told him, while rising on her feet, and taking a few walking steps to reach the console table to pour drinks. "May I offer you a drink?" _

_"Please, thank you. Scotch on the rocks." Arian answered her. _

_"Tell me, Mister __Satō__, what kind of performance are you thinking and talking about? I'm kind of intrigued." Carol asked him. _

_"With good reasons..." He answered her, while rising on his feet, and approaching Carol's standing position, before taking his drink from her hands. "You see, my ancestors used to crusade as gipsies in the country of Egypt, going from village to village, while giving performances." _

_"How interesting, tell me more." Carol asked, while smiling at him. "What kind of performances?"_

_"Well, for what I've heard, for the men it was mostly the handling of swords, friendly competition of course, and dance for the women." He explained to her, while sipping his scotch. "I would like to have the chance to show my ancestor's history to the community of Mystic Falls." _

_"What a magnificent idea!" Carol exclaimed, before adding. "Let me suggest a list of invitees to you, mostly, the high society of Mystic Falls." _

_"I'll have a few requests of invitees myself, if you don't mind?" He added, with a wicked smile on his face and a devil glimmer in his eyes._

* * *

_**Present time**_

_"__Lovely Manor, Miss Mikaelson.__"__ Shinichi told Rebekah, while taking a few walking steps in the parlour room, with his hands crossed behind his back._

_"__Are you feeling ok?__"__ Rebekah murmured to Matt, before putting a hand on his left forearm, while sitting by his side on the leather sofa._

_Matt nodded to Rebekah, while rubbing the red marks left on his neck and angrily staring at Shinichi, who was standing in front of a painting._

_¨Interesting form of art.¨ Shinichi said out loud, before crossing his arms in front of his chest and adding. __"__Who's the artist?__"_

_¨What is your problem? You tried to kill me just to have the chance to visit this Manor? ¨ Matt asked angrily._

_¨Mister Donovan, you are way too melodramatic and theatrical for my taste. If I had wanted to kill you, you would be dead already, believe me.¨ Shinichi responded to him._

_Rebekah and Matt glanced at each other. It was obvious that Shinichi had taken a lot of information, prior to his visit to Mystic Falls, only for the fact that he already knew Matt's family name._

_¨The artist, Miss Mikaelson?¨ Shinichi asked again._

_¨It's my brother.¨ She mumbled, in detachment, to him._

"_Elijah? I never thought that practicing such art could be of interest to him." He replied, while taking his chin in his right hand, before continuing to study the painting in front of his eyes. _

_Rebekah rolled her eyes on the ceiling before adding. _

"_Klaus…That painting is from my brother Klaus." She informed him. _

_Shinichi turned his sight toward their sitting position, before tilting his head. _

"_You're talking about the hybrid, really? How interesting!" He exclaimed._

"_As much as finding you in our living room, I presume." A voice answered Shinichi, making him stare at the intruder._

"_Elijah, I thought you had left the country?" He replied in surprise, while frowning, and narrowing his sight on him. _

"_You thought wrong." Elijah replied to him, while storming in his direction, in his vampire speed, before pushing Shinichi on the wall, with a hand on his throat. "If you lay one more time, a hand on my sister or one of her friends, I'll swear Shinichi, immortality or not, I'll find a way to kill you." He mumbled angrily in his teeth, while choking the air out of his lungs._

_The Kitsune pushed his right hand on Elijah's chest, before projecting him on the opposite wall. _

"_But…" Shinichi replied, while catching his breath, and seeing Elijah land on the floor. "…It would be sweet justice, Elijah." Shinichi replied to him, before adding. "You took my sister; and it would be fair that I take yours." _

"_You're in it for the fight of your eternal life, my friend." Elijah replied to him, before rising on his feet, _

_Rebekah and Matt were now standing near the entrance door of the room._

"_Let's go Rebekah!" Matt told her, while pulling on her right arm. _

"_I can't leave my brother!" She screamed, while pulling back. _

"_Rebekah, leave with Matt!" Elijah screamed, before getting rid of his blazer, throwing it on the sofa and rolling the sleeves of his shirt. "It's been quite a while since we battle together, Shinichi?" _

"_Too long my friend, way too long!" Shinichi replied, before elevating his leg in a perfect martial art figure to destabilize Elijah, who intercepted the attack while lowering his upper body._

_Matt managed to bring Rebekah in his escaping trail, while sliding a hand around her waist, before pulling her out of the room, in direction of the main entrance of the Manor._

"_I have to go back!" She screamed to him._

"_No!" Matt ordered her, while turning Rebekah in his arms, to face him. 'Something tells me that your brother will be fine." _

"_What if he has the dagger on him, Matt? What if he kills Elijah?" Rebekah asked him, while grabbing his forearm. _

"_He doesn't have it!" Matt replied, while grabbing her shoulders. _

"_How do you know, how can you be sure?" She asked him, frantically._

"_Because, while he was holding my throat and trying to kill me, I was able to slide my hands on his suits, he has nothing on him." He told her._

"_Oh my God, Matt, you're a genius!" She replied, while regaining her smile. _

"_Barely… I had learned a trick or two in a defence class, in my first years of High School." He replied to her, while shrugging his shoulders. _

_The front door suddenly opened on a shrill noise, while letting Klaus storm inside the Manor. _

"_You're ok?" Klaus asked his sister, before grabbing her right arm and locking his eyes with hers._

"_I'm fine! Elijah is with him!" She screamed at her brother, while pointing a finger in direction of the parlour room. _

"_Stay safe here with him." Klaus ordered her, while rushing to the living room and adding to Matt. "Take care of my sister." _

"_Wow! He actually acknowledged my presence!" Matt said to Rebekah, while passing a rapid hand through his hair._

* * *

"_Well, Elijah you haven't certainly loose your edge after so many centuries." Shinichi said to him, while pushing him on a wooden table, hearing the table feet broke under the pressure of Elijah body weight. "But, you're still not as good as me!"_

"_I doubt that, Shinichi, I had centuries of practice, since our last encounter." Elijah replied, before rising on his feet and turning his head to see Klaus storming in direction of Shinichi. "No!" he screamed to his brother, before intercepting and holding him immobile with a hand placed on his chest. _

"_Let me kill this jerk!" Klaus shouted, while trying to free himself from Elijah's grip._

"_Ah! Finally, the one and only: Klaus Mikaelson!" Shinichi exclaimed, while passing a handkerchief on an open wound on his mouth, feeling a trickle of blood flow on his chin. _

"_Let me finish him, Elijah." Klaus growled._

"_How's the lovely Caroline?" Shinichi asked more, in a mocking tone of voice. "I look forward to seeing her again." _

_Klaus growled more, while being held immobile by Elijah. _

"_It would be stupid for you to try to kill him now. He's immortal, Klaus!" Elijah murmured to his brother. "But, push him, and he will be able to kill you later with the dagger… And all your descendants, Caroline included." _

_Klaus closed his eyes and fists in anger, before calming down. _

"_Wow! I never expected such welcoming party." Shinichi exclaimed, while dusting with his hands his blazer. _

"_What do you want?" Klaus asked him._

"_Well, actually, for the present moment, nothing!' Shinichi replied, before adding. "It was a simple visit of courtesy to inform you that Satō Enterprise has a foothold in Mystic Falls now. I actually met the delightful Mrs. Lockwood this afternoon, and ask her to help me." He explained more, while reaching the arch door. "You'll soon receive an invitation that you can't refuse. I hope to fight again, with you, very soon, Elijah. If you would be so kind to excuse-me now, gentlemen, other urgent matters are calling me." He added, before nodding his head in a reverence, and leaving the room. _

_Elijah closed his eyes, before bending his upper body and sighing several times. _

"_What did he meant by that?" Klaus asked his brother, while pacing back and forth and passing a quick hand through his hair._

"_I have no idea. He has always talked in enigma." Elijah replied, while rising his sight and shaking his head._

* * *

_Caroline rubbed her hands together, while pacing back and forth in front of her bed. Liz Forbes, her mother, had already fallen asleep in the upstairs bedroom when Klaus had dropped her in front of the house, while waiting, like a perfect gentleman, for her to be inside of her house and safe, before starting the engine again._

_If people would have told her a couple of weeks ago that she would have felt secure knowing that Klaus Mikaelson was watching over her, she would have probably burst into laughter in their faces. _

_She was not able to sleep. Too much was going on at this moment, and her mind was certainly not at rest mode._

_She suddenly froze all her movements, while feeling a veil of coldness surrounding her body and surroundings, a thin fog enveloping everything in the room. She raised her hand on her chest, while turning her head from right to left, left to right, trying to evaluate if this was a fragment of her imagination or a real supernatural manifestation._

_**Caroline...**_

_She heard a voice calling in repetition, in her head. _

_**Come to me, Caroline...**_

_And then she knew. She knew by instinct, the person that was calling her._

_She walked toward the entrance door of her home, before sliding the curtain on the door window, and staring into his dark eyes. _

_He was standing in front of the front porch, with his eyes fixated on the entrance door, and now into her eyes. He was wearing a black two pieces man suit, and his hands were in his trousers' pockets._

_She swallowed a lump in her throat before slowly pulling the latch and opening the door, taking slow walking steps to reach Shinichi's standing position, before standing in front of him, with her chin up, in a confrontational gesture._

"_You came. You heard me calling you. We have a special connection, Caroline." He addressed his first words to her._

"_What do you want, Arian, or should I say Shinichi?" She asked him, slyly._

"_You, Caroline, I want you, and I always get what I want." He replied to her, while locking his eyes with Caroline's._

"_Go back from where you're coming from, Shinichi, Leave us alone...Leave me alone." She asked him._

"_I could offer you so much, my sweet Caroline." Shinichi said to her, while starting to walk in circle around her._

"_I'm very doubtful of that, and I do not want to be an object of manipulation or revenge for others, anymore." She replied, in anger, to him._

"_You were never a purpose to an end in my revenge against the Original vampires; Caroline. You came to me as a surprise. And now I want you to belong to me." He explained more to her._

"_It will never happen!" She replied._

"_Never is such a strong word, my dear." Shinichi replied, while passing the back of his right hand on her right cheek, in a soft caress, making Caroline turned her head to the left to avoid his touch._

"_I have a boyfriend, thank you." Caroline replied to him._

"_Only one, Caroline, did you forget Klaus, your lover, the Hybrid?" He murmured, in a mocking tone of voice, near her right ear, while turning a strand of her blond hair around his fingers. "I could give you the world; Caroline...You could become my Queen."_

"_Not interested of being the Queen of a mad man." She responded to him._

"_Maybe you'll get interested if I could give you what you heart wants the most?" Shinichi offered her._

_Caroline turned her head, while locking her eyes with his._

"_How could you even know what my heart wants? We're basically strangers." Caroline replied to him._

"_We are more than that, and you know it. We have a connection, Caroline." He replied to her, while taking a few walking steps to face her. "As for your heart desire, what about becoming a human again?"_

_Caroline's eyes opened widely. She shook her head in disbelief._

"_You're even more pernicious that I thought you were." She shouted, in disdain._

"_Oh believe me, my dear, I never offered what I could not give." He replied. "Take time to think about it." He added, before turning on himself, and disappearing into the night, while leaving Caroline wondering if this encounter had only been a fragment of her imagination._

* * *

_Shinichi entered his hotel suite, while throwing his smartcard on the console table, before directing his walking steps toward the living room. _

_"It took you a long time, my dear brother." Misao said to him, while lying on the sofa and putting nail polish on her hands._

_"People to see, errands to make, you should know better, sister." He replied to her, before sitting by her side on the sofa, while undoing his tie._

_"So?" She asked him, while giggling. _

_"Miss Lockwood was more than eager to help __Satō__ Enterprise." He announced, while stretching his arms. "She will organize our little celebration under her Manor's roof." He added, with a sarcastic smile. _

_Misao laughed, while rising on her feet and reaching the bar, before pouring a glass of vodka. _

_"And, what else? What happened to your lips? I need you to entertain me, for God sake, Shinichi. I'm bored out of my mind in this little town." Misao exclaimed, while rolling her eyes and sipping her glass. _

"_I had an encounter with your ex-lover and with my soon to be mistress." Shinichi said, while watching very careful his sister's reaction._

_Misao hold her glass in her hand for a few seconds at the mention of Elijah's name, while closing her eyes, before regaining her calm attitude. _

"_How interesting, you certainly had a busy day and night." She responded, in a neutral tone of voice, before taking back her sitting place on the sofa. "How's your future mistress?" _

"_A bit recalcitrant, but she'll come around." Shinichi responded, before adding. "I'm surprised that you are not asking me any details about Elijah?" _

"_The day you'll spoke to me about his dead, I'll be interested to listen, till then; my alliance is with you, Shinichi." She responded to him, while shrugging her shoulders in indifference. _

"_I don't expect anything less sister, especially since you've betrayed me in the past because of that man, and that he had caused your death." He responded, while grabbing her wrist forcefully. "I'm just making sure that you are not forgetting about these facts, if ever you heart would want to rekindle a past romance." _

"_You're hurting me!" She mumbled angrily in her teeth, while trying to free herself of his grip. _

"_Well…How unkind of me." He responded, before letting go of his grip._

_She rubbed her wrist, before standing on her feet again, and walking to reach the panoramic window. _

"_Tell me, is the spell ready?" Shinichi asked his sister, while rubbing his hands nervously together._

"_The witch was almost able to make it happen today. One or two more days and she told me that she would be able to succeed." Misao answered him, while turning on herself and smiling. "Can you believe this? It won't be long now, Shinichi." _

_Shinichi raised on his feet, before reaching Misao standing position while cupping her face in his hands and sliding his fingers on her cheek scar. _

"_It's coming, Misao…Soon, very soon, we'll be the **Masters of the Universe**, like it was planned since the beginning of time."_

* * *

_Well, this was certainly entertaining! LOL….I hope your enjoyed this chapter, my dear readers._

_I thank you from the bottom of my heart, in advance, for your unconditional love of this story, and for continuing to read it. Only two more chapters till the conclusion of this first part story._

_But, don't fear! A sequel will come later that will be named: **"The Seven Sins".** _

_Till next chapter, keep safe and be happy!_

_Lovely Vero._


	11. Rome - Part 1

To all my readers, from the bottom of my heart, the biggest THANK YOU possible for your unconditional love, reviews/alerts/favs of this story, and also a big thanks for your patience in waiting for this last, two parts, chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to:

All my wonderful readers that I've been exchanging with (you know who you are)…And…To the awesome: Nina, Artemisia, Dani, Tina, for stalking me none stop, for this particular chapter. To Melissa, my writer confident - and friend, what would I do without our daily emails? To Emma, my internet friend since a few years now, who's always there for me, Even if I'm not making any sense most of the time ;) To Laura, the sweetest girl, e-mail reviewer, who had always lifted my spirit when I was at my lowest. And now it is time to close the door to the first part of this last chapter:

Note: When you arrive at the main spectacle attraction, go on You-Tube and put the song: **Hindi Sad Diamonds**, from the **Moulin Rouge** soundtracks.

* * *

**SEVEN DATES**

Fan Fic Season 3 TV-Vampire Diaries

Caroline & Klaus / Rebekah & Matt

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

**FINAL**

Chapter 11

Part I

"**Rome"**

* * *

_The large crowd of the elite guests list walked from their parked limousines toward the stairs of the entrance of the Lockwood mansion, arm in arm, with the men dressed in their impeccable black or white tuxedos, and their escorts dressed in their luxurious, colourful ball gowns, while passing the threshold and being welcomed by numerous Circus characters, through: mimes, magicians, ballerinas, clowns, fire-eater, conjurers, and many more. _

_Carol Lockwood stood with her perfect hostess smile at the entrance of her home, wishing all of them a warm welcome, while thanking the guests for accepting this last minute invitation by this intriguing new business man named:__Arian __Satō, their real host of this flamboyant and unusual evening, before shaking their hands one last time, offering a glass of premium champagne, and directing them toward the Circus tent placed in the garden. _

_Elijah entered the Lockwood mansion, while pulling on the sleeves of his impeccable tuxedo vest, straightening his bowtie, before rapidly scattering the premises. Several Japanese guards were guarding the four cardinal points of the mansion, at the main entrance and every exit possible. He raised his head, while seeing Carol walked toward him, with a big smile plastered on her face._

"_Elijah, It's such a pleasure to see you back in Mystic Falls." Carol exclaimed, while handing her right glove hand to him. _

"_Carol, you're the most charming hostess, as ever." Elijah replied, while smiling, before hand kissing her gloved hand. _

"_And you're as always a perfect gentleman." She replied, while returning his smile, and blushing. "Thank you for accepting this last minute invitation." _

"_Well, I felt obligated actually. I've known the host for a very long time now." Elijah replied, while noticing Damon and Stefan standing near the threshold of the study room. They were nodding their heads discretely in his direction._

"_That is certainly explaining the enthusiasm of Mr. Satō of knowing that you and your family would be present at this evening." Carol replied while titling her head._

"_Well, thank you for the invitation." Elijah replied politely, before sliding a hand on her left forearm, and murmuring near her ear. "If you'll excuse me, Carol…"_

"_Of course, Elijah…" She responded, while smiling, and nodding her head in respect. _

_Elijah walked toward the standing position of the Salvatore brothers, before grabbing a glass of champagne on a silver platter._

"_So, Grandpa, you have a soft spot for clowns and the circus life now?" Damon murmured, in the Original ear. _

"_Well, as for the clown goes, I'm talking to you, aren't I?" Elijah replied to Damon, while addressing him a devilish smile._

"_Mm..." Damon mumbled, with a sour face, while titling his head, under the smirking and amusement of his brother, before adding. "Aren't you a cheering party tonight, Elijah?"_

"_Where are the others?" Elijah asked Stefan, while turning his head toward his standing position, disregarding Damon usual unfriendly attitude._

_Stefan nodded his head, before inviting Elijah with a hand gesture to enter the study room._

_Elijah passed the threshold of the said room, with the Salvatore brothers on his heels, while scattering the room, and quickly noticing the presence of Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah, his own sister, all placed at different corners of the large room._

"_Where's Mister Donovan?" Elijah asked the group._

"_I can assure you that Matt will be here. He's been delayed at work." Elena replied, while making Rebekah raise her head in her direction. Elena smiled timidly to Elijah before adding. "You asked of us to be all present tonight, and to stay as close together as possible." Elena added._

"_Good evening Elena, you look lovely as always." Elijah replied, while returning her smile, making her blush and at the same time making Damon wince and Rebekha roll her eyes to the ceiling. "It's easier for me to anticipate Shinichi next step in his plan, while knowing that you are all together, under the public eyes." He added._

"_Talking about missing guests from the list of invitees, where is your delightful brother, the Alpha hybrid?" Damon asked Elijah, while crossing his arms in front of his chest, before adding. "Because, let me be clearer than crystal water, Grandpa. We are all in danger of being exterminated, by a: __**I came from the sky Kitsune**__ named Arian __Satō__, if ever he decides to kill Klaus for his amusement and vendetta against you and your family. Call me crazy, but it is not in my agenda to die anytime soon and especially not tonight!"_

"_You're as pretentious and stupid as ever, Damon. I had actually some reserve and doubts about you for the longest time. I never actually thought that you would reach the magnificent Ripper state of your brother. But, I had some hope that you would become, with time, and good teaching, one heck of a bloody vampire. In reverse you became a pathetic love puppy, who's all supernatural being and existence is essentially to save his damsel in distress. I predict, my young friend, that in no time you will surely drink blood from a plastic bag – Pathetic!" Klaus announced himself, while entering the study room, before standing in front of Damon, his arms crossed in front of his white tuxedo vest, his intense gaze drowned into the one of the young vampire. _

_Damon growled while rushing in his vampire speed toward the Hybrid, pushing Klaus on the opposite wall before being held in place by a firm grip of his brother. _

"_Let go of me, Stefan!" Damon screamed, while squirming to free himself. "I need to finish him for good!"_

"_Don't be stupid, Damon. We can't kill him, and you know it!" Stefan said, tightening his grip on his brother._

"_Enough!" Elijah exclaimed, while pushing his right hand on Klaus's chest, holding his brother in place, while forbidding him to retaliate on Damon. "You're acting childishly and foolishly Niklaus, get a grip on yourself." _

_Klaus raised his chin, while narrowing his sight in Elijah's, before pushing his brother hand away from his chest and pulling on each side of his tuxedo vest. _

"_Well, it was without a doubt, pretentious of my part, but, you should know by now, Elijah that the party won't start until I walk in, Kitsune or no Kitsune." Klaus mocked, before raising his sight and freezing his gesture while noticing Caroline's standing position near the window, her arms crossed in front of her chest, with a disappointing look in her eyes. She was wearing a silk red dress. "Caroline?" He whispered, while drowning his stare in hers. _

_She stared at him for a few seconds, before shaking her head and turning it back toward the window, forbidding herself to let her friends notice any link or feelings between her and the hybrid._

"_You are still running after the unreachable, Klaus?" Damon mocked openly, while glancing at Caroline._

"_You surpassed it by running after your brother girlfriend, would you say, Damon?" Klaus responded, while smirking at him._

"_Can we forget about your girls problems and come back to the fact that a Kitsune wants to eliminate the vampires specie, with the courtesy of the dagger created by our mother dearest." Rebekah exclaimed, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. _

"_Rebekah is right. It's time to put aside our differences and become allies to put an end on Arian __Satō__ control over our destiny." Stefan said, while nodding his head._

"_It's certainly the only logical way of acting in this present situation as for all of you and for us Originals, and I thank you for putting your trust in us, Stefan." Elijah replied, while nodding his head in respect to him. _

"_Well, well, well, my Ripper friend who wants to join force with me again. Like old time, mate, would you say? Do you remember, Chicago, 1920'?" Klaus replied, in a sarcastic tone of voice, while crossing his arms in front of his chest and drowning his sight in Stefan's._

"_Klaus, this period of time is long gone, and behind us now, and any resilient friendship, between us, is dead." Stefan replied, while raising his chin in the air in a confrontational gesture. "I want to protect Elena and all my friends, and if, I need to ally with you and your family to reach that goal, I'll do it, but don't think that it means anything else." _

"_Whatever you say, Stefan..." Klaus replied to him, while smirking. "And I am all for Elena staying alive and being saved by all cost. After all, she is a mean to an end as to create my future hybrids army, or, did you forget about that fact my good friend?" He added, slyly._

"_How could we ever forget that part?" Damon asked, sarcastically, before adding. "Just know that you will have to pass through me to achieve this goal of yours." _

"_Klaus will compel or kill in the purpose of reaching his ultimate army goal … Not a single friendship…" Caroline said, while looking at Stefan, before adding. "…Or strong feelings of a love one…" She added more, while looking at Rebekah, before continuing. "…Will make him loose that goal, am I right, Klaus?" Caroline surprised everybody by asking him that question._

"_I don't know, Love? Are you? And more important, are you willing to find out?" He asked her, while staring directly into her eyes._

_Caroline blushed intensively, before lowering her head and adding:_

"_Un-sired Tyler and I'll be able to give you the benefit of the doubt." She finally answered him._

"_Oh yes: "Tyler", the eternal object of your affection, and your one and only true love." Klaus replied, slyly. _

"_If I can help with my witch power tonight, please tell me?" Bonnie asked Elijah, as a diversion, while shrugging her shoulders to Elena._

"_Thank you, Miss Bennett, but Shinichi is not one who would act impulsively in front of so many witnesses. Tonight is simply a majestic set up for some kind of message that he wants us to intercept. We just need to be careful, stay on our guards at all cost, and in very close proximity." Elijah replied to Bonnie, while nodding his head. _

"_I'll let you baby-sit them Elijah, you have the fingering and touch for that specific task." Klaus added, while giving a last sad glimpse to Caroline, before adding. "Maybe tonight you'll find what you've been looking for, for so long, Caroline." He added, with a veil of sadness in his eyes, before stepping out of the room and leaving her speechless. _

_A death silence fell into the room, disturbed a few seconds later by the creaking sound of the leather desk chair, seeing it turn on itself to make Tyler appear in front of the group. They all turned their heads in synchronisation, mouths open in surprise, while noticing his hiding presence in the room. Tyler rose on his feet, while drowning his sight in Caroline's, before smiling to her._

"_It's me, it's really me, and I'm back." He said to the blonde vampire, before handing his right hand to welcome Caroline who rushed into his arms._

"_Tyler?" She asked, while putting her hands around his face. "You're back…I mean as you…You're not sired anymore, I can't see it in your eyes." _

"_I'm not, Caroline….I'm not!" Tyler replied, while hugging her tightly in his arms._

_Damon turned his head to face Elijah._

"_Klaus un-sired him, what the hell happened for him to do that?" He asked the Original, completely dumfounded._

"_Klaus un-sired him, very reluctantly, under my order." Elijah replied, while rubbing his hands together, and exchanging a quite glimpse with Caroline. "I've asked my brother to free Mister Lockwood of his compulsion over him. Having Mister Tyler in this state of mind could have been lethal with the presence of the Kitsune." He explained, while not given any more clarity to his explanation._

"_What do you mean it would have been lethal?" Elena asked, dumfounded, while rising on her feet and smiling to Tyler. "Nice to have you back, Tyler." _

"_Like this wolf dog would be of any help now that he is free of my brother sire bond over him?" Rebekah exclaimed, while rolling her eyes to the ceiling._

"_Rebekah, behave yourself!" Elijah ordered her, before adding. "The Kistune specie has the power of over taking a compulsion of a vampire, more so, an Original. Don't forget that they were created in the beginning of time to keep an eye over the new species created on this earth. Therefore, they can't reverse the compulsion, or make a new one to the one already in place." Elijah explained to them. _

"_So this means that they could easily go against a witch power?" Bonnie asked, with an open mouth, speechless expression, before seeing Elijah nods his head._

_They all stared into each other's eyes, while realizing that Arian __Satō__ was once more, proven to be more of a threat than firstly anticipated._

* * *

"_Matt, please?" Rebekah screamed, while rushing behind him in one of the corridor of the Lockwood mansion. "You've been avoiding me."_

_Matt turned around on himself, before facing the Original sister and pointing a finger at her._

"_Leave me alone, Rebekah." He ordered her, while starting to walk again._

"_Why? Why are you avoiding me since your arrival?" She asked, while grabbing his left forearm. "Elijah asked for us to stay in close proximity, especially with the Kitsune presence in these walls."_

"_Don't touch me, please." He said, while un-grabbing her hand._

"_What did I do? Have at least the decency to tell me." She asked Matt, while holding her pace, and feeling tears fill her eyes. _

"_You lied." He explained, while holding his own walking pace, but without turning around to face her._

"_I…I don't know what you're saying to me now?" She replied, while shrugging her shoulders._

"_Really … You don't?" He asked, before turning his body to face her. "What about lying about the compulsion that Caroline did on me, what about lying on the fact that we, you and I, actually never slept together, are you still not aware of what I am talking to you about, Rebekah?" He asked, while tilting his head, in a devious way._

"_I …. How … I mean…How did you find out?" She asked him, while rubbing her hands nervously together. _

"_Caroline came through, she simply reversed the compulsion and now I remember everything." He informed her, while shaking his head, and feeling a single tear rolling on his cheek, sweeping it away with a sudden movement of his right hand. "I bet you had a good laugh at my expense?" _

"_No! I'm …. Listen to me, please…I'm so sorry … I did it because…" She tried to explain, before being cut in her apologies._

"_Spare me the pity party, would you?" Matt replied, while shaking his head in disgust. _

"_It's her fault, its Caroline fault, it's her who put the compulsion on you … I had nothing to do with it…You have to believe me…" She tried to explain to him._

"_I don't give a fuck which of the two is responsible or not. You lied to me, Rebekah, you took something so personal between a man and a woman and you lied to my face, for your own amusement of the moment." He angrily added to her. "But don't worry, I'm equally disgusted by you and Caroline and I don't want neither of you in my life." _

"_Let me explain, I swear to you that I had your best interest at heart." Rebekah exclaimed, while sniffing her tears._

"_I would not even be here, present at this stupid evening, if Elena had not begged me to be here with her, for my own safety. How truly hilarious is that, after what you and Caroline did to me?" Matt exclaimed, while gesturing with his arms and hands. "I actually wish that this Kistune would be able to make you all vanish into the thin air?" _

"_You don't mean that." Rebekah murmured, while shaking her head and crossing her arms in front of her white, 50's style, evening dress. _

"_I actually do … "Matt replied, while biting into the inside of his cheeks, and leaving Rebekah standing alone, her heart bruised, in the middle of the corridor._

* * *

_Arian Sato entered the study room before slowly closing the door behind him and turning his attention toward the man who was standing in front of the bar. He pulled on his white tuxedo sleeves, while smiling, before taking a few steps toward the guest._

"_I am beyond grateful to Carol Lockwood for lending me her estate in such gently manners." He said out loud, while smirking. "But mostly grateful for your family and friends presence. The main event is about to start, I hope you'll be present to watch it?"_

"_It took long enough for you to find me?" Elijah replied, while pouring Scotch into two crystal glasses._

"_Why rush toward the inevitable, my old friend?" Shinichi replied, while approaching Elijah standing position, in front of the bar. His hands placed behind his back. _

"_Would you care to join me for a glass of Scotch?" Elijah asked, while turning on himself and handing a glass to the Kitsune. _

"_Certainly, Elijah..." Arian replied, while taking the glass from Elijah's hand and nodding his head as a thank you gesture, before taking a sitting position on a near leather sofa._

"_So, impressive staging, I'm actually quite surprised, Shinichi." Elijah said, while joining the Kitsune, and taking a sitting position, in front of his enemy, in an armchair._

"_Please call me Arian….And…Are you, Elijah? But you already know my unconditional love for the theatrical." Arian replied, while sipping his glass._

"_True enough … You always loved the aspect of making a huge spectacle." Elijah agreed, while gulping his own glass._

"_I am fortunate enough to recreate a few of the sketches that my family were giving in the past, in Egypt. You remember, Elijah?" Arian asked._

_Elijah raised his head, and drowned his sight in the one of Shinichi, before nodding his head._

"_I actually do, you were actually very talented back in the days." Elijah added. _

"_Misao was giving the best performances. She was quite a dancer. You remember that part also, Elijah?" Arian asked for the second time, while titling his head. _

_Elijah sighed, while keeping his stare on his glass and keeping quiet. _

"_I find quite a resemblance between the lovely Miss Elena Gilbert and my sister, would you say, my friend? Same long hair, same fragile and thin silhouette. It seems to be something that you are attracted to in a woman." Arian insisted._

_Elijah rose on his feet, before walking toward the bar, and pouring more Scotch in his glass._

"_Misao was indeed quite a talented dancer." Elijah finally replied._

"_Unfortunate that she had to die in such a horrible way, I miss my sister." Arian added, while gulping the rest of his glass. "Yours is lovely, as well." He added._

_Elijah tensed, while closing his fists in anger. _

"_I'm asking you to leave Rebekah alone and outside of our differences, Arian." Elijah replied, in a calm voice. _

"_Like you left my sister outside of all our differences?" Arian replied, before rising on his feet and handing his empty glass to Elijah. "You'll have to excuse me; I will try to find the lovely Caroline Forbes, to give her my regards and appreciation of her presence, before the main attraction of the night …. I see you there...Hopefully." He added, while smirking and nodding his head, before walking toward the door and leaving the room._

* * *

"_You'll miss the main event if you escape so easily, my wild flower." Caroline heard a male voice addressed itself to her, while freezing all our movements, her hand place on the banister, her foot on the first stairs._

_She closed her eyes, while sighing and breathing several times to calm her nerves, before turning on herself and facing her interlocutor._

"_Good evening, Mister __Satō__." She greeted him, while raising her chin. "It is in fact a very unusual Circus spectacle that you are giving to your guests. What was the purpose of all of this exactly?" _

"_Why so formal, Caroline?" Shinichi asked, before taking a few steps in her direction, climbing a stair to be at her height. "You look beautiful tonight by the way…A mix of sexy and innocence at the same time." He added, while passing the back of his right hand on the red lace just above her neckline, his sight sliding on the curves of her breasts._

_She grabbed his wrist, while pushing his hand away from her body._

"_Is a simple touch of my hand, create such turmoil inside of you?" He murmured to Caroline, while slowly bending his body near hers, his sight lost in Caroline's, before raising his hand and caressing with the tip of his fingers, the outline of her lips._

_Caroline turned her head to avoid his touch, while swallowing a lump in her throat and feeling a cold shiver of fear passing through her spin._

"_Avoiding my touch won't change the inevitable, my sweet Caroline." He murmured his lips near her left ear. _

"_You're delusional if you think that I will bend in front of you to please the sick fantasies that you have about me." She mumbled angrily between her teeth._

"_You already know that I have fantasies about you? How unexpected, Caroline." He murmured more, near her ear, while smirking. "I'm never delusional; I plan, I conquer, and I always obtain what I desire the most. And as for you bending in front of me, you'll bend … Eventually…When the time will be right." He added, making her turn her head and drown her sight in his. _

"_I'll prefer for you to enter a dagger in my heart." She responded, with a feeling of nausea._

_Arian turned his head, while hearing the music in the garden._

"_If you will excuse me, my host duties are unfortunately calling me. It was a pleasure to see you again, sweet Caroline. Please, don't miss the main attraction that is about to start." He said, before nodding his head, making a reverence, and leaving her breathless on the stairs._

* * *

"_**My friends Welcome!" Arian Sato exclaimed, standing in the middle of the scene, under the big circus top, with the loud and enthusiastic applause of the crowd, while joining his hands together, and making a reverence of appreciation, before letting slow down the applause noise. "My name is Arian **__**Satō**__**, and I am your host for this eventful evening. I would like to thank Carol for her warm hospitality, and for lending me her estate, giving me the opportunity to present to you this circus spectacle. From your loud applauses I can certainly presume that you are enjoying yourselves with the few acts that were presented to you since the beginning of this evening."**_

"_I guess we're about to discover the purpose of this entire charade." Damon murmured near Elijah's left ear, while standing beside him, his arms crossed in front of his chest._

"_Or at least we could finally know if our faith is writing in the stone by this man." Stefan added, while raising his eyebrows. _

"_More or less …" Elijah replied, before narrowing his sight on Shinichi, while listening to the continuation of his speech._

"_**From Morocco to India…From Egypt to Africa…My ancestors traveled the world as gypsies, conquering the land with their flamboyant spectacles as dancers, conjurers, mimes, fire eaters. Their swords fights were known and respected in every country they travelled. And it is very humbly, that I've tried to recreate, tonight, this spectacle for your eyes only." **_

_Elijah turned his head, while scattering the group of vampires and humans standing at his side. "Where's Miss Forbes?" _

"_She was by my side a short moment ago; she said she was going to the restroom." Tyler replied to Elijah, while scattering the crowd._

"_You want me to go look for her?" Elena asked, suddenly worried._

"_I'll go…" Tyler said, while nodding his head to Elena._

"_No!" Elijah ordered. "Stay by my side both of you. We're about to finally understand the ultimate reason of our presence here tonight."_

"_What about being forced to be here?" Matt replied, while wincing in anger,, under the watchful eyes of Rebekah, who have sensed Matt change of attitude toward her since his arrival. "And who cares where Caroline is. I prefer to have her far away from me actually." _

_Elijah frowned in surprise at Matt answer, while exchanging a quick look with Elena, who shrugged her shoulders, before turning back his sight at the main attraction._

"_Matt, please…I want to speak to you…We need to discuss this…" Rebekah murmured, near Matt's ear, while approaching him, and putting a hand on his right forearm._

"_Well, I don't need or want to…Not now…Not later…Not ever!" Matt replied, before grabbing her hand and pushing it away from his arm._

"_**Now it is my privilege to present to you the main event of this evening. And do not be fooled, and illusion can only be an illusion." An unexpected explosion under special effects occurred on the scene, with a white, tick smoke, blurring the sight, under the exclamation of surprise of the invitees. Arian Sato had disappeared in front of the all audience. **_

"_Isn't it extraordinary, would you say?" Carol Lockwood asked Elijah, while approaching him, with a glass of champagne in her hands. _

"_It certainly has a certain appeal to it." Elijah replied politely, while keeping his sight focused on the stage._

_**The Circus tent fell into darkness, under the surprise exclamation of the guests.**_

_**A blue spot light fell into the center stage.**_

_**A young, fragile, feminine silhouette bent to the ground. **_

_**She was wearing a transparent black Indian costume**_

_**A veil placed on her head, and over her face.**_

_**Her long, flamboyant, black hair over her shoulders, in a glorious cascade.**_

_**Her hands joined in a prayer to the Gods.**_

_Elijah took a step forward, while putting his hands on each side of his waist, before frowning._

"_What is it?" Damon asked him, while observing the reaction of the Original. _

"_I…. I have a feeling of déjà vu." Elijah replied, in shock._

"_What do you mean? Elijah?" Rebekah asked, without receiving any answer from her brother, before turning her sight on the stage._

_**A man with a turban on his head walked up toward the position of the young woman,**_

_**Before screaming:**_

"_**She is mine!" **_

_**Repeating several times:**_

"_**I only seek the truth"**_

_**The young woman rose on her feet, and twirled several times, like a ballerina.**_

**She stopped all her movements, with her hands joined together,**  
**raised her head, before starting to dance and sing at the same time, in a Bollywood style:**

_**Chamma Chamma re Chamma Chamma  
Chamma Chamma baaje re meri Paejaniyaan  
Re chamma chamma baaje re meri paejaniyaan  
Tere paas aaun teri, saanson mein samaun...  
**__**Chamma Chamma re Chamma Chamma  
Chamma Chamma baaje re meri paejaniyaan re  
(...)**_

_**Arian Sato appeared dressed in an Egyptian combat costume,  
while holding in his hands two swords,  
this, under the wild enthusiastic scream and applause of the crowd.**_

_**The ballerina stopped all her movements and lyrics of the song.  
She stared into the eyes of the Japonese man.  
She, then, grabbed in her hands one of the swords he threw at her,  
Under the exclamation of surprise of the invitees. **_

"_It can be!" Elijah exclaimed, while shacking his head in disbelief, before passing a nervous hand over his face._

"_Ok, Elijah, you're freaking me out now. What is going on?" Rebekah asked him, with the all group attention centered on him._

"_Man, I'm not in the mood for another of your supernatural surprise. Shit! Tell us what is going on!" Matt exclaimed, while closing his fists in anger._

_**Shinichi and the ballerina girl exchanged a few blows of swords,  
Presented under an orchestrated chorography.  
They screamed and battled, and suddenly the girl pulled her veil away from her face.**_

"_It's her…" Elijah whispered, with a mouth open expression._

"_Elijah for God sake, what is happening? Who is she?" Stefan asked him. _

_**The young woman stopped all her movements, before humming harmoniously the sound:  
"Oooooo….Ou….Ouooooooo…." **_

_**She took in her hands what seemed to be a silver sphere. **_

_**Arian Sato joined her in the middle of the platform,  
while holding in his hands one of the other silver spheres.**_

_**Before screaming: **_

"_**Rise family, rise!" **_

_**In a time of a few seconds, five other Japonese fighters,  
female and male, joined them on the stage,  
All holding a sword in one hand and a silver sphere in the other.**_

"_**I present to you…"**_

_**Arian Sato shouted, proud of himself, while staring into Elijah's eyes.**_

"…_**The entire **__**Satō**__** family."**_

_**He screamed more under an explosion of lights and special effects,  
and the wild applause of the guests reunited under the circus tent.**_

"_Elijah what the fuck is going on?" Matt asked, one more time, while grabbing the arm of the Original, that was standing there motionless._

"_Elijah, this is my mother's estate, if all these people are in danger, you need to tell me?" Tyler mumbled angrily between his teeth._

"_Let me try…" Elena said, while positioning herself in front of the Original sight. "Elijah…Look at me, what is going on?" She asked gently, while taking his face in her hands._

"_It can't be … They can't be alive…It's impossible." Elijah mumbled, in complete shock._

"_Whom are you talking about?" Rebekah asked him, in the verge of a nervous breakdown._

"_The Seven Kitsunes, they are all alive…Misao is alive…" He whispered, before drowning his sight in the one of Elena._

"_What?" Damon exclaimed, in total shock, before adding. "What do you mean they are all alive? But you've told us they were all dead!" _

_Stefan and Bonnie stared at each other, with a speechless expression before realizing the news._

"_We're screwed!" Matt said, before closing his eyes, with his hands placed on each side of his waist._

_Elijah snapped out of it, before turning his head toward the group._

"_Find my brother and Miss Forbes." He ordered them, before shouting. "…Now!"_

* * *

_Matt pushed open, with anger, the door of the study room, standing in the dark for a few seconds, before slamming it close with a loud bang noise, pacing back and forth while passing a nervous hand through his hair. _

_He needed some time alone; he needed to calm himself down before rejoining this joke of a party. When his human life had became so complicated? Yes! Now he remembered, it was when the Salvatore brothers had appeared in Mystic Falls and ruined all his chances of having a normal one. He was happy back in the day with Elena. Life was uncomplicated, normal. _

_He passed a hand over his face, while closing his eyes, and sighing several times before finally hearing the door open and close behind him. _

"_What else do you want from me, Rebekah. Aren't you able to understand a clear message? I don't want you in my life." He whispered, knowing by instinct that she had followed him. _

"_But I want you … I always have…And I probably always will…" She murmured, in a very low whisper. "Maybe we could try to find Caroline and my brother together?"_

"_I don't give a fuck about these two, and I'm not a puppet that is available to satisfy your fantasy of the moment. I'm human and I have real human feelings." He busted, in anger, while hitting his chest with his closed right fist. _

"_I know …. I know … That is why I wanted…" She tried, once more to explain. _

"_Please go … Please, if you have any decency left in you, leave me alone … I beg you…" Matt added, while showing the door with a hand gesture._

_Rebekah closed her eyes, being taken herself into a whirlwind of feelings, wrapped in pain that strangely felt familiar to being human, before reopening them, sliding her clutch bag on the top of a console table, lowering the straps of her dress, before sliding the side zipper of her dress down. _

"_What are you doing?" Matt exclaimed, dumfounded and in total shock. _

_Rebekah let her dress slide on her body curves, dropping the silk fabric at her feet, before raising her silver high heels sandals away from the pile, while slowly and suggestively walking, in her white silk and lace underwear, toward Matt._

"_Stop this!" Matt added, while shaking his head and grabbing her wrists._

"_Stop what?" Rebekah asked, while gluing her body to his, her head raised to drown her sight in Matt's, her wrists prisoner of his firm grip on her. _

"_I don't want to hurt you, but if I have to, I will." Matt said, while keeping his chin up._

"_You wouldn't…." She replied, while sliding her trembling lips on the left side of his neck._

"_Don't…" Matt whispered, while closing his eyes and trying to push Rebekah away from her too close proximity with his own body._

"_I want you … If this is my last moments alive; I want them to be with you." She whispered, more while sliding her lips to the left corner of his lips. _

"_No….No, no…" Matt exclaimed, while forcefully pushing her on the opposite wall, making her winced at the impact. _

"_Oh! Matt Donovan like it rough after all, I don't care, I just want to be with you." She replied, while grabbing both sides of his tuxedo vest, before sliding her hands underneath it and pushing the fabric on his arms, to let if fall on the floor._

"_Don't push me, Rebekah…I've told you no!" Matt exclaimed, in anger, while pushing on the floor, with his closed fists, all the objects placed on a near desk, sliding his hands under Rebekah's bottom, before elevating her in his arms, sitting her on the desktop, and hitting his closed fists on the wall. "I said no!" _

"_No, I think you're saying yes…" Rebekah murmured, while raising her hands to open his shirt, with her trembling hands. _

_Matt growled, before lowering his head to drown his sight in Rebekah's, pushing forcefully her arms on the wall, with a firm grip of his hands on her wrists, while pushing her legs apart and evading her private space, lowering his chest on hers, before crashing his lips on Rebekah's. _

_She moaned with pleasure, while feeling his tongue invading her warm and moist mouth, in another growl of contentment of finally gain what she had wanted to have since such a long time._

_Matt let go of his grip on her arms, before getting rid of his man shirt, throwing it on the floor, while feeling Rebekah's hands frantically opened the belt of his pants, and slide his zipper down…His lips at a near inch of hers, blowing, with his breath, his humanity into her. _

_He slowly put his hands on her thighs, while sliding them upward before pulling gently on her lace panties, letting it drop on the floor, her own hands pushing down his latest clothing constraints, before laying Rebekah on the glass desktop and pushing its hard self between her legs, into her wet walls, in the rhythmic lovers dance known by mankind since millennium, under the deep breathing and loud moan of pleasure of Rebekah, while feeling her nails entering the deepness of his back skin._

* * *

_The luxurious master bedroom was immersed in the darkness of the night, with only a few rays of the exterior lights entering through the lace curtains to illuminate the four walls space. The hybrid was standing in front of the said window, while holding a bottle of Bourbon in his hand, his stare lost in the night, hearing the theatrical music and applause noise from the crowd of guests under the Circus tent placed in the Lockwood garden, in front of his sight._

_He raised his right hand that held the bottle to his mouth, before gulping a large amount of alcohol, while closing his other hand with anger. He turned on himself, before growling and throwing the bottle toward the opposite wall, hitting it in a shrill noise of broken glass, before growling more, and throwing a chair on the wall, holding suddenly his movements, all his vampire senses in alert, while turning his head in a reflex toward the closed door, feeling another presence in the room, hearing a small sigh of fear…an almost not perceivable sound._

"_It's me…" Klaus heard a female voice addressed herself to him. "So it's here you've been hiding all this time." _

"_Go away…Leave me alone, Caroline….I could easily hurt you now." He mumbled angrily between his teeth, while staggering over the broken pieces of glass left on the floor from the broken bottle, before grabbing another bottle left on the top of a dresser. "Your boyfriend family has a nice stock of good bottles in their cellar." He mocked._

"_You could never hurt me." She said, while making him startled in surprise. "What are you doing, pitying yourself? It's pathetic Klaus." Caroline asked, while rubbing her hands together._

"_Pathetic? I'm pathetic? You're missing the show of your future Japonese lover, sweetheart….If you hurry up you could easily catch it." Klaus mocked, before snapping the cap from the new bottle in his hands and gulping its content. "Oh wait, what am I saying….You must be in your happy reunion mood with your present-lover the werewolf / hybrid?" He added, before bursting into cynical laughter._

"_You're drunk." Caroline said, with a disdain look in her eyes, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, stepping out of the shadow, before taking a few steps into the ray of light._

"_You're scare of the big bad hybrid, Love?" Klaus asked her, while raising his bottle in the air. "You want a mouthful of the bottle?" _

"_You always love to self destruct, don't you? You love to be in your solitude?" She replied to him. "I thought we were friends? I thought I could help you?"_

"_We are everything but friends, sweetheart. And as for my eternal solitude, it has its sparks of good moments." He replied to her, with a sarcastic smile, while toasting the bottle in front of her, before gulping some more. _

"_Why?" She abruptly asked._

_Klaus raised his head, while drowning his sight in hers, before wiping his mouth with the back of his right hand._

"_Why "What", Love?" He asked her._

"_Why did you un-sired Tyler … You had one more date left?" She asked, with a quick veil of disappointment in her eyes. _

"_Isn't it what you wanted all along?" He asked her, while raising his eyebrows. "You wanted for your true love, Tyler, to get back into your arms, or, are you disappointed that you are not in mine instead?" _

"_I …. I was just surprised of your decision…I would have gone to the end of our deal with you." She added, while blushing._

"_You were? Why?" He asked more, while gulping more alcohol. "Isn't it what you wanted all along?"_

"_I thought…." She started, before lowering her head and rubbing her hands together._

"_You thought? You thought what, Caroline? That my ultimate goal was to bring you in my bed and to make love to you? Keep you for myself? Have you by my side for the eternity?" He rudely asked her. "You were right on everything. The part that you did not see coming is that at some point, you would want the same." _

"_Don't!" She replied, in anger, while shaking her head, and avoiding his sight. _

"_What? What are you afraid of, Love? Are you afraid of me or are you afraid of yourself more? Are you afraid of the feelings that you've developed for me over the past weeks?" Klaus asked her, while dropping the bottle on the dresser. He, then, slowly walked toward her like a predator would toward his prey. _

_Caroline raised her head, while drowning her sight in Klaus's. He reached her standing position, before letting his sight slide on her dress. _

"_Did you choose this dress because of me?" He murmured, while slowly raising the back of his hand on the lengths of her arms, in an almost none perceivable caress, creating a range of intense shivers in her entire body._

"_Yes…I mean no! Why are you asking me this?" She murmured, while swallowing a lump of nervousness in her throat._

"_Red is the colour of blood … The colour of the life in our veins …The colour of passion, would you say that it is our colour, Love?" Klaus murmured, while closing his eyes, bending his head near hers, murmuring those words with his lips barely touching her ear lobe, before sliding his hands on each side of her hips._

"_I … Please don't do this…" She begged him, in a low whisper, while closing her eyes and holding on to him, her hands placed on both of his forearms. _

"_Do what?" He asked her, while slowly lowering his hands at the hem of her dress._

"_You need to stop, please…" She murmured more, while tightening her hands around the skin of his arms._

"_I need to stop touching you? Why would I do that, when I know that you want this as much as I do?" He murmured more, while sliding his hands under the silk fabric of her dress, raising slowly his hands and fabric on her thighs, creating a trail of fire on her shivered skin. _

"_Ohhh…." She whispered the sound, while opening her mouth, bending her head backward and moaning sounds of pleasure under his expert caresses. _

"_Yes…Like that… let, yourself, go in my arms …." He murmured, while sliding his pulpous and warm lips on the right side of her neck, leaving her breathless in his arms, under the gentle caress of his lips, her head spinning under the perceptible smell of the alcohol._

"_Your skin taste so good…." He mumbled, his lips now on the skin of her cleavage, while sliding his right hand between her thighs, grabbing gently the delicate part of skin just below her feminine center. "What do we have here?" He murmured as a question, while rising is hand higher and passing the tip of his fingers between her legs, over the silk fabric of her panties. "Mm… Tell me, are you coming undone so easily for Tyler?" _

"_Don't …" Caroline panted, while sliding her hands in his hair, pushing his head in a nearer proximity of her skin._

"_What if I do this?" He added in a whisper, before sliding his fingers inside the small barrier of the silk fabric, before caressing slowly the promised land of heavenly moisture. "Tell me that I am the one you want, not Tyler, not Shinichi…That it is me that you want. Tell me that you're longing for the day that I will slide myself inside of you?"_

"_No…" She moaned, while pouting loudly, and elevating her hips to give his hand a better access._

"_Yes…" He whispered, sliding in an upward motion, the tip of his tongue on the length of her neck, before capturing her lips in a demanding and passionate kiss._

_Klaus removed both of his hands away from her hot moisture core, elevating one on the curves of her shoulders, before letting drop the straps of her dress on her upper arms, while sliding, with his other hand, slowly and erotically, the zipper of her dress down, his head and lips bending to touch the lace of her red bra, pushing the fabric of her dress on her waist, cupping her breasts, and rubbing the tips of his tongues on her hard nipples._

_Caroline let a scream of sexual contentment escape her lips, while sliding his tuxedo jacket on his arms, letting the expensive fabric fall on the floor with her own dress falling over it a second later, before standing in her black lace suspenders._

_Klaus lowered his sight on her sexy legs, while panting himself, before opening a few of his shirt buttons, pulling on his tie and throwing it on his right shoulder._

"_I'll need it later…" He murmured, while smirking, before sweet kissing her lips, kneeling in front of Caroline, sliding his hands upward from her delicate ankles, to the roundness of her calves, to her thighs, before sliding them under the elastic of her panties, while grabbing firmly the tender skin of her behind, bedding his head and slowly passing the tip of his tongue over the silkiness of the panties fabric, reaching the delicate bump of nerves between her legs._

_Caroline bended her head backward, with her mouth opened, letting out the loud pleasure sound of her moaning, her hands grabbing his golden hair, while pushing his head nearer her center._

_Klaus raised his head, while smirking at the sight of her most aroused self. _

"_Who do you want the most, Caroline? Tell me …" He asked her, while rising on his feet, and pulling her in a tight embrace in his arms. "Who…Look into my eyes and tell me?" He ordered her._

_Caroline opened her eyes through her trembling eyelashes. _

"_You… You….You …. You…..You…"She repeated, while passing the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip._

"_Oh my love…" Klaus murmured, while raising his hands on her back and unhooking her bra, before both startling hard at the sound of the bedroom door and lights being abruptly opened. _

"_Oh my God, you must be kidding me…my eyes!" Damon exclaimed, with a sour expression on his face, before putting dramatically his right hand over his eyes. _

"_Put this on you!" Klaus ordered a surprised Caroline, while bending his upper body on the floor, reaching for her dress and handing the fabric to her. "You must have a fucking good excuse Salvatore, to interrupt this, or if I was you I would say my last prayer before dying." Klaus mumbled, angrily between his teeth, before walking toward him, both of his hands placed on each side of his waist._

"_The Seven Kistunes are all alive. We are in deep shit! What about this excuse?" Damon exclaimed, while nodding his head._

"_What?" Both Klaus and Caroline exclaimed, dumfounded and in shock._

* * *

_On the motorcycle, her arms around the hybrid's waist, her hair flying in the wind, while scattering the darkness of the night surrounding them on the deserted route, Caroline wondered once more, how she had left behind her present life to follow Klaus toward the unknown._

_The city of__** Rome**__ would answer, soon, all her questions of the heart …_

* * *

_I've already written the half of the second part. _

_Thanks for reading guys! _


	12. Rome - Part 2 - FINAL

**SEVEN DATES**

Fan Fic Season 3 TV-Vampire Diaries

Caroline & Klaus / Rebekah & Matt

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

**FINAL**

Chapter 12

"**Rome"**

Part II

* * *

_**One of the flowers/fruits/vegetables markets of ROME – Italy**_

_The young woman was wearing a light blue sundress, with pretty white ballerina shoes; she was carrying a large leather and straw tote bag. A pair of large sunglasses was placed on her nose, and her wavy blond hair was styled in a loose bun in top of her head. _

"_Ahhh, Bella signora … Una Rosa per la bella signora?" __The flower vendor asked Caroline, with his most beautiful smile._

"_No grazie." Caroline replied, while raising her sunglasses on top of her head, shaking it, and returning a smile, before taking a few walking steps toward the next outdoor fruits vendor, while carrying her tote bag in her hands._

"_Ah che peccato…" The man exclaimed, while shaking his head in disbelief, gesturing with his hands, before thinking that it was a shame that such a beautiful woman was not covered with roses, by a man._

"_Una dozzina di rose bianche per la signora, per fovor?" A deep English man voice exclaimed, while handing money to the vendor._

"_Ah Signore … Con grande piacere." The vendor responded, while joining his hands in approbation, before taking a dozen of white roses placed in a bucket of water, wrapping them in a colourful paper and handing them to Klaus. _

"_Grazie…" Klaus said to the vendor, while nodding his head, and turning to face Caroline, who was shaking her own in disbelief, with her arms crossed over her chest._

"_It's too much." She said, while taking the dozen of roses from Klaus's hand, before sliding the beautiful bouquet in her tote bag._

"_What is? A piece of the world genuine beauties offered to one who's standing in front of me?" Klaus asked her, while tilting his head, with the most charming smile blessing his lips._

"_You did so much for me already, Klaus." Caroline added, while shrugging her shoulders and blushing._

"_Considering that my family put you in this danger, I don't think so, Caroline." He replied, while sliding a hand on her lower back to push Caroline in front of his walking path, creating a range of delightful shivers in her spine. "Come, Love. We'll walk together through the alleys of this market. It's a beautiful day today, the sky is blue, the sun is illuminating your silky blond hair, it's perfect to walk hand in hand like we were Italian lovers." He added, while offering his open palm to Caroline._

"_But we're not lovers, Klaus." She replied, while raising one of her eyebrows, making Klaus smirk, before lowering his head near hers._

"_Small technicality, Love, and after all we don't want the Italian population of Rome to believe that I can't take care of the woman who's holding a dozen of white roses in her hands, do you?" He murmured, near her left ear, while titling his head, with an amused glare. "It would be disrespectful to the country that hosts us, and I don't want any of these Italian lovers to woo you."_

"_You're unbelievable, and a charlatan if you are playing them for fools!" Caroline exclaimed in laughter, before sliding her delicate left hand in his, while feeling an intense heat invades her entire body._

"_I've been called worst." He replied, while blinking an eye at her._

_He was wearing a pair of cotton, beige, cargo pants, with a top of the brand, white, v-neck, t-shirt, several leather necklaces were dressing his neck, and a pair of white men loafer his feet. Like every morning since their arrival in Italy, he had let his hair dried freely, after a quick shower, with locks of golden curls showing on his neck. _

_They walked through the alleys of the market, hand in hand, while smiling to each other, smelling the scent of the fresh fruits, buying in their walking path a few juicy oranges, with the smell of their divine nectar surrounding them._

_Klaus grabbed from a small basket, two cherries joined together by their tales, sliding the small red fruit in his mouth, holding it in place with his teeth, before lowering his head near Caroline's, while taking her by surprise. She startled, before drowning her sight in Klaus's and bursting into laughter._

"_You can't be serious?" She exclaimed, while putting a hand over her mouth to hide her hilarity._

_Klaus lowered his head a little more, while raising his eyebrows in a humoristic way, under the giggling of Caroline. She finally rose on her tip toes, before capturing the cherry in her mouth, holding the little fruit between her teeth. _

_Their eyes met in an intense and burning gaze, and she felt an unusual, warm, feeling hitting her in waves of intense shivers, a feeling of sweet expression of pure ….No! It can't even be…She blushed, before pulling on the tale, and eating the cherry, while taking a walking step backward, away from his too close proximity._

"_It's good." She simply said, while lowering her blushed cheeks away from his sight._

"_Isn't it?" He replied, while narrowing his sight and observing Caroline reaction._

_Caroline withdrew herself from the market tents, while walking toward the barricade near the water, sliding her sunglasses back on her nose._

"_This morning, you've left earlier than usual for your morning walk, Love?" She heard him asking, while feeling his presence by her side._

"_I… I couldn't sleep…" She replied, while shrugging her shoulders, taking a small piece of bread from her tote bag, before throwing crumbs to the birds._

"_Give me some pieces of this bread." Klaus asked, while presenting his open palm before addressing to Caroline his most seductive smile._

_Caroline returned his smile, before handing a piece and looking at him thrown pieces of bread to the flying birds._

"_You know, Love, birds never know from one day to the other if they will stay alive to see the next sunrise." Klaus explained, lost in his deep thoughts, before turning his head toward Caroline and smiling timidly to her. "But, they always have the strength to continue their life journey."_

"_Like us." Caroline murmured, while lowering her head, lost herself, in her sad thoughts._

"_Indeed. I would die before letting anything or anyone hurt you." Klaus said, in a deeper voice._

"_But, then it would mean that I would be dead also. I'm linked to you Klaus." Caroline replied, while hiding her amusement._

"_You are linked to me in more ways than the one of the blood line, Love, and you perfectly know it. But, you are not ready to honestly admit it to yourself."__ Klaus replied, while making her blushed, before adding with a blink of an eye. "And…Technicalities are so over rated."_

"_Maybe…" She replied, while giggling._

"_I have a surprise for you tonight." He told Caroline, while placing himself in front of her sight._

"_What is it? Tell me." She asked, while clapping her hands together. "You promise to bring me to the little restaurant that we saw the other night: Roma Luce. Tell me?" _

"_Wow! Hold your wild horses young woman…It wouldn't be a surprise if I was telling you, would it?" He asked her, while tilting his head, with the biggest smile on his lips._

_These past few weeks, in Rome, had shown Caroline the many facets of Klaus's more relaxed personality.__ They had never mentioned, since their arrival in the Italian capital, their intimate encounter the night of the Circus Spectacle at the Lockwood mansion, neither the events that had followed. They had decided to simply live the present time as friends._

_But, that previous night was still in her mind like a vivid image engraved in red blood ink..._

* * *

_**Mystic Falls – Lockwood Mansion – Two weeks earlier**_

"_Oh my God, you must be kidding me…my eyes!" Damon exclaimed, with a sour expression on his face, before putting dramatically his right hand over his eyes. _

"_Put this on you…" Klaus ordered a surprised Caroline, while bending his upper body on the floor, reaching for her dress and handing the fabric to her. "You must have a fucking good excuse Salvatore, to interrupt this, or if I was you I would say my last prayer before dying." Klaus mumbled, angrily between his teeth, before walking toward him, both of his hands placed on each side of his waist._

"_The Seven Kistunes are all alive…We are in deep shit! What about this excuse?" Damon exclaimed, while nodding his head._

"_What?" Both Klaus and Caroline exclaimed, dumfounded and in shock. _

"_How can this be, Salvatore? They are... or were, whatever ...all presumed dead, and Shinichi was the only survivor!" Klaus exclaimed, while grabbing his tuxedo vest on the floor dressing himself, before positioning his body in front of Caroline, as a true gentleman gesture, to block Damon's view, while she was dressing herself with her red dress._

"_I did not receive the memo either. Believe me." Damon mumbled angrily between his teeth._

"_Where's my brother?" Klaus asked impatiently, with a hand gesture, before turning his head to noticed that Caroline was finishing to dress herself while raising the straps of her dress on her shoulders._

"_You're talking about which one of your brothers, Klaus?" Damon asked, sarcastically, while making Klaus roll his eyes. "Is it the one:__**I will tell you a story but nothing will be true after all, **__named Elijah"__?" He mocked more, while crossing his arms in front of his chest, under the angry growl of the hybrid.__ "Ok, easy now King of the hybrids, I'm not sure where he is at the present moment, but he asked of us to find you and your ... What are you exactly to him, Caroline? Are you his sex vampire slave? I thought you had better taste than him, I'm actually feeling sorry for your real boyfriend Tyler ... You remember him?"_

_Klaus rushed toward Damon standing position, before being held immobile by Caroline's firm hand grip on his left arm._

"_Klaus… Please don't touch him… Damon is his usual jerk, it's not like he ever gave me an ounce or respect before." She said to the Hybrid, while drowning her sight in Klaus's and making Damon wince. _

"_Get out of my sight and of my way, Salvatore." Klaus mumbled, angrily in his teeth, while grabbing firmly Caroline's hand, passing beside Damon standing position near the opened bedroom door._

"_I wouldn't stay too long in this mansion's walls if I was you two." Damon smirked through his sentence._

"_That is exactly what I was thinking about you, if you still want to be alive. I would not stay too long by my side." Klaus mumbled, angrily between his teeth, while pulling Caroline behind him through the corridors, and toward the stairs._

"_Klaus let go of my hand." Caroline asked. _

_Klaus turned on himself while putting his right foot on the first stairs. _

"_I need to get you out of here, Caroline. We have no idea what this all spectacle was about, and what his next step will be." He stipulated, while pulling her toward him. _

"_I need to find Tyler." She murmured to him, while pulling her hand away from his, and taking a walking step backward._

_Klaus frowned and winced at the same time, before sighing to calm himself down. _

"_I … I mean what just happened in the bedroom… It was a mistake." She mumbled, nervously, while rubbing her hands together. "I …. I am getting back with Tyler now, you have to accept it." _

_Klaus took a step toward her standing position, while making Caroline retreat and reach the wall behind her back, before raising her chin to stare into Klaus's blue eyes. He angrily hit his closed fists on the wall, on each side of her head, before sighing with anger._

"_Don't push me, Love." He growled. "You're lying to your teeth!" _

_Caroline shook her head, before swallowing a lump in her throat, in nervousness._

"_Maybe we could find a way to be friends?" She tried to explain, while fearing his reaction. _

"_Fuck this, Caroline! We can't be friends. It was never about friendship between us, and you know it! You almost gave yourself to me in the bedroom not even five minutes ago." He screamed at her. _

"_I … I made a mistake, and I'm taking the entire responsibility of my decision…It wasn't you…I wanted to thank you for relieving Tyler of your sire bond, and I felt that I could help you." She mumbled, almost incoherently, to him. _

_Klaus paced back and forth, on the upstairs level, while passing a nervous hand through his hair._

"_Well, go then, go meet with your werewolf / hybrid boyfriend." He screamed at her, while gesturing with his right hand, before suddenly holding his pace and smirking maliciously. "We'll see with time if he will be able to protect you against Shinichi. I, seriously, doubt it with his new sired condition." He replied, deviously, before turning on himself, and walking down the stairs._

_Caroline raised her head toward him, with an open-mouth speechless expression, before running after him, and grabbing his right arm._

"_What do you mean his new sired condition?" She asked, dumfounded._

"_What Love, you seriously thought that I would un-sired him, so easily, and only because my brother have asked this favour of me?" He replied, with a sour tone of voice._

"_You didn't un-sired him? Then how come he is acting normal?" She asked of him, before closing her eyes, and finally realizing what had happened, reopening them, and murmuring. "Shinichi over took your compulsion over him…You liar!" She screamed, before slapping both of his cheeks with all the strength she got in her. _

_Klaus stood silent for a moment, while raising his right hand to his cheeks and sighing loudly to calm himself down._

"_You're despicable; I don't know how I ever thought that you could be different than this." She shouted at him._

"_I've told you to never hit me again, Caroline." Klaus warned her, while growling._

"_Now, now, children, no foreplay in the stairs, please; it wouldn't be gentleman and lady like." Damon mocked, while waving a forbidden finger in front of them, before going down the stairs and positioning himself at their sides. "If I was you, I would argue another day, and bring my ass outside of this manor. After all; you're the first targets of Shinichi." He added, before staring at Klaus. "Personally, I don't like you very much, but I would like for your pretty ass to stay alive to assure my own survival. As for you Blondie, if you are in need of a new boyfriend, there is a certain Japanese Kitsune that is very interested in you."_

_Caroline took a last quick glimpse at Klaus, before running down the stairs._

"_I need to find Tyler...He could be in danger." She murmured more for herself than her two interlocutors._

"_Yap…She is still not reachable to you, Klaus." Damon mocked more, before going down himself. _

_Klaus hold still on the stairs, while closing his eyes and fists in anger. This Kitsune had managed to destroy all his future plans with Caroline. Only one solution sustained in his mind, he suddenly thought while smirking, convincing Caroline to leave Mystic Falls or simply kidnapping her._

* * *

_Matt pull the zipper of his pants up, before passing his right arm in the right sleeve of his shirt, forbidding himself to take a single glance at Rebekah, who was dressing herself behind him. _

"_Can we talk?" Rebekah asked, in a low murmur, while passing a rapid hand through her tangled hair. _

"_There's nothing to talk about." He mumbled, between his teeth, in a detached attitude. _

"_What about what just happened between us." She whispered, while closing her eyes tightly, forbidding herself to cry._

"_What is there to talk about?" He asked her, while buttoning his shirt. _

"_Matt please, I have feelings for you." She begged him to listen to her, while raising a hand toward his standing position. _

"_Feelings…" Matt repeated, before starting to laugh hysterically. "Are you kidding me, Rebekah?" He asked, while turning on himself and facing her. "You, the "Ice Princess", you're having feelings for me? It's hilarious actually, because, the only person that you have feelings for is yourself." He said, harshly, before adding to her. "You wanted to fuck with me, you wanted to know what it felt to be with a human again…Well, it's done…And gladly behind us now." _

_She took one more walking step to reach Matt's standing position, before raising her right hand, and slapping him across his left cheek, leaving him speechless._

_Matt raised his right hand to rub his cheek, before drowning his sight in hers._

"_Then let me act like the Ice Princess than I am." Rebekah whispered to him, before passing the back of her right hand over the tears that were streaming on her cheeks, grabbing her clutch bag on the console, and slamming the door behind her._

* * *

_Elijah frantically search, one by one, the downstairs rooms of the Lockwood mansion, while opening, alternately, several doors, without the luck of finding his brother or Miss Forbes behind any of them. One last one, at the far end of a corridor could be where they were hiding, or he would have to search the upstairs room. Maybe the others had more chance than him at finding them?_

_The minority of the guests were mingling now, with a night cap in their hands, the show was over, and Carol was charmingly escorting a few of the invitees to the main entrance, wishing them a good night. _

_He opened the door widely, before taking a few walking steps in its darkness, closing his eyes, and passing a nervous hand through his hair. _

"_You're the same handsome vampire man that I remember." He heard a feminine voice addressed itself to him. _

_Elijah froze all his movements, before turning his head toward a dark feminine silhouette that was lying on the sofa. He took a few walking steps to close the door, before turning the switch of a small lamp placed on a console table._

"_Don't turn other lamps on. My eyes are sensitive to the lights now." Misao asked of him, while raising a glass to her lips, stirring the olives of her Martini._

_Elijah approached her sitting position, before sitting in front of her, in an arm chair, his legs crossed, his right hand placed in top of his mouth. _

"_You want one, there quite good?" She asked him, while raising her glass in the air, and gulping more alcohol, without looking at him. _

"_No." He simply replied, while keeping his intense stare. _

_She was wearing a long, black lace ball gown; her black hair was falling freely on her bare shoulders, and on her face…But it was without an ounce of a doubt Shinichi sister, Misao._

"_You're quite silent, Elijah." Misao said, before pulling an olive in her mouth, while holding it suggestively between her teeth._

"_I'm not used at looking at ghosts." He replied, while narrowing his sight at her. _

"_That is very surprising coming from you. We've seen our share back in the old days." She answered him, while sliding his glass on the living room table, before turning her sight at him. "You've missed me?" She asked._

"_You were dead." Elijah replied calmly._

"_I know … You killed me." She replied, while smirking. "You remember, Elijah? Or is it so far in your mind now that you had lost all memories of me?" _

_Elijah sighed, while swallowing a nervous lump in his throat. _

"_So, Shinichi made a deal with the dark forces to bring you and all the siblings back, as I can see? I thought you had decided to never be his slave again?" He asked Misao. _

"_As opposed to what, listening to you and being killed by your own hands afterward, Elijah?" She asked, while slowly rising on her legs, taking a few walking steps toward Elijah's sitting position. "…Tit for tat…My sweet Original lover." She added, before raising seductively the lace fabric of the long dress on her thighs, revealing to his sight the black lace suspenders, passing her left leg over his, before sitting legs open on his lap, her black hair falling over her face and on his chest, while sliding her hands upward on Elijah's tuxedo vest, up, around his neck, her breath at a near inch of his lips._

"_Did you miss this…Did you miss "us"?" She whispered, while passing the tip of her tongue on his bottom lip and slowly caressing his hair. _

_Elijah raised his head, while drowning his sight in Misao's, before slowly raising the back of his hands on her bare arms, in an almost none perceivable caress. _

"_Did you?" Elijah asked her, while capturing her bottom lips between his lips._

"_Awww…Elijah, you were always an insatiable lover." She whispered, while sliding her lips on the left side of his neck, higher on his jaw line, before capturing the lobe of his ear in her mouth. "Tell me that you want me, tell me you missed me?" She demanded._

"_Oh yes, I want…." Elijah murmured, while sliding his hands on her hips, before grabbing her waist in a firm grip. _

"_What do you want, Elijah…Is it me?" She whispered more._

"_I want…" He whispered repeatedly, before in a loud growl pushing Misao, with all his vampire speed on the living room table, her back hitting forcefully the glass, his hand placed on her throat, while choking her breathless._

"_What I would have wanted is for your pretty ass to stay dead and away from me and my family." He exclaimed with anger, while putting more pressure on her throat. "Unfortunately, you're back, and I presume immortal to this point." _

_Misao tried to free herself from his grip, while grabbing his wrists with her left hand, scratching viciously his face with her other hand and nails, before kicking her legs in his stomach and projecting him on the opposite wall of the room. _

"_You fool!" She screamed from the top of her lungs, while rising on her feet and rubbing her throat. "You have no idea against what forces you will battle, Elijah." She added, before pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "You see this? You see this scar? It's your hands who did this?" She screamed at him. _

_Elijah startled at the sight of her disfigured face, while getting back on his feet, pulling on his Tuxedo vest, before seeing the door open on Elena, who took a few walking steps into the living room. _

"_Elijah?" Elena exclaimed, with a hand placed over her chest. "Are you alright?" _

"_I'm fine, leave, Elena." Elijah ordered her, while passing a handkerchief on the blood that was streaming down his face._

_Elena nodded her head, before noticing a dark figure in one of the corner of the room._

"_What do we have here?" Misao asked, while pointing a finger at Elena._

_Elijah speed toward Elena's standing position, before grabbing her right forearm and pushing her behind him. _

"_Leave her out of this." He warned the Kitsune._

"_Well, well, Elijah, is she what you have replaced me with?" Misao asked him, smirking, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, tilting her head, before approaching their standing position. "My … My … My …. The perfect replica of Tatia, would you say?" _

_Elijah winced and frowned at her sentence, before pushing Elena toward the door. _

"_Leave!" He ordered her. _

"_But…I don't want to leave you alone with …" She said, while nodding her head discretely toward Misao. _

"_Don't worry for me, Elena, just leave." He repeated, while grabbing both of her forearms. _

"_Let me make this easier for both of you." Misao mocked, before walking toward the door, opening it and turning on herself one last time. "Checkmate, my sweet Elijah … Checkmate…" She said with a sadistic smile on her face. "It was a pleasure, Miss Gilbert, be on your guard, he has the ultimate talent of killing the women in his life." She added, slyly, before closing the door behind her._

_Elena closed her eyes, before turning her head to look at Elijah._

"_Are you ok? You're bleeding, let me look at it?" She exclaimed, while passing the tip of her fingers on the wounds, making him startled on her delicate touch._

"_Don't worry, it's just a scratch." He informed her, while shaking his head, before grabbing both of her wrists. "We need to get out of here, find my brother and Miss Forbes, and then leave this mansion." He ordered her, once more, before pushing her toward the door._

* * *

_Matt got down the stairs, while putting his tie in place, before holding his walking pace, raising his head, in a sixth sense of a danger. He stood in the downstairs entrance while standing face to face with Shinichi. _

"_Mr. Donovan, I'm happy you could join us for this eventful night, that was entirely put in place for the people of this delightful city." Shinichi said, while smirking._

_Matt put both of his hands on each side of his waist, before shaking his head and sighing to calm himself down._

"_You want to do something for this city? Stay the hell away from it and the people who only wanted to live a normal life as humans." Matt exclaimed, while pointing a finger toward Shinichi's chest._

"_You're fascinating, Mister Donovan. You would fight for your race with all that you got inside of you, even if you know that it would cause your own death." Shinichi replied, while crossing his hands behind his back. _

"_There are good people who did not ask for this supernatural shit to hit them in the face." Matt added, while frowning. _

"_And I figure that you are one of them?" The Japanese leader replied._

"_Leave me out of your sick game." Matt replied to him, while taking a step toward the entrance door, before suddenly being hit on the head by one of Shinichi's guard, and falling unconscious on the floor._

"_You want us to finish him off?" The guard asked his leader. _

"_No, bring him with us." Shinichi ordered, before adding. "He'll make a good company pet for my Queen." He added, before giggling sadistically._

* * *

"_Tyler!" Caroline screamed, while running into the downstairs corridor. _

"_Caroline?" Tyler screamed himself, before catching her in his arms._

"_Are you ok?" She asked him, while holding his face in her hands, and drowning her sight in his._

"_Of course I'm ok, are you?" He asked of her, while caressing her hair. _

"_Yes, I'm fine. We have to get out of here. You need to tell your mother about Shinichi involvement with the Originals." She ordered him, gently. _

"_It's ok, Caroline….Shh….Don't worry." He gently murmured to her, while continuing to caress her hair. "Come with me, everything will be fine." He added while nodding his head to her. _

_Caroline startled, while feeling an intense shiver of fear hitting her spine, realizing that Tyler was not Tyler anymore. _

"_Ok, but … I'll need to go see Elena for a few minutes to tell her that I am ok." She tried this diversion. _

"_Elena is fine, you'll be fine too." He added, while grabbing one of her wrists forcefully. _

_Caroline lowered her sight on her wrist, before raising it back into his eyes. _

"_Tyler, let go of my wrist." She ordered him, while pulling on her arm. _

"_Come with me, Caroline, I'll bring you to him." He replied, calmly, while dragging her behind him._

"_Tyler…I'm asking you again to let me go!" She shouted._

"_Let go of her, Tyler!" A male voice said to him. _

_Tyler raised his head to take a look at his interlocutor, before noticing Stefan Salvatore standing in the corridor, in front of them, with his arms crossed over his chest._

"_Get out of my way, Stefan. Or I could seriously hurt you." He warned him. _

"_Do what you have to do, and I'll do what I have to do, as simple as that, Tyler." Stefan replied, while shaking his head._

"_The Master is waiting for her." Tyler added, while nodding his head._

"_The Master… really, and who that may be, Klaus?" Stefan asked him, while taking a few steps to reach their standing position. _

"_Shinichi, our Master, you should realize that he will do great things for us, Stefan." Tyler replied, still keeping Caroline in close reach with a firm grip of his hands._

"_You don't say…" Stefan replied, while shaking his head in astonishment._

"_What do we have here, brother?" Damon asked, while slowly reaching Stefan position._

"_We have a bit of a problem on our hands, Damon." Stefan replied, while nodding his head._

"_You don't say." Damon added, while raising his chin in the air and adding. "I figure that much as Tyler is now under the sired bond of our Japanese friend." _

"_Yap…You got that right." Stefan replied, in a whisper._

"_Now, let me take Caroline to Shinichi and there will be no problem for either of you." Tyler added, while raising one of his eyebrows._

"_Well, you see … That is not really in our agenda, wolf boy." Damon replied, while taking a few more steps toward Tyler and Caroline, with Stefan by his side. "Now, doggy, doggy, be nice and hand Blondie to us." _

_Tyler smirked, while raising his head toward them. _

"_If I was you two I would worry more about the two Japanese combat men behind you." Tyler replied to them, before pulling a screaming Caroline behind him, and leaving the Salvatore brothers standing side by side in the corridor._

_Stefan and Damon, both, turn their body around, before facing the two warrior men, all dressed in black, with hoods on their heads. _

"_Fuck!" Damon said, while passing a quick hand through his hair._

* * *

_Shinichi pulled a reluctant Caroline on his heels, while reaching the entrance door and giving orders to his Japanese guards to leave the Lockwood home._

"_And where do you think you will go while dragging an innocent victim behind your back, __**Arian**__?" Elijah asked him, while suddenly appearing in front of their sight in the entrance._

"_Elijah." Both the Kitsune and Caroline exclaimed in surprise. "How delightful of you to offer your goodbye…. We're actually leaving" Shinichi added to the Original._

"_I don't think so." Elijah replied, while showing his open palm hand, before having suddenly appeared by his side Damon and Stefan. _

"_How delightful, you brought your babies vampires with you." Shinichi mocked, while pushing Caroline toward one of his guards. "I'm surprised that you were able to free yourself from two of my warriors?" _

"_Well …" Damon smirked, surly, before adding. "I'll need to send you an invoice for my ripped Tuxedo vest … Other than that…Your warriors were assholes!" _

_Shinichi giggled, before screaming an order to one of his Japanese guards, who throw a sword to both his leader and Elijah._

"_Now, Elijah, why don't we settle this disagreement the old fashioned way?" Shinichi asked, while smirking more, before making a new order in Japanese._

_Damon and Stefan received soon, after his screamed order, a pair of swords in their hands. _

"_What am I supposed to do with this?" Damon asked, dumfounded, while turning the object in his hands, before seeing a Japanese guard scream and rush toward him, before pointing his sword in his direction_

"_Oh shit!" Stefan exclaimed, while clashing the metal of his lethal arm with the one of his own assailant. _

_The combat with swords between the evil force and the supernatural world lasted longer than Shinichi had anticipated that it would. The young vampires were strong and naturally skilful in handling swords. Elijah was as usual an admirable fighter and time had not altered his skill either. But, Shinichi was getting tired of this circus and loss of time._

_Caroline on her side, squirmed and fought her way out of her assailant's grip, while scratching, biting, hitting, with all the strength that she got in her, finally, she managed to divert his attention, and while changing into her vampire self, bite him till no trace of blood was perceived in his body, she dropped the body on the entrance floor of the mansion before raising her head and hearing Elijah screamed at her: _

"_Outside, Klaus is waiting for you. Go! Leave!"_

_She reached the entrance door, before turning the handle and rushing down the outside stairs._

_Shinichi pushed Elijah on the floor with the tip of his sword. He rushed behind Caroline toward the entrance door, with Elijah, Stefan, and Damon on his heels._

_Caroline turned her head from left to right, right to left, scattering the darkness of the night without seeing Klaus anywhere, finally she heard the loud noise of a motorcycle engine, and he appeared in front of her sight, in a __**James Dean**__ style, kind of way. _

"_Caroline!" Klaus shouted to her._

_She looked at him, while putting a hand over her chest, sighing with fear, before turning her head and seeing Shinichi reaching the stairs._

"_Caroline!" Klaus screamed more, while revving the engine. "Come, quick…Love!" He ordered her. _

_Caroline turned her head to take a last, quick, glance behind her, before running toward Klaus's motorcycle, raising her dress and right leg above the rear seat, before taking her sitting position behind him, in a firm grip of her arms around his waist._

"_Hold on tight, Love. We're leaving this shit of a city for good!" Klaus exclaimed, before pushing his feet on the pedals, in a roar of the motorcycle back tire. _

_Shinichi turned his mad glare at Elijah's, while approaching his standing position, before raising his chin at him. _

"_I'll find them. And then, she'll be mine. Mark my words, Elijah! I still haven't decided if your brother will stay alive or not?" He whispered, madly, to Elijah._

"_Well, you'll have a hell of a job in front of you, my dear friend. Because, knowing my brother, you'll have the all wide world to search before finding them." Elijah mocked him. _

"_I'm not worry about that Elijah. I'm eternal, you remember? And I have powerful warlocks and witches at my disposal. Therefore I'll have all the time that I need to fulfil my goal." He responded, with a smirk on his face. "Find my sisters and brothers, we're leaving!" He ordered, his guards, in a loud scream, before walking away._

_Bonnie, Elena, and Rebekah rushed down the stairs, with all three screaming at the same time:_

"_Are you ok?" _

"_We're fine; we just played Karate Kid for a little while." Damon mocked, while lowering his upper body to catch his breath. _

"_Where's Matt?" Rebekah asked, while looking around her, and sliding a comfort hand on Eiljah's back. _

"_I thought he was with you?" Stefan asked Bonnie and Elena._

"_No, I haven't seen him since the Circus spectacle." Elena replied, while shrugging her shoulders. _

"_We'll find him eventually…." Elijah replied, while nodding his head, closing his eyes, and sighing with relief. His brother and Miss Forbes had finally left Mystic Falls._

* * *

_On the motorcycle, her arms around the hybrid's waist, her hair flying in the wind, while scattering the darkness of the night surrounding them on the deserted route, Caroline wondered once more, how she had left behind her present life to follow Klaus toward the unknown._

_The city of Rome would answer all her questions of the heart …_

* * *

**_City or Rome – Present time_**

_Caroline read the little invitation card one more time:_

_**Opera of Rome, 20:00**_

_**A carriage will bring you to me, Love**_

_**After all, this is our seventh date**_

_**K.**_

_She fold the little card in two, while smiling heavenly, before sliding it in her round, silk, clutch bag, attached to her left wrist. She pushed the red velvet curtain away from her walking path, while entering inside the luxurious opera lodge, raising with her white gloved hands, the skirts of her long, blue, ball gown dress, before climbing the two last stairs leading her to the Louis XV style, red velvet armchairs, and then, suddenly, she hold her walking pace, while noticing his presence. __He was standing in front of the brass railing, in a classic black tuxedo, the back of his hair waving in golden curls on his neck._

_She felt her heart miss a beat while holding her breath for a split second, and raising her hand on her chest. When? When did she realize her deep feelings of love for the Alpha man? She couldn't say for certain ... But at this present moment, her heart was beating even faster at his view._

_Klaus turned on himself, before seeing Caroline and holding his gesture himself, his lips parted in an expression of surprise, mixed with his unconditional admiration for her._

"_Caroline ...You are magnificent, Love." He murmured to her, while closing his eyes under her strong spell, feeling his head spinning under her beauty, before reopening them, and sliding his sight from her pink cheeks, to her red lips, her deep neckline, the roundness of her breasts, and finally on her dress. _

_She blushed, before addressing him a timid smile, and lowering her sight to hide her sudden shyness. __He reached her standing position, took her chin in his hand, elevating her head to drown his eyes in hers._

"_La bella signora ha il mio cuore tra le sue mani"_

"_What did you just say to me in Italian?" She asked him, while blushing._

_He approached Caroline, while smirking, before so slowly sliding his head and lips near her left cheek, touching her skin with his own, then higher to her left ear, the softness of his mouth near her lobe. _

"_I just said the sweetest words that a man could whisper to his muse: The beautiful lady has my heart in her hands."__ Klaus murmured, while closing his eyes and breathing her delicate scent, before adding. "You smell heavenly." _

_Caroline sighed several times, her eyes closed, while slowly raising her head and drowning her sight in his, swallowing, nervously, a lump in her throat, before being reminded to take their seats, by the flashing lights in the opera lodge._

"_Should we … Should we take our seats in the lodge?" Caroline mumbled nervously, while grabbing his forearms to keep her balance, being taken by surprise under a dizzy spell that only Klaus had the secret to provoke in her._

_He smiled, before offering his left forearm, laying her right glove hand on the fabric of his tuxedo vest, before leading her to their seats, while seeing their lodge fell into darkness._

* * *

"_I don't understand what is happening?" Caroline whispered, while turning her teary eyes toward Klaus. "But it is so powerful to hear them sing."_

"_Alfredo, Love...The young man who's singing right now." Klaus explained to her, while lowering his head near Caroline's and politely pointing in the direction of the singer. "He falls madly in love with a Violetta who's a courtesan. __Violetta totally abandons her many lovers to live a crazy passion with Alfredo, but it doesn't rely on the moralizing father of Alfredo, who persuaded her, while naming the bourgeois conception of morality, to abandon his son."_

"_It's so sad..." Caroline whispered, while sweeping her tears away from her cheeks, with the back of her right glove hand. _

_Klaus raised his right hand, while sliding behind her left ear, a strand of hair that was falling from her loose bun, before adding._

"_Violetta then wrote a break-up letter to Alfredo without explaining the real reasons for their separation, making Alfredo berserks. The disease she was diagnosed reappears, and it is only in the company of her faithful maid that Violetta is dying…Like you're seeing now." _

_Caroline turned her sight toward the stage, her hands grabbing the iron ramp with all the emotions she got in her, while seeing the dying scene acted in front of her eyes with tears streaming down her face and neck._

_Klaus reached for a handkerchief inside his tuxedo vest, before handing it to Caroline. _

"_She has lost the love of her life." Caroline managed to murmured, while holding the handkerchief near her heart. _

"_No, love…" Klaus responded, before shaking his head and adding to Caroline. "You can't loose the love of your life, each beat of your heart is reminding you that it will live inside of your soul forever…That is what opera is reminding you." _

_Caroline turned her sight toward him, before feeling his hands slide under her dress, elevating her shaking body in his arms, before sitting her on his lap, her head leaning on his chest._

"_There, aren't you feeling more comfortable in my arms, Caroline?" He asked her, while caressing her hair, and sweet kissing her forehead. _

_She closed her eyes, while nodding her head, before reopening them, and watching the last scene._

"_Alfredo learns that she has never stopped loving him, and responsible for their separation is none other than his father. Angry and repentant, he runs toward Violetta, but too late, plagued by consumption, Violetta dies in his arms." Klaus murmured the last scene, while closing his arms on Caroline's body, his chin in top of her head. _

_Caroline turned her head toward the stage, while seeing the scene of Alfredo holding a dying Violetta in his arms, her tears rolling fluently on her cheeks, taken by an intense feeling of sadness._

"_Klaus…" She murmured his name, while closing her eyes, and grabbing with both hands the side of his collar. "This is the saddest love story I ever heard." _

"_I know, Love." He responded, while sweet kissing the top of her hair, his hand caressing the sensitive spot at the base of her neck, before raising her chin, caressing her cheeks with the tip of his fingers, sliding them on the contour of her face, his thumb caressing the softness of her lower lips. "But, it is also forbidden and passionate at the same time." _

_Caroline raised her head, while drowning her teary sight in his, sighing, and feeling a range of intense emotions hitting her all at once._

"_You lips are calling me …" Klaus murmured, while hearing the loud applauses of the audience at the final act. "…But it is not what you want." _

"_Why do you think that?" Caroline whispered, while closing her eyes and waiting to feel the softness of his lips on hers before suddenly being raised in his arms again, and put back on her chair. "What?" She asked, dumfounded, while opening her eyes. _

"_We need to pay our respects to the ones who sang this Opera for us." Klaus reminded her, while suddenly showing a distant glare and clapping his hands, before rising on his feet. _

_Caroline closed her eyes, sighed several times, before reaching the capacity of standing up and clapping her hands herself._

* * *

_Klaus's tuxedo vest was lying in top of a velvet chair; he had loosened up his silk tie, and opened several buttons of his shirt on his muscular chest. _

_He was now standing in front of the opened balcony door, of his private bedroom, his sight drown in the night darkness of the city of Rome, one arm above his head, leaning on the arch, while holding a bottle of Porto in his other. The bottle was unfortunately not his first. _

_The luxurious apartment they had rented since their arrival was located in a calm street of the city, in the second floor of a chic and well known bakery._

_Caroline was standing behind him, a hand placed over her chest to calm herself down. She had undone her hair bun, and her luxurious blond curls were falling freely on her shoulders, she was still wearing her blue ball gown, but she was now walking bare feet. _

"_Klaus…." She murmured his name, while raising the bottom of her long dress, taking one more walking step toward his standing position, before holding her pace and rubbing her hands nervously together._

_Klaus startled, before closing his eyes, and raising the bottle to his lips, before gulping the alcohol in his throat. He had felt her presence in the room, and all his nerves were tensed to the extreme. The only thing he really wanted was to throw her on the bed, while making passionate love to her all night, under her loud screams of pleasure. _

"_Leave Caroline or I won't be responsible for my next actions toward you." He murmured to her, while gulping some more._

"_I…I only wanted to thank you for tonight. The Opera was beyond what I could have ever imagine….I mean for our last date." She explained to him, while showing a timid smile. _

"_That is all you wanted?" He mocked, while laughing sarcastically, and finishing the Porto bottle._

"_What do you mean, Klaus?" She asked him, while rubbing her hands more. _

"_Well, I don't know, Love. Why don't you tell me? Isn't it the first time that you are entering this forbidden bedroom?" He replied, smirking, before leaning his back on the wall, with his arms crossed over his chest, while narrowing his sight on Caroline who was standing in the middle of the room, with the radius of the moon to illuminate her face._

"_I…I only wanted to thank you." She murmured more, while swallowing a lump of nervousness in her throat. _

"_And that is why you've undone your hair, blushed cheeks and all, looking like a virgin in her wedding night, sweetheart?" He explained, while staggering on his feet, and dropping the empty bottle on the floor. "I think that you want more than that, Love. I think that you want to be in my bed right now. You want to have sex with me, as much as I want to fuck you like there is no tomorrow. You have to excuse the rudeness of my say, but I'm a bit drunk at the moment. "_

_Caroline winced at his implied, before raising her chin in the air in a confrontational gesture, while blushing even more._

"_You're drunk, and I'll go back to my own bedroom now." She replied, before lowering her head, turning on her heels, and walking toward the bedroom door._

_She turned the handle, while opening it slightly, before sighing loudly in surprise, while closing her eyes, the door being firmly closed in front of her sight, her front body pressed with Klaus warm one on her back, her open palms placed on the wood, like a sexual offering to the lover._

"_Oh, Klaus…" She whispered, while lowering her head on his right shoulder, her deep cleavage offered to his fiery sight, the roundness of her breasts rising in a up and down repetitive movement, before feeling an intense fire invading her core. _

"_Oh….Yes…" He breathed the sound, while closing his eyes, his lips touching the right lobe of left ear, his hands sliding slowly on the length of her bare arms, before interlacing is fingers with hers. "You're so deep under my skin, Caroline; you know that, don't you? But, I'm afraid that you couldn't handle me. You couldn't handle this." He whispered to her, trying to convince himself, while lowering his head in the hollow of her left shoulder. "I want to do bad things to you, Love…I want to do it, now." He murmured more, while lowering his hands on her hips, like a trail of fire, lower on the fabric of her evening ball gown, before raising the skirt of her dress on the length of her legs, up on her thighs, his fingers playing with the lace of her suspender, caressing the silkiness of the nylon stockings. "Do you want me to do bad things to you?" He asked, while raising his burning hands, upfront, inside her thighs._

"_I…." She murmured, while slowly opening her eyes, on her trembling eyelashes. "I can't think…" She mumbled almost incoherently, under his sensual and sexual spell, rolling her head from right to left, left to right, in need of a release that she knew only Klaus could give her. _

"_You don't have to think. Let me lead you into my wild fantasy, Love." He whispered, his left hand lowering the right sleeve of her dress on her arm, his lips sliding on the round curve of her bare shoulder, in a mix of gently biting her skin with his teeth and tasting it with his mouth, before surprising Caroline by tearing abruptly the upfront part of her skirt in two bottom panels, under her scream of surprise, while opening the fabric on her shaking legs. "That's more like it." He smirked, while rubbing her bare hips, belly, in languorous movements of his hands._

_Caroline closed her eyes once more, while sliding her hands on his forearms, panting loudly under the intense need of feeling his hands all over her body. _

"_You like it when I go rough on you, don't you?" He whispered more, while pulling one last time on the fabric, literally tearing the blue dress in two parts, opening the panels on her chest, before grabbing two full hands of her breasts. "Heal me Caroline, sexually, body and soul… And my heart, heal my heart, love."_

_Caroline felt tears rolling from her eyelashes to her cheeks. She had been so cruel with him. She was so lost in her own personal drama that she had never even considered or realized the pain the hybrid felt inside of him. In the meantime, she took her time to mature to a real woman. Caroline turned her head to the left while drowning her sight in Klaus's under his blue glare. _

"_I want you, and I want to try to heal you." She whispered, while turning her body around and facing Klaus, before raising herself on her tip toes and giving him a quick and sweet kiss on the lips._

_Klaus closed his eyes, lowering his forehead on Caroline's, before frowning and sighing, loudly, several times to keep himself calm. _

"_I don't know if I can be gentle with you the first time, Love. I want you so much." He honestly confessed, while pushing her dress on her arms to let the fabric fall on their feet._

_Caroline drowned her sight in Klaus's, sighing loudly herself, while taking his hands in hers, before sliding both of them on each side of her waist._

"_I'm not a porcelain doll, I'll be fine … And … I trust you." She confessed to him._

"_You shouldn't, Caroline. I can be a monster when I want to be." He whispered to her, while rubbing his hands up and down on her back, lowering them on her bottom before grabbing its roundness. "You're so beautiful and sexy... I want to drown myself in you." He confessed in a murmur, while raising one of his hands to caress her hair. _

"_I want to feel you inside of me too." She replied, while slowly sliding her hands on his shirt, opening its buttons, one by one, pulling on his tie, before enrolling the small piece of fabric around her own neck in a seductive way, sliding the shirt on the length of his arms, letting it drop on the floor over the pieces of her dress._

"_You're gone drive me crazy, Caroline." He whispered, while closing his eyes, feeling her hands and lips slide on his muscular chest a second later. He growled, before suddenly raising her in his arms, his hands under her bottom, with her legs encircling his waist, while carrying Caroline to his bed. _

_Klaus slowly dropped her body on the bedspread, pulling on the left side of the tie enrolled around Caroline's neck, before throwing it over his right shoulder, she straightened her body to take the tie back from his neck, as a foreplay game, before being gently pushed back in a lying position on the bed. _

"_Tst…Tst…Tst… I'll need it much later in the night." Klaus promised, while raising her left leg on his right shoulder, sliding erotically the tip of his tongue from her ankle, to her calves, down on the soft spot behind her knee, down again on the tender inside skin of her thighs._

_Caroline was squirming and moaning under the intense sexual pleasure of his mouth, her head rolling from right to left, left to right, her own hands rubbing her upper body, while caressing her breasts over the lace of her bra._

_He lowered her leg on the bed, before raising his hands on both of their lengths, sliding his fingers under the elastic of her lace panties, before letting slide the little piece of fabric suggestively on her legs. _

"_Unhooked your bra for me, Love … I want to see you fully naked." He asked Caroline, in a murmur._

_She startled on his demand, before slightly straightening her body in a sitting position, unhooking her bra, before letting slide the two straps on her arms, revealing her naked breasts to his sight, before lying back on the bed, an arm place above her head, with her other hand sliding between her legs, where the fire was intensifying._

_He closed his eyes for a few seconds, before reopening them and sliding his sight on Caroline's erotic sight, illuminated by the light of the full moon. _

"_You'll be the death of me woman." He mumbled between his teeth, while passing a nervous hand through his hair. _

_Caroline observed Klaus, while seeing him opened the button of his pants, pushing the zipper down, before letting the fabric drop at his feet, with a second later the rest of his clothes. He, then, stood with his muscular naked body in front of her sight, like a Greek God, with the obvious physical sign of his desire for her. _

_She closed her eyes, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat, he was just magnificent to her, and she felt inadequate, inexperienced, and juvenile, in front of this experienced man. She wondered also, what he could see in her. _

_She suddenly felt an additional weight on the mattress, before feeling his body slide in top of hers a second later, one of his hands on her waist, the other one slowly cupping the roundness of her left breast, with the warmth of his mouth capturing the forbidden hard tip of the other one. _

_She squirmed underneath him, with loud groans, her hands sliding into his golden curls, in a mix of caressing and pushing his head in a nearer proximity of her chest, while feeling his length pushing his hardness between her thighs. She opened her legs, while crossing them around his waist. _

"_Don't position yourself like this, Love…Or… I won't be able to control myself, and pleasure you the way you should be pleasured." He warned her, while raising his head and sight in hers._

"_Klaus Mikaelson, if you are not in me in the time space of a few seconds, I'll swear that I will scream from the top of my lungs!" Caroline baffled him, while sighing loudly. _

"_Well, Miss Forbes, I certainly don't want you so agitated and in such of a naughty state of mind." He mocked her, in a low whisper, before smirking and placing his length at the entrance of her walls, pushing himself slowly inside of her silkiness, under her loud moan of pleasure. "What took you so long to come to me, Caroline, to become the woman that you knew you could become in my arms, to understand that we were meant to be?" He murmured more, while sliding himself entirely in her, in a strong push, before holding his pace and growling loudly, his head placed in the hollow her left shoulder, feeling the intense sexual satisfaction of finally possessing her body. _

_They stood still for a few seconds, with her nails scratching the skin of his back under the intensity of the moment. Klaus raised his head, before drowning his sight in Caroline's._

"_Are you comfortable…Did I hurt you?" He asked her, suddenly worried._

"_The big bad hybrid is asking if he is hurting me." She murmured, while sliding her hands on the muscles of his lower back, slowly raising her pelvis up and down on him. _

"_I have my moments." He smiled through his sentence, while enjoying her tightness around him._

"_If you are not moving in me in the next few seconds, you'll hear what I have to say about it." She added, in a warning, while returning his smile._

"_Yes, Love…" He smirked more, before lowering his hips and following her erotic motion, while making her moan his name under the intense sexual pleasure lavished, intensifying his up and down movements, while raising both of her arms and hands above her head, interlacing his fingers with her. "You're mine, Caroline…And I'll prove this to you all night long." He whispered, while raising the tempo to reach both of their sexual pleasure pick._

* * *

_The sun entered the bedroom very early the next morning. Caroline blinked her eyes several times, before stretching her arms above her head, with her legs enrolled in the ones of Klaus. She smiled heavenly, while raising her sight to look at his sleeping face. He was still soundly asleep, one of his arms placed above his head, and the other firmly encircling her waist. His head was turned toward the opened door of the balcony, with his tangled hair covering his forehead. She smirked, despite of her good common sense, she had to admit to herself that the most feared supernatural creature in the world was actually looking adorable in his morning sleeping state. _

_A small bird was standing, with its frail little legs, on the railing of the balcony, while singing his morning notes, probably a good predicament of a better future._

_She closed her eyes, lost in her memories and of how foolish she had been the past few months: _

"_**You mark my words, a small town boy, a small town life; it won't be enough for you." **_

_Of course it wouldn't have been enough for her, for the simple reason that she had deeply fallen in love with the alpha hybrid, she thought while smiling and lowering he head near his bare chest, before tenderly kissing his skin. He moved and sighed in his sleep, but without waking up. She needed to tell him, and the quicker would be the better. _

_She slowly raised the sheet over her naked body, before delicately sliding his hand away from her waist, stepping outside the bed, while grabbing his shirt on the floor and dressing herself with it, closing her eyes a second later to smell his personal odour on the fabric. _

_She turned on herself one last time, before smiling at his sleeping view. She would go downstairs and sneak inside the Italian bakery, before grabbing a tray with those delicious Italian breads and a few small jars of jelly, while bringing a few blood bags with her. Mrs. Venichi, the landlord lady, had known Klaus since decades now, and she also knew about his vampirism, therefore, all the necessity was at their disposal the first day of their arrival in Rome. _

_She, slowly and silently, closed the bedroom door behind her, before going down the stairs, and pushing the door that was leading to the bakery kitchen, before finding a note from Mrs. Venichi saying that they could help themselves with what their hearts desired. Caroline read the note, before smiling, and realizing that all her heart had ever desire was lying in a bed in one of the upstairs bedroom. _

_She reached for two small breads on a basket, before grabbing two little jars of jelly on a shelf, dropping them on the kitchen floor, a second later. _

"_Damn it!" She mumbled between her teeth, while bending her upper body to grab the jars on the floor, before being forcefully pulled backward by two strong, manly arms, a hand covering her mouth, forbidden her to scream, and the other controlling all her movements. _

"_You scream and the hybrid will die faster than you could even call his name." She heard a male voice addressed himself to her. "Do we understand each other?"_

_Caroline nodded her head, while realizing who was her assailant, feeling a range of cold shivers hitting her spine. _

"_I've missed you my wild flower … So much." The man said with his lips near her right ear, his hands still covering her mouth. "Now, listen to my bargaining speech to you, beautiful Caroline. I have my army of faithful servants with me, as you can see." _

_At the same time, two Japanese men entered the little bakery kitchen, both dressed all in black, while nodding his head in respect to Shinichi._

"_I have ten men inside, and ten more men guarding all entrances of this charming bakery. One of those men holds in his possession the Silver Dagger. They were trained to fight, Caroline, and for the last experience, Klaus won't be able to hold himself long enough under their attack." He explained to her. "Now, here how it will go: you will follow me, without protesting too much, and I'll be willing to let Mr. Mikaelson live." He added, before releasing his hand on her mouth, and letting her go free. _

_Caroline step away from the Kitsune, while sighing and putting a hand over her chest. _

"_If you kill him, you'll kill all the line of vampires underneath him … Me included." She lashed out at him. _

"_Oh, but I know, my sweet Caroline. Isn't it an eternal agony, would you say, to wonder if your life or his was the most important thing to your heart?" Shinichi asked, while tilting his head, before smirking at her and adding. "But, if you leave with me … You save his life, therefore yours." _

"_You're despicable." She exclaimed, while feeling the tears falling freely from her eyelashes. _

"_You'll learn to appreciate me with time." He answered her._

"_Never, I will hate you till my last vampire breath." She mumbled angrily between her teeth. _

"_So, what will it be, Caroline?" He asked her, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

* * *

_Klaus opened his eyes, while staring at the ceiling of his bedroom for a few seconds, turning his body around on the canopy bed, before palpating with his right hand the empty space beside him. _

"_Caroline? …Love?" He called several times, while straightening his upper body in a sitting position, before scattering the bedroom, passing a hand through his tangled hair, and jumping out of the bed a few seconds later. _

_He scattered the bedroom some more, while noticing her evening ball gown and his own clothes on the floor, a sweet memory of their lovemaking. He, then, searched for his underwear and noticed that his shirt was missing. He smiled while finally realizing that Caroline must have dressed herself with it, and run downstairs to pick up their breakfast. _

_He opened the bedroom door, before going down the stairs and pushing the bakery kitchen door open._

"_Caroline? Love, are you here?" He called some more, before noticing a tray placed on the kitchen counter. _

_He smiled, before loosing it a second later, while grabbing and opening the paper note, that was folded in two, placed on the tray, and with his name on it. _

_**Klaus,**_

_**I thank you for your help these past few weeks.  
Without you, I could not have found my way.  
I've decided what I wanted for my own vampire destiny.  
Paris, Tokyo and now Rome…  
This has shown me that I was meant for a higher future, alone, and away from Mystic Falls.  
**__**Please don't try to find me; I'll take care of myself.**_

_**Caroline  
**_

"_**No, no, no…"**__ Klaus shouted several times, before hitting with the back of his closed fists, all the objects on the kitchen counter, making them fall on the kitchen floor, in a loud noise. "__**Caroline!"**__ He screamed from the top of his lungs, while grabbing a chair in his hands, and hitting it forcefully on one of the walls a second later._

"_Mr. Mikaelson? What is going on?" He heard Mrs. Vinichi asking him, while entering the kitchen, with a hand placed over her chest. _

_He turned his head, while viciously staring at her. _

"_You're scarring me, what happened? Where is Caroline?" She asked more._

_Klaus smirked, before transforming into his vampire face._

"_Per favore, Mr. Mikaelson, You're so better than this … If something happened, please, let me help you." Mrs. Vinichi tried to convinced him, while putting her right arm, in protection, in front of herself, but her destiny was already written in the colour of red. _

_Klaus grabbed Mrs. Vinichi by her right arm, before entering his fangs deeply into the skin of her neck, sucking up all her blood in a time space of seconds, before letting her lifeless body fall into the kitchen floor._

* * *

"_The city of Rome, in Italy, that was your choice of hiding?" Elijah asked, while walking toward Klaus standing position near the guard rail of the port. _

"_It's as good as any." Klaus replied to him, while keeping his sight lost in the horizon._

"_There were a lot of unexplained deaths in the city in the last week; it's making the front news of the newspaper. You care to explain yourself?" Elijah asked more, while leaning his back on the guard rail and crossing his arms in front of his chest._

"_Not particularly." He answered._

"_Matt Donovan is missing." Elijah informed._

"_Am I supposed to care, Elijah? If so, go tell Rebekah, she'll be more devastated by the news." Klaus replied, slyly, while turning his empty sight into the one of his brother._

"_No, I'm not asking you to care, but you're supposed to put two and two together, and finally realize that a few pieces of the puzzle are missing." Elijah replied. _

"_If you think that your theory is of interest to me, you're sadly mistaking." Klaus said, before turning his attention back to the calm water in front of him. _

"_Matt Donovan disappeared the night of the Lockwood event, the same night, that both, you and Miss Forbes, left town and the country." Elijah started._

"_The small town boy finally understood that Mystic Falls was not of any interests to him." Klaus shrugged his shoulders, before adding. "You've traveled all these miles to tell me this, Elijah?" _

"_Tyler Lockwood was under the compulsion of Shinichi all night long." Elijah added._

"_Well, that much I knew." Klaus smirked. _

"_You lied to me, Klaus … You had promised me to free Tyler of your compulsion over him." Elijah said._

"_And yet, you believed me. How much of a fool are you, Elijah?" Klaus asked his brother, while turning his attention back to him. "He was a vital key to the creation of my hybrids army, and I wanted him away from Caroline…Why would I have un-sired him?" _

"_Because I've ask you to do it for me." Elijah replied to him, while drowning his sight in Klaus's._

"_Well, it wasn't enough for me this time." Klaus responded, while avoiding the stare of his brother._

"_Shinichi, Misao and all of their siblings left Mystic Falls that night….My theory is that Matt Donovan was kidnapped by him." Elijah explained more._

"_What would this supernatural force do with Donovan? Seriously Elijah you're loosing your mind." Klaus exclaimed in anger._

"_I think Shinichi kidnapped him as a weight in the balance to make Caroline fall for him sooner." Elijah replied, before adding. "And I think that Miss Forbes did not leave you. She was abducted by the Kistune." _

_Klaus closed his eyes, while sighing several times to calm himself down._

"_The woman left me a note, Elijah. She obviously was not interested in me or my feelings for her. There was no sign of breaking an entry, she simply left." He explained to his brother, before adding. "This had nothing to do with Shinichi." _

"_Au contraire, Klaus, It has everything to do with him." Elijah replied. "But, you're too blind and stubborn to see it. You refused to give your entire trust to the woman that you fell in love with, and you had preferred to drown in your own sorrow / pity party. Think about what I've just said to you, and finally decide if you are worth loving or not. You'll know where to find me, when and if you do." _

_Elijah walked away from his brother, while leaving Klaus in turmoil. He forcefully grabbed the rail guard with both of his hands, before lowering his head, closing his eyes and growling his frustration. _

_Elijah was delusional; Caroline had decided to leave him, because she wanted to be alone and away from his power over her. He wasn't what Caroline wanted for herself. He wasn't good enough; he never had been good enough for anybody, Mikael, his step father, was right about that._

_Klaus Mikaelson had never been what a woman wanted in the past and would never be in the future._

_Klaus Mikaelson would never be loved…._

**_The End_**

* * *

_Preview of the sequel:_

"_**SEVEN SINS"**_

_To come in Spring - Summer 2013_

* * *

_Caroline slowly opened her eyes, while perceiving a ray of light coming from the opened curtains panels in what seemed to be a covered wagon, with the rhythmic upheavals of the wheels on the pavement. She straightened her body, while holding her head with both hands under a strident headache, before lowering her hands in front of her chest, in a speechless – open mouth expression, suddenly realizing that she was not wearing the clothes she had previously on her back. How long has she had been unconscious?_

_She was dressed from a past century. A long off-white tunic, with breaded leather belt on her waist, and a simple pair of flat leather – Cesar style - sandals in her feet, her hair was styled in a braid. She scattered the small wagon, in search of any indications of her whereabouts, but without finding any of those, before hearing a whisper of pain, and noticing a human silhouette under a blanket placed in the back. She dragged herself toward the back of the wagon, before slowly raising the corner of the blanket with her right hand._

"_Oh my God, Matt, is it you?" She exclaimed, while helping him straighten his body._

"_Caroline? My head, it hurts so much." He moaned, while holding it with both hands._

"_I know, it did the same to me, but it will pass." She encouraged him, while holding him in a sitting position._

"_Where are we?" He asked Caroline, while scattering the small space of the moving wagon, and finally lowering his sight on his clothes, with complete amazement. "And what kind of clothes am I wearing?" He asked, completely dumfounded, while noticing his long brownish tunic, and his leather sandals._

"_I don't know..."__ Caroline whispered, while shaking her head. "What are you doing here, Matt ... Were you kidnapped also by Shinichi?"_

_They stood face to face in silence for a few seconds, before being both projected on the opposite wall, in a sudden stop of the wagon._

"_What is going on? Why did we stop?" Matt asked Caroline._

"_We should find out..." She whispered, before pulling him beside her toward the curtains panels._

_She pushed open one of the panels, and Matt pushed the other one, while sliding their heads outside, standing speechless, in front of the view, a second later._

"_Hey! Go back inside the wagon! The Master gave specific instructions that you couldn't let go free in the city." A guard, who was holding a sword in his hands, shouted at them._

"_Where are we?" Caroline asked, while putting a hand over her chest. "Please, tell us where we are and what year is this?"_

_The guard raised one of his eyebrows in surprise, before exclaiming._

"_You're in Egypt, in the city of Cairo...The year is 1593...Now get back inside the wagon." He ordered them, while pushing the tip of his sword toward them._

_They both fell backward on their bottoms, while sitting inside the wagon, now their only mode of transportation, before raising their heads, and staring at each other with both of their mouths open._

* * *

**_Thanking you all, from the bottom of my heart, for reading this story!_**

**_I'm hoping to see you all in the sequel, that should come spring – summer 2013._**


End file.
